I'll Be Waiting For You
by Zoccshan
Summary: Aku tau kamu tidak menerima pernikahan ini, aku tau kamu selingkuh, dan aku tau kamu tidak mencintaiku. Tapi aku akan tetap di sini, menunggu untuk dicintaimu. "Aku cuma ingin tau... sebahagia apa jika dicintai Sasuke-kun." HinaSasuSaku. COMPLETED! R&R?
1. Calon Pengantin Baru

**Summary :**

**Aku tau kamu tidak menerima pernikahan ini, aku tau kamu selingkuh, dan aku tau kamu tidak mencintaiku. Tapi aku akan tetap di****sini, menunggu untuk dicintaimu.**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke memeluknya, membuat wanita berambut_ pink _itu semakin erat di dekapannya. Wajah rupawan pria itu sengaja ia benamkan ke leher jenjang sang kekasih yang juga telah melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Sasuke, membalas pelukannya.

Setelah berbagi kehangatan selama beberapa saat, perlahan ia memundurkan wajah untuk kembali menatapnya yang terlihat sedih.

Ya, suasana di antara mereka sedang sedikit runyam.

Apalagi kalau bukan tentang 'masalah itu', masalah awal yang mungkin akan memisahkan hubungan mereka berdua.

Iris_ emerald_ milik wanita itu berkaca-kaca, menatap lurus obsidian sekelam malam yang juga menatapnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau bisa memegang semua janjimu padaku?"

"Hn, Sakura..." Pria berkulit putih itu mengangguk pelan. "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali padamu?" Ia memberi jeda. Nadanya serius. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyentuhnya—walaupun sudah terikat hubungan sakral seperti pernikahan."

Jujur, perasaan lega menjalar di dada Sakura ketika mendengar pernyataan tadi. Namun ia tetap merasakan ada sebuah hal yang mengganjal.

"Tapi... tidak mungkin kau tetap enggan menyentuhnya, Sasu. Dia akan menjadi istri sah yang selalu ada di sisimu..." Lirihnya sambil menunduk—menyembunyikan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Lagi pula... untuk saat ini, aku memang kekasihmu. Tapi setelah kau benar-benar menikahinya, dengan otomatis statusku akan berubah juga sebagai 'kekasih gelap', kan?"

"..."

"Aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pihak ketiga dari hubungan kalian."

Tiba-tiba saja jemari Sasuke meraih dagu proporsional Sakura, memaksanya untuk mempertemukan tatapan mata mereka. "Kau salah, Sakura. Dialah pihak ketiga dari hubungan kita."

Lalu secara perlahan ia pun mengeliminasi jarak dengan mempertemukan bibir tipisnya ke bibir Sakura.

"Kuharap kau akan terus seperti ini..."

"Hn. Pasti."

.

.

.

**I'LL ****BE ****WAITING FOR YOU**

**"I'll ****Be ****Waiting For You" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**AU, OOC****, Typos, ****Semi-M, etc.**

.

.

**FIRST****.** Calon Pengantin Baru

.

.

Di saat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, pintu rumah di _mansion_ Uchiha dibuka oleh seorang pria _raven_ berkulit pucat. Setelah masuk, ia menutup pintu dan mulai mencari saklar lampu yang berada di dinding.

Tapi sewaktu sinar cahaya sudah menerangi ruangan, tampaklah sebuah sosok berparas _stoic_, persis sepertinya, namun lebih dewasa. Itu ayahnya. Dia duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Alisnya bertaut dan kedua tangannya terlipat rapi di dada.

Dia marah, dan Sasuke Uchiha tau apa sebabnya.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Pertanyaan yang menggunakan suara berat tadi sama sekali tidak digubrisnya—bahkan Sasuke tidak menganggap suara itu ada.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersamanya?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu."

Ia kembali berjalan, tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan omong kosong yang terlontar. Sampai akhirnya ia terpaksa berhenti—karena sudah ada lima orang berbadan tegap dan besar yang serentak menutupi jalannya menuju kamar. Tentu saja mereka berani menghalangi Sasuke, secara itu adalah sebuah perintah dari tuan rumah.

"Tentu saja itu ada hubungannya denganku, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dengan terpaksa ia berbalik untuk menatap wajah seseorang yang ternyata adalah Ayahnya—Fugaku Uchiha.

"Kau mau apa lagi?"

"Kuharap kau bisa mengakhiri hubunganmu bersama Sakura..." Ia memberi jeda untuk lebih menekankan kalimat selanjutnya. "Kau sudah dijodohkan."

Mendengar kalimat tadi, ia tertawa sinis. "Kau menjualku—bukan menjodohkan."

"Apa?" Fugaku menggeram.

"Cih... memangnya ada alasan lain? Aku tau kau mau menjodohkanku dengan putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga hanya untuk meningkatkan kerja sama bisnis, kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Dari pada aku yang dinikahkan, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menikahi putri dari sahabatmu itu... _Otousan_?"

"Sasuke! Dasar anak kurang ajar!" Mata Fugaku membulat, emosinya mulai naik ketika Sasuke membalasnya dengan sebuah kalimat yang merupakan pukulan telak—ya, semua yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke itu benar. Perjodohan ini bertujuan sebagai langkah awal dari kerja sama perusahaan Uchiha-Hyuuga yang akan menutupi kebangkrutan keluarga besarnya.

Pria yang sudah berumur setengah abad itu berdiri. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dengan telapak tangan yang siap melemparkan tamparan kencang, namun sebelum kejadian itu terjadi ke pipi Sasuke, istrinya sudah keburu muncul dan menengahi. Ia menahan langkah Fugaku dan mengelus pelan bahu suaminya agar kembali tenang.

"Fugaku... tenanglah sedikit..."

Dan untungnya usaha tersebut berhasil, walaupun wajah Fugaku masih terlihat seperti orang marah.

Lalu dengan lembut ia pindahkan pandangannya ke si bungsu Uchiha. "Sasuke-_kun_, turuti saja permintaan _Otousan_-mu..."

"..."

Sasuke membuang muka. Ia tidak bisa melawan.

Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Baginya Mikoto adalah seorang ibu yang tidak sepantasnya ia sergah kalimatnya. Jadi dengan terpaksa ia juga menurunkan tingkat amarahnya.

"Kalian menjodohkanku dengan orang asing yang sama sekali belum pernah kulihat..."

Fugaku dan Mikoto memandang anak bungsunya.

"Lebih parahnya lagi, besok ia akan kunikahi..."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Kepalan tangannya mengerat.

"Pernikahan sialan macam apa itu?"

.

.

**~z****o**** : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Kedua mata Hinata mengerjap pelan. Ia menganga, tapi sebagian mulutnya yang terbuka telah ia tutupi oleh jemari lentiknya. Tatapannya terus tertuju pada sebuah bingkai yang berada persis di meja.

Bingkai tersebut cukup besar, dan diberi _frame_ hitam polos yang elegan. Dan di dalamnya, terdapat sebuah foto seorang pria.

Tampan, gagah, beribawa, dan juga berjenggot seksi.

Johnny Depp.

Seorang yang menyerupai aktor _hollywood_—ketika bermain film _Pirates of the Carribean_.

Tapi itu bukan Johnny yang asli, hanya saja orang lain itu sedikit mirip.

Ya, sangat amat mirip. Dimulai dari garis rahang, rambut gimbal, dan pandangan matanya yang menggoda.

Tubuh Hinata melemas.

Orang di foto itulah yang besok akan menikahinya.

Melihat Hinata yang membeku tanpa berkedip, pria berambut coklat panjang berhenti mengeryitkan dan mulai berbisik ke pamannya—ayah dari Hinata. "Hiashi-_jisan_, apa benar ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya." Orang dewasa yang ditanya pun menjawab dengan tenang.

Iris lavendernya kembali ke Hinata yang masih menatap foto itu dengan pandangan yang susah dijelaskan. "Bagaimana Hinata, apa sekarang kau sudah tenang dengan calon suamimu nanti?"

Masih dengan posisi tadi, perlahan Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke mata sang Ayah.

"Ini... calon suamiku nanti?" Tanyanya dengan berbisik.

"Hm."

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Be-Benarkah...?" Dengan lancar, linangan air mata mulai membuat sungai sendiri di masing-masing pipi mulusnya.

"Ya."

Wanita berambut biru panjang itu berdiri, membuat dua orang yang dari tadi melihatnya sempat terkejut. Ia menunduk, bibir bawahnya ia gigit keras-keras.

Setelah bertahan setengah menit di posisi tersebut, dengan cepat wanita itu menabrak dada Hiashi dan memeluknya erat—sambil dilatarbelakangi oleh isakan kecil.

Sedangkan si rambut coklat—atau yang lebih mudah dipanggil Neji—langsung prihatin dengan keadaan adik sepupunya.

Ia menduga, pasti Hinata tidak mau dijodohkan bersama pria seram yang ada di foto.

Lagipula... apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Pamannya sih?

"Terimakasih..."

Hah?

Neji terlonjak kaget.

"_Otousan_, terimakasih..." Lirihnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kukira _Otousan_ sama sekali tidak tau kalau aku adalah penggemar berat Johnny Depp..."

.

.

**~z****o**** : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang berbahagia. Bahagia menurut keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke—ataupun Hinata yang mungkin akan mengetahui kebenaran yang sengaja disembunyikan oleh pihak keluarganya.

Tirai berwarna putih, tembok gedung putih dan lantai pun juga putih. Bukan hanya itu, ratusan hiasan berwarna putih gading merajai dekorasi yang terpajang. Mereka memang memilih putih sebagai warna tema—karena bagi kedua keluarga mempelai, putih memancarkan sinar yang elegan dan suci.

Di ruang rias, Hinata masih saja tersenyum sendiri sampai kedua pipinya memerah—membuat orang lain yang melihatnya langsung ikutan tersenyum. Bayangkan, wajah Hinata yang belum memakai _make-up_ saja sudah cantik dan manis seperti ini.

"Hinata-_sama_, Anda tampak bahagia sekali..." Seorang penata rambut memandangnya melalui cermin tata rias. "Pasti karena calon suami Anda Sasuke Uchiha, ya?"

Hinata—yang masih berpikir kalau Sasuke Uchiha mirip dengan Johnny—hanya melebarkan senyum malu-malunya, membuat gemas orang-orang sekitar.

Sebenarnya, Hinata senang sekali. Bahkan ia sempat tidak bisa memejamkan mata untuk menunggu hari ini datang. Tapi lama kelamaan ia merasakan firasat yang tidak menyenangkan.

Perasaan yang otomatis menyuruhnya untuk mencari waktu sendiri.

Apa jangan-jangan... Johnny yang dia dambakan malah tidak mau menikah dengannya, ya?

Kan mereka melaksanakan pernikahan ini dengan perjodohan. Jadi mungkin saja hal itu terjadi.

Ya, sangat mungkin.

Untuk 'Johnny' yang asli.

"Umm... aku mau cari angin sebentar. Boleh aku keluar?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi lebih baik jika Hinata-_sama_ ke lantai atas agar tamu undangan tidak dapat melihat kecantikan Nona..."

"Iya, terima kasih..."

**. ****. ****.**

Sedangkan di ruang rias pengantin pria, Sasuke duduk di kursinya dengan wajah tertekuk plus kedua tangan yang menyilang di dada. Tak ada satu pun yang berani mengatakan kalau hari ini dia lagi bahagia. Lihat saja dari aura gelap yang dipancarkannya.

Tapi kenapa?

Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan semua penata rias Sasuke. Mendapatkan seseorang _Nadeshiko_ keluarga Hyuuga—yang umumnya bertabiat dingin dan keras—adalah impian seluruh keluarga besar di seluruh Tokyo. Tapi kenapa tidak bagi Sasuke?

Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata—calon istri yang akan melaksanakan upacara sumpah setia bersamanya—wajah manis, rambut panjang, badannya mungil tapi berisi, kulit bersih tak bernoda, juga sifat yang lemah lembut, polos dan suci.

Apa ada yang lebih sempurna di pikiran Uchiha bungsu itu?

Tentu saja ada. Sakura Haruno, kekasihnya.

**Grek.**

Kursi yang diduduki Sasuke berdecit. "Dimana calon istriku?"

"Hm... kau sudah tidak sabar, ya? Padahal tinggal beberapa jam lagi kalian bertemu..." Jawaban yang berasal dari seseorang di arah pintu masuk sontak membuat sosoknya menjadi perhatian.

Melihat siapa yang ada di sana, Sasuke memasang wajah kesal. "Itachi, untuk apa kau ke sini?"

Pria yang dipanggil Itachi itu semakin merapatkan jas formal yang ia kenakan, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Untuk melihat pernikahan adikku, memangnya apa lagi?"

"Aku tidak butuh kau melihatku, _Baka __A__niki_."

"Sudahlah, ribut nanti saja. Hari ini seharusnya kau menghabiskan waktu untuk tersenyum."

"Tsch, jangan bercanda." Sasuke berjalan cepat mendekati pintu keluar. "Kau tau di mana dia?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Tadi aku ingin mengunjunginya di ruang rias, tapi dia sedang tidak ada. Sepertinya dia ada di lantai atas."

"Hn."

.

.

**~z****o**** : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki _lift_, setelah di dalam ia menekan tombol lantai atas untuk menemui calon istrinya. Ia ingin bertemu bukan karena ingin melihat penampilan dari wanita yang akan ia nikahi nanti, melainkan untuk menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan.

Tapi kalau wanita itu tidak mau menerima, tanpa sungkan ia akan memaksa.

Di saat pintu _lift_ sudah terbuka sempurna, ia keluar. Dengan pandangan serius ia menjelajahi seluruh sudut ruangan sepi itu. Sepertinya di sana hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang.

Merasa tidak menemukan seorang wanita manapun, ia langsung bertanya kepada salah satu _staff_ yang kebetulan ada di sebelahnya. Orang itu mengangguk kemudian mengacungkan jari telujuknya ke arah kanan sambil memberikan sedikit informasi.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju arah yang ditunjuk. Setelah mengikuti pengarahan, ternyata jalannya berakhir dengan sebuah pintu kayu besar yang sedikit terbuka. Perlahan Sasuke membuka pintu. Dan saat matanya memandang lurus ke depan, ia menemukan seorang berbaju pengantin yang sedang menatap keluar jendela, sehingga Sasuke hanya dapat melihat rupanya dari belakang.

Dan wanita itulah yang akan ia nikahi.

"Kau..." Ia mendekati wanita berambut biru panjang itu. "Sedang apa?"

Orang yang dipanggil sedikit menoleh, lalu membalikkan badannya untuk menjawab. "Mencari angin. Ruang tata rias terlalu banyak orang..."

Langkah Sasuke akhirnya berhenti setelah tepat di hadapannya. Karena jarak pria itu sudah sangat dekat, Hinata mendongakan wajah—untuk melihatnya. Tapi karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari yang punya mata, ia menunduk lagi karena takut. "Eng... kau sendiri?"

"Apa kau calon istriku?" Tanyanya langsung, matanya masih menatap kedua lavender tersebut dengan tajam.

Ia menatap _onyx_ Sasuke lagi, lalu menggeleng. "Aa, bukan. calon suamiku bukan sepertimu..."

Jawaban aneh dari Hinata membuat kedua alis Sasuke bertautan. Tentu saja ia heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tatapannya melembut, dan pipinya merah. "Ia mirip Johnny Depp..."

Sasuke mengernyitkan mata. "Kau adalah calon istriku."

"Bukan—" Hinata hendak mengelak, tapi Sasuke lebih cepat memotong kalimatnya.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi yang memakai baju pengantin selain kita?"

"..."

Hinata memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke.

"..."

"Be-Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Ah..." Ia kembali menunduk. Kalimat barusan dari Sasuke terasa benar, dan hal itu membuat tubuhnya seperti kesemutan.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Calon suamiku bukan seseorang yang mirip Johnny Depp?"

Sasuke semakin menatapnya tajam. "Bukan. Akulah calon suamimu—"

"Hiks..."

Kalimat Sasuke terpaksa berhenti karena wanita berumur 20 tahun itu sudah terisak.

Hinata tampak _shock_ dan baru sadar ia telah dibohongi.

Musnahlah _m__ood_ menikahnya di Minggu pagi ini.

Padahal di depannya sudah ada pria impian seluruh wanita yang berada di Konoha. Pria yang adalah calon suaminya kelak.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**A****uthor's ****N****ote :**

**Fuh, selesai juga chap satu! Dan sebenernya sih a****ku**** udah buat kerangkanya, jadi gampang ngebuat chap ****dua**** sampe end. Cuman ya tergantung mood nulis aja, hehe :)**

**Kalau ide cerita ini disamain, bisa dibilang pasaran banget. Tapi, semoga aja aku bisa ngebawain IBWFY dengan ringan sekaligus menyakitkan. Amin. Oh ya, aku dapet ide fict ini dari lagi Ku Menunggumu - Rossa. Dengerin deh! Aku suka banget lagunya~ :D**

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Hyuuga Hinata, bersediakah kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pendamping hidupmu dalam suka dan duka, sakit maupun sehat, miskin dan kaya, hingga kematian memisahkan kalian...?"

"Sejak kapan ciuman di hari pernikahan menjadi dua kali?"

"Pokoknya a-aku... aku—kyaaaa!"

"Ini hanya perjodohan, dan dia sudah memiliki kekasih..."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	2. Pernikahan

**Previous Chap :**

"Calon suamiku bukan seseorang yang mirip Johnny Depp?"

Sasuke semakin menatapnya tajam. "Bukan. Akulah calon suamimu—"

"Hiks..."

Kalimat Sasuke terpaksa berhenti karena wanita berumur 20 tahun itu sudah terisak.

Hinata tampak _shock_ dan baru sadar ia telah dibohongi.

Musnahlah _m__ood_ menikahnya di Minggu pagi ini.

Padahal di depannya sudah ada pria impian seluruh wanita yang berada di Konoha. Pria yang adalah calon suaminya kelak.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke terdiam seribu bahasa, dan Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu. Sambil memberikan tatapan sinis, ia melirik Hinata. Sepertinya ia kesal karena terus mendengarnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, volume tangisannya mereda. Sasuke yang tidak mau membuang lebih banyak waktu mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Sudah selesai nangisnya? Aku mau bicara serius—"

"Tidak..." Hinata memotong kalimatnya bersama tangisan susulan yang semakin keras. Sasuke berdecak dan membuang muka, sama sekali tidak peduli ada wajah basah kuyup oleh airmata dan juga keringat di dekatnya.

"Sebenarnya kau itu mau apa, hah?"

"A-Aku tidak mau menikah...!" Teriaknya histeris, kali ini berbarengan dengan gerak berlari melewati Sasuke. Ia ingin sekali berbicara dengan Ayahnya yang sempat membohonginya, tapi apa daya kalau sekarang sikunya sudah ditahan oleh Sasuke.

Hinata sempat memberontak, tapi nyatanya hal tadi malah membuat Sasuke semakin menariknya dengan kasar. Dihempaskannya punggung Hinata ke dinding gedung, lalu ia mempertemukan tatapan mereka. Lalu sebelum Hinata kembali berulah, kedua tangannya sudah keburu menekan masing-masing pundak wanita tersebut—agar tak berkutik.

"Ya, karena itu aku mau membuat kesepakatan."

Hinata menggeleng, tangannya masih mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman menyakitkan Sasuke. "A-Aku tidak mau me-menikah. Hiks..."

Ia menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar menahan perasaan kecewa. Tapi Sasuke sudah lebih kesal lagi dengannya.

Pertama, baru kali ini ia mendengar ada seseorang yang tidak mau menikah dengannya, apalagi sampai menangis histeris. Kedua, tidak ada satu pun dari kalimatnya yang didengarkan oleh Hinata.

"Diamlah..." Ia menarik dagu Hinata, agar ia sedikit mengadah. "Aku sedang bicara."

Bukannya terdiam melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh benci, si pemilik iris lavender itu semakin sesenggukan dan mulai meremas pelan kepalan tangannya sendiri—tanda ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini.

"A-Aku... tidak... mau... menikah...!"

**Brukh.**

Sasuke berdecak kesal melihat Hinata yang mendadak pingsan, beruntung dia masih menahan tangannya—jika tidak, ia sangat yakin kepala wanita itu akan menghantam lantai.

Dan... Inilah calon istrinya. Wanita yang sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataannya, lalu dengan mudah ia pingsan di tempat.

Seburuk itukah menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha?

.

.

.

**I'LL**** BE**** WAITING FOR YOU**

**"I'll ****Be ****Waiting For You" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Semi-M, etc.**

.

.

**SECOND. **Pernikahan

.

.

"Aduh, padahal tinggal satu jam lagi upacara pernikahannya dimulai, tapi kenapa Hinata-_sama _belum kembali dari lantai atas?"

"Iya, padahal dia belum diberi _make-up!_ Kita akan dimarahi atasan kalau terlambat!"

"Tidak! Mungkin lebih parah lagi, kita bisa saja dipecat!"

"Aduuuh! Bagaimana ini!?"

**Brakh!**

Suara bantingan pintu sontak saja menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam ruang rias pengantin wanita. Mata mereka membulat sempurna ketika melihat langsung seorang pria Uchiha yang kini memasuki ruangan sambil membawa seseorang di gendongannya.

Hening.

"Tsch, apa kalian tidak bisa memahami situasi?" Seru pria itu sambil sedikit menurunkan Hinata yang tadi ia gendong ala _bridal style_. "Lihat orang ini!"

Setelah beberapa detik mencerna kalimat Sasuke, semuanya langsung tersadar. "Hinata-_sama_!"

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?" Mendengar keributan dari ruang tata rias yang pintunya belum tertutup rapat, Itachi kembali muncul bersama Mikoto dan Hiashi—yang juga mendengar keributan itu.

"Bukannya tadi ia baik-baik saja?" Mikoto menimpali dengan wajah khawatir.

"Dia mendadak pingsan." Jawab Sasuke, tidak peduli. Ia hanya meregangkan kedua tangannya. Jujur, baju pengantin heboh pilihan Mikoto itulah yang sepertinya membuat beban Hinata terasa dua kali lipat dari aslinya.

"Kau apakan dia, Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada datar—tapi terkesan lebih untuk menggodanya.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa!"

Karena nada yang digunakan Sasuke sedikit menyerupai bentakan, tak heran semua orang yang berada di sini memandangnya.

Melihat wajah _shock_ Ibunya yang mendengar kalimat tadi, Sasuke berdecih. Tampaknya Mikoto menjadi tidak enak dengan Hiashi yang juga berada di sana. Untungnya Sasuke cepat mengerti keadaan. Ia perlu berbohong.

"Oke..." Sasuke menghela nafas malas dan memutar matanya. "Aku menciumnya tiba-tiba, lalu dia pingsan." Kilahnya tanpa memedulikan beberapa orang yang _blushing_ sendiri mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Tapi, tentu saja Hinata tidak malu, karena sampai saat ini ia masih pingsan.

"Rupanya kau benar-benar sangat tidak sabaran, ya?" Itachi mulai mencairkan suasana dengan senyuman—walau hanya dia yang menyadari kebohongan adiknya.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan tata rias.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Hiashi memecahkan lamunan para penata rias perempuan dengan suaranya. "Baiklah, percepat kerja kalian dan rias saja wajahnya selagi dia pingsan. "

.

.

**~z****o**** : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Pandanganku gelap...

Seakan-akan aku sedang berada di ruangan tanpa ventilasi ataupun jendela.

Tapi, aku bisa mendengar suara seseorang, walau itu masih samar-samar.

Apa mataku terpejam?

Sepertinya... tadi aku mengalami mimpi buruk.

Kucoba untuk mengangkat kelopak mataku yang berat, lalu saat penglihatanku sudah berfungsi, aku dapat melihat warna-warna yang masih blur. Tapi lama-lama akhirnya buraman itu semakin jelas.

Dari kejauhan, terlihatlah sesosok pria pirang jabrik yang memakai pakaian rapih berwarna abu. Lalu tepat di sebelahnya juga ada orang lain yang memakai jas coklat tua.

Itu... Naruto-_kun_ dan Kiba-_kun_, kedua sahabatku.

Pandanganku fokus ke Naruto-_kun_. Entah kenapa ia menunjuk-nunjuk sebelahku dengan wajah khawatir. Kiba-_kun_ juga tampak gelisah.

Aku—yang belum mengerti keadaan—hanya balas melambaikan tangan. Pasti mereka sedang mendadahiku, kan?

**Set!**

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang menarik tanganku. Aku menengok pria yang pada saat ini hanya berjarak dua kaki di depanku.

"...Jawab kalimat tadi."

Suara penuh penekanan itu sepertinya familiar. Tapi kapan aku mendengarnya?

Kudongakan wajahku, melihat bibir seseorang yang tadi berbicara. Bibir yang tipis, sensual dan menggoda. Tapi aku kembali menunduk karena rasa kantuk yang kembali menyerang.

Aku mengantuk.

Aku ingin tidur...

Tapi, secara mendadak wajah pria itu terpampang jelas di depan mataku.

"Bangun!" Bisiknya dengan nada keras.

Dan aku baru sadar kalau itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sontak saja aku terkesiap. Kaget. Saat mau mundur selangkah, tiba-tiba tanganku sudah keburu ditarik lagi olehnya agar kembali mendekat.

Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, aku pun memandang ke sekeliling. Orang-orang yang merupakan tamu pernikahan sedang memandang kami dengan tatapan heran. Bahkan Ayah sampai memejamkan mata dan sepertinya juga menghela nafas berat.

Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

"Ehem!"

Seorang pastur berdehem, membuatku menatapnya.

"Mari kita ulang..."

**DEG!**

Mataku terbuka lebar, dan frekuensi detak jantungku meningkat tak beraturan. Bahkan semua hal yang tadinya buram menjadi jelas dalam seketika.

Aku baru sadar.

Sekarang, aku sedang berada di atas salah satu taman yang indah dengan pastur yang sudah siap di depanku. Ya, siap untuk mendengarkan sumpah setia yang akan kuucapkan.

Aku sedang di acara pernikahan!

Dan aku baru saja terbangun.

"Hyuuga Hinata, bersediakah kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pendamping hidupmu dalam suka dan duka, sakit maupun sehat, miskin dan kaya, hingga kematian memisahkan kalian...?"

"A-Apa-apaan... i-ini?" Gumamanku nyaris keluar tanpa suara. Kini mataku kembali berkaca-kaca dan tubuhku bergetar menahan rasa khawatir yang tercampur rasa takut.

Tapi saat lavenderku menatap _onyx_ yang berada di sebelah, syaraf otak untuk mengatur penggerakan lidahku menjadi berontak. Tatapannya benar-benar memaksaku untuk menjawab. Dan bukannya mengeluarkan protesan, anggota tubuhku yang itu malah menuruti permintaan sang pastur.

"A-Aku bersedia..."

Ia mengangguk, dan tersenyum. "Kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing—"

A-APA?

. . .

**Normal POV**

Dengan rona merah yang sudah mendominasi wajahnya, Hinata menatap Sasuke yang juga sudah menghadapnya. Sasuke semakin mendekat, lalu ia membuka jaring putih yang menutupi wajah milik istrinya.

Melihat jarak mereka sudah semakin minim, Hinata langsung mendorong dada Sasuke—berharap bibir pria itu tidak berhasil mengenai bibir merahnya. Namun, seakan tau pergerakan Hinata, Sasuke langsung menahan dorongan itu dan kembali mendekatkan jarak.

"A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?" Matanya berkaca-kaca. Perasaan takut kepada suami sahnya ini sekarang semakin besar.

"Sudahlah, jangan buat ini jadi lama." Dengan nada dingin Sasuke meraih tengkuknya agar bisa mendiamkan penggerakan sang istri.

Tapi kali ini Hinata melawan dengan menutup bibir dengan kedua tangan. Tampaknya ia masih bersikeras.

"Tidak! Tidak mau...!"

Melihat kelakuan mereka berdua, pastur berserta semua tamu undangan langsung mengernyitkan alis. Tapi ada berapa yang malah menonton dengan serius—melihat siapa yang akan kalah dan menang.

Lalu, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung membuka paksa kedua tangan Hinata dan menarik wajahnya mendekat—sampai akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertemu dengan keras.

Ya, mereka berciuman.

Pupus sudah keinginan Hinata untuk berciuman di hari pernikahan dengan lembut—selayaknya pangeran dan putri kerajaan dongeng.

Dan kecupan itu berlangsung lama, karena Sasuke sempat memagutnya perlahan.

Hinata sesak nafas sendiri. Wajahnya memerah, kedua matanya terpejam, sesak nafas, jantung yang berdegup tak normal, sampai aliran darah di dalam tubuhnya terasa pecah berhamburan.

Itulah dampak yang dirasakan oleh Hinata.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan bibir merah Hinata, beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke melepaskannya. Tapi bukannya disambut oleh tepuk tangan, para tamu malah menyempatkan diri untuk berteriak karena mendadak Hinata lagi-lagi terjatuh—pingsan.

Dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi, Hinata terjatuh sambil meniban Sasuke, dan secara otomatis membuat bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

**. . .**

"Sejak kapan ciuman di hari pernikahan menjadi dua kali?" Tanya Neji ke Hanabi yang berada di sampingnya dengan wajah sinis, seakan tidak rela. Hanabi hanya mengedikkan bahu, tidak peduli akan Neji yang sedang menahan diri agar tidak langsung kesana dan meninju Sasuke.

Sedangkan di sebelah Neji, Itachi malah tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang sekarang sudah dibantu orang-orang kembali mendirikan Hinata yang pingsan.

.

.

**~z****o**** : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Setelah pingsan selama beberapa saat, akhirnya disinilah ia berada.

Duduk di kasur yang sudah tertabur bunga-bunga yang wanginya memenuhi ruanganan. Dan dia... masih menangis.

Dengan pakaian pengantin yang lengkap, ia menutup wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh air mata, membuat satu-satunya penghuni lain ruangan itu menjadi terganggu. Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya menyandar di tembok akhirnya menghela nafas berat dan berjalan mendekat.

"Apa kau tidak tau kalau tangisanmu itu berisik...?" Desisnya yang sontak saja membuat tangisan Hinata semakin terisak. "Kau menangis seakan kau tidak pernah dicium orang lain."

"I-Itu... memang pengalaman pertamaku..."

"Sudahlah, itu hanya ciuman dan aku 'belum' berbuat lebih padamu."

Tangisan Hinata menjadi lebih keras, sepertinya ia semakin terpuruk dengan kalimat barusan. "A-Aku tidak akan bisa lagi menikah—"

"Kau sudah menikah denganku." Potongnya langsung. "Dan aku mau bicara padamu."

"Ba-Bagaimana ini? Aku su-sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa..."

Tapi bukannya menanggapi kalimat serius Sasuke, Hinata malah terus menunduk dan meratapi nasib.

"...Dengarkan aku."

"Aku sudah tidak suci..."

"Kau..." Sasuke menatap lavender itu dari kejauhan. Dengan tangan yang sudah terkepal erat, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata yang sudah terduduk di tepi ranjang.

"Pokoknya a-aku... aku—kyaaaa!"

**Brukh!**

Setelah merasa kasur yang ditabrak punggungnya sudah tidak bergoyang, ia mulai membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam. Lalu menoleh ke samping kanan dan kiri, melihat Sasuke yang menahan kedua tangannya agar tidak bergerak.

Ia ingat dirinya pernah berada di posisi ini dengan Sasuke, tapi kali ini berbeda. Sebelumnya di saat berdiri, dan sekarang mereka berdua berada di atas kasur. Hinata di bawah dan Sasuke di atas.

Masih dengan mata yah basah, Hinata terbengong memandangi wajah Sasuke yang lagi-lagi hanya berjarak beberapa senti di hadapannya. Air mata memang masih mengalir dari pelupuk mata Hinata, tapi kali ini pandangannya lurus menatap Sasuke.

Sepertinya Uchiha yang satu itu sudah sangat kesal.

Sempat hening beberapa saat sampai Hinata menyadari posisi mereka. Kini wajahnya memerah—lebih merah dibandingan ronaan yang sebelumnya pernah dilihat oleh Sasuke.

"Ku-Kumohon! Kita belum saling mengenal, dan a-aku juga belum siap...!" Teriaknya lantang sambil memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat—tampak takut dengan sesuatu yang akan terjadi di pikiran anehnya.

"Diam dan dengarkan aku..." Bisiknya dengan penekanan di setiap suku kata yang terucap. "Atau kau malah mau kubuka paksa bajumu dan melakukan apa yang tadi kau takutkan?"

Hinata _speechless_ mendadak—membuat ia sadar akan kemarahan suaminya—lalu ia mengangguk ketakutan, mengizinkan Sasuke untuk melanjutkan berbicara.

"Dengar, kau tidak menyukaiku, dan aku pun juga tidak menyukaimu. Kita hanya dijodohkan dan aku ingin kita mempunyai kesepakatan."

"Ke-Kesepakatan apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menganggap pernikahan ini main-main."

"Eh...?" Hinata memiringkan kepala, tampaknya kalimat Sasuke yang barusan belum sepenuhnya terserap otaknya.

"Anggap pernikahan ini tidak pernah terjadi. Kita baru bertingkah seperti suami-istri jika berada di depan keluarga kita. Mengerti?" Jelasnya dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya—datar dan memaksa.

Hinata tidak bergeming, pandangannya masih lurus ke Sasuke.

Kemudian ia membenahi posisinya untuk terduduk di tepi ranjang, memunggungi Hinata yang masih tiduran.

"Dan satu lagi. Aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang sangat kusayang. Orang itu adalah kekasihku."

Mendengar hal itu, entah kenapa suasana berat langsung tercipta di sekitar mereka—seakan tidak ada oksigen yang cukup untuk pernafasannya—atau lebih tepatnya khusus untuk Hinata.

Lalu secara perlahan belahan bibir Hinata bergerak, ingin membuat sebuah kalimat pertanyaan. Tapi ketika suaranya hampir keluar, ia menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

Sasuke benar. Ini hanya perjodohan—Sasuke tidak mencintainya, dan ia pun tidak mencintai Sasuke.

"Iya..." Hinata mulai terduduk juga, lalu ia tatap punggung pria yang sedang membelakanginya itu dengan tatapan sayu. "Siapa namanya?"

"Sakura."

Hinata menghela nafas pajang. Rasanya ada yang aneh dari dalam dirinya saat nama itu terucap. Benar-benar berat, dan membuat hatinya sedikit teremas.

"Namanya indah..."

"Hn, dan malam ini aku akan bersama dengannya. Kuharap kau mengerti."

"..."

"Bagaimana?"

"Hm."

Sasuke mulai berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa kecil di dekat tempat tidur. Lalu sebelum pria bersifat dingin itu keluar dan menutup pintu, mata _onyx_-nya menatap Hinata sebentar, lalu akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi.

Suasana hening tercipta sesudah kepergian Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke bukan hanya menghancurkan impiannya untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertama yang lembut di hari pernikahan tapi juga kesan malam pertama baginya.

Namun sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau bercinta dengan Sasuke.

Atau lebih tepatnya 'belum' mau...

Lalu pandangan matanya berpindah ke sebuah foto besar yang menampangkan foto pernikahan yang terpajang di dinding. Laju pandangannya menjadi lambat sesudah ia menemukan Sasuke di sana—masih dengan wajah datarnya yang dingin.

Melihatnya foto itu, Hinata langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas rok pengantin yang masih ia pakai. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke menghancurkan impiannya untuk membuat keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"Sepertinya memang tidak akan menjadi keluarga bahagia... dan juga tak ada Johnny Depp..." Lirihnya. "Ini hanya perjodohan bersama orang asing, dan dia sudah memiliki kekasih..."

Ia terdiam.

"Perasaan apa ini...?"

Sedikit sakit.

"..."

Ia menggigit permukaan bibir bawahnya. Sambil menarik nafas ia menjatuhkan diri ke kasur dan membenamkan seluruh wajahnya ke bantal empuk itu.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Aku**** speechless dapet review sebanyak itu. Yah, moga aja chap ini masih suka. ya...? :|**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special thanks to ****:**

**Yuki Tsukushi, Botol Pasir, Mizukichan Aino Yuki, Kikyo Fujikazu, Rei kun, Maychan-justhime, lovers sh, Hamitstrukia, Ichaa Hatake Youichi ga login, Ai HinataLawliet, Himeka Kyousuke, tsuki-chan, I lop u all, papillonz, uzumaki arrancar-chan, Aya Kohaku, Tsubasa XasllitaDioz no log-in, Yori Fujisaki, yuuaja, sora tsubameki, harunaru chan muach, uchihyuu nagisa, ika chan, ei-chan, Matthew Aghnia Sullivan, Lollytha-chan****,**** Nao-shi Arisu Caelum.**

.

.

**Pojok ****B****alas ****R****eview :**

**Kira-kira pairingnya terakhirnya bakal SasuSaku atau SasuHina?** Sampe tengah cerita mungkin masih bingungin, tapi akhirnya SasuHina kok.** Gimana kalo SasuSaku aja?** Um, kayaknya sih ngga bisa. Tapi di fic ini porsi SasuSaku bisa dibilang banyak. **Endingnya SasuHina ya? **Haha iya, tapi doain aja Sasuke cepet suka. **My Backwall friend kapan update? **Tau nih #plak. Padahal chap-nya lebih dikit daripada ini loh. **Kok Sasu****ke**** dingin banget sama Hina?** Karena perjodohannya sama Hinata buat hubungan SasuSaku agak keancem. **Chap ****2 ****buat yang romantis dan lucu ya? **Semoga udah kekabul waktu adegan kissu-nya, tapi kayaknya ngga, ya? **Scene SasuSaku ngga berhak diantara SasuHina**. Iya sih hehe, namanya juga HinaSasuSaku. **Nitip update Nerds!** Oke, itu sebenernya tinggal satu/dua chap lagi complete. **Jangan buat Hinata selalu bersedih.** Aku ngga bisa jamin, karena aku udah bakal bawa SasuSaku ke dalem fic ini. Tapi semoga humornya bisa meringankan cerita. **Kasihan Hina dikhianatin sama Sasu.** Iyaa :( **Saya harap nanti ada NaruSaku.** Naru bakal main di sini juga kok. **Foto yang ditunjukin Hiashi ke Hinata itu siapa?** Jawabannya: Hinata dikerjain. Johnny Depp di fict ini ngga gitu banyak pengaruh kok. Abaikan aja. **Kesepakatan SasuHina apaan? **Sudah dijelasin di atas :)** Ide pasaran, ****tapi kan ****isinya belum tentu.** Terimakasih banyaak~ **Apa n****asib buruk bakal terjadi setelah pernikahan.** Iya, dari sana Hurt-nya. **Hina jadi pihak ketiga? **Gajuga sih... kan ada HinaSasuSaku + SakuSasuHina.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Sasuke-kun... kapan kau kembali...?"

"OII! HINATA-CHAAAN!"

"Iya, kau tampak sehat, berarti kau benar-benar bisa menahlukkan si Uchiha itu ya!"

"Kau itu istriku!"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	3. Cemburu Atau?

**Previous Chap :**

Lalu pandangan matanya berpindah ke sebuah foto besar yang menampangkan foto pernikahan yang terpajang di dinding. Laju pandangannya menjadi lambat sesudah ia menemukan Sasuke di sana—masih dengan wajah datarnya yang dingin.

Melihatnya foto itu, Hinata langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas rok pengantin yang masih ia pakai. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke menghancurkan impiannya untuk membuat keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"Sepertinya memang tidak akan menjadi keluarga bahagia... dan juga tak ada Johnny Depp..." Lirihnya. "Ini hanya perjodohan bersama orang asing, dan dia sudah memiliki kekasih..."

Ia terdiam.

"Perasaan apa ini...?"

Sedikit sakit.

"..."

Ia menggigit permukaan bibir bawahnya. Sambil menarik nafas ia menjatuhkan diri ke kasur dan membenamkan seluruh wajahnya ke bantal empuk itu.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Hinata mencoba untuk membuka kedua mata, menampakkan sedikit dari iris lavendernya yang lembut. Setelah pandangannya jelas, ia melihat langit-langit kamar. Tapi meskipun ia sedang melihat, kupingnyalah yang berkerja—mencari suara apapun yang mungkin menandakan kepulangan seseorang.

Seseorang yang sudah ia tunggu sampai seminggu lamanya.

Setelah yakin tidak mendengar suara apa-apa, ia menghela nafas pasrah dan kembali menutup kedua mata. Tapi ketika ia membalikkan badan untuk meregangkan otot, tiba-tiba saja tangannya memeluk sesuatu—yang sepertinya sudah lama berada di sebelahnya.

Sontak saja kedua matanya terbuka lebar, dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang ia membenarkan posisinya menjadi terduduk.

Tapi saat mata sayu itu melihat kebenaran yang tersedia, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Itu bantal guling.

Hening.

Sambil menyelipkan poni berserta anak rambut lain ke belakang telinga, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu kamar—membayangkan seberapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu 'dia' kembali.

Apakah... ia sampai sebegitu merindukan 'orang itu'?

Ia meremas lembut selimut yang membalut tubuhnya, lalu ia tarik untuk menutupi tubuh yang hanya terbalut gaun tidur tipis.

Ia sendiri pun tidak tau...

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

"...Kapan kau kembali...?"

.

.

.

**I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU**

**"I'll Be Waiting For You" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Semi-M, etc.**

.

.

**THIRD. **Cemburu?

.

.

Suara pisau yang beradu di atas talenan memenuhi dapur—tempat di mana ia sedang berdiri sendirian. Sesudah membelah makanan yang dipotong, secara perlahan ia masukan semua bahan—yang ternyata daging—ke penggorengan, lalu melanjutkannya dengan memberi bumbu dan saus.

Setelah matang, Hinata mempersiapkan semuanya di atas meja makan beserta sup yang dari tadi sudah dihangatkan. Lalu ia mengambil mangkuk kecil dan mengisinya penuh dengan nasi.

Dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi, matanya beralih ke satu lagi mangkuk nasi yang kosong. Mangkuk yang selalu ia taruh di atas meja yang berhadapan dengannya—untuk Sasuke.

Menghadapi keheningan yang terus dirasakannya selama akhir minggu ini, ia hanya pasrah dan mengambil kedua sumpit yang tersedia di atas mangkuk.

Mengingat persediaan di kulkas sudah menipis, sepertinya sesudah makan ia perlu belanja untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Ya, sekalian menghapus kejenuhan.

Setelah rencana hari ini sudah tersusun, ia mulai mengulum senyuman sambil menatap mangkuk Sasuke. Lalu dia menunduk sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"_Itadakimasu_, Sasuke-_kun_..."

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Dengan _shirt dress _birunya, ia menggenggam tas belanjaan berwarna coklat. Dia menelusuri jalanan dengan santai, berniat untuk menuju salah satu _supermarket_ langganannya yang lumayan dekat dari apartemen.

Ia kembali melihat daftar barang keperluan yang sudah tersusun rapi di secarik kertas putih, lalu menggumamkannya dalam hati. Sesudah berjalan sekitar ratusan meter, ia sedikit mendongakkan wajah untuk melihat ke sekitar.

Dilihatnya banyak pasangan kekasih yang saling berbagi senyum, membuat dirinya terdiam beberapa saat. Hari ini akhir Minggu, pantas banyak pasangan yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Setelah kembali tersenyum, ia menaruh lagi pandangannya ke kertas—melanjutkan kegiatan membaca.

Saking seriusnya, ia sampai tidak sadar kalau dirinya menginjak tumpukan daun momiji yang gugur, membuatnya terpeleset—sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh dengan posisi lutut yang membentur aspal.

"Uffhh, sakitt..." Dengan sudut bibir yang sudah melengkung turun, ia meringis dan menepuk pelan lututnya yang memerah.

Mungkin musim gugur akan masuk ke musim yang tidak disukainya setelah musim panas.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

Suara itu membuatnya membeku di tempat. Meskipun Hinata hanya pernah mendengar beberapa kali, ia sangat hafal siapa pemiliknya.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Dengan perlahan ia menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang—asal suara itu terdengar. Tapi dengan cepat pula pemandangan itu membuat sinar kebahagiaan di matanya meredup.

Justru itu pemandangan yang membuat kinerja tubuhnya terhenti, bahkan ia lupa cara bernafas hanya karenanya.

Suara yang terdengar memang kepunyaan Sasuke, tapi kalimat itu bukan untuknya. Melainkan wanita berambut _pink_ yang—sepertinya—juga terjatuh akibat tumpukan daun _momiji_ yang licin saat terinjak.

"Iya! Hehe..." Dengan pipi yang merona, pemilik rambut _pink _itu meraih tangan Sasuke yang disodorkan untuknya berdiri.

"Makanya jangan lari-lari, _Baka_." Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengelus rambutnya, dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan untuk memasuki _cafe_ yang mereka tuju. Meninggalkan Hinata—yang tidak mereka sadari kehadirannya—hanya terduduk sendiri di atas aspal yang dingin.

Sambil mencoba berdiri, ia melihat pasangan yang baru saja memasuki sebuah _cafe_ di ujung jalan.

Apa wanita _pink _tadi yang bernama Sakura?

_Kami-sama_, dia heran atas dirinya sendiri...

Dia kenapa?

Seharusnya dia senang melihat Sasuke yang tampak bahagia. berbeda saat bersamanya. Melihat Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya saja ia tidak pernah. Lagi pula, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan Sasuke tersenyum untuknya.

Tidak bisa, dan... tidak akan pernah.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

Dia hanya menatap ujung sepatu _flat_-nya, berusaha untuk tidak menitikkan air mata.

Sungguh, rasanya berat melihat suamimu bersama orang lain—walaupun sudah diberitahu Sasuke kalau dirinya memang mempunyai seorang kekasih.

Rasanya... menyesakkan.

Tapi bukannya ia sudah rela?

**. . .**

"OII! HINATA-_CHAAAN_!"

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara familiar berintonasi tinggi dari kejauhan—memecahkan lamunan yang sempat tercipta. Hinata menolehkan wajah, dan terlihatlah Naruto dengan jaket hijau yang menutupi kaos abunya.

"AKU KANGEEEEN!" Teriaknya lagi—masih dengan berlari ke arahnya.

Sedangkan, suara Naruto yang sudah kelewat maksimum itu langsung membuat puluhan pasang mata melihat dirinya—sampai ada beberapa orang dari toko yang keluar untuk memastikan dari mana suara berisik itu berasal.

Jadi jangan kaget suara Naruto tadi juga membuat orang-orang dari dalam _cafe_—tempat Sasuke dan Sakura makan bersama—menjadi banyak yang tertawa.

"Hihihi... kira-kira itu siapa ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang menyendokkan gula ke teh _ceylon_-nya.

"Orang aneh."

Melihat kekasihnya berkomentar irit, Sakura hanya tersenyum manis. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan memasukkan gula, ia mulai mengaduknya sambil menatap Sasuke yang sedang meminum kopi. "Sasuke-_kun_ tidak menyukai orang berisik, ya? Menurutku lucu loh..."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, lalu menatap si pemilik iris hijau—yang sedang membelakangi dinding kaca tembus pandang _cafe_. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja niat untuk membalas pertanyaan sederhana Sakura hilang, yang kemudian langsung terganti oleh keterpakuannya saat melihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri di trotoar.

Memang sedikit jauh sampai ia tidak bisa melihat jelas, tapi ia tau dan yakin kalau wanita itu adalah istrinya.

Tapi bukan karena itu ia mengerutkan kening, melainkan ada seorang pria yang tidak ia kenali menabrak istrinya dengan kencang, lalu memeluknya erat sampai kepala indigo itu tenggelam hidup-hidup. Disadari atau tidak, hal itu membuat pria berambut biru dongker itu mengeluarkan tatapan sinis.

Sedangkan di luar_ cafe_, Naruto masih tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya, ia hanya fokus untuk memeluk sahabat yang ia rindukan—seakan sudah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_... s-sesak..." Gumam seseorang yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena kehabisan nafas di dada bidang Naruto.

"Hehe, maaf Hinata-_chan_!" Serunya sambil melepaskan Hinata dan mundur selangkah. Dengan menampilkan cengirannya, Naruto mulai membenarkan pakaian dan rambut Hinata yang berantakan—seakan anak kecil yang membenarkan penampilan barbie kesayangannya.

"Hehe... aku benar-benar kangen sih! Gara-gara kau sudah menikah, kita jadi jarang bertemu..."

Hinata yang tersipu hanya bisa menunduk dan menaruh telunjuknya ke dekat bibir—tampak malu-malu dengan pipi yang sudah merona. "Walaupun hanya beberapa minggu, aku juga kangen dengan Naruto-_kun_..."

Melihat kebiasaan manis Hinata, Naruto langsung menjadi gemas sendiri. Cepat-cepat ia kembali memeluk tubuh mungil wanita yang berumur lebih muda tiga tahun darinya. Tapi dengan cepat pula ia melepas Hinata—menghapus niatnya untuk memutar Hinata di udara—lalu ia berubah waspada.

"Ah, di mana Neji? Biasanya dia langsung memukulku kalau aku memelukmu seperti tadi..." Tanya pria bermata _sap__p__hire _itu, cemas. Tapi sebelum Hinata membuka suara, Naruto sudah menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Oh, iya... aku lupa! Kau kan sudah tinggal terpisah dengannya..."

"Um, iya..."

"Tapi tumben sekali ada pengantin baru yang sedang jalan sendiri! Di mana suamimu?" Tanyanya sambil memicingkan mata ke sekitar.

Dan tanpa pria itu sadari, pertanyaan itu bagaikan sebuah pukulan telak bagi Hinata yang ada di depan.

"Ehh, di-dia... sedang di rumah, katanya lelah..." Kilahnya sambil memalingkan wajah, berniat menyembunyikan kegugupannya saat berbohong.

Untung Naruto bukan termasuk orang yang peka sehingga tidak menanyakan perubahan nada bicaranya, tapi ternyata jawaban Hinata tadi langsung membuat pikiran pria itu terkontaminasi hal aneh.

"Capek? Wah wah, tidak kusangka kau malah membuat suamimu yang capek!"

"A-Apa maksudmu, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Iya, kau tampak sehat, berarti kau benar-benar bisa menaklukkan si Uchiha itu ya!"

Kali ini suara kencang Naruto langsung membuat orang-orang sekitar yang tidak sengaja mendengar menjadi melotot karenanya, meninggalkan Hinata yang kebingungan sendiri. "A-Aku tidak mengerti..."

"AHAHA, kau masih sama saja seperti dulu Hinata-_chan_...!" Naruto tertawa lebih keras, membuat Hinata sedikit merinding. "Itu lho, kan pengantin baru biasanya lelah karena 'begituan' setiap hari!"

**Deg!**

Semakin banyak yang melotot, bahkan anak kecil yang belum tau apa-apa jadi ikutan mendengarnya.

Cepat-cepat Hinata memasang wajah panik—ia baru tau kalau pembicaraannya bersama Naruto adalah sesuatu yang mengarah ke 'sana'. Lebih parahnya lagi, Naruto berbicara dengan suara lantang dan... di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti juga?" Naruto kembali menyela Hinata yang sedang panik.

"I-Iya aku—"

"HAHA, KAU INII! MAKSUDKU KAU BISA MENAKLUKKANNYA DI RANJANG!" Tawanya kencang sampai ia lupa kalau dirinya berteriak.

_'RANJANG... RANJANG... Ranjang... ranjang... jang...jang... ng...'_

Suara kencang itu bahkan masih bergema di daun telinga Hinata, dan tentu saja membuatnya shock kalau ada orang lain yang mendengar. Sambil menahan genangan air mata karena malu, Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke sekitar—berniat memeriksa keadaan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar.

Dan ternyata keberuntungan memang sedang menjauh.

Semua orang—dalam jangkauan jarak radius 10 meter darinya—melihat dia dan Naruto dengan mata yang sudah mengernyit.

Dan putuslah urat malu Hinata yang memang sudah sangat tipis dari lahir.

**Brukh.**

"AAH! Hinata-_chan_!?" Teriak Naruto yang belum sadar dengan kesalahannya. "Kenapa pingsaaan?"

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Sasuke yang berada di dalam _cafe_ memang selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata yang ada di sana, tapi kadang dia harus mengganti pandangannya ke arah Sakura karena sedang bercerita tentang sesuatu—yang gara-gara Hinata tidak jadi mendapatkan perhatian penuh di otaknya.

Tapi melihat Hinata mendadak digendong oleh pria yang sempat memeluknya, ia semakin terfokus pada pemandangan luar. Lalu saat pria pirang itu membawa Hinata pergi, ia menaruh pisau dan garpu di atas piring dengan keras—tidak peduli bunyi yang dibuatnya. Dan dengan cepat pria itu berdiri, pandangannya masih melekat ke Hinata yang tengah dibawa pergi oleh orang asing—bagi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_... kau kenapa?"

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke langsung menaruh beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar makanan yang ia pesan bersama orang di depannya. "Sakura, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak jadi menginap di apartemenmu."

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke langsung berjalan cepat—malah nyaris berlari keluar_ cafe_. Sewaktu sudah di luar, ia menjelajah seluruh sudut pandangan dengan kedua matanya yang tajam. Lalu ketelitiannya membuahkan hasil, ia menemukan orang yang membopong Hinata mejauhi kerumunan. Di saat dirinya akan mengejar, mendadak ponsel yang berada di tangannya bergetar—membuat dirinya tersentak.

Walaupun kecil, getaran itu berhasil mengacaukan kejelian Sasuke—sehingga ia ingin mematikan panggilan itu secara langsung, tapi melihat orang yang menelfon, mau tidak mau ia harus menahan niat awalnya.

"Sasuke...?"

"_Okaasan_? kenapa?" Bersama nafas yang sedikit tersenggal, ia menjawab.

'Suaramu terdengar lelah, Sasuke-kun. Ada apa?' tanyanya dengan pengucapan yang lambat. Baru kali ini merutuki cara berbicara ibunya, padahal dulu ia sangat tenang mendengar suara beliau. Lagi pula, kenapa ibunya menelfon di saat-saat seperti ini?

"Tidak ada apa-apa... _Okaasan_ ada perlu apa?"

'Apa kau dan istrimu bisa ke rumah keluarga? Kami sudah rindu dengan kalian...'

"Hn, iya nanti." Kali ini ia menjawab dengan nada keras, berharap pembicaraan lambat ini cepat-cepat berakhir. "_Okaasan_, aku sedang ada _meeting_, nanti kutelfon lagi..."

Tanpa memedulikan jawaban ibunya, Sasuke langsung mematikan ponsel dan berlari mengikuti arah di mana ia melihat Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi ketika ia selesai berlari selama berapa saat, ternyata dia sudah terlambat puluhan atau mungkin ratusan langkah, wanita berambut indigo panjang itu sudah tidak ada—tertelan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Argh, sial... ke mana dia!?" Ia menggeram tidak suka, dengan emosi Sasuke langsung memukul mesin minuman kaleng yang berada di sampingnya.

"Jadi kau mau balas dendam dengan berbalik selingkuh, hn?"

"Lihat saja kalau kau sampai berbuat macam-macam."

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Pada malam harinya sepulang dari rumah keluarga, Sasuke langsung menutup pintu mobil dengan sebuah bantingan. Tanpa membenarkan keningnya yang menunjukan kerutan tipis, ia mulai melangkah menuju pintu apartemen—karena _mansion_ khusus untuk mereka belum sepenuhnya selesai dibuat. Sesudah sampai di depan pintu, ia langsung memasukkan kunci cadangan sehingga ia bisa memasuki apartemen tanpa menekan bel.

Lalu setelah berjalan sampai ke ruangan makan yang bersatu dengan dapur, ia melihat Hinata yang sedang mencuci piring sehingga membelakanginya. Sasuke berjalan mendekat, langkahnya memang tidak mengeluarkan suara, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai maksud untuk mengendap-endap.

Sebelum Sasuke menyentuhkan tangannya ke pundaknya, Hinata yang sedang mengelap tangan sudah terlebih dahulu berbalik—membuat ia tersentak dan lapnya terlepas.

"Ah, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_! K-Kau sudah pulang?" Dengan kegugupan yang tercetak jelas, Hinata menatap wajah yang—entahlah benar atau tidak—dirindukannya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk untuk melihat wajah Hinata yang ada di bawah—meneliti setiap kulit halus milik istrinya tersebut. Karena baru sadar akan jarak wajah mereka yang hanya tinggal beberapa senti, si indigo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Sasuke-_kun_ m-mau makan a-atau mau mandi dulu?" Hinata menghindarinya dengan berjalan ke samping—berusaha untuk bertingkah sewajar-wajarnya

Sasuke terdiam, tapi pupilnya mengikuti setiap gerakan dari Hinata.

"Eng... a-aku akan menyiapkan air panas untuk Sasuke-_kun_ mandi, ya?"

Bukannya menjawab deretan pertanyaan yang telah dilontarkan, Sasuke malah menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata—membiarkannya berputar dan kembali menghadapnya. Karena kaget Hinata hanya bisa menatap _onyx _di depan dengan pandangan heran plus takut.

"Eh? Kenapa Sasu—kyaaa!" Belum sampai satu kalimat mendadak Sasuke sudah menarik dengan kasar salah satu kerah kemejanya—sampai dua kancing teratas langsung putus dalam satu sentakan.

Melihat kelakuan mencurigakan pria itu, Hinata langsung berteriak histeris dan mencoba melepaskan tangan yang menjerat pakaiannya, lalu ia juga menarik diri agar bisa menjauh dari Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke malah menghimpit Hinata sampai pinggangnya menabrak meja sebelah tempat cuci piring.

"Diamlah!" Bentaknya saat menanggapi perlawanan Hinata yang di pikirannya seperti sedang menutupi sesuatu—membuat ia semakin serius untuk membuka kacing ketiga dari kemeja yang dikenakan Hinata.

Lalu setelah kancing ketiga dari atas sudah terbuka, tereksposlah tali pakaian dalam berserta sedikit dari belahan dada milik Hinata. Tanpa memedulikan Hinata yang sudah hampir menangis, ia menarik kerah kemeja itu ke samping sehingga terlihatlah dengan jelas leher putih miliknya.

Sasuke memandang lekat-lekat dari leher sampai turun ke bawah. Dan ia pun baru melepaskan tangan dan mundur selangkah setelah memastikan bahwa ia tidak menemukan apa dicarinya. Tanpa disuruh, Hinata langsung meringsut ke lantai saking menghembuskan nafas lega.

Terus terang saja, Sasuke langsung menjadi tenang saat dirinya tidak menemukan 'bercak merah' di daerah sekitar sana.

Tapi... untuk apa dia merasa tenang?

Masih dengan kebingungannya akan hal tadi, Sasuke memindahkan pandangannya ke wanita mungil yang sudah terduduk di lantai. Helaian rambutnya sedikit kusut dan wajahnya merah merona, bahkan ada beberapa butir air yang masih menempel di sudut matanya.

Tapi saat melihat apa yang sedang ditutupi oleh tangan Hinata, ia mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan menjauh untuk tidak kembali melihatnya.

"Pe-Pelecehan!"

Hal itu langsung membuat Sasuke berhenti di langkahnya yang ketiga untuk menolehkan wajah. Sekarang dia juga kesal. "Pelecehan? Kau itu istriku!"

Mendengarnya, Hinata sedikit dibuat tercengang sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang sudah berjalan menuju kamar.

Dirinya yang masih berada didapur hanya terdiam dan berusaha berdiri walaupun kakinya terus bergetar.

_'Kau itu istriku!'_

Suara Sasuke kembali terbayang di pikirannya, membuat ia menoleh ke pintu kamar yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup sempurna. Tapi secara mendadak seseorang dengan rambut _pink_ terlintas di benaknya, membuat ia langsung memejamkan mata erat-erat untuk menghilangkan bayangan itu.

"Aku... istri...?" Gumamnya berbarengan dengan gerak tangan untuk menutup kemejanya, lalu berjalan perlahan menyusul Sasuke ke dalam kamar.

Awalnya ia berniat untuk menyalakan air panas untuk Sasuke mandi, tapi nyatanya orang itu sudah terlanjur merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Dengan ragu ia guncangkan tubuh Sasuke yang tertidur dengan posisi mendatar. "Sasuke-_kun_... mandi dulu."

"Berisik..." Sasuke menepis pelan tangan Hinata.

"Uhh... baiklah..." Dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia langsung duduk di tepi ranjang, lalu ia kembali menoleh ke wajah tentram Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya. "Tapi... kenapa tidur di sini? Nanti aku tidur di mana?"

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Merasa staminanya sudah penuh karena di-_charge_ selama berjam-jam, ia membenarkan posisi menjadi terduduk dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam ia menyisir poninya ke belakang. Setelah matanya terbuka, barulah ia menoleh ke samping tempatnya tertidur.

Sasuke terdiam.

Bukannya peduli atau apa, tapi rasanya agak aneh kalau tidak menemukan Hinata tidak tertidur di sampingnya.

Tanpa melepaskan alis yang saling bertautan, Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dari saku dan melihat angka yang tertera.

Ini masih jam 03.57, tidak mungkin Hinata sudah bangun...

Lalu dia ke mana?

Berbarengan dengan dirinya yang sudah mulai menuruni ranjang dan berniat akan berjalan menelusuri ruangan lain, mendadak pandangannya terpaku oleh sesuatu yang berada di seberang ranjang.

Hinata.

Wanita itu lebih memilih untuk tidur di atas sofa dibandingkan tidur di ranjang bersamanya?

Awalnya ia hanya memandangi wajah damai yang sebagian ditutupi oleh helaian biru rambutnya, tapi lama kelamaan ia pun turun dari kasur dan segera berjalan ke sofa yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah.

Setelah sampai di depan sofa panjang yang ditiduri Hinata, mata beriris hitamnya menjelajahi pemandangan di depan, yang bisa disebut sebagai pemandangan indah.

Kenapa indah?

Karena ada Hinata Hyuuga yang sedang tertidur dengan manis, dan meringkuk tanpa menggunakan selimut. Wanita itu sudah berganti baju dengan pakaian lain. Memang bukan gaun tipis yang sering dipakainya sewaktu tidur, hanya sepotong kaus besar dan sebuah celana pendek. Sebenarnya pakaian itu memang bisa dibilang normal dan tidak digunakan untuk menggodanya, tapi posisi tidur Hinata-lah yang seakan 'memanggilnya'. Kausnya yang kedodoran mempertontonkan leher beserta sebelah bahu putihnya, tidak lupa dengan celana pendek yang tidak menutupi kaki jenjang kepunyaan Hinata.

Kalau jujur, Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tidak meragukan kecantikan dari wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya ini. Rambut birunya panjang dan terlihat sangat lembut bila disentuh, kulitnya putih mulus tanpa cacat, bibirnya merah muda alami, dan ada satu lagi yang tidak dapat dilihat Sasuke lama-lama.

Tubuh Hinata.

Ya, untuk yang satu itu, Sasuke sendiri memang harus mengakui kalau istrinya itu mempunyai tubuh yang bagus sekalipun belum ia lihat secara langsung—kecuali beberapa bagian atas yang kemarin tak sengaja terlihat. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya semakin memajukan langkah ke arah sana dengan pandangan mata yang sulit dijelaskan.

Tentu saja semua orang juga tau, tidak akan ada kucing yang menolak ikan. Apalagi kalau ikannya ada di depan mata.

Bahkan hal itu juga berlaku untuk Sasuke.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Reader : "End pairing-nya Sasu****ke**** itu Saku****ra**** atau Hina****ta?"**** Aku : *nunjuk-nunjuk pair yang tertera di summary* huhu kan aku tulis HinaSasuSasu karena emang ceritanya begitu...*pundung dipojokkan***

**Kalo ada yang males baca karena ada SasuSaku... ngga apa-apa kok, pendapat orang kan beda-beda (kadang aku juga gitu). Tapi kalo ada waktu, silahkan mampir lagi... semoga kalian kembali suka sama fic****t-****ku... :D**

**Dan juga, aku minta maaf kalo**** di**** sini ada SasuSaku lagi. Sebenernya sih itu untuk dapet Hurt/Comfort-nya Hinata, jadi semoga masih diterima.**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Matthew Aghnia Sullivan, I loph u all, Sugar Princess71, HINATA FB, sasuhina always in my heart, no name, uchihyuu nagisa, Dini, BelindaMinho, SHL, Sasusaku LoVer, sanada, ika chan, miss rukawa, Ai HinataLawliet, No name, aam tempe, no name, Nerazumi, Lollytha-chan, harunaru chan muach, Kimidori hana, botol pasir mungkin, el Cierto, Minewoppa, Anon, uzumaki arrancar-chan, timer timin, vampire, tsuki-chan, Yori Fujisaki, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Arukaschiffer, hyyu chan, the lovers sasuhina, jingga, Rei-kun, Prazanti, aaaa, Anata, Norikonori-chan, Chikuma new, seobaby, Sasa, Ichaa Hatake Youichi ga login, Mizukichan Aino Yuki, Chika, Yumi michiyo, Nao-shi Arisu Caelum, Uzumaki Panda, tika-chan, , bule, Yuki Tsukushi, Miiki Ananda, inainae-chan, dan no name.**

.

.

**Pojok ****B****alas ****R****eview :**

**Endingnya harus SasuHina.** Iya aja deh, masa kalo endingnya SasuSaku nulis di summary SasuHina? Adanya di bantai SHL. **Ini tamat di chap berapa? **Kayaknya lebih dari 10. **C****oba untuk suka pair NaruHina dan SasuSaku.** Iya. Aku mah udah suka NaruHina udah dari dulu, tapi kalo SasuSaku rasanya masih susah. **Karena bakal ada SasuSaku, aku jadi males nerusin.** Wah, maaf kalau gitu. tapi kalo berkenan silahkan mampir lagi ;D **Nerds update dong!** oke. **SasuSaku sama NaruHina aja**. Oh, ngga bisa, mereka cuma slight. **Ngga apa ****banyak SasuSaku, yang penting endingnya SasuHina. **Anda paling mengerti saya :') **Buat Hinata bahagia dong.** Oke, tapi mungkin masih lama :) **Ending belom tentu, ya? **SASUHINA, tapi ada slight SasuSaku. **Aku kecewa, padahal aku cuma readers gak berarti.** Loh, cerita itu emang kehendak Author, tapi kecewa atau ngganya kan hak readers. Jadi gpp kok ;) **Buat Sasu****ke**** jadi cemburu, pake Naru****to**** atau Gaara dong. **Aku pakai saran ini untuk Naru, tapi cuma friendship. **Hina udah jatuh cinta sama Sasu? **Kayaknya udah...** Orang ketiga dari pernikahan tuh terkutuk**** deh**. Biar Sakura ngga di-bashing, aku udah nentuin sesuatu untuk Sakura. **Jangan hiatus dulu, ya.** Kuusahakan. **Penasaran apa yang terjadi nanti sama SasuSaku**. Itu mungkin dibahas agak lama :) **S****isipin ItaIno.** Oke, aku juga dapet inspirasi karena request ini, hehe. **Bukannya yang bener I'll (be) waiting for you?** Speechless, lagi-lagi aku salah. Padahal udah pake google translate... huhu. Salahin dia aja #dzigh. Tapi kuubah deh. **A****degan SasuSaku dikit aja, SasuHina banyakin.** Secara keseluruhan SasuHina kok, ntar SasuSaku kuusahain dikit.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Kau harus bersyukur ada Sakura di tengah kita. Bila aku tidak berjanji dengannya, saat ini juga aku tidak bisa menjamin atas 'keselamatan'mu..."

"Kau sedang menggodaku, eh?"

"Tsch, persetan dengan janji itu...!"

"Pa-Pakai bajumu dulu!"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	4. Dua Hubungan

**Previous Chap :**

Kalau jujur, Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tidak meragukan kecantikan dari wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya ini. Rambut birunya panjang dan terlihat sangat lembut bila disentuh, kulitnya putih mulus tanpa cacat, bibirnya merah muda alami, dan ada satu lagi yang tidak dapat dilihat Sasuke lama-lama.

Tubuh Hinata.

Ya, untuk yang satu itu, Sasuke sendiri memang harus mengakui kalau istrinya itu mempunyai tubuh yang bagus sekalipun belum ia lihat secara langsung—kecuali beberapa bagian atas yang kemarin tak sengaja terlihat. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya semakin memajukan langkah ke arah sana dengan pandangan mata yang sulit dijelaskan.

Tentu saja semua orang juga tau, tidak akan ada kucing yang menolak ikan. Apalagi kalau ikannya ada di depan mata.

Bahkan hal itu juga berlaku untuk Sasuke.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam, lalu maju selangkah demi langkah.

Ia mengulurkan tangan, ingin mencapai seseorang yang ada di sana.

Tapi saat tangannya hendak menyentuh kulit wajah Hinata, gerakannya membeku. Disertai hembusan nafas berat ia memejamkan mata, tangannya terkepal erat saat kalimat itu kembali terngiang.

_'...Aku tidak akan pernah menyentuhnya—walaupun sudah terikat hubungan sakral seperti pernikahan.'_

"Sakura..."

Saking kuatnya memejamkan mata sampai-sampai keningnya ikut mengerut. Lalu ia menarik tangan dan membiarkannya tergantung.

Perilaku Sasuke memang tidak bisa dibilang aneh, pria mana pun pasti sulit menahan diri bila ada lawan jenisnya yang sedang di posisi tanpa pertahanan seperti ini. Tapi setidaknya memikirkan Sakura dapat membuat ia teringat akan janji itu.

Setelah tenang ia mulai membuka mata, lalu berjongkok sehingga bisa memindahkan Hinata ke atas kasur—hanya kasihan padanya yang tertidur di sofa.

Diangkatnya punggung Hinata dengan tangan kanan dan satu lagi di lipatan paha dan betisnya.

"Ngh..."

Hinata yang tertidur memang tampak terganggu—tapi dia tidak terbangun, hanya mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit berdecak saat merasakan wajah Hinata dapat tercetak jelas di dadanya yang berlapis kemeja.

"Kau harus bersyukur ada Sakura di tengah kita..." Desisnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati kasur.

"Bila aku tidak berjanji dengannya, saat ini juga aku tidak bisa menjamin atas 'keselamatan'-mu..."

.

.

.

**I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU**

**"I'll Be Waiting For You" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sasuka Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Semi-M, etc.**

.

.

**FOURTH**. Dua Hubungan

.

.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dengan Hinata di gendongannya, Sasuke menurunkan tubuh itu ke atas kasur. Tapi karena Hinata masih mengikatkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke, dengan terpaksa pria itu juga menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Hinata. Tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk melepaskan kedua tangan Hinata di lehernya lalu ia taruh ke atas kasur.

Tapi sewaktu ia akan menarik tangan kirinya yang tertiban punggung Hinata, wanita itu mengerang pelan dan kembali memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Ia pindahkan secara kasar tangan dan juga kaki Hinata yang memeluknya seperti bantal guling, tentu saja hal itu membuat Hinata meluruskan tubuhnya dan menaruh pipinya ke bantal. Wajahnya memang membelakangi arah pandangan Sasuke, tapi karena itu juga dia dapat melihat jelas leher jenjang istrinya.

Karena jarak Sasuke dan Hinata yang tertidur bisa dibilang sangat dekat, mau tidak mau ia mendengus meremehkan sambil menatap mata Hinata yang sedang terpejam, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke belakang cuping telinga si indigo.

"Kau sedang menggodaku, eh?"

Hinata—yang merasakan hembusan hangat di daerah telinganya—malah membalikkan wajahnya sehingga berhadapan dengan wajah Sasuke.

"Uuh..." Gumamnya, lalu secara spontan ia menggigit bibir bawah dan melepaskannya perlahan. Dan tanpa disadarinya kebiasaan ringan itu bisa sangat berbahayakan.

Terutama di saat seperti ini.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat lalu mencengkram kencang seprai kasur yang berada di sebelah Hinata. Ia tampak menahan diri sampai akhirnya membuka mata.

"Tsch, persetan dengan janji itu...!"

Setelah kalimat tadi terucap, tanpa aba-aba lagi ia langsung menarik punggung Hinata agar leher berkulit putih itu semakin mendekat, lalu secara perlahan ia sentuhkan dahi dan tulang hidungnya ke sana dengan gerakan membelai.

Ia gesekan permukaan wajahnya bersamaan dengan hidungnya yang membaui kulit mulus itu—menghirup bebauan lembut yang menempel di sana. Lalu dia menekan bibir tipisnya kuat-kuat dan sesekali mengecupnya perlahan.

Tidak terlalu puas kalau hanya bertindak seperti itu, ia keluarkan lidahnya untuk menyapu permukaan kulit Hinata. Mengecap pelan semua rasa permukaan kulit itu dengan lidah lunaknya—sampai keluar suara dari hasil kerjanya yang terdengar samar.

Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan, sehingga terlepas dan menampakkan ototnya yang seimbang dengan porsi tubuh sang pemilik.

Sesuatu bergejolak dari dalam tubuhnya saat terdengar suara nafas Hinata—yang tanpa disadari juga oleh wanita itu—mulai terdengar menikmati, dan tentu saja suara itu berakhir menjadi lirihan yang menggoda.

Nafsu.

Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan pasti, tapi ya, 'mungkin' itulah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Sambil menjelajahi leher Hinata, Sasuke melepaskan kemeja yang melapisi bahu kanannya. Tapi karena lumayan susah melepaskan pakaiannya, ia membebaskan sementara leher Hinata dan merubah posisinya di ranjang menjadi terduduk. Setelah melepaskan kemeja ia lemparkan kain itu ke lantai, kali ini dengan tubuhnya yang sudah bertelanjang dada ia kembali menaiki tubuh Hinata—menahan tubuhnya sendiri dengan siku dan lutut agar tidak meniban si indigo dengan sempurna.

Ia menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya sehingga bisa menatap wajah mulus itu tanpa gangguan, lalu dipandangnya bibir menggoda Hinata yang kini sangat dekat darinya. Tapi saat ia sudah memiringkan wajah dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya, suatu suara membuatnya tersentak.

**Trrrr...**

Dengan alis tertekuk ia katupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, lalu menjauhkan diri dari Hinata dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, lalu jemarinya terus bergerak sampai menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Argh, _baka..._"

Dengan kasar ia pun meraih ponsel di atas meja yang sebelumnya sempat berbunyi. Ternyata getaran tadi adalah alarm jam 04.00 yang lupa di_set off_—untuk mengerjakan tugas perusahaan.

Sambil mendengus kesal ia matikan alarmnya, lalu saat akan menutup ponsel _flip_-nya ia melihat pesan yang sudah dikirim dari jam 11 kemarin malam. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya lalu membuka pesan tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>11.07 P.M. - <strong>_Okaasan_

Sasuke-_kun_, karena tadi kamu tidak membawa Hinata-_chan_ ke rumah, _Otousan_-mu menjadi curiga kalian tidak menjalani pernikahan ini dengan baik.

Jadi di Sabtu nanti, kami ingin kalian berdua datang ke rumah keluarga.

Kuharap di sana kamu bisa membuat kecurigaan ayah berkurang,

Yah, semoga kamu mengerti maksud _Okaasan_...

Selamat malam, Sasuke.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Sambil menutup sebagian mulutnya yang menguap pelan, Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Kali ini ia langsung memajang senyum kecil di bibirnya—bukan lagi memandang langit-langit kamar seperti kebiasaannya tiap pagi. Tentu saja karena kedatangan seseorang yang selalu ditunggunya.

Tapi secara mendadak senyumannya memudar saat merasa kulit tangannya menyentuh seprai ranjang.

Bukannya tadi malam ia tidur di sofa?

Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, tapi Sasuke juga tidak ada di sebelahnya.

Senyumannya pun menghilang

Jadi... apa kejadian tadi malam hanya mimpi?

Dengan raut wajah yang sangat jelas menampakkan kekecewaan, ia menghela nafas panjang sambil memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk bantal guling di sebelahnya dengan erat. Tapi pegangannya langsung mengendur saat ia mendengar suara ribuan tetes air di dalam kamar mandi yang tertutup.

Hinata tercengang mendengarnya...

Sasuke benar-benar pulang!

Tanpa memikirkan lebih kenapa ia bisa ada di ranjang, ia langsung membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal untuk menahan perasaan bahagia yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Cepat-cepat ia berbalik untuk menghembuskan nafas, lalu berguling bolak-balik di kasur sambil tertawa pelan.

Memang bisa dikatakan sedikit berlebihan kalau hanya melihat suaminya pulang. Tapi itulah perasaan Hinata sekarang.

Bahagia...

Saat posisinya sudah kembali terlentang, ia ulurkan kedua tangannya ke masing-masing sisi kasur lalu memejamkan mata. Tapi lagi-lagi sudut bibirnya memaksa untuk terus menaikkan diri sampai tawaan kecil terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Hh, aneh..."

Dengan tersentak ia membuka kelopak matanya dan langsung terkejut melihat Sasuke yang berjarak setengah meter darinya sedang menatapnya dari atas.

Awalnya mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam selama beberapa saat—sehingga tetesan air dari ujung rambut biru dongker Sasuke ada yang menjatuhi wajahnya. Sampai akhirnya Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur, tapi ternyata sikunya sudah ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Diam sebentar..."

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan dan aliran darah yang mendatangi pipi istrinya, ia hanya menatap lurus mata lavender Hinata—yang sebenarnya sudah menjadi spiral berputar. Lalu ia menaruh telapak tangan di sebelah bahu Hinata, disusul lututnya yang mulai menaiki kasur sehingga ia dapat merendahkan wajahnya ke Hinata yang masih telentang di sana.

Jantung Hinata terasa seperti akan keluar dari rongganya saat ia baru menyadari Sasuke yang hanya memakai celana hitam panjang. Cepat-cepat ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena tidak sanggup memandang terlalu lama dada polos Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ m-mau apa?"

"Latihan mencium keningmu." Jawabannya langsung membuat Hinata tercekat. "Kita harus berlaku selayaknya suami istri di depan mereka."

"D-Di depan siapa?" Ia semakin menyeret tubuhnya mundur dengan kedua sikunya.

"_Otousan_-ku. Sabtu depan kita harus ke rumah keluarga Uchiha." Sambil memicingkan kedua matanya ia menahan gerakan Hinata agar ia tidak kembali memundurkan diri. "Di sana kita tidak boleh terlihat pura-pura."

Hinata mengangkat pelan tangan Sasuke, tapi pria itu kembali mencengkram tangannya, lutut Sasuke pun bergerak untuk menyempitkan jarak di antara mereka. Dengan keberanian yang susah-susah ia kumpulkan, Hinata menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke dada Sasuke yang berbentuk lalu mendorongnya.

Merasakan permukaan otot yang terasa jelas di indra perabanya, ia semakin memutar lehernya ke samping.

"Pa-Pakai bajumu dulu!"

"Bisa nanti."

"Pakai duluu!" Bersamaan dengan jeritan itu, Hinata kembali membuat jarak dengan mendorong tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Tidak melewatkan kesempatan, Hinata langsung bergegas turun dari ranjang dan menjauhinya.

Sasuke mendengus lalu mengikutinya dari belakang—tanpa memedulikan permintaan sederhana dari Hinata. "Ini cuma latihan."

"Ku-Kumohon cepat pakai bajumu, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Aku hanya mencium keningmu, itu saja!"

"Tidak mau!" Lagi-lagi Hinata menjerit sambil menoleh ke arahnya, menampakkan wajah merah dan setitik air bening di matanya—saking kerasnya menahan perasaan malu melihat dada telanjang milik Sasuke.

"Hinata, kau ini!" Tapi Sasuke yang tidak sadar malah dibuatnya kesal, sehingga ia langsung menarik tangan Hinata agar kembali menghadapnya.

Tapi saking emosinya ia tidak sempat untuk membatasi tenaga tarikannya. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata terhempas kepadanya dengan keras. Sasuke yang tidak terlalu siap untuk menerima tubuh Hinata yang dengan kencang menabraknya, mau tidak mau mereka harus terjatuh di atas lantai.

**Gubrak!**

Sambil merintih pelan Hinata mencoba untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Tapi saat penglihatannya sudah berfungsi, matanya langsung terbelalak melihat mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang hanya berjarak satuan senti darinya.

Apalagi saat ia tau posisinya sekarang yang sedang meniban perut Sasuke, jantungnya serasa konser di tempat. Iapun meringis dan mengigit bibir bawahnya saat ia menjauhkan wajah merahnya secara perlahan dari Sasuke yang juga sedang mencerna keadaan.

Saat Hinata memundurkan wajahnya, Sasuke menatap datar matanya tanpa berkedip, lalu ia pun membenarkan posisinya menjadi terduduk.

"_Go-Gomen_..."

Tapi saat Hinata akan berdiri, mendadak tangannya ditahan oleh si pemilik rambut _raven_. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Hinata—mungkin juga Sasuke sendiri—pria itu menggerakkan salah satu tangannya ke tengkuk Hinata lalu menariknya mendekat.

Hinata yang merasakan tangan Sasuke yang menyentuhnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan erat-erat kedua matanya. Tapi karena hembusan nafasnya semakin terasa, ia memberanikan diri untuk kembali menyentuh otot dada Sasuke agar bisa menahan jarak di antara mereka. Tapi karena saking seriusnya menahan tubuh Sasuke, ia baru menyadari kalau pria itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengadahkan wajahnya dan menekankan bibirnya ke permukaan bibir menggoda milik Hinata.

Di awal Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dan merasakan dirinya merinding karena sesuatu yang mejalar dari perutnya. Merasa bibir Hinata yang ia sentuh mulai bergetar, Sasuke pun lebih menarik lebih tengkuknya.

Detak jantungnya yang seperti mau meledak mulai membuatnya sadar, ia pun mulai mengerang minta dilepaskan dari bibir Sasuke yang terus mengecup dengan pelan dan berulang. Tapi dirinya terlalu lemah untuk ini semua.

Melihat Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada saja ia merasa sudah melayang, bagaimana bisa dia kuat menahan dirinya untuk tidak pingsan karena kini mereka sedang berciuman?

Tentu saja bukan karena senang—seperti perempuan lain yang jikalau sekarang mereka menempati posisinya. Tapi karena... malu.

Ia sampai tidak sadar kalau tangan Sasuke sudah memeluk kepalanya dengan satu tangan untuk semakin menciumnya—dan tentu saja untuk mencegah Hinata yang hendak menghindar.

Gerakan Sasuke memang sedikit memaksanya, tapi sentuhan itu lembut dan membuatnya lupa untuk mendorong dada pria itu. Ia hanya diam saat merasakan bibir dan hembusan nafas Sasuke menyentuhnya.

Jujur saja, wanita itu merasakan ada suatu perasaan bahagia saat Sasuke 'mau' menyentuhnya. Perasaan itu memang kecil dan barusan terasa, membuatnya semakin tidak sadar kalau tangannya sudah mengalungi leher Sasuke dan meremas pelannya helaian birunya.

Dan saat merasakan lidah hangat Sasuke keluar menyapa belahan bibirnya—Hinata mematung. Ia pun semakin mengeratkan pejaman matanya saat lidah Sasuke memasuki bibirnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena sebuah sensasi yang membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas, bahkan suara decapan yang menguasai ruangan membuat perutnya serasa bergejolak.

Tapi... kegiatan itu dengan cepat berakhir.

**B****rak****h!**

Suara itu membuat mereka tersentak, bahkan Hinata yang tadinya tenang di pangkuan Sasuke sontak mendorong kuat-kuat dada bidangnya sehingga ia terduduk di lantai. Sedangkan Sasuke yang masih di posisi awal hanya berdecak kesal ada yang mengganggunya—lagi.

Tapi saat mereka melihat ke arah suara yang terdengar dari luar, nafas Sasuke langsung tercekat melihat siapa yang sedang memandangnya. Wajah yang terlihat dari jendela apartemennya sangat pucat, dan ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan—tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Ya, itu adalah Sakura Haruno.

Dan baru saja ia melihat Sasuke—kekasih yang pernah berjanji padanya untuk tidak akan pernah menyentuh istrinya—sedang melanggar janjinya sendiri.

Sambil menggeleng tidak percaya perlahan Sakura mulai menghilang dari jendela karena tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang baru sadar langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu untuk mengejarnya.

Dan Hinata...?

Ia hanya mengadahkan wajah, memandang punggung Sasuke yang masih polos dengan tatapan sedih. Lalu setelah sosok itu menghilang ia menundukkan kepalanya—memandang kedua tangannya yang berada di atas lantai.

Terus memandangnya sampai tidak terasa butiran-butiran bening membasahi punggung tangannya. Lalu ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menaruhnya di dada dan membiarkan dirinya menangis dalam diam.

**. . .**

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya, lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke samping kanan. Ditemukannya selusin donat di dalam kotaknya yang sudah berhamburan—yang mungkin asal suara yang membuat dirinya dan Hinata tersentak. Mungkin Sakura awalnya berniat datang bersilaturahmi. Seingatnya Sakura memang pernah bilang kalau ia akan mencoba berteman dengan Hinata. Tentu karena wanita bersurai indigo itu telah menyetujui kesepakatan yang Sasuke. Yang artinya, merestui hubungan gelap di antara Sasuke dan dirinya.

Tapi sepertinya niatan ini jadi gagal karena Sakura yang memergoki mereka berdua secara telak. Tapi hal itu tidak penting bagi Sasuke, ia langsung segera berlari mengejar Sakura.

Namun baru saja ia akan menuruni tangga, mau tidak mau ia harus menghentikan langkahnya. Ia hanya bisa menggeram dengan rahang yang sudah terkatup rapat dan melihat Sakura yang sudah menghilang.

.

.

**~zo**** : i'll be waiting**

.

.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat Sasuke yang baru masuk ke dalam apartemen. Sasuke tampak biasa—dingin—tapi keningnya yang berkerut sudah cukup menjelaskan kalau dia sedang di_ mood_ terburuknya.

Hinata takut... tapi ia sangat tidak bisa menahan perasaan mencekam ini.

"A-Apa yang tadi itu... Sakura-_san_?" Setelah lirihan itu terucap, langkah Sasuke terhenti—membuatnya cepat-cepat menggigit bibir bawah lalu menunduk.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan terus terdiam. Tapi akhirnya ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan datar.

Dia marah dengan Hinata?

Tidak, sungguh jahanam kalau ia marah dengannya—padahal ia yang menarik wajah wanita itu dan menciumnya tanpa izin yang punya.

Dia hanya membenci dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa dia tidak bisa menahan sesuatu yang bernamakan sebuah nafsu? Nafsu untuk menyentuh istrinya. Tapi rasanya ini bukan sesuatu yang hanya didasari oleh nafsu semata. Tampaknya ada yang lain... rasa tertarik?

Pelipisnya kembali berkedut, tanpa basa-basi lagi pria itu kembali melangkah. Tapi saat ia akan berjalan ke kamar, tubuhnya kembali terhenti karena ada dua tangan mungil menahan tangan kanannya dari belakang.

Tanpa ia tolehkan wajahnya, ia sangat yakin Hinata sedang membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam di balik tubuhnya.

"Sungguh, aku minta maaf Sasuke-_kun_..." Lirihnya, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, tetesan air mata kembali yang menjatuhi lantai.

"Aku... aku akan menjelaskannya pada Sakura..."

"Tidak perlu."

Suara berat itu seakan meringankan sedikit bebannya di dalam hati. Tapi Hinata sudah menguatkan niatannya, dan tidak akan mudah lagi untuk menunda atau membuatnya batal.

"Baiklah..." ia pun mulai mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan melepaskan tangan Sasuke, mengambil buku di atas meja ruang tengah, lalu berlari keluar apartemen. "Aku yang akan menjelaskannya sendiri."

Mendengarnya hal itu, mau tidak mau Sasuke dibuatnya terkejut. Tapi saat Sasuke sudah berbalik, Hinata sudah tidak ada lagi di belakangnya.

"Hinata!" Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, Sasuke langsung berlari menyusul Hinata. Tapi saat ia baru turun dari apartemen, ia melihat Hinata sudah memasuki salah satu taksi yang kebetulan sedang lewat.

Sasuke langsung menggeram tidak suka dan kembali ke kamar apartemen untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya—sehingga ia dapat mengejar jejak Hinata yang entahlah mau berjalan ke mana. Saat di dalam taksi Hinata menunduk, tangannya yang bergetar membuka sebuah buku telfon yang sudah ia bawa dari apartemen. Sebenarnya ia ragu akan menemukan alamat Sakura di sini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, di saat itu hanya buku telfonlah yang dia yakini menyimpan data-data dari kenalan Sasuke.

"Mau ke mana, Nona?"

"Ja-Jalankan dulu taksinya, _Jisan_..." Hinata berucap. Dengan panik ia mencoba mencari buku tersebut, tepat di bab 'S'.

Dan nyatanya... ada. Ada alamat tempat tinggal Sakura Haruno di sana.

Hinata menghela nafas lega.

Ia segera mendekati supir taksi di depannya, lalu menunjukkan sebuah tulisan kecil di kolom alamat.

"To-Tolong antarkan aku ke alamat ini..."

.

.

**~zo**** : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

"Maaf..."

Mendengar suara itu, bibirku membentuk garis datar, tapi aku menatap matanya tanpa berkedip. Aku memang sedikit jengah saat melihat kehadiran dari Hinata Uchiha, istri dari Sasuke, yang berada di sini, di depan pintu kamar apartemenku. Namun aku jauh lebih dikejutkan oleh dikejutkan oleh kalimat yang barusan dilontarkannya.

Mata lavendernya memelas, namun menyiratkan keseriusan. Tapi aku sangat merasakan ada pancaran kesedihan di manik matanya. Terutama saat dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Aku tertegun, dia membuatku tidak bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun selain terdiam.

"Sakura-_san_, maafkan aku..."

Mendengar hal itu, aku menggeleng pelan. Aku dibuatnya tak habis pikir.

Aku buru-buru pulang ke rumah setelah menyaksikan kekasihku berciuman dengan istrinya, orang yang saat ini berada tepat di hadapannku. Jujur saja, aku memang sakit hati dan luar biasa kecewa saat melihat Sasuke melakukan hal seperti itu. Ia melanggar janjinya untuk tidak menyentuh Hinata.

Tapi nyatanya aku jauh lebih dibuat mematung, saat melihat dia. Wanita itu, istri Sasuke, yang mengetuk pintu rumahku, dan segera memohon maaf kepadaku.

Seperti saat ini.

"Ma-Maaf, sungguh, i-itu hanya kecelakaan..."

Bersama mata sembabku, aku memandang iris ungunya. Dia tidak sedang menatap mataku. Dia memandang lantai. Kedua matanya bergerak dengan gelisah, sedangkan bibirnya terus mengucapkan kalimat penjelasan secara terbata.

"Ja-Jadi... kuharap Sakura-_san_ tidak salah paham..."

Aneh.

Ini aneh.

Masalahnya... mana mungkin ada seorang istri yang merasa bersalah ketika ditemukan berciuman dengan suaminya sendiri? Terlebih lagi, wanita ini... meminta maaf kepadaku, yang notabene pacar gelap Sasuke.

Kenapa dia malah bertindak seolah-olah akulah istri Sasuke, dan dia adalah selingkuhannya?

Kenapa?

Ini benar-benar terbalik...

Dan... apakah dia tidak merasa sakit?

Mataku menilik penampilan wanita bersurai panjang itu. Suara lembutnya lantang, walaupun ada kecemasan yang terdengar dari sana. Tampaknya ia sedang berusaha untuk terus meyakinkanku. Dan aku tau dia mengatakan ini bukan karena paksaan dari Sasuke.

Tapi... bukannya mau bagaimanapun juga... Sasuke itu suaminya?

"Ini... h-hanya kecelakaan..."

Lalu kenapa harus dia yang minta maaf?

"Kumohon, p-percayalah padaku... Sakura-_san_..."

Aku memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas berat.

Miris...

"Aa, aku mengerti... tapi jangan memohon seperti ini." Aku berucap.

"Hinata!"

Pandanganku langsung berpindah ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja datang. Wajah rupawannya itu telihat kesal, tapi lebih ditutupi oleh sesuatu yang lain. Tanpa menatapku yang terus memandangnya, ia langsung menarik tangan putih Hinata dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk sedikit menjauh.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini..." Geramnya sambil terus mencengkram tangan Hinata karena wanita itu ingin terlepas darinya.

"Tapi aku hanya menjelaskan padanya..." Terlihat dari matanya kalau ia mencoba melawan perasaan takutnya untuk menatap mata Sasuke. "Aku... Aku hanya tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan kalian..."

Kali ini bukan hanya aku saja yang sempat dibuat terkejut. Sasuke pun tecengang saat mendengar kalimat itu.

Merasakan cengkraman itu sudah melonggar, sambil tersenyum sebaik mungkin Hinata menundukkan kembali wajahnya lalu meraih salah satu tangan Sasuke yang besar dan hangat.

Melihat Hinata, dadaku terasa bergemuruh—seakan dapat merasakan langsung perasaannya. Tapi kemudian aku kaget karena melihat Hinata menjatuhkan butiran beningnya ke lantai. Cepat-cepat ia hapus jejak air mata di pipinya—sebelum terlihat oleh Sasuke—lalu ia tarik tangan itu untuk mendekatkannya denganku yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menatap mata lavendernya, mencoba menangkap apa maksud di balik itu. Lalu tatapannya berpindah ke arah tangannya sendiri yang sudah ditaruh oleh Hinata dengan tanganku.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya lalu membagi senyumnya ke Sasuke dan aku yang sedang memandangnya, setelah itu ia memundurkan langkahnya.

Sasuke heran—bahkan nyaris tidak mengerti sama sekali apa maksud Hinata. Tapi saat bertemu pandang denganku, aku bisa melihat ada yang aneh di matanya. Dengan perlahan ia memelukku. Perasaan itu semakin terasa... perasaan yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Entahlah kepada siapa.

Aku yang ada di depannya...

Atau perempuan yang ada di belakangnya.

Kutatap lagi wanita berponi rata itu. Dia memang tesenyum, tapi saat ia sudah semakin memundurkan langkahnya, Hinata tampak menurunkan senyumannya. Ia masih terus menatap punggung Sasuke yang sekarang sudah memelukku dan membelakanginya. Tatapannya semakin ragu, ia lempar pandangannya ke arah samping sambil menyentuhkan jemarinya ke bibir. Lalu ia sempatkan sekilas untuk menatap Sasuke dan akhirnya berbalik bersama jatuhnya tetesan air matanya yang lain.

Tapi tanpa disadari Hinata, aku terus melihatnya. Aku tidak merasakan pelukan yang kuterima, mataku terus menatap Hinata yang kini sudah keluar dari kamar apartemenku.

"Sakura... maaf."

"Aa, iya Sasuke-_kun_..." Merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Sasuke, aku pun membalas pelukannya.

Tapi mataku masih lurus ke pintu. Memikirkan siapa orang yang terakhirkali menutup pintuku.

Wanita itu adalah istri Sasuke Uchiha, kekasihku. Istri yang seharusnya senang melihat aku yang galau karena melihat mereka sedang berbagi kasih.

Tapi apa yang ditampakkan oleh wanita itu?

Mata Hinata benar-benar meyakinkanku dengan pasti. Tapi saat melihat Sasuke yang memelukku, keseriusannya pecah dan langsung tergantikan oleh tatapan sedih.

Ya, sebuah perasaan yang sakit.

Aku juga perempuan... aku tau perasaan Hinata.

Pasti Hinata menginginkan orang yang dicintainya bahagia... sehingga ia rela melakukan ini.

Tapi Hinata lupa satu hal. Dan mungkin hanya diketahui oleh hatinya.

Semua orang sangat menginginkan orang yang dicintainya bahagia...

Tapi bahagia dengan dirinya sendiri...

Bukan bersama orang lain.

Aku membenamkan wajahku ke kemeja Sasuke yang menyimpan bau yang paling kusenangi. Lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukan ini untuk menghilangkan perasaanku saat mencoba memahami perasaan Hinata.

"Jangan nangis..."

"Eh?"

Bisikan Sasuke memecahkan lamunanku, cepat-cepat aku pindahkan pandangan ke arah _onyx_ yang sekarang menatapku. Lalu kubiarkan ibu jarinya mengusap air mataku yang mengalir.

"Iya..."

Ya, ternyata aku sudah menangis. Air mataku terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Aku menangis... karena wanita itu.

Ya, wanita itu sangat mencintaimu...

Tapi... Sasuke-_kun_...

Kuhentikan pemikiran itu lalu menghela nafas lelah.

_Kami-sama_, kenapa aku merasa seperti orang jahat di antara mereka...

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE****D**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**AAAHH! ****Emosinya datar banget ya? Huhu maaaffff... **

**Kayaknya aku**** ngerasa ada ****deathglare dari SHL (lagi). Aku tau chap ini buruk banget, tapi ini tuh untuk ngabulin request dari para reviewer yang minta SasuSaku-nya didikitin! (SHL : ngabulin mbahmu! *e****s****mosi*) Maksud aku tuh chap ini SasuSaku-nya banyakin, tapi chapter-chapter besok Hinata ****udah ****ngga bakal ngeliat lagi SasuSaku di ****depan matanya :)**

**Karena b****anyak yang di-skip, ****jadi aku mohon maaf kalo feelnya ngga nyampe**** (****S****oalnya aku buatnya agak-agak mepet sama jadwal liburanku sih) Eh, ini tuh angst atau Hurt/comfort? Ngga bisa bedain. Ah, s****ebenernya aku pengen update ini cepet-cepet, tapi karena aku lagi sibuk buanget ngurusin pindah rumah dari jakarta-palembang, liburan, persiapan MOS SMA, sekolah, dll, jadi agak ketunda...**

**Dan ****untuk 2 chap ke depan... mungkin aku bakal lebih banyakin ****SasuHina****... :)**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Lupphi beldenchvict, Minewoppa, Ai HinataLawliet, ****Sugar Princess71, Rei-kun, aaaa, ao-kazamasa, uchiha za chan, Ichaa Hatake Youichi, Kikyo Fujikazu, uchihyuu nagisa, hyuuchiha prinka, Yumi michiyo, Yori Fujisaki, Hizuka Miyuki, Merai Alixya Kudo, chibi tsukiko chan, Yuki Tsukushi, SasuHina lovers, YamanakaemO, Kaka, Inainae-chan, harunaru chan muach, Kimidori hana, Lollytha-chan, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Suki-nanda, KagiyamaHINA-chan, OraRi HinaRa, Bliebers, imaa50, Blieber, Recca, Uzumaki Panda, ichsana-hyuuga, Ellechi, Miiki Ananda, annisa hyuuga chan, Nao-shi Arisu Caelum, Norikonori-chan, Nanairo Zoacha, yha-chan, ****deweeyy, ****review, Bliebers****,**** Chikuma new, Okajima****. **

.

.

**Pojok ****B****alas ****R****eview :**

**Kapan SasuSaku putus? **Mungkin menjelang ending. **Sasu egois banget. **Iyaa! ;/ **Hurt-nya dapet, tapi romancenya dikit. **Semoga hurtnya masih kerasa dan romance-nya nambah. **Bikin Sasu cemburu. **Iya, chap-chap besok Naru bakal main lagi kok. **Update Nerds. **Sippy. **K****irain ngga dilanjutin gara-gara banyak yang mempermasalahkan pair. **Sebenernya kritik sebanyak apapun ngga bakal ngebuat aku jadi males nerusin fic. Lanjut atau ngga-nya fic ini tergantung mood nulis aja sih. **SakuHina jangan bertengkar.** Pastinya. **L****ega waktu liat No-bashing di warning. **jujur, aku ngga ngerti kata bashing. tapi aku NGGA bakal ngebuat Saku ngejelekin Hinata ataupun sebaliknya. Kayaknya lebih ke Sasuke. **Ino kenalnya sama Saku****ra**** atau Hina****ta****?** Sakura. **Kasian Hinata ngeliat SasuSaku. **Di chap ini adalah chap terakhir Hinata ngeliat SasuSaku dengan mata kepala sendiri kok, maaf kalo (misalnya) hurt :( **Akhirnya Hinata bahagia kan? **Iyaaa. **Jangan terlalu kejam sama Sakura, kan dari awal SasuSaku emang udah duluan pacaran. **Tenang aja, SakuHina bakal sama-sama galau dan punya ending bahagianya masing-masing kok. **Baca ini perasaanku jadi keobok-obok. **\:D/ **K****alo ada pairing tambahan****,**** porsi SasuHina jangan dikurangin. **Okee, mungkin cuma 20%-nya. **Sasu****ke**** kok jadi beda sama Hina****ta****? Apa udah mulai suka? **Ehehe, apa yaa? **SasuSaku putus, Saku****ra**** sama Naru****to**** aja. **Okee (y) **B****uat Saku****ra**** tau diri kalo Sasu****ke**** suami Hina****ta****.**Chap ini udah loh. **Adegan SasuSaku pasti aku lewatin. **Sebenernya sih itu nilai Hurt-nya, tapi ngga apalah terserah reader kok ;) **Gemana kalo Saku****ra**** ngeliat Sasu****ke**** suka sama Hina****ta****? **Makanya Sakura juga punya kisah galaunya. **Tambahin pair lain dong. **Oke. **A****pa ****S****aku****ra**** udah diapa-apain sama Sasu****ke****? **Sepertinya belom -,- **Mereka diibaratkan sebagai kucing dan ikan ya? **Em, kata tanteku sih cewek emang diibaratin ikan, kalo cowok kucing -_- **A****lesan khusus Hina bisa secepet itu suka sama Sasu? **Singkatnya cinta tiba-tiba, atau ngga cinta tanpa alesan (...bingung) **Update-nya lama. **kayaknya sih aku emang sengajain 2 minggu sekali supaya fic yang lain juga bisa dikerjain :D **A****da yang ngeflame ya? **Sampai sekarang sih belom, banyakan kritik. Karna setauku flame tuh yang nyuruh author berhentiin fic tanpa alesan yang jelas+kata2 yang kasar (gatau juga deng) **Humornya besok-besok tambahin. **Chap ini aku ngga kasih humor, tapi di chap selanjutnya mungkin ada. **Kapan malam pertama SasuHina? **Aku udah nyiapin MP yang mengharukan (...) buat SasuHina tapi masih lama :)

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Jelaskan padaku... 'apa' yang kalian berdua bawa ke sini, hah?"

"Tapi aku lumayan curiga nih, Ojiisama. Wajah anakmu ini mirip calon pelaku KDRT ya? Menyeramkan!"

"Jadi... HAL ITU BENAR? DIA SELINGKUH?"

"Tapi... apa kau mencintainya?"

"Aku jadi ingin punya seorang bayi—"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	5. Dua yang Disakiti

**Previous Chap :**

Ya, ternyata aku sudah menangis. Air mataku terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Aku menangis... karena wanita itu.

Ya, wanita itu sangat mencintaimu...

Tapi... Sasuke-_kun_...

Kuhentikan pemikiran itu lalu menghela nafas lelah.

_Kami-sama_, kenapa aku merasa seperti orang jahat di antara mereka...

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sejak kejadian kemarin, bisa dibilang dua minggu ini hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata kembali seperti normal—tentu saja bukan normal dalam arti sebenarnya, melainkan kembali seperti awal mereka bertemu. Sasuke jarang kembali ke rumah dan kalaupun pulang ia hanya tinggal beberapa jam lalu pergi lagi—entahlah ke mana, Hinata sudah memaksa dirinya untuk tidak terlalu peduli. Setidaknya ada satu yang dipikirkan Hinata; itulah jalan terbaik mereka.

Dan kini karena sudah siap dengan pakaian rapi namun sederhana, Hinata segera memasuki mobil yang sudah dinyalakan. Setelah itu ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik suaminya yang masih di atas, Sasuke terlihat sedang mengunci pintu apartemen dan akan berjalan ke mobil. Sasuke memang sedikit lambat bersiap-siap karena masih sibuk dengan ponsel yang sedari tadi terus berdering tanpa henti.

"Hooii... Hinata-_chan_!"

Tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar, membuat Hinata mengadahkan wajah untuk mencari asal suara. Dan saat ia menoleh ke kanan, Naruto—yang ternyata ada di luar—sudah meletakkan lipatan kedua tangannya di jendela yang terbuka sempurna.

"Naruto-_kun_..." Senyuman hangatnya mengembang, membuat sudut bibir Naruto semakin terangkat.

"Sedang apa?" Tanyanya berbarengan dengan Sasuke yang secara mendadak memasuki mobil. Sasuke sudah tidak memegang ponselnya, ia hanya diam saat sudah duduk di depan kemudi—tentu saja juga memberikan tatapan sinis untuk si pirang yang menyapa Hinata.

"Eng... kami mau ke rumah orang tuanya Sasuke-_kun_..."

"WOW! Boleh dong aku ikut!"

.

.

.

**I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU**

**"I'll Be Waiting For You" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Semi-M, etc.**

.

.

**FIFTH**. Dua yang Disakiti

.

.

Pukul 13.00 lewat beberapa menit di kediaman _mansion_ Uchiha, atau lebih tepatnya di ruang tamu. Suasana di sana hening, tidak ada yang berbicara—padahal sudah ada empat orang di sofa yang mengelilingi meja kaca di tengahnya. Dengan rahang yang terkatup rapat dan alis tertekuk, Fugaku melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan memberikan tatapan datar kepada tiga orang di depannya.

"Jelaskan padaku... 'apa' yang kalian berdua bawa ke sini, hah?"

"Halo,_Ojisama_!" Pemuda pirang yang dikatakan 'apa' oleh Fugaku malah menyapanya dengan ceria. "Aku hanya ikut berkunjung, masa tidak boleh?" Naruto mulai heboh sambil meminum teh yang baru saja ditaruh oleh pelayan—tidak menyadari telinga kedua Uchiha yang mendengar sudah berdenging karenanya.

Fugaku menjawab melalui satu helaan nafas lelah, lalu ia kembali bersuara. "Sudahlah, bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata?"

"Hm!" Naruto langsung mengacungkan tangan kirinya—menunda Hinata menjawab dan berharap semua orang melihatnya. Disertai desahan lega dan menaruh cangkir teh ke meja, Naruto kembali merangkul pundak Hinata dan menariknya—mengacuhkan pandangan tajam Sasuke yang sudah mengarah kepadanya. "Tentu saja dia baik, dia kan sahabatku yang selalu kuperhatikan!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul, tapi tampaknya sang mertua tidak terlalu suka dengan sifat Naruto—pria jabrik yang menjadi batas area tempat duduk Hinata dan Sasuke yang sampai saat ini masih terdiam dengan wajah kesal.

Bisa dibilang hanya karena mendengar ocehan tidak jelas Naruto, urat di dahi Fugaku semakin bertambah banyak. Masalahnya, siapa yang tidak kesal kalau ada orang asing yang mendadak datang ke rumahmu dan langsung bertingkah tidak sopan dengan tampang _innocent_ seperti itu? Tentu saja ada, sudah pasti sang pemilik rumah—Fugaku dan Sasuke.

"Lalu, untuk kabarnya si 'ini'..." Naruto kembali melanjutkan dengan jempol yang sudah ia acungkan tepat di depan hidung Sasuke. "Lihat, senyuman yang lebar ini menunjukkan kalau dia sedang bahagia!"

Mendengar kalimat tadi, Hinata langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. Ia sempat mengira apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar, sehingga ia sampai kaget sendiri dan ingin melihat suaminya tersenyum. Tapi nyatanya yang ia jumpai adalah hal sebaliknya.

Wajah Sasuke tertekuk, alisnya mengernyit, rahangnya tertutup dan matanya terpejam. Sesekali ia membuka kelopak matanya untuk memberikan Naruto sebuah pandangan yang sangat menusuk dari balik iris obsidiannya.

Sasuke tidak sedang tersenyum...

DIA KESAL.

Hinata mengerjap pelan, lalu berusaha memeriksa raut wajah Fugaku yang daritadi diajak Naruto sebagai lawan bicaranya.

Hasilnya...

Sama.

**Glek.**

Hinata langsung tertunduk saking takutnya.

Suasana buruk yang sebenarnya sudah tercipta daritadi baru saja dirasakan Hinata. Ia langsung menaruh jemari tangannya ke permukaan bibir—cemas. Walaupun ragu, mungkin Naruto-lah yang membuat kedua Uchiha itu menjadi kesal.

Ia sempatkan diri untuk kembali melihat Naruto. Sahabatnya masih tampak _fresh_ dan terus mengeluaran ocehan-ocehan panjang—tidak peduli dengan wajah-wajah yang sudah tidak mengenakkan untuk dilihat.

"Tapi aku lumayan curiga nih,_Ojisama_..." Naruto kembali bersuara setelah meneguk habis cairan coklat bening di cangkir tehnya. "Wajah anakmu ini mirip calon pelaku KDRT ya? Menyeramkan!" Ia menilik Sasuke dengan wajah _horror_-nya.

"Ah, bukan KDRT aja! Mungkin dia orang anti-sosial, penggila wanita..." Naruto mulai menghitung dengan jemarinya. "Dan pastinya juga... selingkuh!"

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, kata terakhir dari kalimatnya itu langsung tepat mengenai Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Iyaa... aku jadi khawatir kalo sahabatku—eh?" Suaranya terhenti saat ia merasakan ada tangan putih Hinata yang mencengkram erat lengan bajunya.

"Naruto-_kun_..." Hinata menatap_sapphire_ itu dengan pandangan yang memelas. "Cukup..."

Naruto tersentak kaget, seketika senyuman yang selalu ditunjukkan bibirnya itu sirna—digantikan oleh satu garis lurus, menemani matanya yang sudah terbelalak. Lalu ia geser pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang seperti tidak menaruh peduli akan ia dan Hinata.

'Apa jangan-jangan...'

Ia menggeram kesal memandang wajah Sasuke, tanpa basa-basi lagi ia langsung mengambil tangan Hinata untuk mengajaknya berdiri. Lalu ia tarik tangannya keluar ruang tengah, menuju kamar tamu tempat Sasuke dan Hinata akan bermalam—yang sebelumnya digunakan oleh Sasuke menjadi kamarnya.

Fugaku menghela nafas berat. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka dengan sifat pria pirang yang sangat seenaknya. Tapi karena sedikit mengerti permasalahan itu, ia hanya menatap Sasuke yang sedang meminum teh dengan pandangan tajam.

Lama kelamaan pandangan itu semakin tidak enak, membuat Sasuke mengadahkan wajahnya untuk membalas tatapan sang ayah dengan tampang yang tidak kalah_stoic_.

_Onyx_ bertemu dengan _onyx_.

Sampai setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke mengalihkan mata. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan keluar ruang tamu—entah ke mana.

Fugaku yang hanya tinggal sendiri di sofa masih tetap diam, tapi akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara. Membuat kedua_bodyguard_—yang dengan setianya tetap berdiri tegak di belakang sofa—terkesiap lalu memasang telinganya untuk mendengarkan.

"Telfon Itachi." Mata dinginnya itu memandang lurus ke arah Sasuke yang sudah cukup jauh darinya. "Suruh dia melaksanakan perintahku yang dulu sempat ditunda."

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Setelah menariknya sampai ke dalam kamar, Naruto langsung menyuruh Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang. Tanpa kata-kata pria jabrik itu langsung menyeret kursi ke hadapan Hinata dan duduk disana dengan posisi kursi yang terbalik—memeluk punggung kursinya.

"Cerita padaku..." Kalimatnya memang terkesan memerintah, tapi sebenarnya wajah yang ditunjukkan Naruto sangatlah memelas. Mata sebiru samudra itu seakan tidak rela kalau lavender yang ditatapnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang tak mampu dilihatnya.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan, menahan keinginannya untuk bercerita.

"Hubungan kalian pasti sedang tidak baik..."

"..."

Seakan berbicara dengan patung, Hinata terus saja terdiam. Tapi Naruto tetap menunggu, sampai akhirnya ia menurunkan wajahnya untuk melihat kedua tangan putih itu yang saling bertautan—memainkan jemarinya dengan gelisah. Ditatapnya tangan Hinata selama beberapa saat, lalu ia menyentuh tangan itu dan meremasnya perlahan—membuat Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali menatap Naruto yang kini sudah memandangnya.

"Sebenarnya... kau ini ada apa dengan suamimu?"

"..."

"Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan suara yang susah payah ditahannya. Walaupun sudah berbicara, tapi hal itu tetap saja membuat Naruto tidak puas.

"Aku serius, Hinata..."

"..."

"Apa jangan-jangan perkataanku tadi benar?" Ia mulai menegakkan tubuhnya, semakin memperserius keadaan. "Dia memukuli dan selingkuh?"

"Bu-Bukaan!" Hinata langsung panik, dan dengan cepat ia kembali merendahkan frekuensi suaranya. "Ta-Tapi..."

Kali ini penglihatan Naruto menjelajah ke kulit Hinata yang dapat dilihatnya—permukaan wajah, leher, tangan dan kaki. Semuanya normal, putih tanpa cacat, membuatnya membuang pikiran kalau Sasuke melakukan tindakan kekerasan—macam kekerasan seksual atau kekerasan apapun padanya. Sehingga hanya tersisa satu kemungkinan. "Apa dia selingkuh?"

Suasana kembali hening, membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Jadi... HAL ITU BENAR? DIA SELINGKUH?"

Hinata semakin menunduk—mendatangkan perasaan bersalah ke dalam hatinya karena secara tidak langsung telah membocorkan hal itu ke Naruto.

"BRENGSEK! BIAR KUPUKUL KEPALANYA!" sontak Naruto langsung bangkit dari kursi—membuat Hinata tersentak dan semakin khawatir.

Si indigo langsung berdiri, lalu menangkap lengan Naruto untuk menahan gerakannya yang hendak membuka pintu keluar.

"Sudahlah, Naruto-_kun_... a-aku yang mengizinkannya..."

"APA?" Dengan sekejap niat untuk memukul suami dari sahabatnya itu raib, tergantikan oleh keterkejutan.

"Ya, ku-kupikir kalau perjodohan berarti Sasuke juga tidak mencintaiku..." Kilahnya—berusaha sebaik mungkin agar suaranya terdengar menyakinkan. "Aku tidak ingin perjodohan ini memaksa perasaannya, jadi dia kuizinkan... untuk..." Suaranya melemah dan ia pun menunduk—tidak lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Awalnya Naruto berniat untuk tidak percaya, tapi karena didukung oleh wajah Hinata yang sudah bersusah payah menahan air mata, ia mulai sedikit percaya dengannya.

Walaupun ia sudah sadar akan satu hal...

Pasti ada kebohongan dari kalimat yang dilontarkan Hinata.

Tapi hanya ada satu orang yang mengetahuinya berbohong atau tidaknya kalimat Hinata. Orang itu sedang berdiri di luar, tepat di depan pintu kamar. Ia hanya bersandar sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara—lebih menggunakan telinganya untuk mendengarkan. Tapi karena merasa sudah terlalu cukup mendengar pembicaraan, ia menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan menjauhi kamar.

"Kau ikhlas mengatakan hal itu?"

"Ya..."

"Tapi... apa kau mencintainya?"

Hinata menelan ludah. Inilah pertanyaan yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnya dari orang lain.

Ia kembali mengingat dirinya saat berada di lantai atas gedung pernikahan. Dimana ia dan Sasuke bertemu pandang untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Jujur disaat ia melihat sosok itu, hatinya bergetar—merasakan sebuah aliran listrik yang membuat tubuhnya merinding. Entahlah kenapa rasa itu muncul, padahal ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengenal maupun melihat wajah Sasuke di kehidupannya—bahkan suka pun tidak.

Setelah pernikahan, hubungan mereka bisa dibilang sangat tidak harmonis. Bagaikan belum menikah, ia tetap tidur dan makan sendiri. Sendirian tanpa siapapun.

Tapi tidak apa... toh, dia tidak tau perasaannya akan pria itu.

Sampai secara mendadak Sasuke datang ke rumah, membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan pertama saat melihat suaminya pulang. Tapi di saat pagi sudah menjelang, hanya karena di awali oleh kecelakaan tidak sengaja Sasuke menarik tengkuknya, membuatnya jantungnya seakan mau meledak saat saling merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing, dan akhirnya mereka saling mengeliminasi jarak dengan saling memagut satu sama lain.

Sampai akhirnya kegiatan itu diselesaikan dengan cara yang tidak ingin ia ingat.

Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, mengenyahkan pikiran itu sampai tak tersisa—sekaligus membuang air mata yang sempat terkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Ti-Tidak... uhkk... tidak..." Wajahnya memanas, air mata masih terus mengalir sampai bertetes-tetes—berusaha untuk mengelak pertanyaan Naruto. "A-Aku... tidak... me-mencintai—"

"Sudahlah... tidak usah dipaksa." Lirihannya memotong kalimat itu dengan memeluk tubuh Hinata yang sangat terlihat rapuh. Membiarkan Hinata menangis di dadanya—karena pria yang seharusnya ada di posisinya sedang 'tidak mau ada' untuknya.

'Ya, aku tau kok... kau mencintainya.'

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukan dan terus mengelus kepalanya dengan belaian lembut. "Kau wanita yang tegar..."

"Dan aku yakin kau akan pantas bahagia atas ketegaranmu..."

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

"Astaga, Sakura..."

Mata _aquamarine_ yang memandang _emerald_ itu langsung terbelalak kaget, kedua tangannya menutup mulut yang menganga—saking tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

"Kenapa kau baru cerita kalau beberapa minggu yang lalu Sasuke sudah menikah!?" Ia menggeram kesal, membuat bantal yang dipegang menjadi korban remasan tangannya.

"Waktu itu aku masih belum sanggup untuk bercerita." Si rambut _pink_ hanya bisa menunduk, memandang tisu yang sudah berserakan di kasurnya.

"Ihh, kalau Sasuke sampai berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu walaupun sudah menikah, kenapa dia tidak menolak perjodohan itu!?"

"Ino... itu tuntutan keluarga."

Wanita pirang yang bernama Ino hanya berdecak, kemudian membenarkan posisinya menjadi terduduk. "Lalu, apa perasaanmu melihat mereka berdua hampir..." Ia memberikan jeda sebentar untuk berdehem. "...Ya kau taulah."

"Sakit..." Lirihnya sambil membuang mukanya ke arah lain. "Aku tau ini salah, tapi perasaanku sama seperti melihat pacar yang sedang selingkuh." Jelasnya. "Tapi tiba-tiba saja istrinya datang ke sini."

"HAH?" Ino langsung terkejut. "Apa dia melabrakmu!?"

"Di awal kukira seperti itu, tapi nyatanya bukan... dia minta maaf."

Kali ini Ino melongo tidak mengerti—bingung dengan kalimat apa yang harus ia keluarkan.

**Ting tong!**

Dengan serentak mereka berdua saling berpandangan, lalu gerakan Ino mendahului Sakura untuk turun dari ranjang. "Biar aku yang buka..."

Sambil berjalan mendekati pintu, beberapa pikiran tentang istri kekasih sahabatnya—yah, setidaknya bisa disebut seperti itu—menggentayanginya. Tentu saja tentang kejadian Sakura melihat Sasuke dan istrinya mau melakukan... err, hubungan suami istri. Kan siapa tau itu hanya rencana jahat sang istri yang menjebak Sasuke untuk bertengkar dengan Sakura—seperti drama yang sering ditontonnya di TV.

Tapi sepertinya ia harus menghapus bayangan itu sampai bersih, tentu saja karena Sakura mengatakan kalau istri Sasuke malah meminta maaf padanya.

"Uuhh... kenapa aku jadi bingung untuk bela yang mana, ya?" Gumamnya sambil membukakan pintu.

Tapi saat pintu terbuka, datanglah sesuatu yang lagi-lagi membuatnya kaget.

Ino tak kuasa menahan pekikannya. "Sa-Sakura cepat ke sini...!"

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Mereka bertiga—Sakura, Ino dan seseorang yang baru datang ke apartemennya—duduk di ruang tengah. Ino menatap cemas ke arah Sakura yang sedang memandang pria berambut hitam itu dengan tatapan lemas.

Lalu ia berpaling ke pria yang sudah memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Itachi Uchiha—kakak dari Sasuke. Kalau jujur, dari pandangannya pria itu mempunyai wajah yang _stoic_, tampan dan sangat terlihat dewasa—serupa namun tetap ada perbedaannya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi." Penjelasan pelan itu terdengar dari bibirnya yang sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, membuat mata Sakura kembali memandangnya.

"Relakan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke..."

Dengan seketika Ino terbelalak tidak percaya, sedangkan Sakura hanya menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang sudah bergetar.

"Kalau kau mau menuruti apa kataku, aku akan memberikanmu ini." Itachi menaikkan koper yang dari tadi ia pegang ke atas meja, lalu membukanya.

Saat koper itu terbuka, terlihatlah tumpukan uang—yang disetiap lembarannya tercetak nominal terbesar yang sudah tersusun rapi.

"Argh, orang ini...!" Ino menggeram, berniat langsung memukul wajah pria itu kalau saja Sakura—yang kini sudah meloloskan beberapa tetes air mata—tidak menahan tangannya.

"Di dalam koper ini ada puluhan juta _yen_." Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya—tidak peduli dengan atmosfir penuh tekanan yang baru saja diciptakannya. "Kalau kurang, tinggal katakan padaku berapa jumlah yang kau butuhkan." Itachi menatap mata hijau yang berada di depannya. "Bagaimana?"

Suara itu terdengar seperti meremehkan di kuping Ino. Segeralah ia lepaskan tangan Sakura yang mencengkramnya. Ino langsung berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang sudah terlipat di dada, lalu berjalan mendekati Itachi yang masih terduduk.

"Oke, kuharap kau mendengarkanku, _Mr. Rich_..." Suaranya itu sengaja dikeluarkannya dengan nada penuh intimidasi kepada si lawan bicara. "Siapa pun pasti tidak akan menolak uang sebanyak ini..."

Ia mengambil koper yang ada di meja belakang. Dibukanya dengan kasar dan ia hamburkan seluruh isinya tepat di pangkuan Itachi.

Setelah isi koper itu kosong tanpa sisa, ia membuang benda itu dengan seenaknya sampai terbanting di lantai. "Tapi sayangnya Sakura juga punya harga diri!"

Sakura memandang Ino dengan tatapan tidak percaya, air mata Sakura terus keluar menemani keterkagetannya.

"Sampai milyaran pun uangmu tidak akan mampu memaksanya seperti itu! Mengerti!?"

Menerima perlakuan dari Ino, Itachi berdiri—menyamakan tingginya dengan wanita yang masih sinis kepadanya.

Keberanian Ino sempat menciut beberapa saat karena pandangan yang didapatkannya dari Itachi, tapi ternyata pria itu malah menekuk kedua siku tangannya menjadi ke atas—membuat posisi yang seakan menyerah—kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku mengerti..."

Itachi berjalan melangkahi—bahkan menginjak—tumpukkan uang yang tercecer di lantai, menuju keluar dan menutup pintu. Setelah ruangan kembali hening, isakan Sakura kembali terdengar semakin keras.

"I-Ino..." Lirihnya. "Terima kasih..."

"Itulah gunanya teman, Sakura..." Gumamnya sambil memeluk sahabatnya disertai senyuman sedih.

'Ya, aku memang tidak suka dengan caranya menjauhkanmu dari Sasuke...' Batinnya. 'Tapi sepertinya aku perlu bantuan _Mr. Rich_itu.'

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Masih dengan wajah sinis Sasuke melihat Hinata dan Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Terlihat sekilas olehnya mata Hinata yang sedikit sembab, tapi ia sudah terlanjur tidak peduli karena orang itu sudah berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah menunduk.

Sasuke tetap diam saat Hinata sudah berdiri di sampingnya yang sedang duduk di sofa. Wanita itu tampak gugup dan kembali memainkan tangannya.

"Sasuke_-kun_..."

"Hn."

"Bo-Boleh aku pinjam mobil...?"

Tatapan Sasuke yang tajam langsung tepat mengenainya, membuatnya cepat-cepat menimpali. "Eng... aku ingin mengantarkan Naruto sampai rumahnya..."

"Heh, jangan berharap."

Naruto yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka tiba-tiba saja muncul di tengah—ia memang menyuruh Hinata untuk bertanya dengan Sasuke untuk melihat seburuk apa hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata, tentu saja tanpa memberitahu tujuannya ke Hinata.

"HALO, Tuan Muda Sasuke..." Kali ini ia tidak tersenyum penuh cahaya seperti biasa, melainkan sebuah senyuman sinis disertai tangan yang sudah melingkari leher Hinata. "Boleh aku pinjam mobil? Aku ingin mengajak istrimu yang 'kesepian' ini jalan-jalan..."

Dengan perlahan tatapan penuh kebencian terpancar dari mata Sasuke yang sekarang menatap kedua _sapphire_ milik Naruto. Tampaknya Sasuke benar-benar dibuat kesal olehnya.

Bukannya kapok memancing amarah Sasuke yang hawanya sangat menusuk itu, Naruto malah semakin menempelkan dirinya dengan Hinata, lalu mendarat pipi kanannya ke kepala Hinata. "Tapi tenang saja, kami kan tidak akan ke hotel... tapi kalau Hinata capek baru deh ke sana! Iya kan, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Eh...?"

Naruto hanya menanggapi mata khawatir Hinata dengan tawa cengesannya. "Kenapa? Aku serius kok..."

**Set!**

Sebuah tarikan kencang di kemeja hitam _oranye_ milik Naruto membuat pemiliknya menjauh sebanyak lima kaki dari Hinata. Hinata langsung terkejut melihat Naruto yang hampir saja jatuh karena mendadak dilempar seperti itu. Tapi saat melihat Sasuke, niatnya untuk menolong Naruto hilang dengan seketika.

Rupanya suaminya itu sudah berdiri sebelum menarik kerah kemeja Naruto. Dan kini Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan yang membuatnya tertekan—membuat ia semakin menunduk.

"Dia akan kuantarkan."

"Aku tidak mau..." Naruto menahan senyum—merasa rencananya berhasil. "Asalkan Hinata juga mengantarku."

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang terdengar saat mobil sudah berjalan dengan Sasuke sebagai pemegang kemudinya. Hinata juga diam memandang situasi jalanan yang dapat dilihat dari jendela. Sedangkan untuk Naruto, biasanya ia gampang bosan dengan keadaan sepi seperti ini dan cepat pula untuk tertidur. Namun kali ini tidak, dia malah tampak serius menatap secara bergantian dua orang di depan. Tapi kegiatannya harus berakhir karena ia sudah melihat rumahnya.

"Rumahku yang kiri di depan!" Serunya sambil menujuk sebuah rumah sederhana—yang juga dapat dikatakan besar—tepat di hadapan sebuah taman yang masih dipenuhi orang-orang.

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke langsung memutar stir lalu memberhentikan mobil tepat di sebelah rumah yang ditunjuk pria pirang itu.

Saat mobil berhenti, Naruto membuka pintu untuk keluar, disusul Hinata yang mengikutinya—sekedar untuk mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sendirian di dalam mobil hanya terdiam sambil menyalakan rokok yang sudah terselip di bibir, tapi nyatanya ia juga menurunkan jendelanya—satu jendela yang berada di sampingnya untuk mengeluarkan asap rokok, sedangkan ia hanya membuka sedikit celah di jendela yang dibelakangi Naruto dan Hinata, tentu saja untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sampai jumpa..." Dari ekor matanya, Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata yang sedang tersenyum simpul kepada Naruto. "Kapan-kapan main lagi, ya..."

"Hm, tentu saja~"

Setelah suara cempreng itu terdengar, Sasuke langsung membuang muka dan menghadapkannya ke arah taman luas yang terdapat banyak orang.

Hening sempat terasa sesudah kalimat Naruto yang tadi, tapi nyatanya Hinata juga sedang melihat beberapa orang yang ada di taman. Dan yang sempat di tangkap oleh matanya adalah sosok sebuah keluarga kecil—yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu yang sedang mendorong kereta bayi dan ditemani oleh seekor anak anjing kecil.

Terlihat dari matanya Hinata sangat menikmati pemandangan itu sampai-sampai tidak terasa sudut bibirnya naik dengan sendirinya. Pria yang ada disana tersenyum sambil berbicara sesuatu dengan istrinya, dan tentu saja istrinya menanggapi dengan wajah bahagia. Sedangkan anaknya pun yang masih batita hanya tertawa renyah saat anjing kecil mereka menggonggong serta meloncat lincah untuk menggapai tangan kecilnya.

Benar-benar keluarga bahagia...

Seperti keluarga idaman yang ia inginkan.

Tapi bukan keluarga yang sekarang dibinanya.

"Naruto-_kun_..."

Naruto hanya menyahut tanpa perlu menolehkan wajahnya—tentu saja karena sedari tadi ia sudah menatap wajah Hinata dengan tampang sedih, tentu saja ia mengerti perasaan sahabatnya yang itu. "Kenapa?"

"Apa berkeluarga itu menyenangkan?"

Sasuke—yang tanpa disadarinya juga mendengarkan—langsung berhenti menghisap putung rokok. Matanya bergerak ke arah Hinata yang sedang menatap sebuah keluarga yang secara kebetulan sempat dilihatnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Kalau menurutmu... bagaimana?" pertanyaan balik dari Naruto bersamaan dengan terbuka pelannya pintu mobil. Kedua kaki itu turun sekaligus bersama sebuah putung rokok yang dibuang di aspal.

Hinata hanya menunduk lalu tersenyum pahit. "Iya... menyenangkan."

Tapi sudah jelas dari nada suara beserta raut wajahnya, kalimat itu tidak lebih dari sebuah kebohongan yang sebenarnya juga sangat disadari oleh Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_..."

"Hm?"

"Mereka lucu ya...?" Pandangannya beralih ke kereta bayi berserta anjing kecil itu. "Aku jadi ingin punya seorang bayi."

"Iya, bayi itu memang lucu dan menggemaskan." Naruto mengangguk. "Mau yang perempuan, atau yang laki-laki?"

"Sepertinya aku lebih memilih bayi perempuan—"

**SET!**

Sebelum kalimat yang tadi selesai ia ucapkan, sebuah tangan kekar sudah mencengkram sekaligus menarik sikunya dengan kencang—bahkan terasa seperti orang yang hendak membanting—sehingga ia menjauh dari Naruto.

Merasakan punggungnya menabrak sisi pintu mobil yang sudah tertutup, Hinata hanya merintih kecil lalu membuka kedua matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam. Lalu tepat di depannya kini terlihat Sasuke yang berdiri dengan tatapan tajam.

"HEI!" Naruto yang kaget langsung berniat untuk melerai mereka, tapi kegiatannya terhenti karena pipinya sudah terpukul oleh bogeman mentah dari Sasuke—membuatnya terjatuh ke aspal dengan kasar. Setelah itu, pandangan Sasuke kembali terarah ke Hinata yang memandangnya dengan khawatir.

**Brakh!**

Dengan keras Sasuke memukulkan kedua kepalan tangannya ke permukaan mobil—sekaligus menutup seluruh penggerakan Hinata, sehingga ia terdempet oleh mobil dan Sasuke yang tampak marah.

"Jawab pertanyaanku..." Ia menggeram, membuat Hinata kembali melihat pandangan tajam yang sedang menatapnya.

"Siapa suamimu?"

"Ma-Maksudku—"

"AKU!" Bentakan itu membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya dalam serentak. Ia ingin menunduk—menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik poni rata yang tepat di bawah alis, tapi sayangnya tidak bisa—Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu menahan dagunya dan semakin mengadahkan wajahnya.

Sasuke menekuk sikunya agar terus mendempet, membuat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali mengeluarkan suara dengan nada datar yang mengerikan. "Lalu... kenapa kau minta bayi kepadanya?"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Wah, sebenernya sih chap ini aku kena WB gara-gara ada beberapa scene SasuHina yang aku pindahin ke chap lain. Semoga aja chap ini ngga ngebosenin, abis waktu ngetik lagi nge-blank banget****-,-**

**Tapi aku paling suka loh ngebuat scene NaruHina yang di atas. Apa aku harus buat fic NaruHina, ya? Wkwk.****Oh, iya, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKEEE~ \m/*telat sehari***

**Ah, satu lagii... Bedanya SakuSasuHina sama HinaSasuSaku itu apa, ya?****Kayaknya sama aja, kan? Tapi ada beberapa orang yang bilangnya beda, yang bener tuh yang mana sih?**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**hina-chan, Saqee-chan, arisa ichigawa, Miiki Ananda, Botol Pasir, uchiha za chan, Shiroonna Hyouichieffer, Kino lolly, Okajima, Suki, uchihyuu nagisa, Kimidori Hana, shichan, Yumi michio, Uwi, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Aam tempe ga login, Sugar Princess71, Lollytha-chan, Ai HinataLawliet, Yuki Tsukushi, soft purple, yamanakaemO, azalea ungu, Chikuma GA Login, Dae Uchiha, harunaru chan muach, Ind, chibi tsukiko chan, ulva-chan, Rishawolminyu, kyu's neli-chan, Nao-shi Arisu Caelum, Lupphi beldenchvict, Recca, Miki, pearLite, Dindahatake, deweeyy, haru, uzumaki arrancar-chan, Aiwha Katsushika, Nene Zura' no Uchikaze, n, Saruwatari Yumi, Yori Fujisaki, Nanairo Zoacha, Uzumaki Panda, ichsana-hyuuga, sasu, anexartito koritsi, pemerhati fic abal, Sii Pelangi, swan, OraRi HinaRa**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Buat Sasu cemburu sama NaruHina. **Sudah. **Kurang panjang. **Wah, wah... kurang, ya? **Kenapa Saku ngga sadar dari awal kalo dia jadi pengganggu hubungan SasuHina? **Yah, kan mereka udah saling suka *bingung cara jawabnya* **Updetnya seminggu sekali aja. **Itumah namanya bunuh diri. PR di SMA ternyata bejibun :'( **Semoga happy ending. **Pastinya. **Sasuke rada egois ya? **Iyap. **Mau buat pair siapa lagi? **Itaino, sama pairing-nya Naruto. **Kalo Sakura keras dikit pasti seru. **Abis takut kalo malah bashing... **MP-nya ngga jadi? **Hmm... ;) **Buat SasuSaku putus 2 - 3 chap menjelang ending aja. **Woke. **Semoga yang Sakura mergokin SasuHina itu masih dilanjutin. **Iya dong. **Kenapa SasuSaku dikurangin? Kan bagus buat hurtnya. **Kali ini kubuat Hurt di perasaannya Hinata, tapi tau deh kerasa ato ngga, haha. **Pengen tau sandiwara SasuHina di depan keluarga Sasuke. **Maaf... sandiwaranya ngga jadi... :( **Kenapa di chap 4 Sasu ngga langsung ngejar Hina? **Ngambil kunci mobil dulu—seriusan XD **MP-nya mengharukan? **Tergantung readers yang nilai. **Chap 4 feel-nya agak datar. **Haha, maaf ya... mungkin yang ini jauh lebih datar lagi... **Di chap 4 kenapa Hina tau perginya Saku? **Nah, itulah yang di-skip. **Saku ngga bakal ngelabrak Hina, kan? **:D **Romance SasuHina dibanyakin lagi. **Mulai chap besok romance-nya bakal muncul. **Nyampe berapa chapter? **Belom tau sih, tapi chap 10 udah mau ending—kebanyakan ya? :( **Semi M-nya kapan lagi? ** :D **Chap depan ada SasuSaku lagi, ngga? **Ada, tapi paling cuma 5% doang. **Update Love is Death dong. **Haha, senengnya ada yg nungguin, kirain udah lupa, wkwk.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Orang asing diam saja!"

"_Mood_ Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ memang sedang buruk."

"Hamili dia."

"Mulai 'besok' kita akan bulan madu."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	6. Bertengkar

**Previous Chap :**

"Jawab pertanyaanku..." Ia menggeram, membuat Hinata kembali melihat pandangan tajam yang sedang menatapnya.

"Siapa suamimu?"

"Ma-Maksudku—"

"AKU!" Bentakan itu membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya dalam serentak. Ia ingin menunduk—menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik poni rata yang tepat di bawah alis, tapi sayangnya tidak bisa—Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu menahan dagunya dan semakin mengadahkan wajahnya.

Sasuke menekuk sikunya agar terus mendempet, membuat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali mengeluarkan suara dengan nada datar yang mengerikan. "Lalu... kenapa kau minta bayi kepadanya?"

.

.

**Normal POV**

Mendengar suara Sasuke yang menakutkan, mental Hinata seakan menciut. Air matanya ingin mengalir, tapi ia tahan karena malu jika menangis tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang semakin mengadahkan wajahnya, berniat menyingkirkan tangan itu secara perlahan.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_... i-ini su-sudah sore..." Hinata berusaha keras agar tidak terdengar gugup—tapi sayangnya usaha itu tidak berhasil. "Ayo ki-kita pulang."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan..." Masih menggunakan nada datarnya Sasuke menekan setiap suku kata yang ia lontarkan, membuat Hinata semakin takut.

"...Ma-Maksudku—"

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Lepaskan dia, Brengsek!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah berdiri dan menarik bahu Sasuke—sehingga kembali memberikan ruang untuk Hinata. Sasuke yang tidak suka langsung berdecak sembari membagi tatapan penuh kebenciannya ke arah Naruto.

"Orang asing diam saja!"

**Duakh!**

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan—menahan pekikannya yang sempat akan keluar ketika Sasuke kembali menghantam wajah sahabatnya. Naruto memang sampai mundur tiga langkahan, tapi ia berhasil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh seperti tadi. Sesudah terbatuk beberapa kali, pria pirang itu menantang _onyx _Sasuke.

Naruto berdecih—mengeluarkan darah rasa besi yang sempat terkumpul di bibirnya—lalu secara mendadak ia berlari menerjang Sasuke dengan tangan yang sudah terkepal. "Maaf saja kalau aku memang orang asing!"

**Bukh!**

"Naruto-_kun_!"

Bertambah lagi kekhawatiran Hinata melihat Naruto membalas Sasuke dengan pukulan keras. Apalagi ketika ia melihat mata Sasuke yang semakin berkilat menyeramkan—tanda ia sangat marah.

"Kenapa kau harus marah kalau Hinata meminta bayi padaku!?"

"Kalaupun Hinata meminta bayi padamu, kau tidak akan memberikannya, kan!?"

Sasuke terdiam, ia hanya berdiri sambil menghapus darah di sudut bibir dengan ibu jari. Pandangannya yang sulit diartikan tetap lurus—tidak bisa lepas dari Naruto.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti masalah apa yang terjadi di pernikahan kalian, tapi kalau kau tidak membuat Hinata bahagia, aku akan memberikannya apa yang tidak ia dapat darimu!"

**Buakh!**

.

.

.

**I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU**

**"I'll Be Waiting For You" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sasuke x Hinata slight Naruto x Hinata]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Semi-M, dll**

.

.

**SIXTH.** Bertengkar

.

.

Sesudah pukulan telak kembali mendarat di wajah Naruto, kali ini suara hantaman mulai terdengar bertubi-tubi. Tanpa mempedulikan jeritan Hinata, Sasuke tetap fokus melayangkan pukulannya.

"Sudah..." Air matanya sudah tak terbendung. Hinata ingin menghentikan mereka, tapi ia masih membeku di tempat. "Hentikan..."

Sasuke bertindak seakan dirinya tuli, ia tidak berhenti—bahkan juga tidak mengurangi kekuatannya. Hinata menyerah mengingatkan Sasuke, sedangkan wajah Naruto sudah memar-memar karenanya. Kalau masih dilanjutkan, entahlah luka Naruto akan separah apa.

Saat Sasuke akan kembali memukul rahang Naruto, mendadak tangan seorang perempuan memeluk leher si korban—membuatnya terpaksa harus menahan gerakan. "Sasuke-_kun_... hentikan..." Pandangan Hinata memelas, sangat berharap Sasuke berhenti.

"Apa?" kepalan tangannya mengerat—tampak tidak suka jika Hinata mengganggu. "Kau membelanya?"

Hinata terus menangis—tidak mementingkan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Jangan pukul Naruto-_kun_..."

"Hinata..." Mendadak Sasuke menarik bahunya agar bisa terlepas dari Naruto. "Diam dan minggir."

"Kumohon..." Hinata masih bersikeras, malah ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Dia tidak salah."

Melihat kelakuan istrinya, Sasuke langsung berdiri dari tubuh Naruto yang kini hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Kita pulang."

"Tidak..." Hinata menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau—" kalimatnya terhenti karena ia merasakan sakit di mana Sasuke mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat, memaksa Hinata berdiri dan mengikuti langkahnya.

Ia sempat memberontak—dengan alasan ingin mengobati Naruto dulu—tapi Sasuke benar-benar marah seakan Naruto adalah hal terlarang. Sampai akhirnya ia berhasil memaksa Hinata ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintu dengan sebuah bantingan.

Tanpa menaruh perhatian akan Naruto yang kini sudah terduduk, Sasuke langsung menginjak gas dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sedangkan orang yang ditinggal hanya melihat mobil mereka melalui mata sipitnya—yang juga biru karena sempat kena tonjokan Sasuke. Lalu setelah mobil itu tidak terlihat lagi, ia tersenyum sinis.

"Huh, dasar! Gampang banget cemburunya..." Ia menggumam tidak jelas.

Tapi saat ia akan berdiri, ia langsung meringis habis-habisan sambil memegangi wajahnya. "Ukh... gila, ternyata pukulannya sakit juga..."

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Di dalam mobil Sasuke yang berjalan, Hinata duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Tangan mungilnya meremas sabuk pengaman, sedangkan isakannya terus terdengar bersama butiran-butiran air bening yang membasahi roknya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan tetap fokus mengendarai mobil. Tidak mau mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk menenangkan, ataupun minta maaf karena kejadian tadi.

"Sasuke-_kun_, jangan menyakiti Naruto-_kun_ lagi..."

Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu membuat alis Sasuke tertekuk—sangat tidak suka bila kembali membahas Naruto.

"Kasihan dia..."

"Ini memang berawal karenamu, tapi saat ini aku hanya berurusan dengannya."

"Hiks, tapi Naruto-_kun_ itu sahabatku..."

"Sahabat? Lalu kenapa?" Tanpa disadari Sasuke sendiri, pegangannya di stir semakin kencang.

"Dia orang baik..."

"Terus apa masalahnya? Memangnya kau mecintainya, hah?"

Hinata menggeleng, lalu menghapus air matanya dengan salah satu punggung tangannya.

"A-Aku tidak mencintainya, tapi aku menyayanginya..."

**CKII****II****T!**

Dengan sekali dorongan penuh, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di tengah jalan. Membuat mereka berdua—yang sudah memakai sabuk pengaman—mengikuti arah gerak mobil. Untungnya mereka belum keluar terlalu jauh dari perumahan, sehingga tidak ada mobil lain di belakang yang akan marah.

Hinata menelan ludah ketika dilihatnya tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam stir dengan sangat erat—sampai bergetar sendiri dan buku-buku jemarinya menguning—seakan belum puas untuk melampiaskan amarahnya lewat aliran tenaga.

Lalu saat Sasuke membalas tatapannya, Hinata terkesiap. Bagaikan tengah melihat ancaman, ia berusaha keras agar tidak lagi mengeluarkan isakan maupun air mata yang sebenarnya ingin kembali keluar. Kepalanya semakin menunduk, tidak mampu membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau sudah bisa melawan?" Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu Hinata semakin terkejut saat Sasuke menarik kerah bajunya untuk membuat ia semakin mendekat. "Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

Suara itu lagi-lagi memang bukan bentakan, melainkan kalimat datar yang ditekan. Tapi itulah yang selalu membuatnya merinding. "Ti-Tidak... tidak ada..."

"Naruto?"

"Ke-Kenapa kau bisa bilang seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong." Sasuke kembali mendempetnya, tapi kali ini di sudut dalam mobil. "Ingat, aku tidak ingin kau membicarakan 'orang itu' lagi di depanku." Bisiknya sambil menempelkan bibirnya ke leher si indigo.

"Mengerti?"

"Ta-Tapi..." Walaupun panik akan sentuhan Sasuke, Hinata masih berusaha mengelak. Lagipula ia memang tidak diajarkan apapun yang negatif oleh Naruto. "Naruto-_kun_ tidak—engh!" Sebuah jeritan lolos dari bibirnya ketika lehernya menerima sesuatu yang basah menyentuhnya dengan keras.

Pertama Sasuke memang mengecup lehernya, tapi saat ia juga merasa sebuah deretan gigi Sasuke, matanya terpejam. Telapak tangannya mencengkram kaus di dada Sasuke ketika gigi-gigi itu mulai terkatup untuk menjepit kulitnya.

"Uhh!" Susah payah ia mendorong Sasuke sewaktu rasa sakit sudah mulai terasa di syaraf lehernya yang sensitif. Sasuke memang mengawalinya dengan satu gigitan yang sangat sakit, tapi sesudah merasa cukup, bukannya berhenti pria itu malah mengubahnya menjadi menggigitinya secara penuh kekasaran—selayaknya memakan sesuatu.

"Ngghh, ah... sa-sakiiit!" Sensasi itu membuatnya menangis, bahkan saking tidak sanggupnya menahan, ia sampai mendorong kepala Sasuke—tidak lagi memperhatikan norma kesopanan—agar bisa terlepas. Tapi hasilnya Sasuke malah menahan tangannya di bahu jok, dan mengapit kepala Hinata menggunakan tangan kirinya agar ia dapat melebarkan ruang jelajah.

Sampai kegiatan itu berhenti dengan sendirinya. Secara perlahan ia lepaskan bibirnya dari leher Hinata yang bergetar, sehingga ia dapat melihat sebuah saliva tipis yang tercipta—sampai akhirnya terputus karena ia semakin menjauhkan jarak.

Ditatapnya leher yang semula putih tanpa noda itu menjadi berbeda—penuh dengan karyanya. Leher itu merah, bahkan ada yang hampir berdarah. Tapi bekas yang membuat leher itu kini sangat mencolok adalah sebuah garis putus-putus yang warnanya mendekati warna biru—karya yang pertama kali dia buat.

Lalu ia tatap mata lavender yang sedang menghindari pandangannya. Hinata sangat ketakutan. Sasuke pun akhirnya memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan diri lalu bangkit dan kembali duduk ke kursi kemudi.

Dengan rahang yang sudah terkatup rapat, ia memukul sisi mobil sampai mobil itu sedikit berguncang. Membuat Hinata semakin menyudutkan diri sambil menahan air matanya yang sempat tumpah.

Sasuke melakukan hal ini bukan karena alasan seperti kejadian lalu yang pernah terjadi, tapi tentu saja Sasuke melakukannya karena emosi.

Ya, dia sangat emosi.

Lalu akhirnya mobil kembali berjalan, mengantar mereka ke rumah keluarga.

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Suasana sore sudah mulai memasuki ruang kerja yang jendelanya sengaja terbuka. Karena lampu belum juga dinyalakan, media penerangan yang digunakan untuk menemani kerjaan laptopnya adalah sinar kejinggaan yang indah.

Itachi yang berada disana masih sibuk sendiri, kacamata bacanya sedikit menutupi_ onyx_ yang sedang fokus menatap dokumen yang tersedia dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tangannya terus mengetik tanpa henti—tidak peduli menit demi menit melewati.

**Tok tok tok.**

Suara ketikan langsung menghilang, ia sedikit mengadahkan wajah untuk melihat sekilas pintu yang tepat beberapa meter di depannya.

"Masuk."

Seorang pelayan—yang tadi mengetuk—masuk dan membungkuk hormat di depan Itachi. "Itachi-_sama_... Ada tamu."

"Aku sedang tidak mau menerima tamu."

"Tapi Nona itu memaksa."

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawabnya dengan nada dingin. "Aku sedang berkerja."

Si pelayan langsung menelan ludahnya ketika mata sinis Itachi menusuknya. Inilah si _workaholic _yang memang tidak bisa diganggu apabila sudah berurusan dengan perkerjaan.

"Baik, Itachi-_sama._"

Pintu tertutup dan tampaknya Itachi kembali mendapatkan ketenangan. Tapi belum sampai lima menit, ia langsung menghentikan kegiatannya lagi lalu melepas kacamatanya.

"Kau mau apa?"

Tanpa menoleh pun Itachi tau siapa yang sedang berada di jendela belakang meja kerjanya. Dan tentu saja kalimat tadi membuat wanita pirang yang baru saja masuk melalui jendela besar yang terbuka itu menjadi kaget. "Sampai-sampai kau memanjat pohon dan masuk ke balkon ruanganku yang berada di lantai dua."

"Eh, jadi kau sadar, ya? Padahal aku sudah mengendap-endap dari balkon ruangan di sebelahmu..." Wanita yang ternyata adalah Ino itu langsung berdecak kagum dan berjalan ke depan meja Itachi yang masih sibuk.

Karena Ino sama sekali tidak membuka suara dan malah terus-terusan melihat ekspresi Itachi, karena alasan risih Itachi membalas pandangannya.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini? Apa temanmu berubah pikiran?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi aku menyarankan agar kita bisa berkerja sama."

Itachi terdiam, hanya hitam legamnya yang bergerak menuju iris sebiru langitmilik Ino yang tersedia di hadapannya.

"Kau bertugas untuk mendekatkan Sasuke dengan istrinya, dan aku... menghilangkan pikiran Sakura tentang Sasuke."

Itachi menutup laptop, tanda ia tertarik akan topik pembicaraan yang mereka bahas. Sudut bibir Itachi terangkat, lalu ia melanjutkan. "Musuh dalam selimut?"

"Bukan." Jawaban Ino terdengar mantap—dapat dilihat dari nada bicara berserta tatapan matanya. "Aku memang sahabatnya, tapi aku ingin sahabatku berada di jalan yang terbaik."

Suasana sempat hening selama beberapa saat, dan hal itu membuat Itachi menghela nafas. "Baiklah... apa rencanamu?"

"Apa mereka sudah bulan madu?"

"Belum."

"Nah, paksa mereka untuk melakukannya."

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

"_Tadaima_..." Seorang wanita paruh baya menaruh tas jinjingnya di salah satu sofa. Lalu setelah menghela nafas lega karena baru menyelesaikan pekerjaan bisnis yang melelahkan, ia melepaskan mantel berwarna biru muda pucat dan memberikannya ke salah satu pelayan.

Tapi sewaktu wanita yang diketahui dengan nama Mikoto itu berjalan ke ruang tengah, ia sedikit memperlambat langkahnya dan berhenti ketika melihat siapa yang ada disana. Dari kejauhan terlihatlah Hinata yang sedang terdiam di sofa—memandangi kedua tangan di pangkuannya—dengan televisi yang menyala.

Menantunya tampak gelisah.

Mikoto yang heran mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Hinata, membuat Hinata sadar atas kedatangannya.

"Ah, _Okaasan_ sudah pulang?"

"Iya, maaf ya, Hinata-_chan..._ padahal aku yang menyuruh kalian menginap. Tapi paginya aku malah tidak ada di sini."

"Hm..."

"Di mana Sasuke?" Tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

Hinata tersenyum—berusaha merubah air mukanya yang ia pikir belum dilihat Mikoto. "Dia sudah tidur."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bangun? Tidak menemani suamimu?" Ia tertawa pelan, Hinata tersenyum.

"Iya, aku baru saja mau tidur..." Hinata beranjak dari sofa dan akan berjalan ke kamar—sampai gerakannya terhenti karena ditahan oleh Mikoto.

Hinata menatap ibu dari Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung, tapi melihat Mikoto yang tampak sangat terkejut, ia rasa hal ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan...

"Hi-Hinata-_chan_, itu... memar karena apa?"

"—!"

Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Padahal ia sudah menggerai rambutnya agar menutupi bekas gigitan Sasuke, tapi ternyata Mikoto masih bisa melihatnya. Cepat-cepat ia menutupi lehernya dengan telapak tangan, dan mundur beberapa langkah setelah Mikoto melonggarkan pegangan.

"Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadamu, kan?" Masih dengan wajah khawatir, ia mendatangi Hinata yang masih berdiri dengan menunduk—bingung akan bagaimana menjelaskannya. "Hinata-_chan..._ kalian kenapa?"

"Tidak..." Ia pun mengalihkan pandangan sebelum berbicara—karena lagi-lagi dia harus setengah berbohong. "_M__ood_ Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ memang sedang buruk."

"Tapi kalian tidak sedang bertengkar kan?"

"Tidak... Sasuke-_kun _sangat baik padaku."

Awalnya Mikoto tidak mau percaya begitu saja, tapi melihat wajah Hinata sedih yang terpampang jelas, ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya—karena ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu ini sudah malam, besok kita bicara lagi bersama, ya?"

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk lalu memberi ucapan selamat tidur agar ia bisa berjalan ke kamarnya. Setelah jauh dari Mikoto, Hinata menghela nafas lega.

Sesampainya di depan kamar, Hinata membuka pintu dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah merebahkan dirinya secara asal-asalan di sofa dengan_ earphone_ di telinganya.

Ya, alasan malam-malam seperti ini ia tetap di luar hanya ada satu—sama halnya alasan Sasuke mau tidur di sofa. Walaupun mereka memang sangat jarang—bahkan Hinata tidak pernah mengingat—tidur seranjang dengan suaminya; tentu saja karena peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu.

Hinata teramat sangat takut dengan Sasuke. Begitu pula Sasuke yang masih sangat marah dengannya.

Hinata berjalan menaiki ranjang, meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal, lalu menutup mata. Tapi setelah beberapa detik, seakan teringat sesuatu ia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengeset alarm. Sesudahnya ia meletakkan ponsel itu di bawah bantalnya dan tertidur.

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

_Alarm_ yang sudah ter-_set_ di ponselnya mulai bergetar, sontak mata Hinata langsung terbuka dan tangannya bergerak untuk mematikannya—sebelum Sasuke juga ikut terbangun. Setelah membungkam getaran ponsel, Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke Sasuke yang masih tertidur di sofa—yang di _mansion_ ini letaknya tepat di hadapan kasur, bukan lagi di samping seperti kamar apartemennya. Posisi Sasuke tidak ada yang berubah selain _earphone _dan _i-pod_-nya yang sudah ia taruh di atas meja—dan hal itu memberikan tanda kalau Sasuke sudah benar-benar tertidur.

Lalu Hinata menyingkap selimut putih yang membungkus tubuhnya, turun dan berjalan secara perlahan. Tapi ia terlebih dahulu mengambil kotak P3K di atas laci, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke Sasuke.

Nah, inilah yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, masalahnya ia harus mendekati Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Sesudah mengambil langkah secara hati-hati, akhirnya ia sampai di hadapan Sasuke. Hinata langsung duduk dan bersyukur atas tinggi sofa yang tidak lebih dibandingkan tingginya saat duduk—sehingga ia jelas melihat Sasuke yang tertidur.

Di pandangannya, wajah putih Sasuke tampak menyinarkan karisma yang kuat, tidak heran Hinata mengakuinya walaupun beberapa kali ia melihat tampang datar Sasuke ataupun alisnya yang terus-terusan tertekuk saat marah. Hinata terus memperhatikan pemandangan itu sampai akhirnya berhenti sewaktu ia melihat luka di sudut bibir Sasuke.

Luka memerah yang sepertinya sedikit mengelupas itu kembali mengingatkannya tentang alasan ia terbangun tengah malam. Hinata langsung membuka kotak P3K dengan perlahan, lalu mengambil kapas dan meneteskannya dengan obat merah.

Tapi saat ia menyapukan kapas yang sudah mengandung cairan obat merah di luka, Sasuke seperti menggumam tidak suka. Hinata mencoba tenang, padahal ia sangat takut setengah mati kalau Sasuke menemukan ia yang sedang mengobati lukanya—mungkin Sasuke akan mengamuk, itulah alasan ia tidak berani mengobati jika yang punya tubuh terbangun.

Dengan hati-hati ia kembali menempelkan kapas ke sana, lalu menekannya dengan perlahan. Setelah beberapa kali, Hinata mulai membuka sebuah plester yang juga tersedia di dalam kotak.

Sesudah luka Sasuke rapih tertutup dengan plesternya, ia tersenyum puas dan membereskan peralatan yang tadi dipakai. Lalu saat Hinata akan beranjak untuk tidur, ia kembali terdiam karena mendadak mengingat kemarahan Sasuke yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

Mengingat di mana Sasuke memukul Naruto secara brutal, dan juga kejadian 'menggigitnya' di mobil. Perlahan pun ia menyentuh luka biru yang sangat unik di lehernya. Hanya membayangkan ia kembali mengalami hal itu sontak bulu romanya meremang—sampai-sampai Hinata tidak menyadari kalau lekungan di bibirnya sudah menurun.

Tidak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu, Hinata beranjak dan kembali merilekskan tubuh di kasur yang empuk. Lalu setelah lewat belasan menit, dengan gampang ia terlelap.

Tapi nyatanya setelah Hinata benar-benar terbawa ke alam mimpi, sepasang mata _onyx_ itu terbuka, lalu disusul gerak membenarkan posisi agar bisa terduduk. Sasuke memang tidak mengeluarkan suara, ia hanya menoleh kearah Hinata yang sudah tertidur. Lalu dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, ia menyentuh plester yang sempat ditempelkan Hinata.

Diawal Sasuke memang mengusapkan kedua jarinya, tapi lama-lama ia langsung melepasnya dengan satu tarikan dan membuangnya ke lantai. Sasuke berdiri, lalu berjalan dengan biasa—berbeda dengan Hinata yang pelan-pelan—tidak mementingkan suara apapun yang mungkin akan dibuatnya.

Lalu ia berdiri di samping ranjang dan menatap sang istri yang tertidur dengan pulas. Matanya bergerak memandangi Hinata yang tengah tertidur, dari lekuk wajah manis itu sampai akhirnya terhenti di sebuah bekas yang sangat mencolok. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia memang mengingat banyak sekali 'hasil karyanya' disana, tapi kali ini Sasuke terdiam saat ia hanya melihat garis biru putus-putus yang membentuk oval—yang sepertinya akan lama menghilang.

Gigitan darinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas malas lalu sedikit membungkuk untuk menyentuh bekas itu. Pandangannya kembali ke wajah tentram di depannya, setelah diam beberapa saat ia pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata.

"Kutanya satu hal padamu..."

Sasuke memberi jeda. Lama.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa?"

Entahlah kalimat itu sebuah pernyataan atau malah pertanyaan yang sangat ia tuntut jawabannya.

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Matahari belum tampak, membiarkan suasana langit masih berwarna biru gelap dan dingin. Tapi Sasuke sudah keluar kamar dan berjalan yang menggenggam sebuah kunci mobil di tangannya. Awalnya Uchiha bungsu itu mengira tidak akan ada anggota keluarganya yang terbangun di jam empat pagi seperti ini—kecuali beberapa pelayan yang memang harus bekerja—tapi saat Sasuke akan keluar melewati ruang tengah, ia harus terdiam ketika disana sudah ada Itachi dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke..." Itachi menyapanya dengan senyuman, tapi hal itu malah dibalasnya dengan tatapan dingin. "Apa kabar hubunganmu dengan Hinata?"

Sasuke mendesah malas, inilah topik yang sangat tidak ingin dibicarakannya. "Minggirlah, Itachi."

"Tenang saja, aku tau hubunganmu sedang buruk." Jelasnya tanpa merubah ekspresi—seakan dia tau deretan masalah yang mendatangi keluarga yang dibina olehnya dan Hinata. "_Okaasan _semakin cemas, apalagi ia juga melihat..." Kalimatnya berhenti, tapi tangan Itachi yang menunjuk lehernya sendiri—membuahkan petanda kalau ibu dan Itachi sudah tau bekas 'tersebut' dari Hinata.

"Aku tidak butuh nasihatmu."

"Kau memang tidak membutuhkannya, tapi kau harus mendengarkan. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, Hiashi-_jisan _akan bertindak. Dan pernikahan kalian akan sia-sia."

"Baguslah, karena itu ceraikan aku dengannya."

"Masalahnya itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Tsch, aku sudah kalian korbankan untuk menikahi Hinata, sekarang apa maumu lagi hah?"

"Hamili dia."

"—!"

Sasuke terbelalak.

"..."

"Apa kau gila?" Matanya sontak membulat—tidak pecaya kalau Itachi akan menyuruhnya secara frontal. "Aku sedang marah dengannya, dan kau mau aku dan Hinata melakukan hal 'itu'?"

"Aku tidak mementingkan hubungan kalian, tapi itulah cara satu-satunya untuk membuktikan kalau hubungan kalian baik-baik saja."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan pasti akan mendatangimu." Masih dengan intonasi yang tenang ia melanjutkan. "Secara berturut-turut."

Sasuke berdecak, ia yakin hal tidak jelas yang dibicarakan Itachi pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan kemarahan Hiashi dan Fugaku.

"Kau yang harus menanggung semua akibat dari rencanamu ini, _B__aka Aniki._" Kalimat itu langsung bersamaan dengan gerak Sasuke yang sengaja menabrak bahunya untuk dapat keluar rumah. Itachi hanya tersenyum biasa lalu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Mendengar suara keras dari pintu yang tertutup, Hinata langsung berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Pertama ia meregangkan tangan untuk merilekskan tubuhnya sejenak, lalu barulah ia membuka mata.

Dilihatnya Sasuke yang baru pulang dan sedang mengeluarkan beberapa koper besar yang sebelumnya tersimpan rapi di atas lemari. Entahlah untuk apa. Sasuke tampak aneh. Tidak biasanya dia datang tengah malam setelah dua hari menghilang hanya untuk memberantaki kamar.

"Um, Sasuke-_kun_... apa ada barang yang sedang kau cari?" Tanya Hinata sambil menuruni ranjang. "Aku bisa membantumu mencarinya."

"Tidak." Jawabnya dengan singkat dan padat. "Yang kau perlukan hanyalah siapkan dirimu."

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Mulai 'besok' kita akan bulan madu."

"E-Eh?" Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya. Matanya melebar, dan bibir tipisnya terbuka. "Ke-Kenapa sangat me-mendadak?"

"Aku akan memberikanmu apa yang kau inginkan."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Tapi... ya, ampun banget, ya... kenapa ceritanya jadi mengarah ke ratem? ****T****api jangan beneran ratem ah, mendingan bulan ini kita banyakan amal dengan menonton ustad ****M****aulana! Tapi namanya juga Semi-M, yang alim sabar, ya!**

**Oh, iya... si kalimat Naruto yang di****awal jangan dianggap suka sama Hinata, dia kan sebagai sahabat Hinata yang baik emang harus ngebantu, hehe. Dan**** untuk bocoran, besok mereka beneran udah bulan madu loh. Dan ada Ino, Itachi plus Neji yang mendadak muncul~**

.

.

**Thank****s**** for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Mitsuki Ota, hina-chan, ImHm-Chan, Miss Uchiha Hinata, swan, Yuki Tsukushi, ichsana-hyuuga, Deani Shiroona Hyouichiffer, Ai HinataLawliet, Saqee-chan, ulva-chan, Tsubasa XasllitaDioz no-login, Yumi michiyo, uchihyuu nagisa, soft purple, YamanakaemO, Mamizu Mei, Haru3173, shichanhallyu, Uwii, Lollytha-chan, keiKo-buu89, Yamanaka Chika, anexartito koritsi, NaraUchiha'malfoy, ika chan, Aiiko Aiyhumi, Miiki Ananda, Saruwatari Yumi, semutbeenhere, kyu's neli-chan, miss rukawa, noonacomplicated, erleeteukie, uchiha za chan, chibi tsukiko-chan, Chikuma masih ga login, Aiwha Katsushika, Yakuza, Kimidori hana, Haruka Hime, KyuubieChan Chiedhoekid, Sahi Uchiha, Blauherz, Suki, hyuuchiha prinka, Sasuhinashipper, harunaru chan muach, n, Botol Pasir, sasuhina, Miya-hime Nakashinki, OraRi HinaRa, Kaka, hina-chan, KagiyamaHINA-chan, Firah-chan**

.

.

**Pojok ****B****a****las ****R****eview :**

**Zo masih 15 tahun? **Iyaa. **Zo tuh cowok ya? **Loh kok? Aku cewek kok *jurus tatapan genit* **Aku suka sifat Naruto disini. **Aku juga suka XD** Tambahin NaruHina buat Sasu****ke**** makin cemburu, ya. **Kurasa di chap ini udah cukup :p** Itaino ya? Buat NaruIno aja. **Hmm, terus Saku sama siapa -.-** Apa Naru****to**** suka sama Hina****ta****? **Ngga, mereka sahabatan doang. **Apa Ino sama Ita ngedukung SasuSaku putus? **Iyap.** Ingin liat sandiwara SasuHina di rumah Sasu. **Kan ngga jadi. Ada Naruto sih (?).** Romance ****S****asuHina tambah dong. **Kalo chap ini ngga kerasa romance, berarti setelah bulan madu. **Awas ****aja ****kalo ****S****asuke KDRT atau mukul Hina****ta****. **Eng... kalo gigit? **Review ah, biar cepet update. **Mihi. **Selamat datang di Palembang, semoga betah. **Udah betah kok, terima kasih :D** Bakal ada ItaIno? Apa ngga kebanyakan tuh? **Kan ItaIno muncul supaya SasuHina makin deket. **Sakura beneran ngelabrak Hina****ta****? Bareng Ino gak? **Ino ngga ikutan.** Naru****to**** bakal sama siapa? **Sakura.** Bikin fic NaruIno dong. **Kalo fic sih udah ada rencana, tapi kayaknya masih lama buanget untuk dipublish. **Sebenernya Sasuke udah mulai suka ke Hinata ya? **Hmm... maybee **Bikin Hinata hamil, biar ****S****asuke galau. **Haha... iya ngga, ya? **Di chap 5 SasuHina****-****nya dikit banget. **Iyaa, kan waktu kemaren ada scene SasuHina yang dipindahin, jadinya keganti sama NaruHina. **Lebihin dari chap 10. **Doain aja idenya masih ada...** Masukin ItaIno. **Sip, tapi dikit loh, paling di chap besok. **SasuHina mau bikin anak ya? **Iyaa, tapi tebak aja jadi atau ngga. **Bukannya Naruto itu temennya Sasuke? **Ngga, dari awal Naruto cuma temennya Hinata. **K****alo putus dari Sasuke, Sakura sama siapa? **Naruto.** Bikin fic NaruHina dong. **Nasibnya masih baru ide doang nih haha.** Kalo Saku****ra**** ngelabrak, aku pasti nangis. **Aku memang bakalan berusaha buat readers nangis waktu di scene itu, tapi jangan mikir yang macem-macem dulu loh. Aku mau buatnya beda ;) **Pengen liat Hinata marah atau kecewa.** Iyaya, pengen deh...** Update Love is Death. **Chap 2 udah update kok ;) **Zo**** terlihat lebih dewasa dari remaja SMA. **Ah... terima kasih Blauherz-san. Ngeliat 2 reviewan kamu aja aku udah ngerasa kayak buronan yang lagi di cari...

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Seperti yang kita tau, Sasuke dan Hinata akan berbulan madu. Kita juga harus mengikuti mereka ke Ame."

"Hm iya, kota ini memang selalu hujan. Tapi tenang saja. Walaupun dingin, aku jamin anda akan mendapatkan bulan madu yang sangat berkesan."

"A-Apa bagimu aku hanyalah sebuah mainan di dalam ikatan pernikahan?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi banyak bicara?"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	7. Bulan Madu

**Previous Chap :**

"Um, Sasuke-_kun_... apa ada barang yang sedang kau cari?" Tanya Hinata sambil menuruni ranjang. "Aku bisa membantumu mencarinya."

"Tidak." Jawabnya dengan singkat dan padat. "Yang kau perlukan hanyalah siapkan dirimu."

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Mulai 'besok' kita akan bulan madu."

"E-Eh?" Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya. Matanya melebar, dan bibir tipisnya terbuka. "Ke-Kenapa sangat me-mendadak?"

"Aku akan memberikanmu apa yang kau inginkan."

.

.

**Normal POV**

Pukul 04.56 A.M.

Sebagian orang mengatakan bahwa pagi sudah menjelang, tapi bagi si pemilik rambut pirang yang sedang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, tentu saja ini masih malam—sangat amat malam. Sinar matahari yang belum tampak hanya menyediakan langit gelap, bahkan burung-burung yang hobi beradu suara pun belum sempat terdengar. Terlebih lagi ini adalah hari pergantian iklim dari musim gugur ke musim dingin yang bertabur salju.

Itulah alasan yang tepat untuk terus tidur menggunakan bantal penghangat. Lagi pula, siapa juga yang mau beraktivitas sendirian di pagi seperti ini? Nah, kalau berpikir seperti itu, berarti kamu setuju dengan pendapat pribadi seorang Yamanaka Ino. Jadi jangan bertanya kenapa wanita berumur 20 tahun itu berencana untuk tetap di balutan selimut tebalnya sampai matahari naik ke atas.

Namun, mungkin saja pagi ini rencananya akan gagal, karena...

**Ting tong****!**

Suara itu menciptakan erangan tidak suka dari bibirnya. Ia pun hanya merubah posisi ke samping untuk meniban bantal gulingnya yang empuk.

**Ting tong****!**

"_Great_, giliran _Otousan_ dan _Okaasan_ yang hobi membangunkanku sedang keluar kota, datanglah _alarm_ berjalan lainnya." Sebelum berdiri, ia meregangkan paksa tubuhnya yang pegal.

Tidak peduli dengan rambut acak-acakan serta wajah yang kusut, Ino menyeret kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu. Ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan wajah seram untuk menyapa orang yang berani-beraninya memencet bel rumah sepagi ini.

"Kalau yang mengetuk itu adalah pengantar paket, lihat saja nanti. Pasti ia belum pernah merasakan pukulan kuat dari klan Yamanaka..." Geramnya sambil memutar kenop pintu.

**Cklek.**

Baru saja Ino mau mengeluarkan kalimat sinis, lidahnya membeku. Untung saja ia sempat menahan laju suara yang hendak melewati tenggorokannya. Jika tidak... entahlah apa yang akan terjadi. Karena tepat di depannya terlihat pria yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Selamat pagi, Yamanaka-_san_." Pria berambut hitam panjang itu tersenyum tipis. "Cepat siapkan kopermu untuk satu hari ini."

"Eh?" Penjelasan pria itu—yang seingatnya bernama Itachi—begitu cepat dan padat membuat kedua matanya membulat. Padahal ia saja belum menormalkan degup jantungnya ketika melihatnya datang ke rumah. "Untuk apa?"

"Seperti yang kita mau, Sasuke dan Hinata akan berbulan madu."

Keningnya berkerut. "Oke, itu bagus. Tapi apa hubungannya denganku...?"

"Kita juga harus mengikuti mereka ke Ame."

"Apa!? I-Itu terlalu jauh! Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Sakura ke taman hiburan!" Ino menggelengkan wajah merahnya. "Lagian kenapa harus ada kata 'KITA' di kalimatmu?"

"Karena 'dia' memaksaku untuk ikut, sedangkan kaulah biang utama dari rencana ini."

"Eh? 'Dia' tuh siapa?"

Itachi tidak mengeluarkan suara, seulas senyuman masih tertoreh di wajah tampannya. Lalu ia menyampingkan badan, memperlihatkan kepada Ino akan sosok bersurai cokelat yang dengan wajah dinginnya menyandar di pagar rumah.

"Bisa cepat sedikit? Kau membuang waktuku."

.

.

.

**I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU**

**"I'll Be Waiting For You" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Semi-M, etc.**

.

.

**SEVENTH.** Bulan Madu

.

.

Sambil mengeratkan baju penghangat yang membalut tubuhnya, Hinata memandangi jalanan dari jendela tembus pandang mobil. Bosan akan rintikan hujan yang tidak berhenti, wajahnya mendongak untuk melihat awan gelap yang menyelimuti langit.

Ia menghela nafas, seingatnya memang tidak ada langit biru di Ame. Kalaupun ada katanya sih tidak akan bertahan sampai satu jam, hanya ada awan hitam yang terus menumpahkan tetesan air untuk membasahi semua hal yang ada di bawahnya, termasuk mobil yang dinaikinya bersama Sasuke. Dan dari sudut manapun, hanya Hinata-lah yang terlihat sangat cemas, sedangkan suaminya terus mengemudi dengan wajah datar.

Sebenarnya bisa dibilang berlebihan, tapi ini 'bulan madu', terlebihnya dengan Sasuke. Kalau dari awal mereka adalah pasangan yang berbahagia, mungkin Hinata akan bertingkah normal. Namun, kenyataannya mereka bukan pasangan yang bahagia.

Hinata semakin gugup ketika dari jauh mata lavender pucatnya dapat melihat ujung gedung bertingkat—yang entahlah sampai berapa lantai. Disanalah Sasuke akan ber... ber... ya seperti itulah dengannya.

Memikirkannya saja alirah darah langsung menumpuk di pipi putih Hinata. Cepat-cepat ia menggeleng, mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_." Gumamnya pelan, memang agak sedikit ragu, tapi harus ia menunda kedatangan mereka ke tempat itu. "A-Aku mau beli _so-souvenir_..."

"Bisa nanti."

Mendengar jawaban singkat Sasuke, matanya langsung bergerak gelisah, mencari sesuatu yang tampak menarik di pinggir jalan. "Ah, toko di sana sepertinya lucu..."

"Besok kita ke sana."

"Kita kan kita butuh payung..."

"Di Ame semua tempat pasti menyediakan payung."

"Tapi aku juga ingin makan donat gula—"

"Berisik."

Kalimat terakhir Sasuke membuat Hinata menelan bulat-bulat alasan lain yang hendak keluar, masalahnya stok keberanian yang tersedia sudah habis dan lebih parahnya lagi ia baru sadar kalau mereka sudah tinggal berbelok ke kiri untuk memasuki gedung yang sedaritadi ia takuti.

Sesudah rintikan hujan tidak terdengar karena memasuki kawasan yang tertutup, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu megah beraksen kebaratan. Tanpa berbicara ia langsung membuka sabuk pengaman lalu keluar mobil. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa membeku di tempat ketika seorang petugas membukakan pintu. Temperatur di kota Ame memang hebat. Bayangkan saja—hanya karena hujan—dinginnya musim panas di Ame sama seperti suhu musim gugur di Konoha.

"Dingiin..." Tubuhnya menggigil, ia semakin memeluk diri dan menyembunyikan pipi merahnya ke syal putih yang ia pakai.

Merasa otaknya sudah beku, buru-buru nyonya Uchiha itu memasuki hotel. Yah, walaupun temperaturnya tidak jauh berbeda, ia lebih merasa hangat di dalam sana. Awalnya Hinata hanya iseng mengadahkan wajah, tapi karena itu ia menyadari betapa megahnya hotel... eh, _villa_, atau apartemen ini? Entahlah, yang penting bangunan megah yang kini dilihatnya adalah kepunyaan keluarga Uchiha.

Hinata hanya bisa terkagum-kagum, masalahnya karena Hiashi—ayahnya—sangat menyukai adat atau sesuatu yang berbau tradisional, ia tidak pernah menjejakkan kakinya ke tempat berbau Eropa seperti ini. Kalaupun menginap, paling sering mereka menginap di rumah elit bergaya tradisional khas Jepang.

"Hinata-_sama_..."

Sebuah suara lembut memecahkan lamunannya. "E-Eh... ya, kenapa?"

Dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut coklat sedang tersenyum manis. "Barang-barang anda dan Sasuke-_sama_ sudah diantar." Melihat Hinata yang menatapnya sambil memiringkan kepala, si _brunette_ langsung mengerti. "Perkenalkan, saya Matsuri. Saya diperintahkan untuk mengantar anda, sedangkan nanti Sasuke-_sama_ akan menyusul."

"I-Iya." Hinata mengangguk. Saat langkah kaki kecilnya mengikuti Matsuri yang sudah duluan, pandangannya menerawang ke segala arah. Ketika melihat taman yang sudah basah karena diguyur hujan, sebuah pertanyaan datang ke kepalanya. "Maaf, Ma-Matsuri-_san_... apa di sini selalu turun hujan?"

"Hm, iya. Kota ini memang selalu hujan." Mata cokelat si pengantar melirik ke arah Hinata, lalu ia tersenyum. "Tapi tenang saja. Walaupun dingin, aku jamin anda akan mendapatkan bulan madu yang sangat berkesan."

"Eh...?"`

"Tapi bukan hanya karena 'dingin' saja, sudah dari dulu banyak orang yang mengatakan Ame ini kota penuh cinta."

"Eng... aku tidak mengerti."

"Hihi, nanti juga akan tau kok." Tepat setelah pembicaraan kecil itu selesai, Matsuri menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan suatu ruangan. "Ini kamar Anda." Jelasnya sambil membukakan pintu menggunakan kartu kamar, setelah masuk ia menaruh kartu tadi ke tempatnya berbarengan dengan semua perabotan listrik yang menyala.

Hinata terpana melihat isi dari ruangan itu. Walau namanya tetap apartemen, ini jelas berbeda dibandingkan apartemennya ataupun penginapan Jepang. Semua yang terpampang disini sangat mewah, klasik dan elegan. Ah, untuk bahasanya sendiri, Hinata pun bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan secara rinci.

"Matsuri, kau bisa pergi."

Suara itu menghentikan penjelajahan matanya. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang mendadak masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam. Tanpa basa-basi, Matsuri pun langsung membungkuk hormat dan pergi.

Setelah pintu tertutup, suasana ruangan semakin mencekam. Mereka kembali bertemu pandang, kali ini lavender itu menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Siapkan dirimu."

**Glek.**

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waitng~**

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Melihat Sasuke yang kini memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan, sambil meringis aku pun menunduk, memikirkan ide untuk menghindar darinya. Tanpa aba-aba aku berputar untuk berbalik dan berlari pelan ke arah pintu keluar.

"A-Aku mau belanja makanan dulu—"

**BLAM! **

Pintu yang sebelumnya sudah kubuka beberapa senti pun kembali didorong oleh Sasuke—yang entah sejak kapan sudah di belakangku—membuat suara bantingan yang mengagetkan. Aku terdiam dengan posisi wajah menghadap pintu dan punggung yang sudah menempel dengan dada bidangnya. Ini benar-benar membuatku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, kini yang terasa hanyalah hembusan nafasnya yang mulai terasa di leher. Tubuhku merinding, sepertinya hawa-hawa di sekitar Sasuke sangat tidak enak.

"Kau baru kuperbolehkan keluar setelah kita benar-benar 'melakukan'nya"

"Se-Sekarang?"

"Apa kau butuh dijelaskan secara detail?" Tanpa kelembutan di dalamnya, Sasuke langsung memutar balikkan tubuhku agar mata kami dapat bertemu.

Aku yang merasa kesempitan, membentangkan tanganku ke depan agar jarak tetap aman. "Ta-Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura—?"

"Dengar, di sini tidak ada Sakura. Dan kau tau, karena itu aku bisa melakukan sesuka hati padamu."

Satu kalimat tadi membuatku berhenti bicara, tatapanku terbelalak, dan lurus ke matanya.

Aku terkejut saat mendapati kalimat itu dari Sasuke. Bersama dengan menutup mata, kutundukkan kepala, meresapi suatu perasaan yang mengilukan. Aku tidak tau apa, tapi hatiku serasa diremas-remas. Jujur, ini perasaan menyakitkan.

"A-Apa bagimu aku hanyalah sebuah mainan di dalam ikatan pernikahan?"

Sebenarnya aku pun kaget dengan kalimat yang keluar dengan sendirinya, tapi tubuhku terus memaksa untuk mengeluarkan pendapat hati.

"A-Aku... jelas-jelas masih ingat, kalau kau pernah mengatakan 'tidak akan menyentuhku' demi Sakura-_san_." Bola mataku memanas.

Sasuke terdiam. Pandangannya kepadaku seperti risih.

"Ya. Memang."

"Lalu..."

"Jangan pikirkan orang lain, saat ini—"

"Setidaknya jangan permainkan kami berdua." Aku menyelanya. Intonasiku sedikit meninggi, menemani air mata yang sudah membendung. "Cukup aku saja yang merasakan sakitnya dipermainkan olehmu."

Sasuke membisu. Ia tak lagi menjelaskan.

"Kasihan Sakura-_san_, dia pasti sangat percaya dengan semua janji yang kau ucapkan, tapi kau malah—"

Kali ini seluruh uneg-unegku berhenti karena keterkagetan. Ya, tentu saja aku kaget karena sudah ada bibir tipis Sasuke yang menempel di bibirku. Kulihat dengan jelas _onyx_-nya yang sedikit terbuka untuk menatapku sekilas, lalu ia menyapu permukaan bibirku dengan lembut, lalu melepaskannya...

"Sejak kapan kau jadi banyak bicara?" Nafasnya begitu lembut menerpa wajahku, membuat sebuah perasaan menggelitik yang selalu menyerang bila aku berada di dekatnya. "Kau tinggal diam, dan biarkan ini yang menjelaskan."

Jantungku terasa dipukul kencang ketika Sasuke menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menarik punggungku. Aku pun tidak berkutik melihatnya memiringkan kepala untuk kembali menghilangkan jarak di antara kami.

Lagi-lagi ia menciumku. Di awal pagutannya memang perlahan, namun ketika Sasuke sudah menemukan lidahku, ciumannya semakin memanas. Kurasakan suhu tubuhku naik berapa _celcius_, sempat melupakan dinginnya kota Ame yang masih terasa.

"Mnh..." Aku mengerang kecil, berharap Sasuke mengerti kalau aku membutuhkan oksigen. Namun bukannya dilepaskan, Sasuke malah menyentuhkan kepalaku ke pintu, sekaligus menangkup wajahku agar tidak menyudahi kegiatannya.

"Hh... Sa-Sasu..." Desah nafasku terdengar ketika kudorong dadanya. Bibir kami memang sudah tidak berciuman, tapi masih menempel. Sambil berbagi engahan pelan, kutundukkan wajahku yang sudah memerah karenanya, tapi karena itu aku jadi tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang tengah membuka kaus hitam berlengan panjangnya.

Setelah kulihat ia yang membuang atasannya begitu saja di lantai, aku menelan ludah.

Ini sudah termasuk situasi gawat.

Kurasakan tubuhku melayang dengan kedua tangan kekar yang menopang pinggangku. Agar tidak jatuh, dengan sedikit terpaksa kupeluk bahunya yang lebar, tapi ia malah memanfaatkannya untuk memelukku dan juga menyentuhkan bibirnya ke lipatan leherku.

Dan bukan hanya itu saja, kurasakan Sasuke berjalan—membawaku ke sesuatu tempat. Pikiran yang terus menghantuiku pun datang lagi, menghadirkan perlawanan dalam gendongan Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti sebelum memasuki kamar, tentu karena rontaanku yang sepertinya berhasil. Tapi Sasuke tidak membebaskanku, ia malah sengaja membuat punggungku meniban sofa. Lalu saat bibirku sudah diajaknya bergulat, kurasakan sebuah tangan yang sontak membuat mataku melebar.

Astaga.

Dia mau melepas pakaianku.

Sewaktu salah satu tangannya bergerak menyingkap baju tebalku ke atas, kupaksa kedua tanganku menahannya. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin hal ini terjadi.

"Sasu, k-kumohon..." Lirihanku terdengar di sela ciuman, tapi tangannya tidak juga berhenti berusaha, terus membuatku panik. "Jangan..."

"Diam."

Kaget dengan nada suara Sasuke, kulihat _onyx_-nya yang membuatku ingin menangis. Mata Sasuke... menyeramkan. Walaupun aku tidak terlalu tau sifatnya, aku yakin ini bukan Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Ja-Jangan!"

Kesal dengan tanganku yang mungkin selalu mengganggu, akhirnya ia menepis tanganku jauh-jauh. Lalu sebelum kembali, kurasakan tangannya yang kembali mencengkram kausku, namun sedetik sebelum tangannya bergerak...

**TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK—!**

Ia lemparkan _d__eath glare_ kekhasannya ke arah pintu. Tanpa disadarinya, aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memperbaiki bajuku yang sudah tersingkap sampai ke perut.

Dalam hati aku bersyukur ada orang yang datang di saat yang tepat seperti ini.

Sasuke mencoba tak bergerak dulu, menunggu apakah ada respon lagi dari luar pintu. Setelah beberapa detik, tampaknya tidak ada lagi suara susulan. Ia pun kembali menatap kedua manik mataku yang sudah berkaca-kaca, lalu saat ia akan melanjutkan sesuatu yang sempat tertunda, suara itu kembali mengganggunya.

**TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK—!**

Sambil menggeram kesal ia berdiri, kemudian berjalan menuju arah suara dengan kedua tangan yang sudah terkepal.

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sedangkan di luar kamar...

**TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK—!**

Pria berambut coklat panjang terus mengetuk pintu, mengabaikan bel yang terpajang di sana. Ketukan itu bukan hanya menghentikan kegiatan seseorang di dalam, melainkan juga membuat si pirang yang ada di sebelahnya langsung panik setengah mati.

"_Ba-Baka_! Kenapa datang-datang ke sini kau malah mengetuk pintu mereka!?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

**TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK—!**

"Neji! Hentikan ketukanmu!" Ino pun tanpa sungkan menarik kencang baju kemeja pria yang ternyata adalah sepupu dari Hinata. "Kau hanya mengganggu mereka!"

Ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam pintu kamar tersebut, jantung Ino langsung berubah menjadi gendang yang dipukul ratusan kali dengan kecepatan maksimal. Merasa kekuatannya tidak berguna untuk memindahkan Neji, ia melirik ke sebelahnya, menatap Itachi yang hendak memasuki kamar sebelah yang sudah di sewa untuk mereka bertiga mengamati pasangan Uchiha muda tersebut. "KAU! BANTU AKUU!"

"Wah, sepertinya tidak bisa." Ia menunjukkan kedua telapak tangan ke arah Ino. "Tanganku penuh..."

**Twich.**

Sudah jelas muncul kedutan di dahi Ino. Lihat saja, kedua tangan Itachi tidak ada yang penuh. Tangan kirinya menenteng koran dan satunya lagi memegang kartu untuk memasuki apartemen.

"Gunakan tubuhmu!"

"—?"

**Cklek.**

Pria berambut biru dongker yang baru saja membuka pintu terdiam di luar. Alisnya berkerut ketika tidak menemukan orang yang berani-beraninya mengganggu. Sambil berdecak, ia pun menutup puntu dengan bantingan. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah hantaman dan cacian keras untuk siapapun itu—mau perempuan atau laki-laki.

**Blam!**

Pintu kembali tertutup, dan tanpa disadari Sasuke, seorang perempuan—dari kamar sebelah yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup—melantunkan ucapan syukur karena tidak ketahuan.

"Huffhh... untung saja." Ino menghela nafas lega sambil mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya. Tapi saat ia bersiap untuk berdiri, secara tidak sengaja kedua matanya menangkap pandangan orang-orang sekitar yang tidak sengaja melihat aksi mereka. Masalahnya karena saking takutnya dilihat Sasuke, Ino langsung mendorong Neji sebelum yang punya kamar keluar. Saking kerasnya, tubuh Neji yang besar langsung terlempar ke Itachi, dan tentu saja Ino juga ikutan terjatuh karena kaget mendengar suara pintu kamar Sasuke yang terbuka secara mendadak.

Dan inilah posisi terakhir mereka: Itachi tertiban Neji, dengan Ino yang menindih keduanya.

Cepat-cepat wanita pirang itu berdiri dengan wajah memerah, lalu diedarkannya pandangan sinis yang dibuat untuk menakuti orang-orang sekitar. "A-Apa kalian lihat-lihat!?"

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Setelah pandangannya kembali fokus ke dalam kamar apartemen, sesampainya di daerah ruang tengah, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, mecari sosok yang dijadikan semua titik fokusnya pada saat ini.

Merasa ruangan tengah kosong, ia pun berjalan ke ruangan tidur. Saat membuka pintu, suasana masih sama, sepi. Lalu ketika ia akan melewati kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar, telinganya menangkap suara tangisan.

Awalnya ia ingin membuka pintu, tapi saat ia akan memutar tangannya, benda bulat itu tidak mau berputar, petanda Hinata menguncinya dari dalam.

"Buka pintunya."

Isakan Hinata terdengar semakin kencang. "Ti-Tidak..."

"Buka, atau pintu ini akan kudobrak paksa."

**Brakh!**

Belum sampai sedetik setelah gertakan Sasuke terucap, pintu kamar mandi yang terbuat dari kayu tebal berkualitas tinggi itu terbuka dengan kasar, sedikit memperlihatkan engselnya yang sudah hampir lepas karena tendangan suaminya.

Hinata yang sudah disudut kamar mandi pun semakin ketakutan sewaktu mata lavender sembabnya melihat Sasuke. Apalagi ketika salah satu tangannya sudah dicengkram oleh orang itu.

Ya, dia takut dengan Sasuke.

"Mulai sekarang... diamlah sedikit"

"KYAAA!" Secara mendadak Hinata berteriak kencang, tangannya bergerak liar memukul Sasuke yang sempat menghimpitnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, matanya sudah kembali basah karena aliran air mata yang terus keluar. "Lepaskan aku!"

Walaupun tidak suka dengan pukulan Hinata, Sasuke masih tidak melepaskan tangan mungil itu sampai akhirnya si yang punya tangan kembali menjerit. "AKU... TIDAK... MAU...!"

Teriakan itu hanya tiga kata, tapi dengan cepat hal itu langsung membuat Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang penuh keterkagetan. Baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Hinata menolaknya seperti tadi. Sasuke terhenyak, lalu ia pun memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat.

Sedikit takut dengan raut wajah yang dipajang Sasuke, dengan nafas tersengal Hinata langsung panik sendiri, ia ingin meminta maaf, tapi lebih baik ia gunakan kesempatan ini untuk berbicara. "Kau terpaksa melakukannya..."

"Cih, terus saja kau gunakan alasan itu!" Ia membentak Hinata, tak lupa menampakkan mata gelapnya yang menyiratkan kemarahan. "Padahal dari awal kalau kau lah yang menolak hal ini!"

"Tapi... kau tidak mencintaiku."

Kalimat tadi kembali membungkam mulut Sasuke.

Merasa keheningan tersebut, bibir merah mudanya bergetar. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengigit bibir bawah untuk mencegah tangisan. Sesudah menghirup udara lewat hidung, barulah ia menelan ludah, seakan menelan semua kesedihan yang kini ia rasakan. "Benar, kan?"

Kedua tangan Sasuke yang menggengamnya pun semakin kencang, lalu ia lepaskan pergelangan tangan yang sudah memerah itu dengan kasar. "Terserah!"

Setelah itu Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, mengambil kaus hitamnya yang tersudut di dekat pintu keluar. Bantingan pintu terdengar serentak dengan sesosok Uchiha yang keluar sambil memakai pakaiannya, membiarkan orang-orang yang melihatnya jadi_ blushing _sendiri karena melihat tubuh atletis si yang punya. Sedangkan sosok rapuh yang ada ditinggalkan di kamar mandi hanya meringsut ke lantai kering di bawahnya, lagi-lagi ia harus menangis sendiri tanpa ada yang bisa dijadikan sandaran.

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

"Hei, kau!" Seruan itu terdengar dari kamar tetangga, dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino. Kini ia sedang berjalan mendekati Neji dengan tatapan menusuknya. "Aku tau kau adalah kakak dari Hinata, tapi untuk apa kau ke sini kalau niatmu hanya mengganggu kebahagiaannya?"

Yang dipanggil pun mendengus tidak suka. "Kebahagiaan? Apa kau tidak salah! Dari pernikahaannya saja aku sudah tidak suka kalau adikku disentuh oleh Adik dari si Uchiha itu, bagaimana sekarang!?"

"Tapi—!"

Sebelum Ino membela diri, Neji sudah berdiri untuk memberikan kalimat lainnya. "Kau kan tidak tau betapa bencinya aku saat mendengar cerita brengsek dari kakak si brengsek itu kalau adikku diperlakukan seperti apa, hah?"

"Te-Tenanglah sedikitt!" Ino menjadi panik sendiri mendengar geraman Neji, apalagi ia baru sadar kalau kedua tangan Neji sudah mencengram kerah bajunya sampai dia berjinjit.

Tapi secara mendadak Neji melepaskan pegangannya, pandangannya bergerak seperti mencari sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Aku mendengar Hinata menangis." Bisiknya, kali ini membuat Itachi yang daritadi sibuk di depan laptop jadi sempat terdiam dan melihat ke arah mereka.

"Eh, di mana? Aku tidak mendengar..."

"Kalau dia sedang menangis... itu berarti—"

"Pasti mereka sudah ketahap selanjutnya..."

Penjelasan dari Itachi membuat pria bermarga Hyuuga itu tersentak, bersama pandangan tajamnya ia langsung melangkah ke arah luar ruangan. Dan Ino sudah tau akan ke mana langkah itu pergi. "H-Hei, Neji! Jangan! Kumohon jangan ganggu mereka!"

Neji membalikkan badan sehingga tatapan tajam lavender pucatnya menabrak iris langitnya. Si pirang tertegun, memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu reaksi selanjutnya.

"Apa kau tidak dengar suara barusan!? Sepupuku LAGI diperkosa suaminya sendiri!"

"Kau berlebihan!" Sebenarnya ia sedikit lega karena Neji tidak menghinanya, tapi sekarang ia malah menahan tangan pria itu. Namun Neji menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Neji!"

**Jdukh!**

Yang tadi itu adalah... semacam pukulan penenang yang dilayangkan oleh Ino. Err, yang tidak disengaja.

Sesudah suara keras itu terdengar, orang yang daritadi ia tarik-tarik malah tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas karpet bermotif indah. Rupanya dorongan keras dari Ino bisa berakibat fatal, menyisakan sang pelakunya yang menganga dengan mata melotot.

"E-Eh?" Sambil menekuk kedua siku lengannya ke atas, ia menghadapkan wajah linglung setengah terkejut ke arah Itachi. "A-Apa aku membunuhnya...?"

"Tidak, dia pingsan." Jawaban Itachi langsung membuat Ino menghela nafas lega, padahal ia sangat yakin Itachi belum melihat dahi Neji yang sudah menyembulkan luka lebam berwarna biru. Entahlah apa bentakan yang keluar dari bibir pria berkulit putih pucat itu kalau melihat lebamnya di cermin.

Ino langsung menyeret tubuh berat Neji ke atas sofa lalu menggeram frustasi. "Argh, seharusnya kita tidak membawa dia! Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

"Jadi apa maumu? Berduaan denganku di apartemen seperti ini?"

"E-Eh! Bu-Bukan itu maksudku!" Kontan wajah Ino langsung memerah. "Eng, bagaimana kabar Sakura, ya?" Gumamnya sambil keluar kamar dan menuju dapur.

Tanpa melihat rona merah di pipi wanita itu pun Itachi sudah mengeluarkan senyuman tipis.

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting ~**

.

.

Suara riuh terdengar dari dalam taman hiburan yang baru saja dibuka sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat suasana hati wanita berambut _pink_ yang sedang duduk di bangku salah satu _cafe_ dekat sana menjadi buruk.

Segelas jus _strawberry_ yang tinggal setengah terdapat di depannya, menemani wajah tertekuk yang bertopang dagu. Tangan satunya pun tidak mau hanya berdiam diri, dengan gerakan asal ia mengaduk-aduk cairan kental berwarna pink pucat yang tersedia di dalam gelas.

"Hhh... dasar Ino." Desahnya. "Kalau tidak bisa kenapa ia tidak membatalkan acara ini sih?"

Ia alihkan mata _emerald_-nya ke jam tangan kecil yang bertenger manis di pergelangan tangannya, lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas berat. "Ini sudah lewat 30 menit dari penjanjian awal..."

"Ino... kamu di manaa?" Ia berdesis tak sabaran.

"Eh, maaf... apa kau melihat perempuan?"

Terdengar suara seseorang dari daerah di belakangnya.

"...Di sini banyak perempuan, Tuan..."

"Kata sepupuku sih dia berambut _pink_!"

"_Pink_?"

Awalnya ia tidak peduli akan pembicaraan yang terdengar kencang itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau sudah ada kata 'berambut _pink_' di sana. Merasa dirinya sendiri yang memiliki ciri tersebut, Sakura menolehkan wajahnya sekilas ke arah suara. Lalu saat melihat sesosok pria pirang, matanya melebar.

"Iya, kau lihat tidak? Adik sepupuku tidak bisa mengabarinya karena ponselnya sedang rusak!" Ia tampak heboh, membuat dua orang pelayan yang mendengar keluhannya menjadi kebingungan. "Ayolah, waktuku terbuang sia-sia nih...!"

"Sa-Sabar dulu, Tuan... kami sedang mencarinya."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya di sini—?" Baru saja ia menolehkan wajah ke arah samping, dengan tidak sengaja _sapphire_-nya bertemu dengan iris viridianyang dari tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik

"...Na-Naruto-_senpai_?"

"Eh?" Wajah pria berkulit tan itu memerah, persis seperti daging setengah matang. "SA-SA-SA-SARUYA-_KOHAI_!"

**Bletak!**

"Namaku Sakura, Baka! Jangan ganti-ganti namaku!"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Uh, maaf maaf maaf... bagi yang puasa maaf ya! Kalo update-an chap ini ditunda sampai Ramadhan kelar sih kayaknya kelamaan. Tapi di chap selanjutnya ngga bakal ada yang kayak gini lagi kok... suer deh! Jadi tenang aja, oke****h? :****D**

**Fic ini telat satu minggu. Habis bukannya santai di bulan puasa, aku malah dibuat repot ini itu, huhuhu. Terus aku juga minta maaf kalo ide fic ini lagi sangat pasaran... tapi kuharap kalian masih suka. ****Dan juga maaf lagi karena disini belom ada Romance. Tapi aku janji kok besok udah ada Romance. Yah, kalo jujur sih aku paling ngga sabar buat nge-publish chap besok, heheh. Jadi kuharap ada yang mau nungguin perkembangan kisah mereka.**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**kyu's neli-chan, Miiki Ananda, ika chan, Mamizu mei, Rishawolminyu, Kimodori hana, Rei Ichioza, ulva-chan, lonelyclover, hina-chan, wawa, Firah-chan, Saqee-chan, fie-chan, Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer, YamanakaemO, Ai HinataLawliet, Dhinie minatsuki amai, uchiha riel arema, NaraUchiha'malfoy, Aiiko Aiiyhumi, Yuki Tsukushi, botol pasir, Himeka Kyousuke, No name, KyuubieChan Chiedhoekid, Lollytha-chan gak login, uchihyuu nagisa, Ichaa Hatake Youichi ga login, Aiwha katsushika, Miya-hime Nakashinki, suka snsd, ryu Uchiha, OraRi HinaRa, kimyoungjae, hirartsuhyugga, Yakuza, sasuhinashipper, chibi tsukiko chan, harunaru chan muach, Sabaku no Uzumaki, Natsu haruNo Cealum, Nanairo Zoacha, Lavender chan, Yori Fujisaki, Hyugga Hime-chan, Haru3173, soft purple, reehyuga, Cactus****.****mo**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Sasuke cemburu gara-gara udah suka sama Hinata? **Hmm, masih complicated...** Chapter depan jangan KDRT ya. **Kekerasan sih ngga ada, tapi Sasuke kan emang suka main maksa.** NaruSaku dimunculin dong. **Udah :) niatnya sih chap besok ngga ada NaruSaku, tapi menurut kalian gemana?** ItaIno atau ngga NejiIno juga boleh. **Oke, tapi mereka ngga nyampe romance loh. **Bikin Sasuke cinta mati sama Hinata. **Maybe aja ya. **Suka scene berantemnya. **Wow, makasih...** Kapan Sasuke bakal romantis ke Hinata? **Aku sih ngga janji, tapi besok kayaknya udah. **Ini kan bulan puasa, buat yang T dulu aja. **Huaa, maafkan akuu.** Naruto bakal ikut SasuHina bulan madu? **Ngga :9 **Kapan Sasuke patah hati atau kecewa dong. **Patah hati kayaknya sih ngga, tapi kalau galau ada. **banyakin ItaIno sama NaruHina. **ItaIno kayaknya ini yang terakhir, kalo NaruHina... hm, kayaknya ngga ada lagi :p **Ngga kebayang kalo Hiashi sama Neji tau perbuatan Sasuke. **Neji udah tau, tapi kalo Hiashi tau... BOOM aja deh. **Kenapa Sasuke mau ikutin saran Itachi? **Karena ditakut-takutin Itachi kalo Hiashi sampai tau. **Bulan madunya buat yang romantis. **Chap besok masih bulan madu. Dan kuusahakan romance-nya udah keluar.** Chap berapa Sasuke udah mulai suka sama Hinata? **pokoknya mulai chap besok perasaan Sasuke udah berkembang deh.** Chap depan Naru****to**** masih ada ngga? **Palingan sama Sakura.** Hinatanya kelihatan lemah. **Lemah lemah menghanyutkan.** Apa chap 7 akan menjurus ke ratem? **Sepertinya, tapi masih aman kok. **Pengen liat SasuHina bulan madu. **Monggo...** Buat Hinata hamil biar Sasuke makin sayang. **Hmm.** Aku suka pojok balas review-nya. **Terimakasih.** Jadi pengen Hiashi buat SasuHina cerai disaat Sasuke udah sayang Hinata. **Wah, kayaknya ngga sampai situ. Aku mau buat yang ringkas aja, soalnya kalo kepanjangan bisa-bisa Hiatus mendadak.** Nerds kapan update? **Duh, mungkin masih lama. Anggep aja yang itu udah complete #plak **Pas Sakura labrak Hinata, buat Sasuke ngeliat dong. **Inilah akibat gara-gara ngasih spoiler. Liat nanti aja ya. **Apa SasuHina bakal punya anak? **Iya ngga ya? **Bikin Sasuke suka sama Hinata, tapi jangan langsung suka. **Oke! Liat chap besok ya!** Bikin Sasuke tertegun sama keberanian Hinata dong. **Chap besok udah kekabul!**B****ikin Hinata ngambek. **Tuh si Sasuke tadi udah ngambek #plak** SasuHina jadi buat anak ga? **Chapter ini sayangnya ngga jadi. **Boleh panggil kak Zorou? **Bolehh. **Buat Sasuke ngegodain Hinata dong. **Hmm, aku pikirini dulu kapan saat yang pas. **Update ya, Oniichan! **O-Oniichan? Gpp deh.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Oi, Sakura-kohaaii~"

"Menurut mitos kota Ame, ada sebuah teh yang bisa membuat hubungan seperti kalian menjadi dekat!"

"Pa-Pasti Sasuke_-_kun lelah, kamu harus istirahat—"

"Perhatikan dulu dirimu sebelum memperhatikan orang lain."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	8. Rindu

**Previous Chap :**

"Kata sepupuku sih dia berambut _pink_!"

"_Pink_?"

Awalnya ia tidak peduli akan pembicaraan yang terdengar kencang itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau sudah ada kata 'berambut _pink_' di sana. Merasa dirinya sendiri yang memiliki ciri tersebut, Sakura menolehkan wajahnya sekilas ke arah suara. Lalu saat melihat sesosok pria pirang, matanya melebar.

"Iya, kau lihat tidak? Adik sepupuku tidak bisa mengabarinya karena ponselnya sedang rusak!" Ia tampak heboh, membuat dua orang pelayan yang mendengar keluhannya menjadi kebingungan. "Ayolah, waktuku terbuang sia-sia nih...!"

"Sa-Sabar dulu, Tuan... kami sedang mencarinya."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya di sini—?" Baru saja ia menolehkan wajah ke arah samping, dengan tidak sengaja _sapphire_-nya bertemu dengan iris viridianyang dari tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik

"...Na-Naruto-_senpai_?"

"Eh?" Wajah pria berkulit tan itu memerah, persis seperti daging setengah matang. "SA-SA-SA-SARUYA-_KOHAI_!"

**Bletak!**

"Namaku Sakura, Baka! Jangan ganti-ganti namaku!"

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Suara riuh pengunjung bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Ada yang berteriak kegirangan, berbisik, bercanda, tertawa dan lain-lain. Itulah suasana yang kau dapatkan jika berada di taman bermain, terlebihnya fasilitas tersebut baru saja dibuka dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, aku tidak bisa tertawa lebar seperti biasa. Memang awalnya aku ingin datang bersama Ino, namun nyatanya ia ada halangan dan yang menggantikan adalah Naruto.

Sepupu dari sahabatku dan juga kakak kelas di kampus tempat ia menimba ilmu.

Dunia ini memang sempit, tidak menghalangi pertemuan lain di dalam lingkungan yang berbeda. Jadi, apakah ia menyesal menerima ajakan ini? Tentu saja... SANGAT.

Tapi, dia menyesal bukan karena Ino, melainkan...

"Sakura-_kohai_, kenapa mukamu biru?"

Tentu saja karena kau, _Baka!_

Untuk apa kau mengajakku ke wahana ekstrim seperti tadi sampai tiga kali berturut-turut!

"Oi, Sakura-_kohaaii_~" Suaranya meninggi, memperparah lengkingan di gendang telingaku.

Namun, saat aku ingin menutup telinga, jemari ini malah bergerak secara otomatis ke permukaan bibirku yang terkatup rapat, lalu membuang muka.

Gawat... perutku mual.

"Eh, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kuanggukan kepala. Setidaknya sopanlah sedikit pada kakak kelasmu, Sakura...

"Oh, baguslah. Nah, ayo main yang itu!"

Aku mengadahkan kepala, berusaha melirik wahana yang tengah ditunjuknya. Tapi saat memandang wahana tersebut, aku mendelik.

Kincir-kincir.

Bukan permainan kuda poni ataupun wahana sederhana lainnya, melainkan permainan yang seekstrim _roller coaster_. Dan tentunya lebih banyak berputarnya.

Putar-putar-putar-putar-putar.

Tersedak, isi lambungku mendadak naik. Salah satu tanganku yang bebas bergerak memegangi perut. Cepat-cepat aku berlari ke wastafel di ujung taman, dan sudah pasti Naruto langsung mengikutiku dengan wajah heran.

"He-Hei! Sakura-_kohai_—"

"HOEKH!" Sebelum terucap, pertanyaannya sudah dijawab oleh suara muntahan.

Melihatku yang sedang mengosongkan isi perut, Naruto terdiam. Mungkin dia risih. Lagian dia malah tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, bukan mengurut tengkukku seperti _gentleman_.

Aku sempat berpikir ia akan mengajakku pulang agar berpisah, tapi nyatanya ia bergegas ke wastafel sebelahku, lalu suara itu terdengar.

"HOEKH!"

Dia ikutan muntah, semakin membuatku jauh dari kata baikan.

.

.

.

**I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU**

**"I'll Be Waiting For You" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Semi-M, etc.**

.

.

**EIGHTH. **Rindu

.

.

Dengan kasar kududuki bangku kayu sebelah taman. Engahan nafas masih kukeluarkan cuma-cuma, menemani wajah yang tercampur keringat dingin dan basuhan air. Sedangkan Naruto berbeda, semangatnya malah kembali _full_. Katanya sih dia memang suka begitu kalau melihat orang muntah. Ah, lupakan... yang penting aku mau pulang. Kalau dia tidak mau, kutinggal saja dia sendirian disini.

"Kau duduk saja, aku beli minuman dulu."

Aku menggumam setuju, lalu mengambil dompet dan menggunakan gerakan malas untuk membukanya. "Iya, aku titip uang deh..."

"Tidak perlu, aku yang traktir!" Ia menepuk kepalaku sekencang menggeplak bantal berdebu. Sudut siku-siku sih sudah muncul di kening. Hampir saja bogemanku melayang, tapi aku keduluan, ia sudah menunjuk sesuatu di dekat kakiku. "Eh, itu... ada yang jatuh." Si pirang membungkuk, diambilnya sebuah benda datar persegi empat.

Sebuah Foto. Aku dan Sasuke.

Kurebut foto itu menggunakan satu tarikan cepat, dan menyelipkan asal-asalan di dompet.

Alis Naruto terangkat, heran. Setelah berpikir sebentar, ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal lalu tersenyum menyebalkan. "Itu pacarmu, ya?"

"Sudahlah, hubungan kami lagi _complicated,_ tau."

"Eh, apaan tuh?"

"Rumit!"

Ia hanya nyengir, lebih membuatku _badmood_. "Sana beli minum..."

Naruto menggedikkan bahu, lalu berlari menuju _stand_ yang berada di ujung jalan. Setelah orang itu pergi, kubuka dompet dan mengambil belasan foto hasil kenanganku bersamanya selama tiga tahun. Jumlah yang kecil untuk pasangan lain, tapi bagiku ini sudah cukup banyak bila kekasihku seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Senyum pahit menemani gerak ibu jariku yang mengelus wajah dinginnya, pria yang amat kucintai.

Lalu aku pun terdiam dengan pikiran kosong.

Merasa sudah cukup lama memandangi foto tersebut, kupejamkan mata sebentar. Tiba-tiba pikiranku kembali ke Naruto. Kenapa dia lama sekali?

"Ke mana si Naru—eh?" Kalimatku tersela oleh keterkejutan. Pas mendongakan wajah, sebuah balon berwarna _pink_ pudar menuhi pandangan. Mungkin hanya tersisa jarak lima senti dari ujung hidungku.

Aku mengerjap pelan lalu memundurkan wajah, berusaha untuk membaca tulisan tebal—yang sepertinya baru ditulis oleh spidol hitam.

_'Please give I your smiled, please :)'_

Entah kenapa aku merasa geli. Sudut bibirku naik sendiri tanpa diminta. "_Grammar_-nya salah dan kau terlalu boros kata, bodoh..."

Ia menurunkan balon, menampakan wajah imutnya yang dimiringkan. "Eh? Tulisanku salah, ya?"

"Padahal sudah tua tapi tidak tau bahasa Inggris sesimpel itu."

Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyuman sampai matanya—yang mengarah padaku—menyipit. Aku tertegun, lalu menunduk. Entah kenapa pipiku jadi gatal untuk membalas senyumannya.

"Yang penting kau tersenyum, kan?" Ia bertanya sembari menyodorkanku telapak tangannya—yang menggenggam tali tipis penahan balon itu terbang ke awan. "Aku baru beli ini untukmu. Nah, ayo kita beli minum bareng-bareng..."

Kuraih tangannya, lalu beranjak dari kursi. Sewaktu berjalan ia tidak melepaskan tanganku, tapi aku juga tidak mau dilepas olehnya, bersama-sama menahan benang tipis di persatuan tangan kami dan membiarkan balon _pink_ tersebut melayang-layang di atas kepala.

"Naruto-_senpai_..."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Dari dalam apartemen yang luas, titik temperatur benar-benar mencapai angka minim, bahkan penghangat yang sengaja ditinggikan suhunya oleh Hinata sampai tidak terasa sama sekali. Saking dinginnya, ia sempat berpikir bahwa kamar ini jauh lebih tepat disebut sebagai _freezer_ mewah dibandingkan apartemen untuk menginap. Sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa lagi menghitung berapa kali tubuhnya pernah mati rasa.

**Ting tong!**

Baru saja ia akan memasak makan siangnya 'sendiri', bel kamar ditekan seseorang.

Ia berjalan ke pintu, lalu memutar kenop. Setelah wanita bertubuh kecil—namun lebih tua empat tahun darinya—terlihat sambil membawa buku wisata yang ia pesan, Hinata melebarkan pintu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat sore, Hinata-_sama_..."

"Hm, silahkan masuk."

Semenjak kejadian lima hari yang lalu, Sasuke tidak lagi kembali. Dan karena itulah Hinata jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Matsuri, seorang _staff_ yang ditugaskan sebagai penjaga keharmonisan mereka di kota Ame—sebab Itachi sendirilah yang meminta karena ia berhalangan; dengan alasan wajib membawa Neji dan wanita bernama Ino pulang bila tidak ingin ada pertempuran darah di lingkungan bulan madu mereka.

Setelah masuk, Hinata menyuguhkan _cookies_ dan susu hangat seperti biasa. Matsuri hanya mengucapkan terimakasih lalu duduk di meja makan, menyusul Hinata yang sudah duduk duluan.

"Ini buku pesanan Anda."

Ia meraih buku, dan mulai membuka lembarannya. Kota Ame memang selalu mendung, tapi bila membaca ini, kita akan tau bahwa kota Ame menyembunyikan tempat wisata yang indah di dalamnya—meski dalam beberapa hari lagi ia harus menyudahi bulan madu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, mata Matsuri menjelajah. Inginnya sih menemukan seseorang, tapi nyatanya tidak ada. Tentu ia bukan sedang mencari Sasuke Uchiha karena menyukainya, tapi...

"Bagaimana bulan madu di kota kami?" Memang pertanyaan tadi terlalu pribadi, tapi nada yang dikeluarkan Matsuri benar-benar tepat, suaranya lembut dan seakan tidak menyinggung.

Namun, walaupun begitu Hinata hanya tersenyum pahit. "Baik. Ta-Tapi sudah lama Sasuke_-kun_ tidak pulang..." Jemarinya beralih memainkan sendok di cangkir teh. "Mu-Mungkin dia marah padaku."

Matsuri menjadi muram. Sebenarnya ia tidak boleh ikut campur urusan _intern_ milik keluarga Uchiha, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat wanita di depannya sudah menderita di usia pernikahan mereka yang belum sampai setahun.

"Aku tidak yakin, Hinata-_sama._" Matsuri berusaha menyunggingkan senyum terbaik. "Tapi aku tau penyelesaian masalahnya."

Hinata mengadahkan wajah, menemui manik bersinar di sana.

"Menurut mitos kota Ame, ada sebuah teh yang bisa membuat hubungan seperti kalian menjadi dekat!"

"T-Teh?"

Matsuri mengangguk. "Iya, mungkin Hinata-_sama_ tidak percaya, tapi kalau mau dicoba, tokonya dekat dari sini kok. Saya bisa membelikannya kepada anda."

Pemilik rambut panjang itu berpikir, lalu menanggapi saran Matsuri menggunakan senyuman ala putri. "Tidak, aku akan membelinya sendiri."

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Suara hujan deras tetap menjadi _soundtrack_ alami dari gedung bertingkat ini. Bukan hanya bisa dikenali oleh indra pendengaran saja, karena mata semua orang bisa melihat betapa kencangnya tamparan hujan di tembok apartemen—yang dibuat khusus menjadi kaca tebal yang transparan. Untungnya ada benda peredam suara, kalau tidak orang-orang di dalam akan kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi saking keberisikannya.

Matsuri yang mondar-mandir di meja resepsionis—yang terletak di depan tembok transparan—mulai duduk, lalu menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang membeku.

"Bisa kau tidak bergerak terus? Aku tau kamu kedinginan, tapi tetap saja itu mengganggu."

Mendengar rekan kerja—yang bernama Kin—protes, bibirnya mengerucut. "Aku ini sedang cemas tau. Hinata-_sama_ lagi sedih, tapi aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa." Ia mendesah pelan. "Dan entahlah, aku merasa dia terus memanggil namaku."

"Memanggil nama?"

Ditatapnya si pemilik rambut hitam panjang menggunakan tatapan polos. "Iya, seperti..."

**Tok tok tok. **

Terdengar suara kaca diketuk, lalu lirihan menyusul. "Matsuri..."

"Nah, benar. Seperti tadi!"

Kin mengerjapkan mata. Namun, bukan karena mendengar suara heboh Matsuri, melainkan ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya membatu. Ia tarik seragam si kecil kemudian diputarnya ke samping.

Matsuri berniat mengeluh, tapi bibirnya sudah terlebih dulu menganga karena melihat sesosok istri dari tuan Uchiha-nya yang sedang terguyur air hujan di luar gedung.

**Tok tok tok. **

Tangan sepucat mayat tadi kembali mengetuk, dan suara tipis lagi-lagi terucap. "Ma-Matsuri_-san_..."

"AAH...! HINATA-_SAMA_!"

**. . .**

Awalnya hanya ada tetesan hujan yang didengar, tapi sekarang hanya suara langkah mereka sajalah yang menjadi pusat tangkapan gelombang bunyi di syaraf telinganya. Dan tidak lupa suara dari bibir merah Hinata yang kini sedang ia tuntun.

"Matsuri_-san_..." Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam enam buah handuk yang baru dibalutkan oleh Matsuri. "Dingin ya..."

"Nah, itulah akibatnya! Kenapa anda pergi tanpa bilang-bilang!?" Nadanya meninggi. Tidak apa, baginya Hinata memang sudah kelewatan. Masa keluar apartemen di cuaca buruk seperti ini hanya dengan jas hujan!

Melihat Hinata yang terlihat sedih, Matsuri mendesah dan mengembalikan nadanya seperti semula. "Kenapa tidak membawa payung?"

"Tanganku tidak kuat... pa-payungnya sudah keburu terbang kebawa angin."

"Seharusnya anda minta tolong pada kami!"

"Ini memang kemauanku..."

"Tapi kan anda bisa menggunakan mobil, apalagi hujannya sederas ini!"

"Tidak apa. Jangan khawatir..."

Matsuri hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman terpaksa. Memangnya harus bagaimana lagi?

"Mau kuantar ke kamar?"

Ia menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak perlu, terima kasih."

Setelah pamit, ia berjalan ke kamar apartemen. Hinata tidak mementingkan pandangan yang lain ketika melihatnya basah-basahan menelusuri jalan, karena sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Sesuatu yang terletak di kantung plastik belanjanya, teh tradisional kota ini. Teh yang dibanggakan oleh Matsuri.

Ia tidak berharap kemujaraban teh ini akan berhasil, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, bukan?

Sesudahnya membuka pintu apartemen, ia dikejutkan oleh punggung berlapis kemeja milik suaminya. Pria itu terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu—yang mungkin map penting—di sekitar ruangan. Bagaikan lupa akan rambut basah yang dipenuhi air kotor, cepat-cepat ia keluarkan sekantung teh seduh beliannya dan mulai berlari ke dapur.

Semoga saja ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak Sasuke minum teh bersama.

Dengan panik dituangkannya air dan teh tersebut ke dalam teko, lalu ia taruh ke atas kompor yang sudah menyala. Jelas Hinata memilih membuat air panas dengan cara manual, karena bila dengan seperangkat alat elektronik di samping televisi, sudah pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama.

Saat menunggu air—yang sebenarnya sudah matang itu—menjadi hangat, ia selalu menolehkan wajah untuk melihat Sasuke, berharap orang tersebut tidak langsung pergi.

'Sedikit lagi...' batinnya sambil mendekatkan kedua telapak tangan ke teko yang panas, mencuri waktu agar bisa menghangatkan diri. Memang suatu kesalahan membiarkan tubuh basah kuyupnya terus menjadi sasaran angin dingin di kamar. Tapi ia yakin seratus persen bahwa Sasuke tidak akan mau menunggu dan tak lama lagi akan hilang dari apartemen.

Setelah sedikit mendidih, kompor terlebih dulu dimatikan lalu dituangkan airnya ke sebuah cangkir. "Tu-Tunggu, aku... aku membuatkan teh..." Adukan tehnya semakin ceroboh sewaktu ia melihat Sasuke sudah menemukan map yang tertinggal. Ia pun sampai tidak menyadari rasa perih—yang membuat syaraf sensoriknya berteriak—ketika air panas tadi tertumpah ke jemarinya.

"Eng... aku me-membuat teh untuk Sasuke_-kun_..." Lirihnya susah payah. Tapi karena sadar tidak ditanggapi, ia mulai mengambil cangkir bermotif itu lalu membawanya kearah Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasu..." Panggilnya. Tapi pemilik punggung yang ditatapnya tidak menoleh. "Sasuke_-kun_—" Tiap dua detik sekali ia melirik cangkir yang dipegang, berharap tidak terlalu banyak tumpahan saat setengah berlari mengejar Sasuke yang akan keluar ruangan.

**Blam!**

Belum sempat senyumannya tersungging, tau-taunya sudah ada pintu berwarna coklat tua yang terpampang tepat di depan wajahnya.

Hinata terdiam sebentar, menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Ia menelan ludah, lalu menurunkan pandangan kearah cangkir teh yang ia pegang, serta jarinya yang sudah berwarna merah.

Tubuhnya menghangat, bisa aja karena perasaan menusuk ini.

Kenapa dia jadi ingin menangis?

Ditariknya nafas kuat-kuat, mencoba tegar. Lalu menghapus setitik air mata dengan punggung tangan. "Mu-Mungkin... tadi aku harus sedikit lebih cepat."

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Selesai mengganti pakaian, Hinata mendudukkan diri di meja makan. Tentunya bersama cangkir teh baru yang penampilannya lebih rapi dibandingkan teh suguhannya yang tadi. Hinata hanya berharap Sasuke pulang malam ini, karena ia telah mengumpulkan beberapa topik sederhana yang bisa mereka bahas bersama.

Saking keasikan melamun, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa ini sudah tengah malam, dan juga teh buatannya kembali mendingin.

Hinata menghela nafas, sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali ia menyalakan kompor demi menghangatkan cairan berwarna coklat itu. Ia putuskan untuk melakukannya nanti. Sambil memeluk dirinya yang tengah memakai gaun tidur berlapis _sweater_, ia berdiri dan keluar kamar.

Dilihatnya ujung lantai belasan yang belum menandakan lampu hijau kedatangan Sasuke. Setelah memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, ia memainkan sebuah gantungan yang bertuliskan '_do not distrub_' di kenop pintu luar, mengetuk pintu dan terus berulang sampai terlewat sepuluh menit dengan percuma.

"Uhuk..." Satu batukan keluar dari sela bibirnya, tapi semakin ditutup oleh tangan, batukan lain semakin banyak yang menyusul.

Hinata kembali memandangi jam yang menunjukan pukul 02.34 pagi. Dan akhirnya ia pun kembali masuk dan berjalan kearah kasur.

Entah kenapa kepalanya mendadak pening. Ruangan terasa berputar, lalu... semuanya gelap.

**. . .**

Sedangkan di esok harinya.

**Ting tong!**

Seperti biasa, Matsuri menekan bel untuk memeriksa keadaan Hinata. Karena tidak ada jawaban, ia kembali memencet tombol kecil di depan pintu. Namun hasilnya sama. Sewaktu ia akan mengulanginya lagi, tidak sengaja tatapannya terpaku pada sebuah tanda yang tergantung di kenop pintu.

Ada tanda '_do not distrub_'; jangan ganggu.

Kemarin, seingatnya ia sempat diberitahu bahwa Sasuke pulang—dan tidak tau dia keluar lagi atau tidak. Jadi, dengan seenaknya ia berpikir bahwa mereka 'berdua' ada di dalam kamar. Sambil tersenyum jahil, ia pergi meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

**~zo: i'll be waiting~**

.

.

"Apa?" Terdengar suara bentakan dari bibir Tuan Uchiha. "Siapa yang bilang dia sedang bersamaku di dalam, hah!?"

"Ma-Maaf, Sasuke-_sama_... saat kami menekan bel ataupun menelfon, Nona sama sekali tidak menjawab. Karena itu kami pikir—"

"Kalian kan punya kunci duplikat!?"

"Te-Tentu karena ada ini." Ragu-ragu ia—salah seorang yang di samping Sasuke—menunjuk tulisan yang mempunyai arti 'tolong jangan diganggu' di kenop pintu. "Jadi, kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Si _raven_ berdecak, lalu berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Sudah berapa lama dia di dalam?"

"Tiga hari."

"Tsch!" Ia merogoh kunci cadangan di dalam kantung dan akhirnya membuka kamar.

**Cklek.**

Sewaktu bulatan kecil berubah warna ke hijau, pintu otomatis terbuka, menampakkan empat orang—Sasuke, Matsuri dan beberapa pengurus apartemen yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas penghuni kamar tersebut.

"Hinata?"

Suasana sepi dari kamarlah yang menjawab. Tanpa mengucapkan permisi, Sasuke langsung masuk, menjelajahi pandangannya ke ruang tengah. Sesudah tidak mendapatkan apapun, ia bergegas kearah kamar mandi—yang terletak di sebelah kamar—dan membukanya tanpa mengetuk. Hasilnya sama, kosong. Segeralah ia berjalan ke kamar dan diikuti yang lain. Ketiga orang itu cuma mengikuti langkah sang pemilik gedung dalam diam, tentu karena mereka memang tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa sebelum perintah.

Di saat empat pasang mata menemukan Hinata yang terkulai lemas di kamar, Sasuke langsung menghampirinya.

Sebenarnya ada dua orang lagi yang ingin masuk ke dalam dan memeriksa keadaan Hinata, tapi tangan Matsuri terlebih dahulu mencegah mereka. Sewaktu dipandangi oleh wajah heran rekan-rekannya, wanita berambut _brownies_ itu menaruh telunjuk di bibir—tanda agar tetap diam memperhatikan.

Sasuke sedikit menghembuskan nafas lega, karena memang seperti inilah keadaan Hinata bila ia pulang larut—tertidur dengan lelap. Namun, ketika ia menyadari betapa pucatnya wajah itu, sekarang berbeda dari sebelumnya. "Hinata..."

Walaupun samar, ia yakin Sasuke mulai terlihat panik. Tapi bukannya membantu, Matsuri malah memberi aba-aba untuk menyuruh yang lain—termasuk dirinya sendiri—agar keluar dari ruangan agar tidak mengganggu. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus dikerjakan Matsuri sebelum pergi, yaitu memesan makanan ke kamar—setidaknya ia ingin sedikit membantu. Dan benar saja, tanpa Sasuke sadari, kini dirinya sudah tinggal berdua di dalam kamar apartemen.

"Hina..."

"Engh? Sa-Sasu...?" Lirihan itu terdengar, membuatnya menoleh. Ia lihat mata Hinata yang baru sedikit terbuka. Wajah merah padam dan keringat yang membasahi permukaan kulit membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. Begitu tidak terawat.

Lavender redup memandangnya perlahan. "Kamu sudah pulang?"

Sasuke terdiam, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menjawab. Suara Hinata benar-benar membuat tubuhnya merinding. Bukan karena takut atau apa. Alunan merdu tadi begitu terdengar... bahagia.

"Hinata, kau sakit?"

Seakan membalas perbuatan Sasuke yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan, ia juga tidak lagi mengeluarkan sepatah pun kata. Perlahan, ia singkap selimut yang dari tadi membalut tubuhnya yang hanya memakai gaun tidur. Aslinya Hinata memang malu kalau memakai busana tipis tersebut di depan Sasuke. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi? Kedatangannya benar-benar diluar prediksi. Bahkan Hinata sempat berpikir kalau Sasuke sudah pulang duluan ke Konoha, meninggalkannya sendiri di apartemen sampai bulan madu mereka selesai.

"Cuaca sedang dingin..." Gumaman Hinata membuat Sasuke mengernyit. Pertanyaannya dilompati begitu saja.

Hinata meletakan tangannya ke sisi ranjang, mencoba berdiri. Namun, ketika ia mengangkat tubuh, pelipisnya serasa berkedut. Pening. Ia meringis dalam hati. Pandangan kembali terbalik, tapi untung ia sempat berpegangan pada tembok. Diseret paksa telapak kaki pucatnya ke arah dapur.

"A-Aku harus membuatkanmu mi-minuman hangat..."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Hinata."

Yang dipanggil menghentikan langkah di tengah jalan. Entah kenapa ia terengah, butiran keringat dari pelipisnya secara terus-terusan mulai merosot ke dagu dan menetes ke bawah. "Pa-Pasti Sasuke_-kun_ lelah, kamu harus istirahat—"

Kalimatnya terputus karena secara mendadak bola matanya seakan berputar sendiri ke belakang. Sesudah pandangan menggelap, dia merasa lemas, begitu tak berdaya dan kosong, seakan kehabisan energi.

Awalnya ia mengira kepalanya akan menghantam sesuatu yang keras, seperti keadaan bila pingsan mendadak. Tapi, ternyata ada yang salah. Bukannya menabrak lantai, ia merasa tubuhnya tertahan oleh sesuatu yang kuat namun tidak keras.

Tangan Sasuke.

Karena si bungsu Uchiha baru dapat menangkapnya ketika tubuh mungil tadi sudah berjarak setengah meter dari lantai, ia harus menahan rasa ngilu di sikut kanannya—yang sempat membentur lantai ketika ia gunakan sebagai penahan jatuhnya tubuh panas Hinata.

Sambil meringis sesaat, ia berbisik pelan. "Bodoh."

Kalimat tadi bersamaan dengan tubuh Hinata yang mulai terangkat, Sasuke pun bangkit dan menggendongnya. Walau sudah lama tidak bertemu, Hinata menyadari setiap sentuhan Sasuke benar-benar membuat aliran darahnya berdesir. Merasa akan dikembalikan ke ranjang, ia mencengkram erat kaus milik suaminya. "T-Ta-Tapi a-aku masih bisa..."

Ditaruh dulu Hinata di atas permukaan kasur, lalu ia selimuti tubuh rapuh itu dengan selimut tebal, "Hinata, dengarkan aku."

"Ta-Tapi kan Sa-Sasuke_-kun_—"

"Perhatikan dulu dirimu sebelum memperhatikan orang lain." Cepat-cepat ia memotong. Sesudahnya, Sasuke melangkahkan dapur tanpa menutup pintu penghubung kamar dan ruang tengah agar tetap terbuka.

Selangkah keluar ruang tidur membuatnya sadar bahwa tiga orang yang dari tadi mengekorinya sudah tidak ada. Yah, memang sedikit tidak sopan bila pergi tanpa pamit, apalagi salah satu dari tiga orang tadi—Matsuri—sebelumnya menelfon dengan tangisan histeris dan mengabarkan bahwa istrinya tidak pernah lagi keluar kamar. Setidaknya walaupun lancang, berkat mereka Sasuke tau keadaan Hinata. Bila tidak... entahlah.

Karena tidak bisa membuat makanan, Sasuke ingin membuka kulkas, tapi ia sudah melihat semangkuk bubur hangat di atas meja. Tidak mungkin Hinata yang membuat, sehingga dugaan pun langsung tertuju ke Matsuri dan kedua temannya.

Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang, ia taruh mangkuk itu di nampan, kemudian membawanya ke kamar. "Sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan?" Tanyanya sambil menarik bangku ke samping ranjang—berhubung benda _king size _ini lumayan tinggi.

"A-Aku tidak tau."

Sasuke menghela nafas berat sambil menyendok sedikit makanan lengket tersebut. Menyadari ada hawa panas dari benda yang disodorkan, Hinata membuka mata. Ia terdiam selama beberapa detik, lalu menggeleng perlahan.

"Ck, kau harus makan."

"Tidak..."

Ia turunkan sendok lalu melemparnya ke dalam mangkuk. "Mau makan apa? Nanti kupesankan."

"A-Aku sedang tidak ingin makan."

"Hinata, jangan buat aku emosi." Sasuke membalas cepat, tentu dengan nada sinis.

Pemilik pipi merah itu semakin menunduk, kepalanya lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Terserah." Dikeluarkanlah kalimat bernada tidak enak di gendang telinga Hinata. Pria itu berdiri, dan tanpa aba-aba menarik tangan panasnya yang terkulai lemas di kasur. "Yang penting kau harus ke dokter."

"Do-Dokter?" Matanya membulat, menemani wajah yang kini memucat. "TIDAK!" Hinata menarik tangannya dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. "Aku tidak mau!"

Melihat reaksi Hinata, Sasuke semakin kesal. Ia tarik kencang-kencang selimut berat tadi sehingga terlempar ke lantai, tentu saja agar si indigo tidak dapat menghindar lagi. Dan seperti biasa, diambilnya tangan Hinata dan menariknya sampai sang tubuh mungil tergendong di bahu.

Sebelum istrinya mulai memberontak, ia langkahkan kaki menuju keluar kamar, tidak lupa mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak di sebelah televisi.

"Tidak! Jangan bawa aku ke dokter!" Hinata menjerit, dapat ia rasakan upaya penolakan dari cakaran tak bertenaga yang diterima di punggungnya. "Kumohon! Aku tidak suka dokter!"

Sasuke tetap tidak peduli, walau sekeras apapun Hinata berusaha, tentu tenaganya bagai hembusan angin tak berarti. Tapi, sebelum mereka akan melewati pintu keluar, kedua tangan Hinata menahan laju gerakan dengan cara menggenggam pintu yang terbuka.

"Lepaskan tanganmu."

"Ti-Tidak!"

Sasuke menggeram. Dengan sekali sentakan ia tarik tangan Hinata sampai terlepas, tapi yang membuat pria berkulit pucat itu kaget, tangisannya semakin menjadi. Satu bentakan hampir saja keluar, tapi ia urungkan karena melihat tiga kuku jemari lentik Hinata sudah teroleskan cairan merah. Karena hal tadi murni kesalahannya, Sasuke menyerah. Segala perasaan tidak enak langsung bercampur jadi satu.

Disertai decakan, ia berbalik, kembali ke kamar dan menaruhnya di tepi ranjang. Tanpa meminta izin, ia ambil jemarinya yang berdarah. Merasa kuku di sana mendapatkan luka yang tidak bisa dibilang sepele, Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

Dengan sesenggukan Hinata menarik tangannya, lagi-lagi mencoba turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar—meski keadaannya lebih memburuk sejak kedatangan orang itu. "A-Aku harus membuatkan teh hangat untuk Sasuke_-kun_—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PEDULI PADAKU! LAGI PULA AKU TIDAK MINTA KAU BUATKAN TEH!"

Kedua pundak Hinata langsung terangkat. Mata—yang tengah ditatap Sasuke—membulat, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena takut dan kaget. Lalu setelah matanya sedikit menyipit, air mata mengalir tanpa henti, menemani isakan yang kini terdengar.

Hinata menyandarkan punggung lemasnya ke tembok, dan barulah ia menundukkan kepala, membiarkan poni berserta anak rambut lain menempel di permukaan kulit wajahnya yang lengket karena tertiban peluh dan air mata.

Hanya satu yang Hinata rasakan. Sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding melihat Sasuke bersama Sakura. Padahal kalimat barusan hanya mempunyai 12 kata.

Ia tidak tau kenapa, tapi ia merasa sangat tertusuk.

Dan itu menyakitkan.

Padahal ia hanya ingin lebih dekat.

Ingin berbagi topik bersama.

Melihat Hinata yang tampak begitu tersiksa, Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ini adalah kesalahannya yang kedua.

"Apa?" Tanpa sadar ia memukulkan kedua kepalan tangannya di masing-masing tembok yang berada sisi bahu Hinata, menutup segala penggerakan.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku!?" Sasuke berteriak frustasi, membuat Hinata refleks menutup matanya erat-erat.

"Coba katakan padaku apa yang sekarang kau inginkan!"

"Kau itu sakit tapi kau tidak mau dokter!"

"Dan sekarang kau malah nangis!"

"Kau ingin apa dariku!" Dilihatnya Hinata yang masih terisak kini membuka mata, membalas hitam kelam yang terpancar dari manik matanya. "Bilang sekarang—!"

**Grep!**

Kali ini giliran mata Sasuke yang terbelalak, dirasakannya sebuah wajah menabrak dadanya dengan kencang, sampai-sampai ia merasa dirinya akan terjatuh.

**Brukh!**

Suara itu menemani rasa sakit yang menyengat tulang punggungnya karena langsung terjatuh di lantai—dengan posisi terduduk tepat di lantai sebelah tempat tidur, terasa dari punggungnya yang menyentuh ranjang. Tapi sebelum ia ngeh dengan posisinya, dirasakannya tangan mungil seseorang sudah menjepit tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan sebuah kulit bersuhu tinggi yang sangat terasa tanpa halangan.

Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, ia baru sadar...

Hinata memeluknya.

Tangisannya serta ikatan tangan lemah itu semakin kencang, dan juga membuat ia merasakan lehernya yang kini basah oleh air mata Hinata yang terus keluar.

"Bi-Biarkan aku di posisi ini se-selama beberapa menit..."

"Ka-Kalau tidak suka, Sasuke_-kun_ boleh me-mendorongku, lalu meninggalkanku seperti kemarin."

"Tapi aku mohon..." Suara dari hembusan nafas itu membuat Sasuke merinding. Bukan karena takut, marah atau apapun. Dia hanya merasakan... sesuatu. Degup jantungnya sendiri yang beradu dengan detak jantung Hinata.

"Tidak perlu lama..."

"Cukup sebentar..."

"Aku hanya menginginkan ini..."

Entah kenapa Sasuke seperti dipaksa tubuhnya untuk merasa sebuah kesesakan dalam bernafas. Bukan karena pelukan, melainkan seperti sedang disalurkan akan semua beban yang pernah ditanggung oleh Hinata selama pernikahan mereka.

Sebuah perasaan tertekan yang selama ini dipendamnya.

Lalu Sasuke menggerakkan tangan. Menariknya dan merengkuh tubuh itu ke dekapan hangat, membuat wajah Hinata lebih terbenam di lipatan lehernya. Hinata pun semakin menangis, dan melebihkan tenaga untuk meremas pakaian tebal yang dikenakan sang suami. Inilah keberanian yang memecahkan rasa takut Hinata untuk mengekspresikan betapa rindunya ia kepada Sasuke.

Dan hari ini pun mereka saling berbagi kehangatan dengan memeluk satu sama lain.

Di sini.

Berdua.

Untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Nah... apa scene yang diatas tadi udah termasuk Romance? Chap ini bosenin, ya? Tapi kok aku paling suka sama chap ini ya, ahaha. moga f****eel-nya kerasa. Dan juga, tolong beri masukan kalo ada kekurangan...**

**Tapi, chapter ini aku ngaret banget ya? Huhu maaf... ternyata SMA itu bener-bener masa sibuk. Jadi p****engen cepetan complete nih. Abis itu hiatus bentar...**

.

.

**Thanks for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Lollytha-chan, Ai HinataLawliet, Hizuna Miryuki, ulva-chan, kyu's neli-chan, Nanairo Zoacha, lovely-heero, Dasya-chan, Ritard. , Uchiha 'Pytha' No Aka Suna, Kimidori no hana, uchihyuu nagisa, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Miya-hime Nakashinki, soft purple, chibi tsukiko chan, Firah-chan, ayaty, Rishawolminyu, NatsumiHyuuga, Mikikyo Mei, YamanakaemO, Aiiko Aiiyhumi, Yumi michiyo, Yukina Aizawa, dhinie minatsuki amai maleslogin, OraRi HinaRa, ve Degirl, Reechanychany, icha22madhen, Fujisawa Yukito, Himeka Kyousuke, kimyoungjae, za chan uchiha gak login, Sasuhina 'TwingklePants, harunaru chan muach, Dae Uchiha, KagiyamaHINA-chan, Annisa hyuuga chan, Mei Anna AiHina, Kim Yee MarzLLRo, aajni537, Hanamiu, eyelight pear. **

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Awas aja kalo Sasuke berani kasar, BDSM atau KDRT sama Hinata. **Haha kalo soal KDRT kayaknya ngga mungkin masuk kesini, apalagi BDSM, itumah ratem. **Kok NaruSaku saling kenal? Memangnya mereka masih kuliah, ya? **Mereka udah kuliah semua, dan emang kebetulan Naruto tuh senpai-nya Sakura. **Kalau kisah ini beneran nyata, kasian banget yang jadi Hinata. **Iya. Tapi kalo ujung-ujungnya sama-sama suka sih gpp deh hehe. **Kalau bisa lebih fokus ke pair SasuHina, ya? **Akan kuusahakan. Abis kalo hurt terus dari awal nyampe akhir kan otak-ku yang capek. **Naruto dibuat agak dewasa, ya? **Oke. **Nerd kapan update? **Masih lama... maaf. **Banyakin ItaIno sama NejiIno dong. **Pairing Ino udah selesai di chap kemaren, jadi kayaknya ngga ada perkembangannya lagi. **Seru tuh kalau pas SasuHina udah saling suka Hiashi maksa mereka cerai, tapi authornya ngga mau sih. **Abis nanti bakalan jadi makin panjang. **Panjangin lagi ceritanya. **Aku malah pengen cepet-cepet complete. **Kapan Hinata bahagia? **Emh. **Tambahin Romance. **Chap ini udah sedikit keluar, kan? **Apa Hiashi udah tau perlakuan Sasuke ke Hinata? **Tentu aja belom. **Kapan Sakura ngelabrak Hinata?** Ahaha. **Sasuke kapan sadar kalo dia suka Hinata? **Mungkin sebentar lagi. **Apa di bulan madu ini mereka akan punya anak? **Ngga. Chap besok mereka udah pulang dari Ame. **Aku harap bakalan ada Uchiha junior. **Amin 0:) **Kapan mereka melakukan malam pertama berdasarkan cinta? **Cooming soon. **Aku rasa cerita ini cocok dijadiin drama di televisi. **Hehe terimakasih banyak! :) **Perasaan Sasuke lama banget berkembangnya, tapi jadi terkesan alami. **Wah, syukur deh ada yang tetep sabar nungguin perkembangan perasaan Sasuke. **Endingnya chap berapa? **Ngga bakal lebih dari 15 kok, palingan diantara 13-15. **Apa Sasuke udah nyadar tentang kesalahannya mempermainkan hati orang? **Semoga aja chap depan udah lumayan sadar. **Di sini Hinata jangan dibuat hamil, punya anak, dll ya. **Hmm, kita lihat keadaannya dulu. **Apa ada pihak ketiga untuk Hinata? **Ngga ada :( **Bikin Sasuke lupain Sakura terus jadi galau dong. **Oke. **Kapan Sasuke jadi lembut sama Hinata? **Makanya, ayo baca terus ahaha. **Zo dari dulu bilangnya 'liat chapter besok' mulu, jadi penasaran. **Haha, emang di chapter besok mulu jawabannya. **Ceritanya ngga bakal masuk ke ratem, kan? **Jujur, aku belom sanggup buat SasuHina ratem untuk Romance (kalo tema H/C, Angst, Dark, Suspense mah bisa #plak) jadi ngga bakal. Tenang aja ;)

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Sa-Sasuke-kun mau pergi?"

"Nanti... aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya."

"Sasuke-kun, kau harus istirahat dulu..."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	9. Pulang

**Previous Chap :**

Entah kenapa Sasuke seperti dipaksa tubuhnya untuk merasa sebuah kesesakan dalam bernafas. Bukan karena pelukan, melainkan seperti sedang disalurkan akan semua beban yang pernah ditanggung oleh Hinata selama pernikahan mereka.

Sebuah perasaan tertekan yang selama ini dipendamnya.

Lalu Sasuke menggerakkan tangan. Menariknya dan merengkuh tubuh itu ke dekapan hangat, membuat wajah Hinata lebih terbenam di lipatan lehernya. Hinata pun semakin menangis, dan melebihkan tenaga untuk meremas pakaian tebal yang dikenakan sang suami. Inilah keberanian yang memecahkan rasa takut Hinata untuk mengekspresikan betapa rindunya ia kepada Sasuke.

Dan hari ini pun mereka saling berbagi kehangatan dengan memeluk satu sama lain.

Di sini.

Berdua.

Untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Di saat awan kelabu sudah tak lagi menghalangi langit, suara tetesan air sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Kabut yang tadinya tebal mulai menipis, secara perlahan menampakkan pemandangan fajar di kota yang indah ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hujan benar-benar berhenti. Kota mulai menghangat, namun suhunya tetap saja dingin bagi tubuh semua orang yang belum cukup lama beradaptasi di sini. Terutama para wisatawan yang datang berkunjung—seperti Sasuke dan Hinata.

Ya, sekarang keduanya masih berada di Ame—di dalam apartemen yang menjadi tempat mereka berbulan madu. Dan bila dilihat, belum ada satu pun yang terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Entah karena rasa malas, kantuk, atau malah suasana dingin yang membuat orang lebih nyaman tiduran di kamar.

Tapi berhubung pagi ini baru jam empat lewat, jadi mereka tetap dimaklumi. Dan, perlahan-lahan jam yang tertempel di dinding menunjukan pukul tujuh lebih lima menit. Di saat itulah matahari muncul, membagikan sinarnya ke seluruh daratan di permukaan kota Ame.

Orang-orang di kamar apartemen lain sudah mulai beraktifitas, bahkan ia bisa mendengar samar-samar suara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan kamar mereka. Sedangkan, mereka berdua masih meringkuk di atas ranjang.

Lama kelamaan, cahaya pagi menembus jendela kamar dan menerpa permukaan wajah Hinata. Ia mengerang pelan. Masih dengan rasa kantuk yang terus menyerang, ia mencoba untuk membuka mata walaupun harus sedikit mengernyit—karena rasa silau diterimanya.

Tapi saat Hinata membuka kelopak mata, terlihatlah sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti. Di hadapannya, terpampanglah sebuah kain yang berkerut. Apa itu baju seseorang? Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk mengadah.

Dan benar saja, ia melihat sebuah wajah.

Itu... Sasuke yang tertidur.

Bukan cuma itu, kini ia sedang berada di pelukannya.

"—!"

Menyadari posisi mereka, sontak saja Hinata ingin memekik. Tapi ia keburu menggigit permukaan bibir bawahnya, menahan teriakan yang tadinya akan keluar.

Lalu dengan jantung yang tidak lagi berdetak sesuai irama, Hinata mencoba berpikir.

Berarti semalaman mereka berada di posisi ini?

Um...

Benarkah?

**Set.**

Hinata terkejut saat Sasuke bergerak secara mendadak. Ia mengeratkan tangannya yang bertenger di pinggang Hinata—membuat tubuh mereka saling menempel.

Hinata membeku di tempat.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sekali. Kemudian disusul oleh detakan tak menentu—yang bisa dibilang berdebar-debar tanpa henti.

Mau tidak mau ia harus menelan ludah ketika menyadari jarak di antara wajah mereka yang sangat dekat. Cuma beberapa senti.

Pipinya memerah tiap kali ia merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang hangat, tenang dan beraturan menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya. Dan ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran sendiri.

Ya, mereka tidur berdua. Satu ranjang. Di bawah satu selimut tebal yang hangat.

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menggeser kedua tangan lemasnya, lalu menempelkannya ke dada Sasuke yang masih berlapis pakaian. Dengan hati-hati ia meremas pelan kerah kaus tersebut, dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sasuke—merapatkan tubuh mungilnya ke tubuh hangat milik pria itu.

Di momen itu, Hinata berdoa.

Kami-_sama_... tolong perlambat waktu.

Untuk sekali ini saja...

.

.

.

**I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU**

"**I'll Be Waiting For You" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga****]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos,**** Semi-M,**** etc.**

.

.

**NINT****H. **Pulang

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Kurasakan tubuhku sedikit memanas, tak lagi kedinginan seperti malam kemarin ataupun di pagi tadi. Ini bukan karena pakaian tebal dan juga selimut yang kukenakan. Tapi ini adalah rasa tidak nyaman akibat mendapatkan sinar matahari yang mulai terasa menyengat.

Sambil menghela nafas, aku menggerakkan tanganku ke mata dan menguceknya. Setelah mataku lumayan ringan, aku mencoba bangkit dari posisiku. Bersama rasa kantuk, aku melirik ke jam.

09.26 AM.

Refleks saja sesuatu membuatku menguap, lalu meregangkan badan. Tubuhku terasa sangat nyaman setelah tertidur pulas. Tapi di detik itu juga akhirnya aku sadar, bahwa di ruangan ini hanya tinggal aku sendirian.

Ya, Sasuke tidak ada lagi di sampingku. Tampaknya ia juga sudah pergi dari apartemen.

Hmm...

Jujur saja, aku tidak sedih.

Rasanya terlalu egois apabila aku tetap menginginkan Sasuke menemaniku di sini.

Kemudian, tanganku meremas ujung selimut. Tanpa kemauan sendiri, sudut bibirku naik ketika ia mengingat kembali peristiwa semalam dan juga pagi tadi.

Lalu, aku mulai bersuara.

"Sa..."

"Su..."

"Ke..."

"-_kun_..."

Seusai mengucapkan beberapa suku kata tadi, aku tersenyum lagi. Sekarang sampai gigiku terlihat. Soalnya, awal hari ini aku merasa bahagia sekali. Aku benar-benar bersyukur telah diberikan waktu kebersamaan dengan Sasuke oleh Tuhan...

**Tep. **

Suara tadi memecahkan lamunanku. Aku menolehkan wajah ke samping. Itu seperti bunyi langkah seseorang.

Mungkinkah yang tadi adalah... Sasuke?

Aku mulai bergerak menurunkan kaki polosku ke lantai, namun tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu di pakaianku. Dan saat melihat apa yang berbeda, aku termenung. Ini adalah _sweater_ hitam longgar milik Sasuke.

Kutatap dalam diam benda hangat ini. Seingatku, tadi malam aku hanya memakai gaun tidur—karena kupikir Sasuke tidak akan pulang.

Apakah dia yang memakaikan_ sweater_-nya padaku?

Senyuman gembira kini kusunggingkan.

Sambil memeluk diriku sendiri, aku beranjak dari ranjang, dan melangkah keluar.

Aku berjalan pelan, entahlah mau ke mana. Dan, saat membuka pintu kamar—yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan pintu keluar-masuk apartemen—aku melihat Sasuke yang membelakangiku.

Ia sudah siap dengan segala macam pakaian kerjanya, dan kini sedang memakai sepatu.

Aku memutuskan untuk terdiam, dan cukup mengamati punggung Sasuke dari kejauhan. Tapi, tampaknya ia mempunyai indra perasa yang cukup tajam, sehingga langsung tau kehadiranku di sini.

Ia melirikku. Pandangan kami bertemu.

Awalnya aku kaget, dan inginnya langsung membuang muka—karena malu. Tapi, setengah mati kutahan perasaan itu dan terus menatap matanya.

Lima detik terlewat, akhirnya Sasuke mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ mau pergi?"

"Hn."

"Ke kantor, ya?"

"Hn."

"Pulang jam berapa?"

Kali ini tak ada 'hn' lagi yang terdengar, melainkan sebuah tatapan datar dari Sasuke yang kembali memandangku. Dalam seketika, aku menelan ludah dan menunduk, menyesali semua pertanyaanku yang tedengar menyebalkan.

"M-Maaf..."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu meminta maaf."

Kalimat Sasuke membuatku kembali mendongak, saat ini pria berkemeja putih berdasi dan celana panjang hitam itu berjalan mendekat, lalu terdiam pas di depanku. Bahkan saking dekatnya aku harus sedikit melihat ke atas untuk menemukan wajahnya.

"Panasmu sudah turun?" Tanyanya, masih menggunakan nada yang datar.

Aku mencoba mundur selangkah, sekedar memperjauh jarak di antara. "Umm..."

"Hari ini kita kembali ke Konoha. Nanti Matsuri akan membantumu beres-beres."

"Iya..."

Sasuke kemudian mengangguk dan berniat berbalik untuk pergi. Tapi saat ia baru akan bergerak, tanganku menarik kain kemejanya. Karena ia langsung menoleh, cepat-cepat kulepaskannya dan meminta maaf lagi dengan terbata.

"M-Maaf..."

Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa aku bisa spontan menahannya tanpa perintah dari otak. Aku bingung harus berkata apa. Tapi saat aku melihat dasi Sasuke, sebuah alasan asal terlintas. "Me-Menurutku... dasimu miring."

"—?"

Sasuke tetap diam, dan terheran menatapku.

Dengan segenap keberanian, aku mulai menaikkan kedua tanganku ke dasi Sasuke, dan membenarkan ikatan dasi yang sempat terlihat asal-asalan itu agar menjadi lebih rapi.

Setelah lebih enak dipandang, barulah aku melepaskan dasinya dan menunduk.

Entah kenapa suasana ini menjadi tidak enak. Pasti karena aku.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, aku sadar akan kesalahanku yang kedua.

Apa aku terlalu berbuat semena-mena?

Lalu... apa dia marah?

Dengan pandangan ragu, aku mencoba melihat Sasuke sekali lagi. Ingin tau reaksi apa yang sedang ditunjukkan raut wajah Sasuke.

Namun, tepat di saat aku mengadah, kurasakan sebuah tepukan pelan di ubun-ubun kepalaku, serta kecupan singkat di bibirku.

Sasuke memang hanya mempertemukan bibir kami selama beberapa detik, tapi itu tetap saja membuat jantungku berdetak mengebu-ebu.

Lalu, sebelum benar-benar melepaskan sentuhan hangatnya, ia berbicara—sehingga membuat bibir kami bergesekan. "Aku pergi dulu..."

Kedua mataku membulat.

Pertama, ciuman Sasuke.

Kedua, ucapan itu.

Mengingat kalimat Sasuke yang dikeluarkannya tadi, tubuhku bergetar menahan rasa senang.

Sedangkan Sasuke sudah berjalan keluar, tak lupa dengan tas dan kunci mobilnya.

Sepeninggalnya, di tempat luas ini hanya berada aku seorang. Tapi, tidak tau kenapa aku merasa tubuh serta hawa ruangan semakin panas, bahkan tubuhku sampai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Rasa lemas memaksaku untuk menyentuhkan punggungku ke tembok, lalu meringsut turun menduduki lantai.

Dan ketika aku menaruh punggung tangan sendiri ke kening dan pipiku yang kutebak sedang memerah, aku mendesah pasrah. Tampaknya aku akan demam lagi.

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Di lain tempat, kali ini giliran rumah Yamanaka Ino yang dijadikan tempat menginap mereka berdua—Sakura dan Ino—sehingga lebih leluasa untuk melontarkan berbagai macam curhatan secara pribadi.

Berhubung keduanya sudah bersahabat sejak tingkat menengah, kegiatan ini memang sering mereka lakukan—entah di kala sedih ataupun bahagia. Tapi baru pertama kalinya Ino melihat Sakura berada di posisi ter-_down_-nya seperti saat ini.

Suasana yang tercipta di kamarnya suram, seperti hanya diliputi oleh aura gelap yang menekan. Tak ada suara tawa, candaan, dan juga perang bantal.

Tapi Ino maklum. Hanya saja, ia sedikit kecewa dengan Sakura yang memilih untuk menangis dalam diam sendirian, dibandingkan bercerita. Padahal untuk malam ini Ino menyediakan seluruh jiwa dan raga telinganya untuk mendengarkan tiap curhatan Sakura.

"Sakura, jangan nangis terus..." Kata Ino, berniat membuka sesi _humor_. "Nanti kalau makin jelek aku tidak tanggung, yaa..."

Walaupun sudah kenal dekat, Ino tetap tau diri. Tidak sebaiknya ia memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Jadi Ino hanya bisa menunggu sambil menggodanya. Tapi karena tidak ditanggapi, tidak jarang ia cuma memandangi Sakura yang terduduk di lantai beralaskan karpet berwarna _soft blue_-nya.

Mata Sakura sembab, dan tampangnya lesu seperti tak ada semangat hidup.

Lelah dengan apa yang dilihatnya selama satu jam ini, Ino menghela nafas panjang dan melemparkan lagi satu _pack_ tisu baru ke Sakura.

"Sudahlah..." Decaknya. "Sampai kapan kau mau murung seperti itu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, tapi kedua matanya merespon tatapan Ino.

"Seingatku kau sudah cukup bahagia kemarin—dengan sepupuku yang bodoh itu. Tapi kenapa kamu malah seperti ini lagi?" Ino menghela nafas berat. "Tuh, ubanmu mulai muncul..."

Mendengar candaan yang dilontarkan Ino, Sakura hanya bergumam.

Mata sehijau klorofilnya kembali menatap kosong bulatan tisu yang berserakan di sekitar, lalu ia memejamkan mata. Pikirannya terbayang-bayang sesosok _senpai_ dari universitasnya—yang secara kebetulan dan tak terduga masih satu keluarga dengan Ino.

Tapi yang membuatnya menangis seperti ini bukanlah Naruto.

"Hiks..."

Cukup lelah dengan kondisi meperihatinkan Sakura, Ino berdecak. "Pasti kau memikirkan Sasuke dengan istrinya, iya kan?"

Kali ini Sakura menoleh kepadanya.

"Lebih baik kau membuang seluruh kekhawatiranmu padanya."

"Kenapa?"

Merasa sudah mendapatkan perhatian Sakura, Ino mempertegas suaranya. "Sekarang coba kau pikirkan. Kau ini sudah besar, bukan lagi remaja labil. Karena itu, kau harus yakin pada dirimu sendiri mana jalan yang seharusnya kau pilih."

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya, katakan padaku... kau seperti ini karena kau takut kalau Sasuke melakukan sesuatu hal bersama istrinya tanpa kau ketahui, kan?"

"I-Iya..."

"Itu berarti kau sudah tidak percaya lagi padanya..." Ino menahan diri. Inginnya mengatakan 'dia sudah menjadi suami orang' tapi ia sangat amat tidak tega untuk mengatakannya secara gamblang.

"Tidak, a-aku masih percaya." Sakura mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain. "Tapi... aku cuma takut jika dia mengkhianatiku secara diam-diam. Seperti apa yang kamu bilang kemarin, mereka berbulan madu di Ame. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya?" Intonasi milik Sakura meninggi, tampaknya ia tidak mau kalah.

"Jadi, kamu maunya hubungan kalian seperti apa?"

"Kalau aku ingin hubungan renggang ini diperkuat..." Ia mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, lalu melihat ke arah Ino. "Sebaiknya aku jangan hanya berharap dari Sasuke-_kun_ untuk terus berusaha. Aku juga harus bertindak..."

Ino terdiam. Ia mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Sakura, namun ia tetap tidak mengerti 'maksud' dari itu semua.

"Jadi...?"

Sakura menghela nafas, dan berbalik. Memperlihatkan tatapan seriusnya kepada sang sahabat. "Nanti... aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya."

Kedua mata Ino membulat. "Dengan siapa? Sasuke?"

Sakura menggeleng.

Apa jangan-jangan...

"Istri dari Sasuke."

Nah, kan. Apa yang Ino pikirkan nyatanya terjadi.

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Hn."

"Apa mata Sasuke-_kun_ tidak lelah?"

"Tidak."

"Ka-Kalau lelah, istirahat dulu saja..."

"Tidak butuh."

"Oh..." Hinata mengangguk pelan, lalu mengeratkan pegangannya di _seatbelt_.

Ia bingung harus menasihati Sasuke seperti apa lagi.

Masalahnya di perjalanan pulang menuju Ame dan Konoha ini, sudah berjam-jam Sasuke menyetir _non-stop_. Paling berhentinya kalau Hinata meminta ke kamar kecil atau sekedar makan.

Lagi pula, bagaimana kalau diam-diam ternyata Sasuke mengantuk? Itu kan bahaya.

Karena hal tersebut Hinata khawatir dan tetap terjaga, agar ia bisa menemani Sasuke.

Jujur saja, Hinata takut kalau di saat terlelap dalam mobil, bangun-bangun ia sudah di surga—mati. Walaupun memikirkan seperti itu tidak boleh, tetap saja ia cemas.

Tapi, kini jam digital yang ada di mobil menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Berarti ini sudah 10 jam ia menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk di samping kursi kemudi tanpa memejamkan mata.

Hinata menghela nafas, lalu melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat biasa saja—tidak lelah ataupun mengantuk. Padahal kalau nanti ia melihat ada keluhan kecil dari orang itu, dengan suka rela ia akan menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan—walaupun ia yakin Sasuke malah akan menolak dan memarahinya.

Kan Hinata masih sakit.

Dan juga... dia tidak bisa menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ kamu harus istirahat dulu..."

"Tidak."

"Tapi matamu sudah merah..."

"Diamlah..."

Skakmat.

Kalau Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan kata barusan, Hinata pastinya akan membungkam seluruh kalimatnya. Dengan menghela nafas, Hinata melihat ke jendela. Menatap pepohonan yang dilatari oleh kegelapan malam.

Tapi, lama kelamaan rasa bosan menghampirinya. Dan saat matanya tertutup, dengan paksa ia membuka kedua matanya dan mengusapkan tangannya ke kelopaknya.

Hinata ingin terus terbangun, tapi...

Ia mengantuk.

Kepala Hinata tersandar ke jendela, lalu ia pun menutup mata.

**. . .**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang yang mewah, di sanalah wanita dewasa berumur 30 tahunan itu bekerja. Kacamata baca bertengger di hidungnya, sedangkan tangannya sedang sibuk menulis di salah satu kertas yang tertumpuk di mejanya.

Konan Nagahiko, itu namanya. Jas putih serta stetoskop yang tergantung di lehernya sudah dapat menjelaskan kalau ialah dokter di sana.

Sampai akhirnya suara pintu ruangan terbuka, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, melihat siapa yang datang di saat jadwal praktiknya sudah usai dari empat jam yang lalu.

Dan itulah Sasuke—adik dari sahabat terdekatnya, Itachi.

Tapi, kali ini pria itu tidak sendiri. Terdapat seorang wanita berambut biru tua yang tertidur di gendongannya. Helaian panjang miliknya dibiarkan tergerai, sehingga sedikit melambai pelan ketika Sasuke menutup pintu dengan sisi tubuhnya.

Tanpa bersuara Sasuke berjalan ke ranjang pasien dan membaringkan Hinata di sana. Lalu, barulah ia menghadap Konan dan mengeluarkan perintah.

"Periksa dia, dan usahakan jangan buat dia bangun—kujamin ia akan menangis histeris."

Tentu saja Sasuke masih mengingat jelas kalau Hinata membenci rumah sakit. Yah, meskipun ini adalah klinik rumahan, namun tetap saja ia tidak mau mengambil resiko mendengar Hinata berteriak lagi.

Konan tersenyum. "Kata-katamu panjang sekali, Tuan Sasuke." Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan menulis. "Tapi, sebaiknya kau minta tolong dengan sopan santun terlebih dulu..."

Sasuke berdecak. Konan memang mempunyai sifat yang nyaris sama dengan Itachi. Sama-sama menyebalkan. "Tolong periksa dia."

Pandangan Konan berpindah, ia menatap lurus si bungsu Uchiha, dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. "Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau duduk di sini saja."

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke menurutinya. Ia menduduki sebuah bangku yang terletak di depan meja Konan tadi.

Konan mengunjungi ranjang pasien, dan melakukan pemeriksaan sendiri—berhubung ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan di luar jam kerjanya, jadi tak ada suster yang membantu.

Setelah Konan selesai, wanita muda itu bergumam sebentar, seperti menimbang-nimbang.

Dari tempat duduknya, Sasuke memperhatikan sang dokter.

"Dia sakit apa?"

"Kau ingin tau?" Konan menghela nafas.

"Hn."

Sambil mengangguk, ia kembali duduk di meja kerjanya dan menulis sebuah resep obat. Setelah pulpennya berhenti bergerak, Konan melepaskan kacamatanya—sehingga ia bisa memberikan tatapan serius ke _onyx_ Sasuke.

Ia bertopang dagu, dan menyeringai menggoda.

"Dia hamil."

Kedua mata Sasuke membulat. Tak ada satu pun kata yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Namun, melihat senyuman Konan yang semakin mirip dengan kakaknya—sewaktu mengerjainya—Sasuke langsung membuang muka.

"Tidak mungkin."

Melihat raut wajah Sasuke, salah satu alis Konan terangkat heran. Itu bukanlah reaksi umum dari seorang pria yang akan menjadi Ayah.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Kau pasti sudah 'melakukan' sebanyak ratusan kali bersamanya, kan?"

"..."

"Jangan memberikan _death glare_ ke orang yang lebih tua."

Sasuke menahan suaranya agar tidak menjawab, tidak ingin masuk ke lubang pancingan Konan. Karena tidak tahan membohongi Sasuke, ia tertawa pelan.

"Tenang saja, dia belum hamil." Katanya, pelan. "Kalian sudah menikah selama berapa bulan?"

"Lupa."

"Tidak baik seperti itu, bocah."

"Ck."

"Oh, ya... Sasuke, aku ingin bertanya." Konan membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kudengar dari Itachi, pernikahan kalian adalah paksaan. Apa itu benar?"

Sasuke membalas pertanyaannya dengan sebuah pandangan sinis. Mengisyaratkan bahwa itu adalah topik yang paling malas ia ungkit-ungkit.

Sadar dengan keadaan yang ada, Konan mendesah pelan. "Baiklah. Setidaknya beberapa pertanyaanku sudah kau jawab. Itu perkembangan bagus daripada interaksi kita yang dulu."

Konan berdiri. Lalu menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambilkan sebuah plester penurun panas. Ia lepaskan lapisan perekatnya, dan menempelkan benda itu tepat di kening Hinata.

"Sebenarnya ini memang untuk anak kecil, tapi mungkin saja dia akan suka rasa dinginnya." Ucap Konan sambil membelai lembut helaian panjang milik wanita itu.

"Dia sakit apa?" Dari tempat duduk yang letaknya berjauhan sama ranjang pasien, Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan yang belum dijawab Konan.

"Demam."

"Pemeriksaannya sudah selesai?"

"Ya, untuk resep obat kau bisa ambil di meja. Itu sudah kutuliskan."

Konan mengembalikan pandangannya ke Hinata, namun ternyata sang nyonya Uchiha sudah sedikit membuka kedua matanya. Hinata terbangun. Walaupun hanya sedikit dari iris lavender indahnya yang terlihat oleh Konan, dokter muda itu dapat merasakan sesuatu perasaan rumit di balik mata sendu itu.

Kelopak mata tersebut mengerjap pelan, lalu melirik ke arah Konan yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjang. Mata mereka saling berpandangan.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara bangku yang bergeser, tanda Sasuke sudah berdiri dari bangkunya dan akan menghampiri mereka.

Sebelum Sasuke sampai, Hinata menghela nafas pelan dan menutup kedua matanya lagi.

Tidak tau kenapa, Konan dapat merasakan apa yang wanita itu rasakan.

Bebannya... berat.

"Dia namanya siapa?" Konan bertanya sesaat Sasuke mulai mengangkat tubuh panas Hinata kembali ke gendongannya.

"Hinata."

Di saat Sasuke sudah memunggunginya, Konan dapat melihat Hinata yang memeluk leher Sasuke agar dirinya tidak jatuh. Dan ketika Konan melihat wajahnya, Hinata membuka kelopak matanya lagi. Kali ini Hinata masih mengeluarkan tatapan tanpa ekspresi, tapi pipinya memerah.

"Sasuke..." Konan memanggilnya.

"Hn, apa?"

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Sontak saja, Pertanyaan dari Konan membuat lavender Hinata langsung menatapnya. Hinata memang tidak bersuara, tapi dapat dilihat dari sorot matanya, ia terkejut.

Kali ini keheningan terasa lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

"..."

"Entahlah."

Sesudah kalimat itu terucap, tatapan mata Hinata semakin redup. Kedua tangannya melemas, tak lagi mendekap erat Sasuke yang kini memeluknya agar tidak jatuh. Dan karena cahaya lampu yang lumayan terang, Konan dapat melihat kedua mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca.

Hinata menutup mata, membuat bulu mata lentiknya menjadi sedikit basah.

'Entahlah...'

Iya, kata itu yang terucap oleh Sasuke. Padahal, seharusnya ia merasakan adanya kemajuan karena Sasuke bukan menjawab 'tidak'.

Tapi, tidak tau kenapa ini malah membuatnya semakin ingin menangis.

Seharusnya ia bersyukur, kan?

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Sasuke, dan meremas kemeja yang ada di punggung Sasuke sebagai pegangan saat pria itu mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar ruang dokter.

**Cklek.**

Setelah pintu tertutup, hanya suara detikan jam yang menemani Konan di sana.

Wanita itu terdiam, belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

Lalu ia menghela nafas. "Berusahalah..."

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Setelah roda mobil Sasuke kembali berhenti berputar, itu mengartikan bahwa kami sudah pulang ke apartemen yang berada di Tokyo. Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk menghela nafas, lalu beranjak keluar.

Sambil memegang kunci mobil, pria itu memutari mobil dan membuka pintu tempat di mana aku tertidur.

Sebenarnya, aku sudah terbangun sejak Sasuke membawaku ke dokter.

Aku hanya pura-pura tidur.

Aku tidak capek, dan aku juga tidak malas berjalan. Sebenarnya tak ada alasan yang membuatku jadi manja seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin sentuhan lembutnya saat ia menggendong, ataupun memelukku.

Lalu, kurasakan pintu di sebelahku terbuka. Tidak perlu melihatnya, aku sudah tau bahwa itu adalah Sasuke. Tanpa membangunkanku, Sasuke mengambil kedua lenganku dan menyuruhku agar melingkari lehernya seperti tadi, agar ia bisa membawaku.

Setelah berada di gendongnya, ia mengunci mobil dan langsung berjalan ke apartemen. Tampaknya untuk urusan koper dan barang-barang akan ia serahkan ke orang lain.

Di perjalanan menuju kamar, aku merasakan tubuhku menghangat. Aku ingin terus berada di posisi ini. Lalu, kubuka sedikit kelopak mataku dan memandangi jalan. Aku mau selamanya seperti ini.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhenti di depan kamar. Salah satu tangannya merogoh saku, dan mengambil kunci.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kamu masih mencintai Sakura-_san_...?"

Ketika Sasuke akan mendorong pintu, entah apa yang sedang merasukiku, kalimat tadi terlontar begitu saja bersama pelukanku yang kian mengerat.

Kali ini Sasuke menghentikan seluruh pergerakannya. Ia terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

Aku sempat menelan ludah dalam diam, takut ia akan marah padaku.

Mungkin, pada saat ini ia bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang berdegup kencang.

Tapi ia mengabaikanku, dan tetap berjalan maju. Seakan-akan suara tadi bukanlah suara seseorang yang patut ia jawab.

Dan di saat itu pula aku sadar, bahwa aku sudah salah kata.

Iya, kan?

Sudahlah... kenapa aku begitu bodoh?

Sasuke masih sangat mencintai Sakura.

Aku menutup kedua kelopak mataku dan menghela nafas.

Kenapa aku bisa berharap sampai seperti ini?

Sasuke tetap tidak meresponsku sama sekali.

Apa sifat Sasuke akan kembali dingin seperti dulu?

Apa Sasuke menganggap kejadian di Ame adalah hal tidak penting yang terlalu mudah tuk dilupakan?

Akhirnya kami berdua memasuki kamar, dan seperti dugaanku, Sasuke langsung membaringkan tubuhku ke kasur.

Sebenarnya... apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke?

Lalu, saat ia akan melepaskan tanganku dari lehernya. Aku menahannya.

"—?"

Tentu saja Sasuke terheran-teran. Dengan alis yang berkerut ia memundurkan wajah dan menatap mataku yang berada di bawahnya.

Perlahan aku menelan ludahku, dan memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

Tak ada jawaban. Wajah pria itu masih datar seperti biasa.

Mungkin saja, kamu masih mencintai Sakura.

Tapi, aku berbeda darimu...

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan 'entahlah' lagi untuk perasaan ini.

Lalu aku melanjutkan, sambil kembali menghadapnya.

Membuat pandangan mata kami bertemu.

"Aku..."

"Aku cinta Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Kapan kau mencintaiku?"

Kapan.

Ya, pertanyaan tadi menggunakan kata 'kapan'—bukan 'apa'.

Seberapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?

Dan... tak ada jawaban—tentu saja.

Malahan, Sasuke tidak menunjukkan satu ekspresi apapun.

Tapi itu tak masalah. Aku hanya butuh untuk mengatakannya kepada orangnya langsung, tidak perlu jawaban.

Perlahan, salah satu tanganku yang tadinya menahan leher Sasuke kugerakan. Kusentuh pipi Sasuke yang dingin. Sengatan listrik begitu terasa saat kulit kami bertemu.

Lalu, aku tersenyum.

"Tapi... pasti kau akan bilang 'Maaf, aku mencintai Sakura. Kuharap kau mengerti'..."

Hening sebentar.

"Benar, kan?"

Seolah-olah menunggu jawaban Sasuke, aku terdiam. Lalu setelah beberapa detik kemudian aku langsung sedikit menaikan lagi kedua sudut di bibir, membentuk senyuman lembut.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa..."

Entah kenapa kedua pandanganku memburam oleh air mata.

"Aku akan tetap menunggu kok..."

"Maaf..." Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri. "Maaf kalau aku egois..."

Aku menghirup udara banyak-banyak, lalu menghembuskannya lewat hidung.

"_Oyasumi_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Lalu, kulepaskan pelukanku di leher Sasuke, sehingga ia bisa menjauh dariku.

Kemudian aku langsung memiringkan wajahku, menghindari tatapannya.

"Maaf..." Bisikku, pelan. Benar-benar merasa seenaknya. "Bu-Bukan maksudku untuk berbicara seperti tadi..."

"..."

"Tapi aku—"

Berhenti.

Kalimatku berhenti karena satu hal. Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengecup tulang hidungku.

Aku pun tergugup sendiri.

Rasa bingung tercipta jelas di raut wajahku. Dan saat aku kembali menatapnya, ia sudah meletakkan kedua sikutnya ke masing-masing sisi kepalaku. Lalu wajahnya mendekat, menghalangi sinar lampu yang berada tepat di atas kami.

Kini, frekuensi detakan jantungku yang mencepat sudah tak bisa lagi dihitung. Suara itu begitu kencang dan keras. Posisi wajah kami benar-benar dekat, dan aku tidak yakin akan bisa tahan posisi ini jika terlalu lama. Kucoba untuk sedikit bangkit, namun Sasuke tidak mengizinkanku.

"S-Sasu..."

Tak ada jawaban selain tatapan datarnya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, pe-permisi—"

Lagi-lagi ada yang menyela kalimatku. Dan benar saja, kali ini karena ada sebuah bibir yang menutup jalan suaraku keluar.

Aku terbelalak...

Itu bibir Sasuke.

Saat pria itu menekan permukaan bibirku, kedua mataku sontak terpejam rapat. Kupegangi bahu Sasuke dan mencengkram kerah kausnya. Hidung kami bersentuhkan, bibir kami menyatu, dan lidah kami saling mendorong dan bergesekan.

Satu per satu decapan lidah terdengar.

Ya, kami berciuman.

Pelan, dan lembut.

"Mmhh..."

"Hmm—anhh..." Aku mengerang. Setiap sentuhannya memaksa tubuhku yang berada di bawahnya mengeliat pelan.

Dan saat ia sudah memindahkan salah satu tangannya untuk memeluk kepalaku, tanpa sadar juga aku sudah memeluk badannya, dan meremas kain lembut yang ada di punggungnya.

Kami berdua semakin terlarut dengan permainan ini, dan Sasuke mulai meniban tubuhku, membuat badan kami yang masih memakai pakaian lengkap saling bersentuhan.

Pada akhirnya, kegiatan ini harus berhenti. Aku butuh pasokan oksigen.

Kudorong dadanya, dan langsung memalingkan wajah. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernafas di saat-saat seperti ini.

Lalu Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, tapi ia masih menduduki perutku—dengan kedua lutut yang menahan bebannya di kasur agar aku tidak keberatan.

Kukira, ia akan menghentikan semua ini, namun nyatanya ia malah menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk melepas _sweater_-ku, sehingga kini aku hanya memakai _dress_ santai panjang tanpa lengan.

Ia kembali menyerangku. Kali ini leher. Ia jilati semua yang ada di sana sampai membuatku melenguh berkali-kali sambil memejamkan mata. Tapi, karena itu juga aku baru sadar, kalau tangannya masih berkerja untuk menurunkan tali gaun yang berada di tiap pundakku.

Ia menarik gaunku ke bawah, sehingga permukaan dadaku—yang masih tertutupi bra—terbuka.

Sontak saja aku terkejut. "Be-Berhenti..."

Sasuke mengabaikanku, dan sekarang malah menurunkan lidah ludaknya ke daerah belahan dadaku. "Sasuke-_kun_! Jangan!"

Dan barulah Sasuke terdiam.

Menyadari tatapan Sasuke, dengan nafas terengah karena mulai kembali terisak, aku menutupi tubuhku yang sepertiga terekspos dengan salah satu tanganku.

"Kau... menangis."

Kubuka kedua mata sayuku yang basah, lalu menatap wajahnya. "Kenapa?"

Saat aku bertanya, ia tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Aku menaikkan intonasi bicaraku.

"..."

Mataku semakin menyipit. Entahlah pada saat ini aku sedang sedih atau malah marah, aku juga tidak tau.

Aku hanya butuh jawaban yang jelas.

"Tidak ada alasan, kan?"

Pertamanya, hanya ada suara detikan jam yang terus berdetik pelan.

Lalu, akhirnya Sasuke menghela nafas berat, dan menatap kedua mataku.

"Terimakasih..."

Aku dibuatnya terkejut oleh satu kata tadi.

Ia menyentuh pipiku, dan menyentuhkan kening kami.

"Terima kasih... karena sudah mencintaiku..." Ia tempelkan lagi bibir kami, dan mengecupku sekaligus berbisik. "Yang seperti ini..."

Lalu, pundakku berguncang, kali ini dengan sebuah isakan yang kutahan paksa dengan cara menggigit bibirku sendiri. Mataku terpejam, namun buliran air bening terus mengalir dari sela mataku.

Sampai akhirnya aku membuka kedua belahan bibirnya, membiarkan lidah lunak Sasuke masuk dan menyentuh dinding mulutku. Pria itu menjelajahinya perlahan dan dengan penuh perasaan.

Sekarang, bukan rontaan yang kini aku berikan padanya—mengingat beberapa paksaan yang sering ia berikan padaku di saat bulan madu. Aku memeluknya rapat, seakan-akan tidak mau jika kehangatan ini harus terhenti.

Dan aku yakin, ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi kami.

Terutama saat aku menyadari seluruh pakaianku—tanpa terkecuali—sudah terdampar di lantai samping ranjang, menemani pakaiannya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Halo! Mau tau ngga (alesan) apa yang ngebuat aku update super ngaret gini? Jawabannya adalah... aku galau. Aku bener-bener galau nentuin rated fict ini. Tapi kayaknya biarin ajadeh tetep di rated T. Aku ngga tega ada fict di akun ini nyasar ke dunia sesat kayak ratem**** #applause.**

**Ohya, dengerin lagu Ku Menunggumu - Rossa yang bagian 'nananana' terakhir deh. Aku suka banget bayangin ending chap ini pas ****di ****bagian itu~ h****m... tapi kok kayaknya feel-nya flaaaattt banget, ya? Ah, pokoknya m****aaf deh kalo ceritanya makin lama makin boring, boring, boring dan boring.**** Tolong doanya agar aku bisa cepet-cepet namatin fict ini, ya? :')**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Shizuka Meiko, Novihandayanistaryahoo-com, minatsuki heartnet, Mei Anna AiHina, Meiko Asuka-kun, Lollytha-chan, Yakuza, Miya-hime Nakashinki, ika chan, keiKo-buu89, SABAKU NO LIGAARA, lavender hime chan, Rishawolminyu, uchihyuu nagisa, NatsumiHyuuga, n, Ai HinataLawliet, Ryu uchiha, adelia m, mayu masamune, aajni537, Nara Hikari, Aiiko Aiiyhumi, Rozu Aiiru, tsuki sora, HIATUS-chan, chibi tsukiko chan, Fuyu Natsu, OraRi HinaRa, KagiyamaHINA-chan, shyoul lavaen, chohany, choana, elmo, choami, Firah-chan, gk punya acc D, Winda. A. Shanda males login, no name, Wely chan, lolalulu, SmirkingHatter, changmin's, Kagura Nara, Uciha Hikari, Aiko Saki, fisi, papillon, My Lavender, Hikari, hyuuchiha alvie-chan, Michelle Aoki, anon, Arigatou, RK-Hime, angelovender, Animea Lover Ya-ha, Zahrath Fellynata, Lavender, Penyakit males login kambuh, anon, Tt. **

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Jangan hiatus sebelom sebelom complete, ya. **Aminaja deh.** Ga sabar ngeliat Sasuke beneran suka sama Hinata. **Sama. Hehe.** Ngomongin teh jadi inget iklan Sariwa*gi**. Idenya emang berasal dari sana :)** Romance-nya kurang. **Semoga chap ini udah naik dikit.** Sasuke udah ngebuka hatinya, ya? **Sepertinya sih... **Update Hate You Sensei, Always. Abis **fict ini kelar aku baru akan ngecomplete-in itu.** Mudah-mudahan pas Sasuke meluk Hinata itu awal yang baik untuk hubungan mereka. **Setuju (y)** Chap 8 di bagian mana gitu rasanya ada yang hilang. **Eh iya... tapi yang mana, ya? Ntar aku malah ngga nyadar-nyadar.** Chap 8 yang paling mengiris hati. **Terimakasihh.** Apa Matsuri cuma dapet peran sekilas? **Iya. **Update Handycam, Love is Death juga NejiHina buat Sabaku no Ligaara + Fujisaki Fuun**. Jelas-jelas itu utang kalian berdua. Puun udah buat tuh, punyamu mana, Gay! #balesnagih XD **Kapan Sasuke nyadar kalo dia suka Hinata? **Kalo chap ini udah belom, yaa?** Di chap 8 Sasuke dari mana aja? **Bayangin aja Sasuke lagi kerja. **Ini bukan Angst, kan?** Bukan, kayaknya sih chap ke depan Comfort semua.** Aku suka deskripan zo. **Terimakasihh.** Chap-nya kependekan. **Hah? Bagiku 4000 word udah sangat banyak loh.** Chap 8 SasuHina dan NaruSaku-nya so sweet abis. **Hehe, terima kasih.** Endingnya bahagia, kan? **Udah pasti... **Lagi sibuk sekolah? **Sibuk beudhh dan galau #suram.** Mau Hurt-nya lebih kerasa dong. **Hm, kayaknya sih udah mulai comfort gitu deh. tapi ada 1 hurt nyelip di chap depan kok (y). **Buat sidestory-nya dong kalo udah tamat. **Tamat aja belom. **Sakura sama Naruto aja. **Akan kuusahain.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Bagaimana bulan madumu?"

"Sasuke, ikut aku ke ruanganku sebentar. Aku ingin menelfon seseorang."

"Kalau begitu... cerai saja."

"Kau memikirkan perasaan Sakura, kan? Kalau begitu, kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan Hinata."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	10. Aku Mencintainya

**Previous Chap :**

"Terima kasih... karena sudah mencintai aku..." Ia tempelkan lagi bibir kami, dan mengecupku sekaligus berbisik. "Yang seperti ini..."

Lalu, pundakku berguncang, kali ini dengan sebuah isakan yang kutahan paksa dengan cara menggigit bibirku sendiri. Mataku terpejam, namun buliran air bening terus mengalir dari sela mataku.

Sampai akhirnya aku membuka kedua belahan bibirnya, membiarkan lidah lunak Sasuke masuk dan menyentuh dinding mulutku. Pria itu menjelajahinya perlahan dan dengan penuh perasaan.

Sekarang, bukan rontaan yang kini aku berikan padanya—mengingat beberapa paksaan yang sering ia berikan padaku di saat bulan madu. Aku memeluknya rapat, seakan-akan tidak mau jika kehangatan ini harus terhenti.

Dan aku yakin, ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi kami.

Terutama saat aku menyadari seluruh pakaianku—tanpa terkecuali—sudah terdampar di lantai samping ranjang, menemani pakaiannya.

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Aku merasakan tubuhku berada di atas ranjang, terbaring di bawah selimut yang tebal. Kucoba untuk menggerakkan sedikit tubuh pegalku. Aku melenguh pelan ketika kuubah posisi menjadi menyamping, memeluk sesuatu yang terasa sangat dingin di permukaan kulitku.

Suhu di pagi ini memang terlalu rendah...

Jadi jangan heran jika sekarang aku menggigil, karena ini masih terbilang musim dingin. Tapi syukurlah salju tidak turun lagi, dan keadaan pun perlahan-lahan mulai menghangat. Mungkin, sebentar lagi musim semi akan datang.

Kusandarkan pipiku ke sesuatu yang dari tadi kupeluk dan sedikit membuka mata.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku terkejut. Di hadapanku terpampanglah permukaan leher milik seseorang yang kukenal. Suamiku, Sasuke-_kun_.

Awalnya, mataku terbelalak dan terpaku pada wajahnya.

_Deja vu_...

Dulu, sewaktu kami masih di Ame juga seperti ini. Tidur berdua... dan berpelukan. Wajar. Tentu saja wajar bagi pasangan suami istri yang lain, tapi menurutku ini tidak biasa. Pasti kemarin ada sesuatu kejadian yang telah kami lewati.

Lama kelamaan, mendadak tubuhku bergetar. Tidak tau kenapa, aku merasakan sebuah perasaan takut yang langsung memasuki ruang hatiku. Sedikit-sedikit aku menatap permukaan tubuhku yang masih terbungkus selimut. Aku mencoba meraba tubuhku sendiri, memastikan pakaian apa yang sedang kukenakan. Dan setelah selesai memeriksa, aku menelan ludah.

Tubuhku polos tak berbusana sama sekali.

Eng...

Perasaan tidak nyaman ini...

Kedua mataku terbelalak. Otakku dengan cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Jangan-jangan kami sudah melakukan hubungan suami istri—seperti normalnya?

Sontak saja aku terbangun dari posisi tidurku, tak lupa setelah mendorong dada telanjang Sasuke—yang sempat kujadikan bantalan pipiku—agar tidak lagi menempel dengannya. Kututup bibirku dengan telapak tangan supaya tidak menjerit, lalu kugerakan tubuhku ke samping, berusaha menjauh sekiranya semeter dari Sasuke yang masih terlelap.

Aku bukannya tidak suka berada di sebelahnya, aku hanya gugup dan tidak terbiasa. Masih bersama wajah yang panik dan memerah, aku memperhatikan situasi kamar.

Kulirik Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Untungnya selimut menutupi sebagian dari tubuhnya. Aku menghela nafas lega. Diam-diam aku memperhatikan dada pria itu yang setengah terlihat, menunjukkan secara langsung seberapa pucat kulit keturunan Uchiha tersebut. Lama.

Kutarik selimut agar lebih menutupiku.

Tapi saat kutarik selimut sampai ada sebagian dasar seprai putih yang terlihat, ada satu hal yang kian menohokku; kutemukan noda merah di permukaan seprai yang acak-acakan ini.

Aku mematung selama beberapa saat. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku menekuk kedua lututku, lalu membenamkan wajah ke sana. Entah kenapa aku merasakan malu yang teramat sangat perlihal masalah ini. Bahkan sudah kurasakan kedua pipiku memanas.

Apa yang telah kami perbuat di beberapa jam yang lalu?

Aku memejamkan mata, tentu untuk berpikir.

detik demi detik terlewat, semua bayangan tentang apa yang sebelumnya kami lakukan benar-benar terputar ulang di benakku. Ya, semuanya. Sembari menggigit bibir, aku menggeleng untuk menghapus bayangan tadi.

Aku benar-benar sudah melakukannya dengan Sasuke...

Keperawananku hilang.

Dengan terburu-buru dan nyaris tidak berpikir, aku membuka lebar-lebar selimut yang sempat menutupi tubuhku. Dan sebelum hawa dingin di ruangan ini semakin menerpa kulitku yang sama sekali tidak terlapisi oleh apapun, aku segera beranjak turun dari kasur dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Kuharap segala derap langkah kakiku yang begitu mengebu-ebu ini tidak membuat Sasuke terbangun.

Pintu kukunci rapat, dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengarlah suara siraman _shower_ yang mulai menggema dari dalam.

Sedangkan dari luar kamar mandi, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa diam-diam kedua mata _onyx_ itu terbuka. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya sekali, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

**I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU**

"**I'll Be Waiting For You" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Semi-M, etc.**

.

.

**TENTH****. **Aku Mencintainya

.

.

**Normal POV**

Di rumah keluarga Uchiha, Itachi sedang menyibukkan diri di dalam ruangannya. Bersama kacamata yang bertenger di hidungnya, ia menatap lekat ke kerjaannya di _notebook_. Jemari tangannya terus saja menekan huruf-huruf dengan sebegitu cepat dan tanpa henti.

Beberapa menit terlewat, akhirnya ketikan pun berakhir. Dia rilekskan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku sambil memejamkan mata. Sebenarnya ia mengantuk, sudah dua hari ini ia tidak tidur. Ia terlalu sibuk karena mengurusi permintaan proyek kerjasama perusahaan ayahnya yang kian menumpuk—sebab perusahaan Uchiha semakin berkembang di tangannya.

Lalu sebelum dirinya yang sedang beristirahat itu hampir saja tertidur, tiba-tiba ada suara samar dari luar ruangannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Tumben kau datang ke sini tanpa dipanggil oleh _Okaasan_..."

Itu suara Mikoto, ibunya—karena ini memang rumah keluarga, rumah yang masih ia tinggali bersama kedua orangtuanya. Mungkin saat itu Mikoto sedang menyapa Sasuke yang mendadak datang ke sini.

Itachi mencoba melepaskan kacamatanya. Setelah menaruh benda tersebut ke atas meja, ia bangkit dari bangku dan berjalan ke luar. Dia temui ibunya yang sedang mengobrol singkat dengan Sasuke. Obrolan biasa, sekedar menanyakan kabar.

"Bagaimana kabar Hinata-_chan_? Bukannya kalian baru pulang dari bulan madu, ya?" Mikoto tertawa kecil dan mengelus bahu Sasuke. Sedangkan anak bungsunya itu hanya terdiam sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Sudahlah, jangan malu-malu seperti itu, Sasuke..."

Itachi—yang tadi mengeluarkan suara—membuat ibu dan adiknya langsung menoleh kepadanya. Dia pandangi ibunya yang sedang membawa sebuah tas, lalu Itachi melihat jam. "Bukannya _Okaasan_ ada acara di jam 10.00 ini?" Ujarnya mengingatkan.

Mikoto yang sepertinya baru tersadar itu panik seketika. "Ah, _Okaasan_ lupa..." Ia tersenyum malu. "Kalau begitu... sampai jumpa, Sasuke-_kun_. Kalian berdua baik-baik ya di rumah."

Itachi mengangguk singkat dan memberikan senyuman perpisahan untuk ibunya yang akan keluar rumah.

Setelah Mikoto pergi, barulah Sasuke berjalan ke ruang tamu dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Itachi yang saat ini memang butuh hiburan pun memutuskan agar mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana bulan madumu?"

Sasuke berdecak singkat. "Jangan bertanya."

"Aku hanya melanjutkan pertanyaan _Okaasan_ yang belum kau jawab."

Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi. Ia lebih memilih untuk menekan tombol _on_ di _remote_ agar dapat menyalakan televisi yang ada di depannya.

Dari tempatnya Itachi terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Hinata telah berbulan madu selama beberapa minggu. Dan baru kemarin mereka pulang. Sebenarnya untuk pria macam Sasuke, Itachi yakin dia sudah meniduri Hinata—bahkan sebelum dari bulan madu mereka dilaksanakan. Tapi tidak jika Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Sakura, pria itu pasti akan menahan diri.

Sebenarnya, ia tau tentang kesungguhan hati Sasuke ke Sakura. Tapi, tidak mungkin juga Sasuke mau berbulan madu dengan Hinata tanpa adanya alasan, kan?

Jadi, sekarang siapa yang berada di pilihan adiknya itu?

Sakura... atau Hinata?

Dengan demikian, Itachi tersenyum.

Tidak ada salahnya untuk mengetesnya...

"Sasuke, ikut aku ke ruanganku sebentar. Aku ingin menelfon seseorang."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, menoleh pun tidak.

"Kau dengar aku, Sasuke?"

"Kau bisa menelfon sendiri."

Itachi menghela nafas. Memang susah punya adik yang menuruni sifat keras kepala seperti ayahnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menelfon di sini..." Itachi mengambil sebuah telfon rumah yang ada di sebelah sofa, lalu menekan tombol _loud speaker_. "Jadi, selama aku menelfon dengannya. Kau tidak boleh bersuara, mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk tidak peduli.

Itachi fokus lagi ke sambungan telfon. Setelah terangkat oleh orang di sebrang sana, ia segera berkata. "Halo, bisa bicara dengan Uchiha Hinata?"

Sontak saja Sasuke menoleh. Tatapannya bercampur antara heran dan marah. "Apa—?"

Itachi menjauhkan telfon tersebut dan segeralah ia beralih ke Sasuke, sekilas. "Jangan ribut. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau hanya perlu mendengarkan."

**. . .**

**Cklek.**

Sembari menghela nafas, Hinata menutup pintu apartemen. Ia baru pulang dari _supermarket_ di dekat komplek, tentu saja untuk berbelanja. Setelah mengganti alas kaki dengan sendal rumah yang bersih, Hinata berjalan menuju dapur untuk meletakkan semua belanjaannya.

Sesaat ia membuka pintu kulkas agar dapat menaruh daging, udara dingin dari dalam benda itu menguar kepadanya. Selesainya, Hinata semakin kedinginan. Ditutupnya kulkas tersebut dan segeralah ia mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya sampai hangat. Ia lirik _heater_ yang terpajang di ruang tamu. Mungkin ia harus menyalakannya agar ruangan ini tidak semakin dingin.

Tapi, baru saja wanita bermata lavender itu melangkah ke ruang tamu, telfon berdering.

**Trrrr...**

Mendengar suara tersebut, Hinata melupakan niatnya dan terlebih dulu bergegas ke tempat di mana telfon rumah diletakan. Ia berdehem sebentar, dan menaruh gagangnya ke telinga.

"Halo...?"

Suaranya yang lembut didengar oleh si penelfon.

"Halo, bisa bicara dengan Hinata Uchiha?"

"Iya, ini... siapa?"

Hening sebentar, namun masih ada suara. Tampaknya pria itu tidak hanya berbicara dengannya. Setelah beberapa detik Hinata dibuat terbingung-bingung, orang itu mulai menjawab. "Namaku Itachi Uchiha."

Hinata sedikit tersentak saat mendengar nama itu disebutkan.

Itachi... Uchiha? Bukannya itu kakak dari Sasuke—kakak iparnya?

"Halo? Kau masih ada di sana?"

Sontak saja lamunan Hinata dipecahkan oleh sebuah keterkagetan. Ia sedikit mempererat pegangannya pada gagang telefon. "A-Aa, iya."

Itachi tertawa pelan. "Tidak perlu gugup. Kita memang baru pertama kalinya berbicara seperti ini, tapi anggap saja kita sudah akrab."

"Ba-Baik... a-ada apa?"

"Wah, wah... padahal aku sedang berbasa-basi. Apa perlu aku langsung _to the point_?"

Hinata menahan nafasnya. Sepertinya ia telah salah kata.

"Maaf..."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tidak salah apa-apa."

"..."

Berhubung Hinata takut untuk menjawab lagi, tidak ada suara dari kedua pihak di telfon.

"Baiklah. Langsung saja, aku menelfon bukan hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar istri adikku. Itu hanya awal dari pertanyaan yang akan kukatakan padamu."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "Pertanyaan...?"

"Ya. Apa kabar hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

"E-Eh?" Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia sedikit bingung untuk menjawabnya. "B-Ba-Baik..."

Hinata dapat mendengar helaan nafas Itachi dari sambungan ponselnya. Seperti kecewa. "Dari nada suaramu, tampaknya hal itu berlainan."

"..."

"Seperti yang kalian tau, kalian itu menikah karena _political marriage_, perjodohan. Saat pernikahan saja, kau dan Sasuke bahkan belum saling mengenal, kan?"

"Iya..."

"Dan apa kau bahagia bersama Sasuke?"

Bahagia?

Apakah ia bahagia bersama Sasuke?

"Iya... a-aku bahagia..."

"Hm..."

"..."

"Lalu..." Itachi memberi jeda selama per sekian detik. "Apa kau merasa Sasuke juga bahagia denganmu?"

Tanpa suara, nafas Hinata seperti tercekat. Jujur saja, Hinata bingung dengan maksud Itachi mengatakan hal itu padanya. Apakah ada maksud di balik kalimatnya yang tadi?

"A-Aku..." Takut-takut Hinata menjawab. "Aku tidak tau..."

Itachi mendengus meremehkan. "Memangnya kau pernah merasa bahwa Sasuke mencintaimu?"

"A-Aku—"

"Tidak, kan?" Itachi memotongnya. Tapi, Itachi tidak sedang menggunakan nada dingin, ia hanya terdengar seperti sedang bertanya.

"Kalau begitu... cerai saja."

**. . .**

"Cerai saja."

Saat Itachi mengatakan hal itu, _onyx_-nya melirik Sasuke yang terbelalak.

"Itachi!" Desisnya tidak terima. Sasuke baru saja akan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Kau—!"

"Kenapa?" Itachi menyela Sasuke dengan sebuah desisan. Sembari menjauhkan ganggang telfon dari bibirnya, pria berambut hitam panjang itu menampilkan senyum dingin ke Sasuke.

"Kau tidak suka mendengar kalimatku, hn?"

Itachi menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Bukannya dari dulu kau yang ingin cerai darinya? Seharusnya kau senang, kan?"

Sasuke tersentak. Ia berdecih, lalu membuang muka.

Kemudian, Itachi kembali mengarahkan telfon ke telinganya. "Bagaimana, Hinata-_san_?"

"..."

Seperti harapan Itachi, Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama terdiam. Karena inilah maksud dari Itachi yang sebenarnya, ia ingin menguji Sasuke. Walaupun ia juga harus menguji Hinata juga karena kalimatnya.

Sasuke yang kesal melihat tingkah Itachi, memutuskan beranjak dari sofa. Ia berniat keluar dan pergi menjauh dari ruangan itu—agar tidak lagi mendengarkan obrolan tersebut. Namun Itachi menahannya.

Dan baru saja Itachi akan kembali menagih jawaban dari Hinata, mendadak terdengar suara samar dari _loud speaker_ telfon...

"Aku..."

"Aku memang bukan istri yang pantas bagi Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Tapi aku mencintainya..." Satu isakan menemani kalimat tadi, lalu dilanjutkan dengan suara yang terdengar serak. "Lebih dari yang Uchiha-_san_ kira..."

"Maaf..."

"Maaf, Uchiha-_san_... a-aku terlalu egois."

"Egois... karena selama ini telah mencintainya sendirian..."

"Aku sampai-sampai tidak memikirkan... apakah Sasuke-_kun_ bahagia bersamaku..."

"A-Aku—uhk... hiks..."

"Ah... a-aku..."

Hinata menghirup udara dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tapi tetap saja, tangisannya yang sudah dia tahan sedari tadi tetap saja tidak bisa tertahankan lagi.

"_G-Go-Gomen_..."

"_Gomen ne_..."

Itachi menghela nafas. Diliriknya Sasuke yang saat ini terdiam di posisinya berdiri. Pria itu merenung.

Kemudian, Sasuke mencoba memandang kakaknya. "Cukup. Hentikan ini..."

"Ya..."

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Sesudah sambungan yang di-_loud speaker_ itu dimatikan, Itachi langsung memejamkan matanya sendiri, mengabaikan tatapan datar—namun menusuk—yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti kakak ipar yang jahat..." Itachi melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Mungkin saat Hinata ke rumah keluarga lagi, aku harus minta maaf padanya—"

"Apa maksudmu melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Sasuke, menyela kalimat basa-basi Itachi. Ia semakin menunjukkan nada ketidaksukaannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti?" Itachi membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Kupikir kau orang yang bernalar tajam, Sasuke..."

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau memang tidak bisa bersabar, ya?" Itachi menjawabnya pelan. "Tentu saja aku melakukan hal setega itu untuk membuktikan suatu hal padamu..."

"Membuktikan apa?"

"Bahwa Hinata sayang padamu."

Sasuke berdecak. Matanya langsung berpaling ketika Itachi kembali menatapnya dan mendekatinya. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. "Sudahlah, ini urusanku."

"Tidak bisa." Itachi tersenyum. "Kau memikirkan perasaan Sakura, kan?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan Hinata."

"..."

"Pilih salah satu dari mereka—jangan dua-duanya kau pertahankan." Disentuhnya puncak kepala Sasuke, lalu ia usap kepala _raven_ itu sampai akhirnya Sasuke yang kesal menepisnya.

Lalu Itachi berjalan ke arah pintu. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh sebentar ke Sasuke yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Belajarlah menjadi orang yang lebih dewasa, Sasuke."

Itachi tersenyum tipis, dan pintu pun tertutup pelan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas kalimatnya.

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Sedangkan di pihak Hinata, setelah mematikan sambungan telfon, ia terdiam di ruang tamunya. Punggungnya yang saat itu menempel di dinding merosot ke bawah. Tanpa ekspresi, Hinata langsung terduduk. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Mendesah kecil, lalu dia peluk kedua kakinya yang tertekuk sehingga ia bisa menyandarkan pipi di salah satu lututnya.

Tatapannya kosong, tapi setiap hembusan nafasnya terdengar berat.

Seluruh pikirannya terlalu sibuk mencerna ulang kalimat per kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya dari Itachi—kakak iparnya sendiri. Semua pembicaraan tadi seakan menamparnya—menamparnya dengan kesadaran bahwa Sasuke tidak bahagia bersamanya.

Tapi... Sasuke memang benar-benar tidak bahagia bersamanya, kan?

Ia tau itu. Bahkan sudah dari lama.

Sasuke tidak pernah bahagia, walaupun peristiwa semalam sudah mereka alami bersama.

Sasuke tidak bisa dibilang bahagia dengannya, hanya karena pria itu kemarin mencium dan menyentuhnya dengan lembut... satu kali.

Tidak bisa, kan?

Hinata memang sempat berharap bahwa... pria itu sudah mulai bisa menerimanya, dan mengizinkannya untuk mencintai Sasuke. Namun, seluruh kalimat Itachi seakan menerbangkan semua harapannya.

Kini harapannya pergi. Semuanya terlalu mustahil untuknya. Lagi-lagi—terlalu... tinggi.

Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata merasakan air matanya kembali mengalir. Menetes melewati pipi, dagu dan kemudian mengalir ke lututnya—karena saat ini ia membenamkan wajah ke lipatan kakinya. Lama-lama ia terisak, wajahnya semakin memerah akibat emosi yang saat ini ia rasakan.

Kenapa... semua ini terasa semakin sulit?

Dia pejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sampai dua alisnya mengernyit. Lima detik kemudian, ia kembali membuka mata. Ia melihat telfon rumah yang masih di genggamannya. Lalu, akhirnya Hinata mencoba untuk menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok dan menekan tombol otomatis—untuk menelfon seseorang. Satu-satunya nomor telfon yang ia berikan jalan mudahnya.

"Halo? Ini siapa?"

Di saat deringan keempat, seorang pria di sambungan menjawabnya dengan nada yang masih mengantuk. Sepertinya ia baru bangun tidur siang.

"Naruto..."

"Ah, Hinata-_chan_! Apa kabar?" Suara yang tadinya malas-malasan itu berubah menjadi semangat.

"Baik..."

"Dengar-dengar, kau sudah bulan madu dengan Sasuke, ya? Bagaimana hari-harimu?" Godanya.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia hirup udara banyak-banyak, lalu dihembuskannya lewat hidung. "Na-Naruto-_kun_... a-aku ingin bercerita..."

"Oke, cerita apa? Tentang Sasuke?"

"Bukan—ini bukan tentang Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata memberikan jeda untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. Wajahnya ia dongakan ke atas agar gravitasi tidak membuat matanya masih berkaca-kaca itu menumpahkan air mata lagi. "Aku mau bercerita... kalau aku baru saja jalan-jalan..."

"Dan aku... aku menemukan toko hewan."

Sebenarnya...

Hinata ingin bercerita tentang Sasuke...

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

**Tes.**

"Anjing, kucing, kelinci... semuanya ada."

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

"Me-Mereka menggemaskan..."

Mereka memang berada di tempat yang berlainan, tapi Naruto tau satu hal. Dimulai dari nada, dan intonasi, semuanya terasa seperti bukan Hinata yang sedang senang. Dengan itu saja Naruto—yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu peka pada orang lain—dapat menduga bahwa Hinata sedang menahan sesuatu di dalam hatinya.

'Hinata, jangan berbasa-basi. Kalau kau butuh bercerita yang sesungguhnya, aku akan mendengarkanmu...'

Sesudah mendengar kalimat itu dari sahabatnya, benteng pertahanan Hinata agar tidak menangis pecah. Mendadak ia terisak, lalu dengan susulan tetesan air mata yang berjatuhan melewati pipi serta dagunya, ia pun menunduk, dan bercerita.

"Aku..."

"A-Aku rasa... aku tidak cocok menjadi istri Sasuke-_kun_..."

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Tepat di apartemen Hinata, kedua orang itu terduduk di meja bundar yang berada di tengah ruang tamu. Bersama suara samar-samar dari televisi yang menyala, Hinata bercerita dan Naruto mendengarkan.

Sesudah gadis yang sudah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha itu menghela nafas—tanda ia sudah selesai bercerita—barulah pria jabrik itu berani mengangkat sedikit kepalanya agar menatap wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Hinata menanyakan pendapat dari sorotan matanya.

Pria pirang itu bergumam sebentar. Dan sebelum ia akan meluncurkan sebuah kalimat dari bibirnya, ia putuskan terlebih dulu mengambil potongan _cookies_ dari stoples dan menggigitnya sekali.

"Jadi..." Bersama kedua mata yang masih menatap lurus Hinata, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Ia sedang bingung. "Kalian berdua... melakukannya? Melakukan... itu?"

Dengan wajah memerah, Hinata kembali menunduk dan mengangguk lemah. Hinata memang menceritakan peristiwa yang dialaminya bersama Sasuke sewaktu bulan madu, tapi tidak dengan pembicaraannya dengan Itachi di telfon. Ia rasa mengeluarkan salah satu dari dua uneg-unegnya sudah cukup membuatnya lega.

"Kalian baru melakukannya? Maksudku, 'baru' sekali?" Sontak saja alis Naruto bertautan.

"I-I-Iya..."

"Hm... sebenarnya sih aku maklum kalau _mood_-mu _down_ sampai sebegitunya. Hanya saja... kenapa harus 'baru sekali', Hinata?" Sambil menghela nafas kecewa, Naruto—yang merupakan satu-satunya kenalan Hinata yang tau permasalahannya bersama Sasuke—menempelkan punggungnya ke senderan kursi.

Hinata terkesiap, dan semakin memperdalam tundukan kepalanya sampai kedua matanya tak lagi terlihat karena tertutup poni tebalnya. "Na-Naruto-_kun_... omonganmu terlalu vu-vulgar."

"Soalnya kukira kau sudah banyak melakukannya dengannya—secara Sasuke benar-benar terlihat posesif padamu." Katanya sembari mengingat masa-masa Sasuke meninjunya hanya karena kesalahpahaman sederhana.

Ketika Naruto menyadari wajah Hinata kini sudah semerah tomat, barulah Naruto meringis geli.

Dengan tatapan cuek ia pandangi setiap sudut di ruangan. "Gomen. Di sini tidak ada kamera sisi tv, kan? Siapa tau diam-diam Sasuke mendengarkan."

Merasa candaan Naruto tidak perlu dijawab, Hinata mencoba untuk menatap langsung kedua _sapphire_ milik Naruto yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Naruto-_kun_..." Lirihnya.

"Iya?"

"Kira-kira... apa aku akan hamil?"

"Pastilah."

Hinata tersedak seketika. "Bu-Bukan, b-bukan itu..." Dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mau bertanya... apakah jika baru sekali melakukannya... aku sudah dapat... hamil?"

"Ohhh..." Naruto tertawa pelan. Ia lanjutkan sembari mengangkat cangkir tehnya dan menyeruputnya pelan. "Bisa iya, bisa tidak."

"Kenapa...?"

"Ya, karena kau baru melakukannya sekali dengan Sasuke!" Kali ini Naruto tidak bisa lagi menahan gelak tawanya saat meneriakkan kalimat tadi. Kesannya seperti menjelaskan pendidikan seks ke orang yang sebenarnya sudah menikah duluan dari dirinya. "Kalau setiap manusia dapat langsung hamil dalam sekali proses, bisa pecah bumi ini karena bayi-bayi."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, bingung. "Be-Berarti masih lama, ya?"

Naruto terkekeh sebentar, lalu menunjuk Hinata dengan _cookies_-nya. "Iya, kau harus melakukannya bekali-kali dulu dengan Sasuke." Jelasnya, lalu ia mengulangi untuk menekankan kata berikut. "Ingat... berkali-kali."

Hal itu membuat pipi gembil gadis berkulit pucat tersebut memanas. Pandangannya sontak ia lemparkan ke arah ke bawah, sedangkan kedua tangannya bertautan erat.

Tentu saja Hinata malu. Mengingat peristiwa kemarin malam saja sudah membuatnya salah tingkah terus-terusan, bagaimana jika melakukannya berkali-kali?

Hinata hanya bisa cemas sendiri.

Melihatnya, Naruto tersenyum dan kembali mengganti _channel_ televisi. "Memangnya kau ingin hamil?"

"Umm... iya, mungkin." Jawab Hinata ragu. Naruto menoleh dan dia pun melanjutkan. "Tapi... aku ingin hamil jika Sasuke sudah mencintaiku."

"Eh?" Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak, ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang seenaknya itu dan langsung bertanya. "Jangan bilang Sasuke belum pernah bilang kalau dia mencintaimu..."

Hinata memandang kedua mata yang irisnya sebiru langit itu di depannya. Tampaknya ia penasaran sekali dengan perkembangan cerita cintanya bersama Sasuke—karena memang Hinata jarang bercerita tentang itu.

Awalnya Hinata ingin menjawab, tapi... rasanya susah.

Pertanyaan Naruto sederhana, hanya 'apakah Sasuke pernah mengatakan cinta kepadamu?' Dan jawabannya juga mudah. Cukup katakan tidak—ya, karena Sasuke memang tidak pernah sekali pun mengatakan hal itu padanya. Karena... Sasuke memang tidak pernah mencintainya. Entahlah, ia tidak tau.

Di lisan, Sasuke juga pernah mengatakan 'entahlah' ketika ditanya apakah pria itu mencintainya. Tapi, untuk perbuatan... Sasuke tentu masih terlalu dingin. Namun, setidaknya kemarin sudah menjadi lebih lembut. Malah dia sendirilah yang terkesan terlalu menghindari pria tersebut.

Di lain sisi, Naruto—yang tidak mendengar jawaban apa-apa dari Hinata—pun sedikit salah kaprah.

Segeralah Naruto merebahkan kepalanya ke meja, meniban seluruh remehan _cookies_ yang berceceran di permukaan meja.

"Hahh... siapa sih pacarnya Sasuke? Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti akan langsung memutuskannya. Lagian, mana betah aku jadi pacar seseorang pria yang beristri? Huh." Naruto menggerutu, lalu ia melihat Hinata. "Kau wanita yang sabar, Hinata..."

Hinata kembali melihatnya dan tersenyum tipis, tidak berniat lagi untuk menjawab.

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia sempatkan diri untuk melirik jam bulat yang ada di dinding. Ini sudah sore. Dia bangkitkan tubuhnya, lalu meregangkannya perlahan. "Sepertinya... sudah saatnya aku pulang. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke datang dan memergoki kita sedang bersama. Dia bisa meninjuku lagi seperti bulan lalu. Cih..." Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menguap.

"Baiklah..." Hinata mengangguk, ia ikutan berdiri sambil membagi senyum manisnya untuk Naruto. Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Tapi sebelum ia pergi, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk pelan kepala Hinata. "Kalau dia bertindak kasar... kau akan kuberikan pemukul _baseball_ untuk memukulnya, oke?"

Hinata tertawa pelan. Ia lambaikan tangannya saat Naruto mulai berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"_Jaa ne_..."

"_Jaa_, Naruto-_kun_..." Ia tersenyum. "Kalau ada waktu, main lagi ya ke sini?"

Naruto membalas lambaian Hinata. "Iya!"

Setelah sosok Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke apartemen. Setelah menutup pintu, Hinata menghela nafas dan menatapi ruangan apartemennya yang kosong. Hanya tersisa dua cangkir teh dan stoples kue yang tinggal setengah—akibat obrolan seriusnya dengan Naruto barusan.

Ia dekati meja tersebut dan menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke poci teh—memeriksa suhu teh tersebut. Nyatanya sudah dingin. Ia ambil benda itu lalu meletakkan lagi ke atas kompor, berniat memanaskannya.

Sekarang, suhu di Tokyo masihlah rendah—walaupun ini sudah saatnya pergantian dari musim dingin ke musim semi—tapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa suhu musim dingin di Konoha itu setara dengan suhu musim panas di Ame. Ame benar-benar kota bercuaca mengerikan.

Sesudah mengusap tangannya yang setengah membeku, Hinata mengangkat poci tersebut dan menuangkan cairan coklat beningnya ke cangkir. Lalu, saat ia baru saja menyentuhkan bibirnya ke cangkir, ada sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

**Ting tong.**

Hinata terdiam.

Apa itu Naruto lagi?

Tanpa banyak pikir Hinata meletakkan minumannya ke meja dapur, dan berjalan ke pintu untuk membukanya.

Namun, yang membuat kedua matanya terbelalak. Di depannya sudah ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Hai, selamat sore. Aku Sakura Haruno..."

Kalau saja Hinata masih menggenggam cangkirnya, dapat dipastikan cangkir tersebut akan jatuh dan terpecah belah di lantai pada saat ini juga. Karena, tentu saja ia kaget.

"Sa-Sakura-_san_?"

Sedangkan, di sisi lain Sasuke baru memasuki gedung apartemen mereka. Pria itu awalnya masih sibuk berbicara di telfon, tapi sepertinya ia mendadak berhenti fokus ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar berada di depan kamarnya.

Wanita itu berdiri di depan pintu, dan memunggunginya. Seperti nya ia belum sadar dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang ada di 10 meter di belakangnya.

Lalu, pintu terbuka. Istrinya—Hinata—menyambut Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut. Setelah itu, mereka berdua masuk ke apartemen.

Sasuke mengernyit heran.

Untuk apa Sakura mendatangi Hinata?

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Setelah mempersilahkan Sakura masuk, gadis berambut merah muda itu melepaskan mantelnya, dan menggantungkannya ke _coat hanger_ di belakang pintu. Hinata biarkan Sakura berjalan terlebih dulu, dan hanya memberikan isyarat agar ia duduk di ruang keluarga—karena ruang tamu masih lumayan berantakan karena remeh-remeh kue yang ditinggalkan olehnya dan Naruto.

Tapi, Sakura masih tetap menempatkan dirinya di meja bulat itu. Hinata jadi panik sendiri. "Sa-Sakura-_san_, d-di sana kotor..."

Dengan senyumannya, wanita cantik itu menggeleng. "Tidak apa, aku ke sini hanya sebentar kok. Tidak perlu repot-repot."

Walaupun sedikit tidak mengerti tentang maksud kedatangan Sakura ke sini, Hinata mengangguk. Dan berhubung Sakura masih berstatus tamu di rumahnya, Hinata pun memindahkan beberapa cangkir—yang sebelumnya ia gunakan saat Naruto datang—dan menggantinya dengan cangkir teh yang baru. Setidaknya ia harus memberikan minum kepada Sakura.

Setelah tiga menitan terduduk sendirian di meja, Hinata datang bersama nampan antik yang terdapat sepoci teh hangat dan dua buah cangkir berisi bongkahan kecil gula batu.

"Maaf menunggu lama..."

Sakura mengangguk, dan menunggu sampai Hinata duduk di hadapannya.

Setelah Hinata selesai di persiapannya menyambut Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang, iris _emerald_-nya menatap mata Hinata dengan senyum ramah. "Perabotan di sini ditata dengan anggun sekali. Pasti kamu ya yang mengubahnya?"

"Eh..." Merasa topik yang dibahas Sakura begitu tidak terpikirkan, Hinata segera melirik ke sekitar. "I-Iya..."

"Mamaku juga sering merubah posisi perabotan rumah. Kadang rumah jadi terlihat bagus, tapi kadang jadi aneh dan terasa asing. Beda denganmu, Hinata-san... sepertinya kamu telah membuat suasana apartemen ini menjadi seperti hotel..." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Terutama susunan bunga hiasnya... kamu hebat, ya?"

"Aku... Aku sudah belajar merangkai bunga sejak kecil. Ja-Jadi... aku lumayan bisa."

"Femininya..." Sakura menatap Hinata. "Pasti Sasuke bahagia bersamamu."

"Tidak juga..." Kali ini Hinata menggeleng lemah.

Dirinya semakin ciut ketika mendengar kata 'bahagia' di kalimat Sakura. Satu kalimat tadi seakan-akan mengingatkannya kembali ke obrolannya beberapa jam yang lalu bersama Itachi.

"Ohya, kalau boleh tau... Sasuke ada di mana?" Tanyanya kemudian. "Setauku, di jam ini biasaya dia sudah pulang..."

Di detik itu, Hinata sedikit menunduk. Lagi-lagi nama Sasuke disebut. Apa jangan-jangan kedatangan Sakura ke rumahnya untuk membahas Sasuke bersamanya?

Hinata tau ia tidak boleh berburuk sangka, tapi sebagian dari pikirannya yakin bahwa itulah tujuan Sakura mendatanginya.

"Setelah kerja, Sasuke paling suka tidur di kamar sambil membaca. Muka seriusnya lucu sekali jika kau melihatnya dari dekat..."

Hinata sedikit menaikkan pandangannya, menatap lurus ke Sakura.

"Terutama saat ia sedang ngantuk. Biasanya sih dia ngantuknya sesudah mandi sore. Bayangin deh, Sasuke itu tahan berhari-hari tidak tidur untuk berkerja. Tapi sekalinya mandi, dia pasti akan langsung ngantuk. Jadi jangan heran kalau di malam hari kadang ia tiga kali lipat lebih pendiam."

Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa terbebani saat mendengar kalimat-kalimat Sakura. Nada yang digunakannya memang biasa, namun... terasa berat di telinga dan hatinya.

Apa ia sedang cemburu?

Cemburu karena... ia tidak tau apa-apa tentang kebiasaan Sasuke?

"Lalu—"

"Sakura-_san_..."

Kalimat lirih Hinata membuat Sakura berhenti bercerita. "Aku senang sekali kau mau menceritakan Sasuke padaku..." Bisiknya perlahan, sambil menyentuhkan tangannya ke cangkir teh. "Tapi tenang saja... Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan selingkuh di belakangmu..." Hinata mencoba mengangkat wajahnya da tersenyum. "Dan terlebihnya lagi, tidak mungkin jika bersamaku..."

Sakura terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Kenapa kamu mengatakan hal seperti itu? Maaf sebelumya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Tidak tau kenapa... aku cuma ingin menjawab segala pertanyaan yang Sakura-_san_ tanyakan lewat pandangan matamu. Itu saja."

Sakura menghela nafas, tampaknya niat awalnya ke sini sudah terlihat. "Jujur, memang itu yang ingin kutanyakan."

Hinata mengangkat cangkirnya dan menyentuhkannya ke bibir. "Tidak apa, tidak perlu sungkan untuk bertanya langsung padaku..."

Sakura tersenyum samar, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja. "Kalau boleh, aku ingin bertanya lagi..." Sakura sedikit memberikan jeda dengan melihat kedua manik Hinata—yang tidak sedang menatapnya. "Apa kamu bahagia bersama Sasuke-_kun_...?"

Hinata terdiam.

Ia jadi teringat kalimat Itachi...

Beberapa saat kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku bahagia. Walaupun kadang perasaanku padanya sedikit sulit ditebak olehku sendiri."

Sakura memutuskan untuk terus mendengarkan.

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin kalau Sasuke-_kun_ bahagia bersamaku..."

Sakura sedikit merenung. Ya, ia tau benar mengenai sifat Sasuke yang begitu dingin ke banyak orang. Pria itu bagaikan es di dalam kulkas—seseorang yang teguh dalam pendiriannya—dia susah sekali untuk dicairkan.

"Hinata-_san_..." Ucap Sakura hati-hati. "Lalu... apa kamu... tidak meminta cerai?"

Perlahan, Hinata sedikit mengangkat dagunya, melihat kedua manik Sakura yang sempat menatap matanya. Namun, karena takut kalimatnya dianggap salah, Sakura sedikit memalingkan wajah.

"Eh! Bu-Bukan maksudku untuk menyuruh kalian bercerai...!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_san_..."

Lagi pula, pertanyaannya sama seperti yang Itachi katakan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Aku memang tidak akan menceraikannya." Ia terdiam sebentar. "Karena... aku mencintainya..."

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Ditatapnya cairan cokelat bening yang dari tadi ia pegang.

"Tapi... Sasuke..."

Hinata tersenyum, dan hal itu sontak membuat Sakura memandang kedua iris lavendernya.

Hinata terlebih dulu menggigit bibir bawahnya, terutama ketika ia mengingat kejadian semalam yang terjadi pada mereka.

Semua perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya hangat. Namun... ia masih tidak mengerti. Entah Sasuke menyentuhnya hanya untuk kesenangan semata, atau memang karena membalas perasaannya.

_'Terima kasih... karena sudah mencintaiku... yang seperti ini.'_

Kalimat itu terulang di benaknya.

Luar biasa memberatkan hatinya.

Iya, kan? Ia benar-benar tidak tau...

"Ya. Sasuke memang tidak mencintaiku." Tapi, ia paksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Aku tau kok..."

"..."

"Dulu kami hanya dijodohkan, aku tidak mencintainya dan dia tidak mencintaiku."

Ia ulangi kalimat Itachi yang sekarang sudah ia mengerti.

"Lalu sebelum kami menikah, dia mengatakan padaku kalau pernikahan ini hanya pura-pura dan dia masih mempunyai seorang kekasih." Hinata mengelus cangkir tehnya sendiri. "Tapi aku hanya orang bodoh..." Ia tersenyum lemah. "Aku masih mau menjadi seorang istri dari pria... yang masih berhubungan dengan wanita lain."

Sakura menyimak.

"Karena aku mencintainya." Hinata menelan ludahnya terlebih dahulu, lalu melanjutkan. "Dan aku mematuhi aturannya, agar aku bisa terus bersama Sasuke-_kun_..."

Seusai kalimat itu, hanya suara detikan jam dinding yang terdengar. Tidak ada lagi pertanyaan Sakura maupun jawaban Hinata.

Lalu dengan kedua sudut bibir yang terangkat, Hinata kembali menatap Sakura. Sampai kedua matanya menyipit, dan pipinya memerah. Entah malu, ataupun karena sedang susah payah menahan tangisannya.

"Aku hanya menunggu..." Lirihnya. "Menunggu sampai dia bisa melepaskanmu dan mulai mencintaiku."

"..."

"Tapi, bila tidak mungkin..." Hinata sedikit tertawa kecil, bertingkah seolah-olah semua pembicaraan ini hanyalah main-main. "Seperti kalimatmu sebelumnya, aku hanya tinggal menunggunya untuk... menceraikanku."

Di saat itu juga, kedua iris hijau milik Sakura membulat.

"Aku memang tidak akan menggugat cerai kepadanya. Namun aku akan menerima jika ia yang menceraikanku."

"..."

"Karena... aku mencintainya. Aku ingin Sasuke-_kun_ bahagia." Hinata melanjutkan. "Dan dia hanya bahagia bersamamu."

"..."

"Itu saja." Kali ini Hinata sedikit mengadah dan tersenyum lebar. Entahlah untuk apa, dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk kembali membagi tatapannya ke Sakura. "Karena itu, aku harus bersabar."

Merasa keheningan yang terasa di ruangan ini semakin membuat keduanya tidak nyaman, Hinata menuangkan teh ke cangkirnya, dan menawarkan untuk menambahkan teh ke cangkir Sakura. Sakura menolak dengan gelengan sopan.

Sesudah menaruh poci teh ke meja, Hinata memiringkan wajahnya sambil menatap Sakura. "Sakura-_san_... mau kuberitau dua rahasia?"

Sakura tidak menjawab lewat anggukan maupun gelengan kepala. Tapi, ia tetap menatapnya.

"Ini rahasia pribadiku... dan kujamin Sakura-_san_ belum pernah tau..."

Sakura sedikit cemas.

Rahasia apa tentang Sasuke yang tidak ia ketahui?

Apa itu rahasia pribadi mereka yang selama ini Sasuke sembunyikan darinya... atau apa?

"Yang pertama, sebenarnya..."

Hinata memberi jeda dengan tersenyum, dan Sakura menunggu.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sama belum pernah sekalipun tersenyum untukku. Sama sekali."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak mengerti. Yang manakah yang rahasia dari kalimat tadi?

Lalu, sampai akhirnya ia mendapatkan jawaban, dari senyuman Hinata yang tersungging untuknya.

"Tapi... kamu pernah."

Sakura tersadar. Kini ia tau apa yang rahasia yang dimaksud oleh Hinata. Senyuman Sasuke.

Sesederhana itukah rahasianya?

"Kau pasti sering sekali melihat dia tersenyum "

Lalu Hinata memainkan jemari tangannya, mengingat bahwa dulunya ia sempat melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Tapi, bukan untuknya... melainkan Sakura.

"Rahasia keduaku... aku iri padamu..."

Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Kamu dicintai oleh Sasuke-_kun_..." Bisiknya. "Kamu adalah wanita yang sangat beruntung."

**Tes. **

"Eh?"

Setelah merasakan ada setitik air mata yang menjatuhi meja bundar milik keluarga Uchiha ini, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Ia pun melihat Hinata. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa Hinata-lah yang menangis, tapi nyatanya tidak. Hinata melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Lalu Sakura mengangkat salah satu tangannya, dan menyapukan tangannya ke pipinya sendiri.

Memang...

Bukan Hinata yang menangis, tapi dirinya.

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

"Uhk..." Entah kenapa Sakura menjadi terisak. Selain kedua bahunya yang terus berguncang, dirinya juga kerepotan untuk menghapus butiran air matanya yang berlinangan.

"Sa-Sakura-_san_... kamu kenapa?"

Hinata bangkit dari tempatnya terduduk, dan akan mendatangi Sakura yang duduk di seberang. Tapi, Sakura tidak mau. Dia juga langsung bediri, dan sedikit memberikan jarak di antara mereka dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ti-Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa..."

Kenapa... jadi dia yang merasa jahat ke wanita ini?

Sasuke juga...

Padahal Hinata mencintai Sasuke. Dia berstatus sebagai istrinya. Hubungan mereka sudah mendapatkan restu dari berbagai pihak.

Tapi kenapa... Hinata bisa menerima semuanya?

Dan kenapa dia juga bisa sabar menerima cobaan yang telah Sasuke dan aku berikan?

"Sa-Sakura-_san_, apa kamu benar-benar tidak baik-baik?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya, dan mencoba melepaskan telapak tangannya yang sempat menutupi wajah basahnya. Bersama matanya yang masih menangis, Sakura menatapnya. Sedikit buram. memang. Tapi ia masih dapat melihat wajah Hinata yang begitu tulus menanyakan keadaannya.

Lalu sebelum Hinata kembali bertanya lagi, Sakura berkata dengan susah payah.

"Kamu pantas bahagia..." Bisiknya. Lalu ia pun berdiri dan berjalan untuk mengambil mantelnya. Dibukanya pintu apartemen sehingga ia bisa keluar dari sana. "Sampai jumpa, terima kasih untuk tehnya."

**Cklek.**

Sesaat Sakura keluar dari ruangan Hinata, seseorang yang sebelumnya ada di balik pintu sudah terlebih dulu menghilang. Sasuke telah pergi entah ke mana.

**. . .**

Jauh dari apartemen, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Banyak yang memberikannya klasonan panjang karena tindakannya di jalan terlihat seperti pengemudi ugal-ugalan. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli dengan mereka.

Ia baru saja mendengar segala percakapan Sakura dan Hinata.

Dan tidak tau kenapa... dirinya merasa sesak. Padahal dia hanyalah pihak yang mendengar, bukan pihak yang terlibat.

Bersama tatapannya yang masih fokus menyetir, Sasuke terus merenungkan semua kalimat yang tadi ia dengar. Ia kesal dan juga bingung...

Kenapa ia bisa jadi gampang tersentuh seperti ini?

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Ahahahaha akhirnya update *dibunuh*. Maaf karena saking lamanya update, kalian sampe lupa sama fict ini. Udah kebiasaan update lama sih. Walopun di sini scene SasuHina-nya cuma dikit dan konfliknya terkesan monoton, mohon diterima... soalnya BENTAR LAGI FICT INI TAMAT LOH! WAKAKAKAKA #mainmercon.**

**Ngomong-ngomong aku mau berterimakasih untuk Hyuuga Prinka. Soalnya dia yang ngebuatin cover untuk fanfict ini. Terimakasih banyak yaaa {}**

**Ohya, ini udah lebaran aja deh. Selamat menunaikan lebaran, ya? Jangan lupa minal aidin-an... apalagi yang banyak dosa sama aku #buagh.**

**Eh, aku bingung sama jalan kelanjutan fict ini. Apa ada yang mau ngasih saran atau ide untuk ending? Ini serius loh, daripada aku WB terus hehe.**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Itachi milik nitachi, Fujisawa Yukito, Shizuka Meiko, FarEien, rutherss, AuthorBimbang, Sabaku no ligaara cantik, Yukio Hisa, Wely Chan, chibi beary, IndigOnyx, Inolana WillowShimmer, harunaru chan muach, SuHi-18, Aiiko Aiiyhumi, lavender hime chan, suka snsd, SasyaTazkiya Lawliet, akemimatsushina, Miya-hime Nakashinki, RK-hime, Himeka Kyousuke, Michelle Aoki, Hazena, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Dae Uchiha, pearLite, Evil, tsuki sota, Lollytha-chan, minatsuki heartnet, Pasta Gigi Gum ga login, Chikuma unlogin, n, molly, Emmie, firsisyahoo. com, Guest, Nara Hikari, choami, Nanairo Zoacha, elfhottest, nanaichi, Hanazono Suzumiya, gui gui M. I. T, jonghoshinoxxxsai, OraRi HinaRa, Aurora, KagiyamaHINA-chan, hinata, cia-san, Miss Lavonyx, TSUBASA LI, astiamorichan, Mikaniku94, kesetanan, Kesurupan, Serenity, SparKyuHae elf, Eilla 'qina, Miku, BeeShiffer, Kaka, AnnisssARA, NaylaAlmira, ristia15, Guest, Shena Blitzryuseiran, Rara-uchihahyuga.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Akhirnya SasuHina ngelakuin itu. **Iya. Aku turut seneng juga. **Ibwfy mau sampe berapa chap?** Belasan, tapi ngga sampe 15 chap kok. **Lama update, tapi sekali update words-nya dikit. **Ini udah banyak, ya. **Sebentar lagi Sasuke bakalan berubah, kan? **Sepertinya... **Sakura ending-nya sama Sasuke atau Naruto? **Belom pasti juga sih, tapi diusahain NaruSaku. **Sakura mau ngelabrak Hinata? **Iya, itu labrakannya. Tapi jangan ngebayangin labrakan khas anak SMA loh. **Harusnya kamu nulis di FNE, pasti lebih banyak yang nge-review. **Demi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, aku ngga bisa bahasa inggris. Paling nantinya malah di-flame soal grammar blablabla #ngek. **Ditunggu NejiHina ratem-nya. **Gila, mana bisa aku buat ratem wkwk. **Penantian Hinata sama Sasuke ngga akan sia-sia, kan? **Ngga dong. **Apa Hinata akan hamil? **Belom kepikiran sampe sana sih... **Ini rated-nya hampir M. **Makanya kusebut semi-M (hampir M) #jbum. Ng... emang sih, kayaknya malahan udah M. Tapi mau gemana lagi? Udah terlanjur. Harap maklum, yaa. **Tambahin scene ItaKonan dong. **Wah, kayaknya ngga ada. **Si Sasuke ngelakuin 'itu' karena apa? Sayang, kasihan, atau apa? **Aku ngga mau jawab. **Kalo Sakura tau SasuHina udah begitu kan pasti makjleb. **Iyalah, pastinya. **Emosi Hinata kerasa banget, SasuHina ngga OOC, dan gaya penulisannya bagus. **Terimakasihh. **Kenapa tokoh ketiga harus Sakura? **Ngga tau. Mungkin karena dulu aku masih polos urusan milih pairing (?). Lagian aku emang suka muter-muterin pairing yang make Hina, Sasu, Naru, Saku sih. **Hate You Always sama Nerds update dong. **Nerds udah tamat, dan HYA lagi diketik. **Sasuke POV dong. **Ngga bisa ngebuat POV cowok. **Di summary ketulisnya udah update chap 10, tapi pas di-klik masih chap 9. **Itu tandanya mau cooming soon haha.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Tuan, apa Anda mabuk?"

"_Tadaima_..."

"Sasuke-_kun_ jangan tidur di sini..."

"Kalau Sasuke-_kun_... masih menyayangi Sakura-_san_... k-ku-Kupikir... tidak perlu terlalu baik padaku... tidak perlu lagi menyentuhku, bahkan... tidak perlu menyapaku sekalian."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	11. Aku Pulang, Hinata

**Previous Chap :**

Jauh dari apartemen, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Banyak yang memberikannya klasonan panjang karena tindakannya di jalan terlihat seperti pengemudi ugal-ugalan. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli dengan mereka.

Ia baru saja mendengar segala percakapan Sakura dan Hinata.

Dan tidak tau kenapa... dirinya merasa sesak. Padahal dia hanyalah pihak yang mendengar, bukan pihak yang terlibat.

Bersama tatapannya yang masih fokus menyetir, Sasuke terus merenungkan semua kalimat yang tadi ia dengar. Ia kesal dan juga bingung...

Kenapa ia bisa jadi gampang tersentuh seperti ini?

.

.

**Normal POV**

Di sebuah ruangan luas nan gelap, di sanalah musik keras mengalun kencang. Alunan DJ, sorakan para penari di _dance floor_, dentingan gelas berisi minuman beralkohol, maupun obrolan, semuanya terdengar di sana. Itulah deskripsi suasana yang saat ini mengelilingi Sasuke di salah satu klab malam ternama di Tokyo.

Saat ini, pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut sedang duduk di bangku _bar_ yang cukup tinggi. Dirinya masih mengenakan pakaian kerja; kemeja putih, dasi, dan celana panjang hitam—kecuali jas. Badannya sedikit membungkuk, sedangkan kepalanya yang berat itu ditopang oleh telapak tangan kanan.

Kedua mata _onyx_-nya sedikit terbuka—ia setengah sadar—sedangkan jemarinya terus memegangi sebuah gelas kecil yang tergeletak di sebelah botol _tequila_-nya. Jika dilihat dari kondisinya yang sekarang, semua orang tau bahwa pria berambut _raven_ itu sedang mabuk berat. Pikirannya sedang melayang ke mana-mana.

Sampai suatu ketika, Sasuke kembali mengingat kejadian yang terjadi pada sore tadi. Kejadian di mana dirinya secara tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan Sakura dan Hinata di apartemennya. Ia mendengar... semuanya.

"Hhh..."

Sontak saja Sasuke menghela nafas dengan sebuah geraman. Karena tiba-tiba saja ada rasa sakit yang menyerang ubun-ubunnya, ia mengernyit. Ia jambak poninya dengan keras, lalu sedikit berdesis. Sekarang dadanya yang panas.

Ada sebuah perasaan yang mengganggu jiwanya. Dan itu... menyesakkan.

Dengan mendesah pelan, Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia tegakan punggungnya, lalu mengarahkan wajahnya ke atas. Pria itu mencoba membuka mata. Namun baru sekali ia paksa matanya untuk terbuka, kedua bola matanya langsung perih seketika.

Tampaknya efek dari _tequila_ benar-benar berdampak buruk bagi dirinya.

Namun bukannya jera, Sasuke malah menuangkan secara asal botol berisikan cairan bening berwarna kekuningan itu ke gelasnya. Saking asalnya, minuman keras tersebut sampai tertumpah-tumpah di atas meja.

Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak peduli. Dengan cepat ia menenggak semuanya, membuat kerongkongannya semakin terbakar oleh minuman keras itu. Setelah meminumnya, Sasuke menghela nafas. Tubuhnya terus mengeluarkan keringat.

Tidak tau kenapa, otaknya serasa berputar, bahkan dirinya nyaris oleng—apabila Sasuke tidak menahan tubuhnya sendiri. Dan dari pandangannya yang hitam—karena kedua matanya yang masih tertutup—tiba-tiba saja terpikirlah sebuah bayangan.

Bayangan itu sebelumnya buram, tapi tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya bayangan tersebut menjadi jelas. Di sana, terdapat sesosok wanita. Ia berambut indigo yang lurus dan panjang. Sampai akhirnya wanita itu menyadarinya. Ia menoleh. Lalu, kedua sudut bibirnya bergerak membentuk senyuman.

Senyuman tulus. Senyuman kebahagiaan.

'Aku cinta Sasuke-_kun_...'

Hinata.

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak sendiri—nyaris sama seperti orang yang secara mendadak tersadar dari mimpinya. Nafasnya tersengal dan wajahnya menjadi pucat. Keringat dingin terus keluar, mengalir melewati pelipisnya.

"Kh!"

Emosinya terguncang. Entah tanpa sadar atau tidak, dia segera menggenggam erat gelasnya dan segera melemparkannya begitu saja ke lantai.

**Prang!**

Suara beling yang terpecah belah terdengar. Seorang _bartender_ wanita mendatanginya, sedikit panik.

"Tuan, apa Anda mabuk?" Katanya. Merasa tidak ditanggapi, ia mencoba mendekati Sasuke. "Tuan...?"

Sasuke tidak butuh nasihat. Dia juga tidak butuh ketenangan.

Apa yang dia butuhkan saat ini...

adalah suara Hinata.

Bukan yang lain.

"Tuan—?"

"TSCH, BERISIK!"

.

.

.

**I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU**

"**I'll Be Waiting For You" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Semi-M, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**ELEVEN****TH. **Aku Pulang, Hinata

.

.

Saat ini, mobil hitam yang sedang dikendarai oleh Sasuke melaju kencang di tol kota yang gelap oleh malam. Tak jarang _speedometer_-nya melewati batas aman. Di sela kefokusannya dalam menyetir, pria itu sedikit mengernyit, nafasnya memburu saat merasakan tubuhnya kembali memanas. Tampaknya emosi ini diakibatkan dari 2,5 minuman beralkohol yang telah ditenggaknya di _bar_.

Karena itu, sesudah memarkirkan mobilnya—dengan posisi yang sebenarnya kurang bagus—di parkiran bawah tanah apartemen, Sasuke langsung melemparkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Dengan helaan nafas, kedua tangannya yang berkeringat menyisir poninya ke belakang, sekalian menekan-nekan kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Usai terdiam selama beberapa menit di keheningan, segeralah ia mengambil barang-barang kerjanya dan keluar dari mobil.

Setelah mengunci mobil, dengan jas dan tas kerja yang sepenuhnya dipegang oleh tangan kanannya, Sasuke berjalan menuju ke destinasi kamar apartemennya berada. Tapi ketika ia baru saja menaiki _lift_ untuk ke atas, mendadak ia terbatuk.

Ia pun berdesis, kenapa keadaannya yang sekarang teramat sangat menyiksanya?

Ia lepaskan dasinya dengan sekali sentakan, lalu dia buang begitu saja ke lantai apartemen. Dan setelah sampai ke kamarnya, Sasuke menyentuhkan dahinya ke pintu dan sedikit terengah—mencoba beristirahat sebentar. Setelahnya, dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, ia merogoh saku celananya. Karena tidak menemukan kunci rumah yang biasanya ia bawa, dia kepalkan salah satu tangan dan ia gedor pintu kamar apartemennya.

**TOK TOK TOK!**

Tidak ada jawaban dari kamarnya.

Sasuke berdesis kesal. Masih dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi di pintu, ia merutuk, merutuk dengan semua sebutan kasar yang entahlah untuk siapa. Memang, untuk saat ini emosinya sedang tidak stabil. Otaknya seolah-olah memaksa agar ia marah seperti orang gila.

"Cepat buka pintunya!" Sasuke membentak.

Padahal, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa ini sudahlah tengah malam—jadi seharusnya ia maklum apabila pintu apartemen tidak langsung terbuka untuknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya terdengar sebuah suara langkah kaki dari dalam ruangan. Sontak saja, pria itu sedikit terdiam dan menunggu. Saat dia kira Hinata sudah berada di depan pintu, Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya yang tidak seimbang itu. Belum sampai sedetik, keseimbangan tubuhnya goyah, sehingga ia langsung menabrakkan punggungnya ke dinding sebelah pintu agar tidak jatuh.

**Cklek.**

Kunci pintu apartemen terputar. Awalnya, pintu kamar apartemen itu hanya terbuka sedikit. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian—saat diketahuinya bahwa ada Sasuke di samping sana—barulah ia membukakan pintu secara keseluruhan. Di detik yang sama, terlihatlah seorang Hinata Uchiha, istrinya.

Dilihat dari penampilannya, tampaknya wanita itu sempat terlelap, namun memaksakan dirinya untuk segera terbangun ketika mendengarnya menekan bel. Karena penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan—terlihat dari rambut lurusnya yang sedikit kusut, dan juga_ cardigan_ yang dipakainya secara terburu-buru untuk menutupi pakaian tidur tanpa lengannya.

Melihatnya, Sasuke terdiam.

Saat melihat raut wajah Sasuke, wanita berponi rata itu terlihat bingung dengan keadaan suaminya. Iris lavendernya menyiratkan sebuah kecemasan yang mendalam. Merasa suasana menjadi hening, Sasuke menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya di depan Hinata.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, sedangkan Hinata memundurkan langkah, dan melebarkan pintu apartemen agar Sasuke dapat masuk.

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke-_kun_..." Kemudian, Hinata tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit—terlihat sangat bahagia melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

Saat suara lembut itu menyapanya, Sasuke terdiam. Kedua iris _onyx_-nya terus memandangi Hinata. Sampai akhirnya, beberapa detik terlewat begitu saja, dan Hinata pun menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia terlihat khawatir.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa?"

Sasuke terdiam. Otaknya terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa makna yang ada di balik iris lavendernya.

"Sasuke-_kun_... tidak apa-apa, kan?" Hinata sedikit mengangkat salah satu tangannya, berniat untuk meraih pipi Sasuke. Namun ketika jari-jari di tangan Hinata hampir menyentuhnya, ia berhenti. Jujur saja, ia tidak berani.

Namun tiba-tiba saja dan secara tidak diminta, tangan dingin Sasuke mengambil tangan Hinata yang semula akan dia turunkan lagi, lalu menyelipkan jemarinya agar dapat menggenggam jemari tangan Hinata secara keseluruhan.

Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke pun memejamkan mata lalu memajukan tubuhnya.

Hinata tidak mengerti. Yang jelas, tiba-tiba Sasuke menerjangnya. Kedua matanya terbelalak saat wanita berkulit putih itu merasakan pipinya bersentuhan dangan dada bidang Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke memeluknya. Dengan gerak tangan Sasuke yang sedang melingkari pinggangnya, dapat sadari bahwa Sasuke sedang membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Hinata.

Hinata membeku.

"S-Sa-Sasuke-_kun_? A-Ada apa...?"

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menanggapi Hinata yang mungkin sedang terbingung-bingung di posisinya berdiri. Karena itu, Sasuke hanya memejamkan mata dan kemudian memiringkan kepala, menyentuhkan dahi dan puncak hidungnya ke leher Hinata, agar dapat berbisik pelan.

"Hinata..."

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Tadaima_..."

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Saat ini, di depan pintu Hinata hanya bisa menunduk. Memperhatikan sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas lantai yang dingin. Kali ini ia menunduk karena dirinya melihat Sasuke yang sedang terbaring di lantai.

Ya, karena beberapa detik setelah Sasuke mengatakan '_Tadaima_...' yang tadi, tiba-tiba saja pria itu langsung terjatuh begitu saja di sebelah kakinya.

Benar. Sasuke... pingsan.

Meski heran, tentu saja Hinata panik.

Memang, dari gerak-gerik Sasuke—yang terlihat sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri—Hinata yakin bahwa suaminya itu sedang mabuk berat. Dimulai dari pandangan mata Sasuke yang tidak fokus, keringat yang membanjiri kulitnya, serta hawa menyeramkan yang ia bawa. Dengan itu semua, Hinata menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke telah mabuk berat, sehingga dapat dipastikan juga dia tidak akan sadar sampai beberapa jam ke depan.

Hinata pun menghela nafas.

Ia amati dari dekat wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi kepala menyamping.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Hinata berbisik. Walaupun ragu, ia mencoba untuk menyentuh pundak Sasuke dan mengguncangnya perlahan. "Sasuke-_kun_ jangan tidur di sini..."

Sayangnya Sasuke tidak merespons. Tampaknya ia benar-benar sudah terlelap.

Karena kasihan, Hinata terdiam sebentar. Kalau sudah begini, tandanya ia sendirilah yang seharusnya memindahkan Sasuke. Segeralah wanita bertubuh mungil itu menegakkan badan, dan menutup pintu apartemen mereka yang sebelumnya masih terbuka.

Sekarang, giliran ia memandangi Sasuke dari posisi berdirinya. Sejujurnya ia bingung. Walaupun Sasuke tidak termasuk gemuk, pria itu kan tetap lebih besar darinya. Jadi bagaimana caranya ia bisa menggendong Sasuke?

Dengan ragu, ia pun mengangkat tangan berat Sasuke dan meletakkannya ke bahu. Niatnya sih ingin membangkitkan tubuh Sasuke, tapi ketika ia akan berdiri, beban yang ditanggung oleh tubuh kurusnya tidak memadai. Bahkan, Hinata nyaris saja terjatuh hanya karena itu.

Lalu dengan sedikit menahan nafas, ia mencoba menarik tubuh Sasuke lagi. Setidaknya sampai tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai itu bisa sedikit bergerak. Tapi Hinata tidak kuat; pegangan tangannya terlepas sehingga wajah serta dada Sasuke yang sempat terangkat itu dengan keras menghantam lantai.

Menyadarinya, Hinata langsung panik. Kalau saja saat ini Sasuke sadar, mungkin pria itu akan marah besar.

Karena tidak ingin berbuat kesalahan lagi, dengan bibir bagian bawah yang sudah digigitnya keras-keras, ia berpikir.

Sepertinya ia harus menggunakan jalan pintas.

Kali ini, Hinata berdiri di depan Sasuke. Ia membungkuk, lalu mengambil kedua tangan Sasuke.

"_Gomen ne_, Sasuke-_kun_..."

Mau tidak mau, gadis bersurai panjang itu mulai menyeret Sasuke ke kamar. Awalnya Hinata pikir cara ini juga tidak akan efektif, tapi ternyata Sasuke bisa sedikit tertarik. Walaupun baru setengah jalan saja nafas Hinata sudah tersengal, wanita itu memutuskan untuk terus menyeretnya.

Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau ia tidak buru-buru, Sasuke bisa masuk angin.

Setelah lima menit terlewat, akhirnya Sasuke bisa sampai juga di atas kasur. Hinata yang terlihat kelelahan itu segera menghela nafas lega. Dari tepi tempat tidur, ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang sudah terbaring itu.

Ternyata Sasuke masih mengenakan pakaian kantornya.

Kemudian, iris lavender Hinata berpindah ke wajah Sasuke. Permukaan kulit pucatnya berkeringat. Pantas saja kemeja putihnya terlihat lembab.

Hinata berpikir sebentar. Apa ia harus mengganti pakaian Sasuke?

Hmm... ia tidak berani. Tapi kalau tidak, Sasuke bisa sakit.

Hinata pun memberanikan diri untuk mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke kancing Sasuke. Dengan jantungnya yang sedikit berdetak, ia mulai membuka satu per satu kancing baju Sasuke—dimulai dari yang paling atas.

Namun ketika baru melepaskan kancing ketiga Sasuke, Hinata melihat dada bidang Sasuke yang sedikit terlihat di balik kemeja tersebut. Karena malu, segeralah ia melepaskan tangannya begitu saja dengan wajah memerah.

Aaa...

Ia... tidak sanggup.

Dengan mengerucutkan bibir, terpaksa ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Mungkin cara normal bisa ia gunakan. Karena itu, dia dekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke, lalu berbisik pelan.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Katanya. "Buka baju dulu, nanti kau masuk angin..."

Tidak ada respon.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Karena tidak ada jawaban lagi, Hinata mulai menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sasuke.

Sebenarnya, Hinata takut kalau membangunkan Sasuke dengan cara ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Namun sayangnya hasil yang dia dapatkan tetap sama—Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Setelah bermenit-menit terdiam memperhatikan Sasuke, sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Hinata. Dan semoga saja ide itu berhasil untuk membuat Sasuke terbangun. Akhirnya dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu, ia keluar kamar. Selang beberapa menit, ia kembali ke kamar dengan sebuah baskom kecil berisikan air—yang barusan ia rebus—dan juga sapu tangan.

Ia letakan semua peralatannya itu di meja kecil sebelah ranjang, kemudian ia mengambil kain berbentuk persegi itu dan memeras airnya. Setelah ia lipat sekali, ia menaruhnya begitu saja ke kedua mata Sasuke yang masih terpejam.

Sesudahnya, Hinata menunggu reaksi Sasuke. Namun karena tidak ada gerak-gerik berarti dari pria berambut biru dongker itu, Hinata pun terheran.

Benda yang sebelumnya ia taruh di wajah Sasuke tadi itu adalah sapu tangan panas. Kata Naruto, semua orang pasti akan terbangun apabila kelopak matanya mendadak ditimpa oleh kain bersuhu tinggi. Karena itulah ia melakukannya ke Sasuke.

Tapi karena Sasuke masih belum bangun, Hinata hanya bergumam pelan. "Sasuke-_kun_ benar-benar pingsan, ya?"

Hinata memutuskan untuk menyerah. Siapa tau pakaian Sasuke bisa mengering dengan sendirinya.

Karena itu, ia berdiri dan memutuskan untuk merebahkan punggungnya ke permukaan kasur di sebelah Sasuke. Ia selimuti tubuh Sasuke dan dirinya yang saat ini berada di atas ranjang yang sama. Dengan posisi yang menyamping—wajah mengarah ke Sasuke—Hinata memandangi wajah Sasuke yang masih ditutupi oleh sapu tangan tebalnya itu.

"Maaf, ya, Sasuke-_kun_..." Katanya sembari memeluk guling. "Aku memang bukan istri yang baik..." Kedua matanya yang lentik itu mengedip pelan, menandakan ia berbicara dengan kondisi matanya yang sudah berat karena kantuk. "Bahkan membuka bajumu saja aku tidak berani..."

Sekalipun matanya sudah terpejam, bibirnya yang menempel di guling itu masih saja berbicara. "Padahal kita sudah pernah melakukan i-itu. Terus... aku juga pernah melihatmu... polos. Tapi, untuk membuka bajumu saja aku masih tidak bisa..."

"Mu-Mungkin... itu karena Sasuke-_kun_ yang selalu melepas baju duluan, kali ya?"

"E-Eh, tapi... tapi..." Lalu, Hinata kembali terbelalak. Baru ia sadari ia telah mengerluarkan kelimat yang memalukan. "Tapi bu-bukan maksudku untuk membahas kejadian yang kemarin!" Dengan panik, ia menjelaskan. Kedua pipinya merona. Padahal ia sendiri yakin bahwa Sasuke sedang tidak mendengarkannya.

"Yang ba-barusan itu aku hanya asal bicara, jadi—"

"Berisik."

Sontak saja, kedua mata Hinata membulat sempurna saat mendengar suara bariton Sasuke.

Eh?

Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke...

Sudah bangun dari tadi?

"S-Sa-Sasu..." Bersama pipi yang sudah merona hebat, Hinata langsung menelan ludah. Ia kesulitan berbicara. "Sa-Sasu...? Se-Sejak kapan?"

Sontak saja Hinata membuat posisinya menjadi terduduk. Dipandanginya lagi Sasuke yang mengernyit—meski kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat. Tapi Hinata tau bahwa Sasuke terbangun, karena kini tangan pria itu sedang mengambil kain panas yang ada di wajahnya, dan membantingnya ke lantai.

Saat gerak-gerik Sasuke yang terlihat seperti orang marah, Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludah. Pasti itu karena dirinya...

"Kalau mau membangunkan dengan cara ini, gunakan air dingin."

"A-Aa, batu es kita habis... karena itu..."

"Taruh kain basah ke kulkas selama beberapa menit, bodoh." Kata Sasuke, masih dengan mata terpejamnya. Walau raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apa-apa, Hinata dapat menangkap rasa kekesalan dari nada bicaranya. "Kalau kau menggunakan kain—yang sebelumnya direndam ke air setengah mendidih—seperti ini, itu tandanya kau mau aku menjadi buta."

Dengan gerak takut-takut, Hinata mengangguk patuh. "M-Ma-Maaf..."

"Dan soal pakaian..." Masih dengan kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup, Sasuke meletakan jemari tangannya ke kancing pakaiannya. Namun, baru saja ia berniat membuka baju, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti bergerak. Dan ia pun kembali tertidur setelah kedua tangannya yang lemas itu terjatuh.

Di detik itu, Hinata terheran. Bersama detak jantung yang masih mengebu-ngebu, ia perhatikan wajah putih milik Sasuke. Dan ternyata, apa yang saat ini ia lihat adalah kedua mata Sasuke yang masih terpejam. Pria itu tidak bangun, ia terlelap tanpa suara. Hanya ada suara nafasnya yang begitu teratur, dapat dilihat juga dari gerak dada bidangnya.

Hinata pun mendesah lega. Dengan hati-hati, ia mencoba duduk bersimpuh di atas kasur.

Sekarang, Hinata terdiam. Kedua matanya sedikit mengerjap saat mengingat-ingat apa yang barusan Sasuke lakukan.

Jadi, bila disimpulkan... apa tadi Sasuke hanya mengigau?

Semoga saja benar.

Tapi perlahan-lahan, Hinata pun hanya tertawa kecil. Kedua matanya menyipit dan telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Baru pertama kalinya ia tertawa saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang begitu dingin kepadanya.

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Jam demi jam berlalu, maka suasana pagi pun mulai menyapa. Seperti biasa, seorang Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan segera terbangun. Apalagi ketika merasakan ada sinar terang nan hangat yang mulai menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya.

Setelah membuka kedua kelopak matanya, hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah melihat keadaan sekitar. Baru ia sadari bahwa saat ini ia berada di atas ranjang kamar. Sasuke tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa sampai ke apartemennya, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak terlalu memedulikannya. Dengan menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke mengurut keningnya yang lumayan pening. Tampaknya efek alkohol yang kemarin masih menguasai tubuhnya.

Usai kesadarannya pulih, Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Di sana, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi jika dilihat dari seprei yang sedikit kusut, ia tau kalau sebelumnya Hinata sempat tidur di sebelahnya. Mungkin wanita itu sudah bangun terlebih dulu darinya.

Tanpa perlu berpikir lagi, Sasuke bangun dan segera keluar kamar. Dilihatnya sesosok wanita berapron yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia memperhatikannya. Dimulai dari gerak tangan, suara keran yang mengalir dan juga gesekan piring yang bertemu dengan sabun di sana.

Tanpa berpikir, Sasuke sudah tau itu siapa. Siapa lagi yang tinggal di sini selain mereka berdua—dirinya dan Hinata?

Berhubung saat ini Hinata seperti belum menyadari kehadirannya, Sasuke terdiam. Dia pandangi tubuh ramping Hinata dari belakang. Dimulai dari rambutnya yang hari ini sengaja dia kuncir tinggi, leher jenjang putih, sampai bahunya yang kecil.

Di detik ini, Sasuke menghela nafas.

Ia kembali teringat sama kejadian-kejadian yang kemarin Hinata alami. Dimulai dari Itachi yang menelfon Hinata untuk mengujinya, dan kemudian Sakura yang mendatanginya. Tapi saat ini, wanita itu bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Bahkan di kejauhan sana Sasuke masih dapat mendengar Hinata bersenandung pelan.

Baru disadarinya, Hinata memang tidak pernah mengadu apapun masalahnya, apapun perasaannya, apapun yang pernah ia lakukan kepadanya. Sedikit pun.

Bahkan ia tidak tau apa saja yang Hinata lakukan selama dirinya pergi dari apartemen—untuk berkerja atau menemui Sakura.

Di apartemen ini, Hinata selalu sendiri—tidak ada yang menemani. Sekalipun ia pergi, palingan hanya untuk berbelanja bulanan. Jarang sekali ia menemukan istrinya itu berkunjung ke _mall_ atau ke tempat lain.

Karena itu, ada satu hal yang terpikir di otak Sasuke...

Apa Hinata tidak merasa kesepian?

Apa Hinata tidak pernah merasa bosan berada di apartemen mereka tanpa melakukan apapun?

Akhirnya, Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Mendengar adanya kehadiran suara langkah dari seseorang, Hinata pun menghentikan kegiatan cuci-mencucinya. Namun di saat ia menoleh, dirasakannya ada dua tangan yang memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Mendekapnya ke sebuah pelukan.

Kedua iris lavender itu terbuka lebar. Ia terkejut, apalagi saat ia menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"E-Eh—?"

Dapat Hinata rasakan ada dada bidang seseorang yang menghimpit punggungnya. Merasakan kehangatan yang sempat tersalur olehnya, Hinata menahan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tidak mengulas senyum kebahagiaan. Tapi sayangnya sensasi geli yang ia rasakan sudah terlanjur membuat ubun-ubunnya kaku. Di saat yang sama, ia pun mengalami perasaan kaget, malu dan heran.

Kenapa tiba-tiba pria itu memeluknya?

"Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa—?"

Mulanya ia ingin bertanya, namun tersela akibat sentuhan bibir pria itu yang menekan pundaknya—yang tak terlapis pakaian. Hinata sedikit memejamkan kedua matanya. Dengan sangat terasa, wanita itu dapat menyadari kedua pipinya telah memerah drastis. Ia malu.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_... tanganku kotor..." Bisik Hinata, berniat berbasa-basi. "Kalau Sasuke-_kun_ tidak melepaskanku, nanti Sasuke-_kun_ bisa terkena sabunnya..."

"Cuci dulu tanganmu." Tanpa melepaskan Hinata, Sasuke memerintah. Mau tidak mau, Hinata pun menurutinya. Ia lepaskan piring yang sedari tadi ia pegang, lalu ia cuci tangannya sampai bersih.

Melihat Hinata yang kini sedang mengelap tangannya dengan handuk kering, Sasuke menghela nafasnya lewat hidung, lalu memejamkan mata. Tidak tau mengapa, Hinata memang selalu menuruti semua permintaannya—sekalipun itu adalah perintah yang bernadakan kasar ataupun tidak.

Ya, sebenarnya Sasuke sudah tau kalau Hinata mencintainya. Semuanya begitu wajar.

"Sa-Sasu..."

Suaranya yang lembut, memanggil namanya. Walau sudah sering mendengar kalimat yang terbata-bata itu, Sasuke menikmatinya.

"Hn?"

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tapi... ke-kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ memelukku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke terlena, kedua matanya dibuat terpejam dan mengeratkan pelukannya ke Hinata. Kalau seandainya hatinya bisa berbicara, ia ingin mengakui kalau ia memang sedang ingin memeluknya.

Entahlah kenapa.

Namun kalimat itu tidak terucap. Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya.

"Sasu—"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau cerewet..."

"Ehh?" Hinata yang merasa tidak terima langsung menoleh, membuat kedua iris lavendernya menemui manik _onyx_ milik Sasuke. "Ke-Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau lebih banyak berbicara." Katanya, datar. Tatapan mereka masih bertemu. "Aneh."

Merasa dirinya dikatai, bibir Hinata mengerucut. "Tapi kan Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ yang sekarang lebih aneh..."

Sasuke mendengus—yang terdengar seperti dengusan geli. Secara mendadak ia menggenggam salah satu tangan Hinata. Erat.

"Kau mau tau aku kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Mulai sekarang..." Ia berbisik. "Aku... tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi." Ujarnya. "Seperti yang kemarin-kemarin..."

Hinata terbelalak. Dalam diam, jantungnya menggema.

Mendapati reaksi Hinata yang terasa hampa, Sasuke melanjutkan. "Setauku kau cengeng. Kenapa tidak menangis?"

Baru saja diminta, air mata meleleh dari sudut mata Hinata.

Tidak tau.

Hinata tidak tau apa kalimat itu benar-benar dikeluarkan Sasuke, atau hanya sebuah delusi dari pikirannya yang menggila. Yang jelas... ia merasa dirinya benar-benar bermimpi.

Seumur hidup, Hinata... sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan Sasuke akan benar-benar memeluknya seperti ini. Memanggilnya, dan mengatakan kalimat itu kepadanya.

Karena itu... ia benar-benar tidak tau.

Kedua matanya membasah, dan dia terisak.

"Aku... Aku mencintaimu." Ia mengulang kalimatnya. "Aku mencintaimu..."

Pelukannya mengerat. Hinata sedikit menunduk, sehingga kedua butiran air matanya yang terjatuh menghantam lantai.

Siapa?

Siapa yang mengatakan kalimat tadi?

Hinata... atau Sasuke?

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Saat sore menjelang, Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Pria itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk yang masih ia gunakan untuk mengusap rambutnya yang basah. Dan karena ia sudah mengenakan pakaian saat di kamar mandi, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menidurkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke permukaan sofa ruang tengah.

Tentu saja ia lelah, dari pagi tadi sampai sore, ia bersama Hinata sudah terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu pribadi mereka di dalam kamar.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, dilihatnya Hinata yang barusan keluar kamar dengan pakaian pergi. Ia mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih dan rok kuning selutut. Melihat arah pandangan Sasuke yang seolah bertanya. Hinata menjawab dengan senyuman manis. "Aku mau belanja dulu..."

"Perlu diantar?"

"Tidak mau..." Hinata tersenyum kecil, lalu menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Rahasia..." Kali ini Hinata tersenyum sampai deretan gigi-gigi mungilnya terlihat. "Lagi pula _supermarket_-nya dekat, jadi aku bisa jalan kaki..."

Sasuke hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya, lalu tak berkomentar lagi. Di lain pihak, Hinata tertawa geli. Sebenarnya ia ingin membeli bahan masakan untuk makan malam nanti. Sebagai perayaan kecil untuk mereka berdua, karena seharian ini Sasuke sudah membuatnya luar biasa bahagia.

Dengan keranjang belanjaan di tangannya, ia pun mendekati Sasuke yang masih tiduran di sofa. "Aku pergi, ya...?"

"Sini dulu."

"Hm?" Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dan sedikit menunduk untuk melihatnya.

Sasuke meraih helaian biru istrinya, lalu menariknya pelan agar Hinata semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepadanya. Dia raih pipi Hinata dengan ciuman kecil.

"Sana." Katanya, sembari melepaskan rambut Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum. Rona merah kembali mewarnai pipinya. "_Jaa_..."

"Hn." Sasuke memang tidak tersenyum, namun pandangan pria itu melembut. Hinata tersenyum, lalu mulai melangkah untuk keluar.

**Cklek.**

Setelah Hinata pergi dari rumah, Sasuke yang masih terduduk di kasur mulai memejamkan mata dan mencoba menghela nafas panjang. Sampai akhirnya, dia rasakan angin dingin AC di ruang tengah yang berhembus ke wajahnya. Semua hal yang ada di kamarnya ini membuatnya kembali tergoda untuk semakin terlelap.

**Trrrr...**

Tiba-tiba saja, ponsel Sasuke yang telah di-_silent_ itu bergetar di atas meja. Tanpa membuka mata, ia ambil benda tersebut dengan salah satu tangannya yang terbentang, lalu membuka ponsel _flip_ itu dan meletakkannya ke telinga—tanpa melihat nama si penelfon yang tertera di layar.

'Halo, Sasuke-_kun_...'

Terdengarlah suara itu, suara wanita yang saat ini masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Dengan seketika, rasa kantuk Sasuke menguap dan digantikan oleh sebuah perasaan kaget. Pria berambut _raven_ itu memilih untuk bangun, dan melihat bahwa Sakura-lah yang barusan menelfonnya.

Mendapati kenyataan itu, Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya ia membuka suara. 'Ya?'

"Apa..." Bisiknya, sedikit ragu untuk menyapa. "Apa kabar?"

Suara Sakura... parau.

"Baik. Kenapa?"

"Boleh aku meminta waktu berdua?" Katanya, langsung _to the point_. "Kutunggu di taman dekat apartemenmu. Aku mau berbicara secara empat mata."

Lalu tak lama kemudian, sambungan itu langsung ditutup dari pihak Sakura.

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Di bawah teduhan pohon taman yang besar, Sakura duduk di sebuah bangku kayu. Dirinya—yang memakai blus putih dan rok biru itu—sedang mengamati banyak foto-foto berukuran kecil di tangannya. Foto Sasuke yang sedang menoleh ke samping, foto Sasuke yang sedang menahan senyum, foto Sasuke yang sedang mencium pipinya, dan masih banyak lagi. Singkatnya, foto itu adalah bukti kenangan dari kisah cintanya bersama pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

Satu per satu kenangan mulai menghampirinya. Dimulai dari awal ia dari Sasuke bertemu, bertengkar, saling menyatakan cinta, ciuman dan berbagi kasih. Semua itu tercampur menjadi satu, mewarnai apa yang saat ini ia pikirkan.

Perlahan-lahan, Sakura menahan senyumnya.

Harus ia akui bahwa Sasuke adalah pria yang paling dia sayangi di muka bumi ini.

**Trrrr...**

Ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Setelah menahan nafas terlebih dulu, ia mencoba untuk melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Dan ternyata benar, itu Uchiha Sasuke. Segeralah ia menghela nafas, sekaligus mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan sekali hembusan. "Sasuke-_kun_... aku ada di bangku dekat pancuran..."

kemudian, iris hijau Sakura sedikit terangkat ketika ia melihat sosok berambut _raven_ yang kini sudah terlihat di ujung taman. Itu Sasuke. Sakura pun berdiri, dan sedikit melambaikan tangannya—mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya berada di sana. Ketika Sasuke sudah menyadari kehadirannya, pria itu mematikan sambungan ponsel dan menghampirinya.

Sewaktu menunggu Sasuke, Sakura terlebih dulu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia ingin apa yang saat ini direncanakannya bisa berjalan dengan benar dan baik—tanpa kendala.

"Kenapa?"

Dan ketika Sasuke sudah berada di depannya, Sakura menarik kedua sudut bibirnya secara paksa agar dirinya tersenyum. Ia melipat tangannya di belakang punggung, sekaligus menggenggam erat salah satu cetakan foto mereka berdua. Ia pun mengadah, dan menjawab. "Aku memanggilmu ke sini... untuk ketemuan saja." Katanya sambil sedikit tertawa.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia terdiam.

Sasuke memandangi wajah wanita yang masih berstatus sebagai pacarnya itu. Kedua manik _emerald_ itu menatapnya lekat. Tanpa izin, Sakura menaikkan tangannya, lalu membenarkan kerah baju Sasuke yang sedikit berantakan. Di jarak yang dekat ini, Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura. Rasanya, Hinata juga pernah melakukan hal ini kepadanya—membenarkan dasinya, sekali. Ya, sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang sudah melakukan itu kepadanya sebanyak ratusan kali.

Tapi, entah kenapa yang terbayang di otaknya pada saat ini adalah wajah Hinata.

Sewaktu mereka masih di Ame, kalau tidak salah Hinata pernah membenarkan dasinya. Ia masih mengingat jelas kedua iris lavendernya yang terlihat serius ketika membenarkan dasinya, pipinya yang memerah, dan kedua belah bibir lembutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya perlahan. Sayangnya saat ini ia sedang bersama Sakura, bukan Hinata. Ia pejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu kembali menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang dipenuhi oleh kefokusan. Akhirnya Sakura selesai membenarkan kerah bajunya.

Di sela keheningan, Sakura melanjutkan. "Dan berbicara sebentar."

"Bicara tentang apa?"

"Tentang... kita." Nada Sakura merendah. Tatapannya melembut—entah terlihat bahagia atau malah sedih.

Usai memperbaiki kerah Sasuke, Sakura menepuk pundak bidang Sasuke sekali, lalu menurunkan tangannya, sehingga kembali tergantung santai di samping pahanya sendiri. Kali ini mencoba untuk memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Sasuke-_kun_... bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, lalu ia melihat kedua mata Sakura yang sedang menghindarinya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Ahaha, jawab saja... aku hanya bertanya kok; tidak lebih..." Kata Sakura, lirih, walaupun masih terdapat nada desakan di sana. "Pasti kalian berdua sudah sangat bahagia, kan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, pria itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke hamparan langit sore yang terbentang di atasnya.

"Ayo jawab, Sasuke..."

Pria it mengembalikan pandangannya ke Sakura. "Biasa saja."

"Biasa saja? Kok... aku tidak yakin?"

"Kau itu kenapa?" Akhirnya Sasuke berdecak. Ia yakin Sakura membuka topik itu untuk sebuah maksud. Namun ia sedang malas berpikir untuk membuat otaknya mengerti.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Ia menarik nafas kuat-kuat, lalu menghembuskannya. Semua ini... harus cepat-cepat ia selesaikan. "Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita, ya?"

Mendengarnya, Sasuke terdiam. Raut wajahnya masih datar—seolah-olah tidak terkejut saat mendapati kalimat itu dari Sakura. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tanpa menatap kedua mata Sasuke, Sakura masih saja tersenyum—memaksa dirinya agar dapat tersenyum. "Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir."

Suasana berubah menjadi sepi. Hanya ada suara dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitar taman dan juga semilir angin sejuk yang menerpa wajah mereka. Setelah itu, Sasuke kembali berbicara.

"Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Hinata?"

Ia tidak langsung menjawabnya. Sakura menatap kedua manik mata Sasuke, lalu ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja ada."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh kemeja Sasuke dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Kau mempermainkan kami..." Katanya. "Aku dan Hinata..."

"Dan kami benar-benar tersiksa dengan hubungan ini..."

"..."

"Aku... berada di tengah hubunganmu dengan Hinata, dan Hinata berada di tengah hubungan kita..."

Sasuke terdiam. Lama. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Otak pintarnya serasa tak berfungsi lagi.

"Tapi aku lebih memilihmu."

Sampai akhirnya, tanpa memandang Sakura, Sasuke mengeluarkan kalimat tadi.

Tanpa butuh waktu lama, terdengarlah sebuah dengusan geli dari Sakura. Yang awalnya hanya dengusan, kini berubah menjadi tawa. Sakura pun menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke erat-erat, lalu mengadah agar Sasuke dapat melihat kedua matanya. "Ya. Aku tau..."

Sakura tersenyum sampai kedua matanya terpejam. "Aku merasakannya..."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku merasakan... kau berbohong kepadaku."

Sasuke lumayan terkejut saat mendapati kalimat itu dari kekasihnya. "Sakura, aku—"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak perlu mengelak lagi, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ini seorang wanita..."

Lalu ia tersenyum lebar. "Dan, wanita itu beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih peka dibandingkan seorang pria..."

"Aku mengerti perasaan istrimu. Dan aku mengerti perasaanmu..."

"Karena itu, jangan heran aku tau apakah kau masih sangat mencintaiku atau tidak." Jelasnya. "Kau sudah mencintainya. Iya, kan?"

"..."

"Jadi... kuharap kau bisa fokus ke satu orang—bukan dua. Lalu, tunjukanlah rasa cintamu padanya..." Susah payah, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Buat dia jadi wanita terbahagia di dunia ini, karena telah berhasil membuat seorang Sasuke Uchiha jatuh cinta..." Sakura tersenyum, ia benar-benar mencoba tersenyum tulus, walau sebuah perasaan sesak membuatnya sulit melakukan itu. "Dia istri yang sangat baik..."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Selamat tinggal..."

Di saat itu juga, Sakura mengulurkan telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Lalu dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, ia tarik secara perlahan tengkuk Sasuke agar kepalanya dapat sedikit tertunduk.

Lalu, Sakura sedikit memejamkan mata ketika ia merasakan dirinya sedang menempelkan permukaan bibirnya ke bibir seorang pria yang paling ia cintai itu. Ya, hanya menempel. Tidak ada kecupan, ataupun _deep kiss_ yang biasa sering mereka lakukan.

Setelahnya, Sakura pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

Ditatapnya kedua mata Sasuke yang masih menatap irisnya, lalu ia kembali memberikan senyum simpul. Sebenarnya, Sakura benar-benar berjuang keras. Ia ingin menangis, tapi ia harus tetap tersenyum. Karena di saat inilah ia harus melepaskannya...

Melepaskan Sasuke-nya...

Menjadi Sasuke milik orang lain.

"Kuharap, kalian akan berbahagia..." Ia memundurkan langkahnya. Kemudian dengan salah satu tangan, ia menutupi bibirnya yang mulai bergetar. "Kabari ya jika sudah punya anak..."

Dan kemudian, setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja dari kedua sudut mata Sakura. Namun, bukan hanya satu. Banyak. "Jangan lupakan aku..."

Ia terisak.

"Aku... A-Aku akan selalu mendukungmu... meski kita sudah tidak lagi berhubungan. A-Aku janji..." Ia mengusap air matanya. "Maka dari itu... k-kau juga harus berjanji... agar terus mendukungku juga—"

Setelah mengatakannya, Sakura tidak kuasa lagi menahan segala emosinya yang terasa seperti dikoyak. Ia pun berbalik, lalu berlari menjauhi Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Di sana, Sasuke tidak mengejar Sakura. Karena di satu sisi, ia memang tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa jika dihadapkan dengan masalah ini.

Dan Sakura sendiri juga tidak ambil hati. Justru ia malah tidak ingin Sasuke mempertahankannya. Mempertahankannya atas sebuah status palsu.

Karena ini memang sebuah keputusan berat yang sudah ia pikirkan secara berulang-ulang.

Setelah dirinya hanya tinggal sendirian—tanpa Sakura—di taman, Sasuke mencoba untuk memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas. Ia mengadahkan wajah, melihat langit sore yang berada di atasnya.

Karena ia tidak memiliki urusan lagi, akhirnya ia memilih untuk pulang. Namun ketika ia akan berjalan kembali ke apartemennya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari taman, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tersentak. Dan dapat dipastikan, hal itu lebih mengejutkan dibandingkan permintaan putus Sakura.

Karena... tepat di hadapannya yang sekarang, sudah ada Hinata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang susah dijelaskan.

Ya... Hinata Uchiha, istrinya.

Wanita itu terlihat terkejut... dan kecewa.

Sasuke terdiam.

Dari jarak segitu, Sasuke yakin bahwa Hinata tidak akan bisa mendengar percakapan apapun yang terjadi di antara dia dan Sakura.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganggunya...

Apa jangan-jangan... Hinata melihat dia berciuman dengan Sakura?

Beberapa detik terlewat, Hinata yang telihat masih terkejut itu mulai memutar tubuh. Dalam diam, wanita itu melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke arah pulang. Mulanya pelan, tapi kemudian ia berlari.

**Grep!**

Tapi, nyatanya Sasuke—yang ternyata sudah ada di belakang Hinata—menahan tangannya.

"Hinata..."

Sasuke memanggil namanya, tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia malah melepaskan tangan Sasuke, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tanpa ragu, untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata dari belakang. Kali ini ia menariknya dan membuat wanita itu sedikit berbalik.

_Onyx_ dan lavender bertemu.

_Onyx_ yang datar, dan lavender yang berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke tau, Hinata sedang menahan perasaannya. Dapat terlihat dari cara ia mengatupkan kedua bibir tipisnya dan juga kedua pipinya yang sudah memerah karena menahan kesedihan.

Melihatnya, Sasuke membisu. Ia ingin menenangkan Hinata, tidak tau harus menjelaskannya seperti apa.

Perlahan, giginya yang sempat menggigit bibir bawahnya itu terlepas. Dan kemudian, ia mulai berkata.

"L-Le-Lepaskan aku..." Katanya. Kemudian Hinata memutar pergelangang tangannya, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"Aku bisa jelaskan."

Hinata menggeleng. Ingin rasanya ia membuat telinganya tuli di saat ini juga. Ia tidak mau mendengar sepatah kata pun dari Sasuke.

"Lepaskan..."

Sasuke tidak bersuara. Ia sudah terlalu dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat: Hinata yang menangis.

"Lepaskan aku..."

Sadar bahwa kini kedua tangannya masih dicengkram oleh Sasuke, Hinata menunduk, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata dan juga isak tangis yang terus saja keluar dari kedua matanya.

Karena tak kunjung dibebaskan, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua mata Sasuke. Perlahan, ia berbisik. Berbisik dengan suara yang teramat sangat pelan.

"Kalau Sasuke-_kun_... masih menyayangi Sakura-_san_..." Dua tetesan air mata Hinata menjatuhi permukaan aspal taman. "K-Ku-Kupikir... tidak perlu terlalu baik padaku... tidak perlu lagi menyentuhku, bahkan... tidak perlu menyapaku sekalian."

"Hinata—"

"K-Ka-Kasihan Sakura-_san_... d-dia pasti akan sakit hati... kalau sudah mengetahui semua... yang pernah kita lakukan..." Bibir Hinata bergetar. Tapi ia pun menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya lagi, berusaha agar bibirnya tak bergetar—akibat rasa sedih yang ia rasakan. Sembari mengumpulkan banyak oksigen di dalam paru-parunya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya yang basah.

Dan dengan helaan nafas panjang yang menyesakkan, Hinata pun membuka kelopak matanya. Iris lavendernya bergerak ke arah kanan, memandangi suasana taman kota. Lalu, ia memandangi sebuah jalan yang sedang ramai dilalui oleh orang-orang.

Meski kedua matanya tak sedang menatap Sasuke; tetap saja, Hinata masih tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa sakit yang melumuri hatinya.

Jantungnya berdetak keras—mengebu-ebu.

Padahal... baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu Hinata merasa dirinya sudah menjadi seorang istri yang utuh, seorang istri yang sebenarnya. Bertukar kisah dan kasih, bercinta, berbagi tatapan dan ciuman tanpa rasa takut.

Dan sekarang, atau lebih tepatnya di beberapa menit yang lalu, Hinata melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang berciuman.

Semua harapannya, semua impiannya, semua rasa sayangnya yang sudah berkembang di diri Hinata seolah dihancurkan sampai berkeping-keping. Pecah, dan berserakan.

Wanita itu jadi tidak begitu kaget atas kejadian di mana Itachi dan Sakura begitu menginginkannya untuk bercerai dari Sasuke.

Karena... Sasuke tidak akan pernah mencintainya.

Tidak akan pernah.

Hinata menggenggam kerah bajunya sendiri, dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Sasuke... benar-benar telah membuatnya terjatuh ke lubang yang teramat sangat dalam.

"Karena... i-ini semua... sebenarnya jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan yang dulu..."

Hinata mencoba tersenyum, tapi sayangnya tidak sanggup. Air matanya terus mengalir, menuruni pipi, dagu dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Karena... kau telah... membuatku berharap... sampai seperti ini..."

Hinata terisak. Dengan salah satu telapak tangan yang bebas, ia mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang memerah—memerah karena menahan perasaannya.

Hinata...

Hinata hanya tidak menyangka.

Ia pikir... penantiannya cukup sampai di sini.

Ia pikir... penantiannya sudah terbalas oleh Sasuke...

Tapi... nyatanya tidak...

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Melihat itu, Sasuke ingin menyentuh pipinya. Pipi tersebut lembab, karena sudah berulang kali tangan Hinata menghapus linangan air mata yang membasahinya. Namun tangan Hinata sedikit menepisnya dengan pelan.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke-_kun.._."

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Di posisi Sakura, wanita berambut merah muda itu masih saja berlari. Tidak peduli akan linangan air matanya yang terus menetes sepanjang jalan. Sampai akhirnya, setelah ia merasa telah jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada, ia berhenti. Ia pun mencoba untuk menormalkan paru-parunya yang terasa sesak.

Sakura terengah.

Dia rasakan butiran-butiran keringat yang mengaliri kening, pelipis dan juga lehernya. Tapi ia mengabaikannya begitu saja. Sakura hanya menunduk, lalu menghapus air mata bening yang membasahi mata dan juga pipinya.

Setelah beberapa menit menenangkan diri, Sakura menegakkan badannya dan menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang.

Sesungguhnya, melepaskan orang yang paling dicintainya untuk orang lain itu berat—sekalipun kau sudah yakin bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang benar.

Tapi... entah kenapa semuanya benar-benar berat.

"Hiks..."

"Hiks... uhk..." Sakura mencoba menghentikan tangisnya. Tapi tidak bisa. Sampai akhirnya, dengan wajah yang masih memerah dan basah, ia mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, lalu menepuknya berkali-kali dengan telapak tangan.

Siapa tau rasa tepukan kasar yang disebabkan oleh fisiknya itu bisa mengalihkannya sakit hatinya.

"A-Ayo, Sakura... semangat..." Bersama suara yang sedikit bergetar, ia mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Jangan nangis... banyak pria yang lebih baik dari pada Sasuke, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk yakin, lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. "Ya, kau tau itu..."

Setelahnya, Sakura langsung memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia menghela panjang-panjang nafasnya lewat hidung, mencoba menenangkan diri. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura membuka matanya. Baru ia sadari bahwa kelopak matanya benar-benar terasa berat dan lengket. Mungkin ia harus pulang ke rumah untuk cuci muka.

Kemudian, Sakura pun melanjutkan jalannya ke arah pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura-_kouhai_?"

Mendengar suara panggilan yang lumayan familiar itu, segeralah Sakura menghapus segala jejak air mata yang masih tersisa di lengan bajunya. Walau wajahnya masih memerah dan terlihat lembab, ia paksakan dirinya untuk berdiri tegak, lalu meluruskan pandangannya—ingin mengetahui siapa yang tadi memanggilnya.

"N-Na-Naruto-_senpai_?"

Itu Naruto Uzumaki, salah satu kakak kelasnya di tempatnya beruniversitas, yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ada di mana pun ia berada.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kosong, membiarkan pria berkulit _tan_ itu melihat wajahnya yang sedikit berbeda—berantakan, karena biasanya Sakura selalu terkesan rapi dan cantik.

"Kau kenapa?" Ia bertanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Jawabnya sembari memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan wajah kacaunya dari pandangan kedua manik mata Naruto.

"Kok nangis?"

"Aku tidak nangis."

"Kau nangis..." Katanya sembari menunduk, berusaha melihat wajah Sakura, meski wanita itu selalu saja menghindar. "Itu, mata dan hidungmu merah."

"Ti-Tidak..."

Karena teringat lagi momen-momen terakhirnya dengan Sasuke, tubuh Sakura kembali bergetar. Awalnya, karena tidak ingin dilihat oleh Naruto, inginnya ia langsung pergi ke rumah—atau paling tidak ke sesuatu tempat yang bisa membuat ia menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Tapi sesaat ia akan berjalan pergi, langkahnya tertahan karena sebuah usapan pelan di kepalanya... dari telapak tangan Naruto.

"Kalau mau cerita... ayo ceritakan semuanya kepadaku."

Sakura merasakan dirinya kembali terisak, entahlah kenapa. Ia mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, dan melihat Naruto yang sedang tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang jelas berbeda dari cengiran jenaka yang dari dulu sering Naruto tunjukan kepadanya. Kali ini pria berambut pirang itu terkesan lebih dewasa, dan siap menampung segala bebannya.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura kembali berkaca-kaca.

**Brukh.**

Tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut, wanita itu segera menabrakkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto. Sakura memeluknya erat, dan tak lupa membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Naruto. Saking kagetnya, es krim yang sempat dipegang oleh Naruto langsung terjatuh di sebelah kakinya.

"_Senpai_... a-aku pinjam sebentar..."

Melihat Sakura yang sedang berada di ambang kesedihannya, pria yang biasanya banyak bicara itu terdiam—bahkan ia tidak mencemaskan makanannya yang jatuh begitu saja di aspal. Dia pun balas memeluk Sakura, lalu mengusap punggungnya dengan telapak tangan. Dia usahakan sebisa mungkin untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Ya..." Bisiknya, lembut. "Jangan sedih..."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's note :**

**Sumpah, yang scene awal sasuhina, aku blank to the maaaaaaaaaaax. Bingung banget mau nulis apa Ngga ngerti sama sekali dengan apa yang mau kutulis #headbang. Aku bener-bener udah WB huhu. Tapi, akhirnya hubungan SasuSaku berakhir. Tapi itu juga cobaan bagi Hinata-**_**chan**_** karena mungkin chap besok dia akan mencoba sekuat tenaga menutup hatinya untuk Sasuke... :'(**

**Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ngerasa ngga sih fict ini sering banget nampilin scene baru bangun tidur? Aku sendiri baru sadar loh wkwk. Anggap aja ciri khas fict ini ya... :)) #dor.**

**Anw... AKU KANGEN BANGET NGEBUAT FICT SASUHINA! Dan juga, aku kangen kaliaaaaaannn! :')**

.

.

**Thanks for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Rosecchi, Mungkin abstrak, HanYessie3424, Michelle Aoki, ligaara kece bgt, Freyja Lawliet, Uchihyu chan, Kertas Biru, Wely chan, The Young Lady, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Eilla 'qina, Suzu Aizawa Kim, Maimei Anna, Guest, chohana, seirioranye48, EvilLysa, IndigOnyx, Namika Ayugai, minatsuki heartnet, OraRi HinaRa, Dr. Boo-Chan, Rara-uchihahyuga, uchihyuu nagisa, Itachi Milik Nitachi, hyuuchiha prinka, astia morichan, White Vamprose, ZEZEN, Mimi love, Merai Alixya Kudo, Hasegawa Nanaho, harunaru chan muach, arisa, ichi29, ore, lightning, Miss Devil A, Aiiko Aiiyhumi, Pasta Gigi Gum g login, ria al, Evil, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, Fujisawa Yukito, Miya-hime Nakashinki, AA Jebug DEPAPEPE Partners, Violet7orange, Himeka Kyousuke, uciha hinata, ray phantomhive, TheOnyxDevil, Guest, Nara Hikari, Kertas Biru, Uchiha Niwa, SparKyuHae elf, Airawliet2327, NaylaAlmira, Inolana Willow5, Rk-hime, DIANE ungu, Lucifer, rhyzuna, rang padang, ya ha, lavender hime chan, OcHa-Choco-cHips, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, Scarlet, Mrs-Fifty, Asukachan, Putri mentari, Intn T, Guest, Guest, Guest, Dewi Natalia, ucha tffany, Guest, Guest, Kirei Murasaki, kira, yoonhae-elfxotics, anisa-chan, aruma, Minyuurichi, marah, Mia Cho, Desy's Dimple, Nabila khairunisa, nathra, Guest, crystahime, YeoJung46, melyarahawinarti, Uchipon, Guest, Arichan, ringohanazono6, Guest, Doraika-chan, Aisanoyuri, Date, Guest, ysincostan, rchyikuvi, DanitaSyahr, soee, Guest, Guest, Kecewa berat, iyam-ulfah, Ms. RavenVioleta, lala chan, anik, putri, uchiha cullen, paris, Guest, lulukminam, NightSkyy.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review**

**Ngeliat Hinata yang menderita, jadi pengen ngebejek-bejek Sasuke. **Sekarang Sasuke lagi menderita juga kok hehe. **Ini happy ending, kan? **Tentuu. **Author-nya update-nya jangan lama-lama. **Hehe, iyaa :') **Itu Sakura dateng sendiri ya ke rumah Hinata? **Iya, sebenernya sih Sakura kayak pengen nyaranin SasuHina cerai, tapi malah dia yang galau :') **Di sini Sakura antagonis. **Iya, memang. Tapi ngga bakalan sampe ngecelakain Hinata kok :9 **Pas Itachi nelfon Hinata, itu nyesek banget. **Terima kasihh. **Walopun aku SasuSaku lover, aku setuju SasuHina dapet happy ending di sini. **Wah, suatu kebanggaan ada SSL yang seneng sama fict ini :') **NaruHina di sini bener-bener ngebuat angin seger. **Hehe, arigatou. **Saya pernah ngerasain posisi Sasuke. Galau. **Nah, kan :)) **Ngerti banget alasan kenapa Sakura nangis. Bagaimana pun juga dia cewek. **Iyaaa. **Buat Hinata hamil atau keguguran dong, biar Sasuke bisa berubah dikit. **Hehe, kayaknya ngga ada deh. **Chap 11 banyakin SasuHina-nya dongg. **Iyaa, ini udah banyak, kan? Aku baru sadar loh kalo chap kemaren interaksi SasuHina-nya nyaris ngga ada. **Sebenernya udah bosen ke FNI, tapi fict ini menarikku kembali. **Terima kasihh. **Aneh banget, OOC tingkat tinggi. **Terima kasih kritikannya. Semoga chap ini bisa lebih IC (walopun aku sendiri ngga yakin #dor). **Hinata sabar bangeeet. **Iya dongg. Namanya juga Hinata-hime :'D **Aku penggemar rahasiamu. **Haha, bisa aja gombalnya :'D **Ini fict SasuHina yang pertama kali kubaca loh. **Terima kasihh. **Aku ngga suka banget sifat Sasuke di sini. **Chap ini Sasuke udah agak baikan kok ke Hinata. Semoga sukaa. **Masih pengen ngeliat Sasuke yang cemburu gara-gara NaruHina. **Oke. **Chap 10, chap favoritku. **Same here :D **Kenapa fict ini ngga di-discontinued aja dari pada ngebuat pembaca yang udah nungguin fict ini menjadi kecewa karena ngga update-update? **Kalo di-discontinued kayaknya ngga bisa. Soalnya kan bentar lagi tamat. **Aku kecewa. Zo sering nge-publish fict-fict zo yang lain, tapi kenapa fict ini ngga? **Soalnya fict ini sekalinya update, panjang. Dan juga, susah ngebuat fict ini... gomen, ya...

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku untuk sarapan bersama?"

"Aku suamimu, dan aku sedang bertanya kepadamu."

"Apa kau masih marah soal diriku dan Sakura di bulan lalu?"

"Itu buku paduan menjadi suami yang sempurna. Disertai penjelasan dan juga tips. Mungkin kau bisa menerapkannya di rumah."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	12. Tertutup

**Previous Chap :**

Hinata...

Hinata hanya tidak menyangka.

Ia pikir... penantiannya cukup sampai di sini.

Ia pikir... penantiannya sudah terbalas oleh Sasuke...

Tapi... nyatanya tidak...

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Melihat itu, Sasuke ingin menyentuh pipinya. Pipi tersebut lembab, karena sudah berulang kali tangan Hinata menghapus linangan air mata yang membasahinya. Namun tangan Hinata sedikit menepisnya dengan pelan.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke-_kun.._."

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Setelah kejadian yang sebelumnya kami alami di taman, aku tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan tangan Sasuke, lalu kembali melangkahkan kedua tungkai kakiku, agar bisa sampai ke apartemen—yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari taman.

Selama berjalan, jantungku berdetak pelan. Sangat pelan, malah. Namun dentumannya keras. Dan itu semua kurasakan tanpa henti. Caraku berjalan menunduk, menyembunyikan kedua mataku yang basah. Entah sudah seperti apa penampilanku yang saat ini menelusuri trotoar—khusus pejalan kaki—di pinggiran jalan.

Lagi, kurasakan butiran air mataku akan terjatuh dari pelupuk mata. Kucoba menghapusnya dengan sisi lengan baju, berupaya sebisa mungkin agar tak ada yang menetes lagi ke pipiku. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku melakukannya secara berulang-ulang.

Itu semua karena satu; aku harus bisa bertahan. Tidak boleh menangis.

'Aku akan jelaskan...'

Tiba-tiba saja, suara baritonnya terngiang di benakku.

Saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, kira-kira apa yang akan Sasuke katakan?

Dan memangnya... dia akan menjelaskan apa?

Apa yang bisa dia jelaskan kepadaku?

Sesampainya aku di depan pintu kamar apartemen, aku menghentikan langkah dan terdiam sejenak.

Sebenarnya... aku juga ingin mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Aku juga ingin... ia memelukku, menenangkanku, dan menjelaskan kalau...

Kalau...

Kalau dia mencintaiku.

Tapi...

Itu terlalu naif, kan?

Kupejamkan kedua mataku rapat-rapat. Aku memohon dengan sungguh, agar otakku tidak lagi memikirkan sosok _raven_ itu, maupun kalimat-kalimatnya.

Bagai mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi; sesuatu yang sangat mustahil.

Kunaikan kedua kelopak mataku sampai setengah terbuka, lalu kuhembuskan sebuah nafas berat—yang kuharap itu bisa melepaskan beban dari paru-paruku yang telah luar biasa mengendap.

Yang ada, Sasuke akan meminta maaf kepadaku... karena dirinya masih mencintai Sakura. Itulah kenyataannya. Pasti.

Tapi... tidak.

Aku sendiri sudah tau itu.

Terima kasih.

Dan aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Terlebih lagi dari mulut Sasuke sendiri.

Lagi dan lagi, pandanganku semakin memburam akibat air mata. Aku menangis. Isakan kecil terlepas dari bibirku. Sesuatu di dalam dadaku perih—layaknya ada suatu benda yang terlepas, lalu jatuh entah ke tempat tak berujung.

Aku tau, bahwa tak mungkin untuk orang sepertiku bisa dicintai olehnya.

Aku terlalu membosankan. Tidak enerjik dan ceria seperti Sakura.

"Hiks..."

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_..." Aku menyembutnya. Aku menyebut namanya. "Sasuke-_kun_... jahat..."

Dan karena itulah, mulai hari ini...

...kupikir, aku bisa menutup hatiku.

Dan entah—entahlah kapan aku bisa membukanya kembali.

Aku terlalu takut.

Ingin rasanya kuhempaskan perasaan ini ke sebuah tempat, dan kemudian menguncinya. Menguncinya berkali-kali.

**Brakh!**

Hinata memasuki kamar apartemen, lalu menutup pintunya dengan bantingan kencang.

.

.

.

**I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU**

"**I'll Be Waiting For You" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**TWELVETH. **Tertutup

.

.

**Normal POV**

Setelah insiden yang mereka alami kemarin, hari demi hari yang sepi terlewat begitu saja di dalam apartemen keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke dan Hinata masih tinggal bersama di sana, namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memulai topik obrolan, saling menyapa ataupun sekedar membagi senyum. Tidak Sasuke, dan juga tidak Hinata.

Dan di saat itu, Sasuke pun merasakan bahwa ada suatu perbedaan yang lumayan signifikan di dalam keluargaan ia dan Hinata—meski baru diketahui olehnya akhir-akhir ini.

Yaitu, Hinata berubah.

Terutama sikap yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Tak ada lagi gerak-gerik gugup ataupun malu-malu dari Hinata. Sekarang ia telah berubah menjadi sesosok wanita yang minim ekspresi—nyaris menyerupainya. Hinata selalu diam, tak bersuara, tak pernah tersenyum, dan tak pernah lagi memberikannya sebuah tatapan hangat.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu hanya bergerak untuk memasak, mengurusi pekerjaan rumah tangga, tidur dan mengerjakan hal-hal sepele lainnya. Dia menjadi dingin. Jelas berbeda dari Hinata yang dulu. Tak peduli seberapa cueknya dia terhadap Hinata, Sasuke sebenarnya tau bahwa Hinata adalah sosok lembut yang teramat sangat menyayanginya.

Hanya saja, untuk saat ini, cuma ada keheningan.

Tak ada Hinata Uchiha yang pemalu.

**Sret.**

Sasuke duduk secara tiba-tiba di salah satu bangku meja makan apartemen. Kedua mata Sasuke memandangi segala makanan yang tersaji di sana. Tersedia sebuah ayam malbi dan juga sup sayur. Tapi lama-kelamaan pandangannya bergeser, menuju ke seorang wanita yang sedang makan dengan tenang di hadapannya.

Dengan gerak lambat, wanita bersurai panjang itu menyendokkan supnya ke mulut. Untungnya ia sudah mengikat longgar rambut panjangnya ke samping, sehingga acara makannya tidak akan terganggu oleh beberapa helaian indigonya.

Menyaksikan itu, Sasuke tak bersuara. Ia tetap diam di tempatnya terduduk, tak mengambil mangkuk atau piring untuk makan. Ia hanya memperhatikan Hinata secara keseluruhan.

"Ini sudah jam 08.00..." Pria tanpa ekspresi itu mendadak berkata. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku untuk sarapan bersama?"

Gerak tangan dan mulut Hinata terhenti. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk, membalas tatapan Sasuke.

Dilihat dari reaksi Hinata, itu sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa ia lumayan terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang serta-merta bertanya. Mungkin kalau dihitung, itu adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke mengawali obrolan yang cukup basa-basi dengannya.

Belum terbiasa mendapati pandangan Sasuke di matanya, Hinata langsung memalingkan wajah tanpa berkedip. Susah payah ia menahan emosinya agar tak menampakkan raut apa-apa.

"Hinata...?"

Sasuke memanggil namanya; berharap Hinata menjawab. Dalam hati Hinata bersyukur, ada sebuah perasa persaan senang ketika Sasuke sudi melafalkan nama panggilannya. Tapi dirinya memaksa agar tetap bungkam. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan perasaannya ke pria itu. Terbuai oleh Sasuke hanya memberikannya ujung kisah yang menyengsarakan.

"Ya?" Hinata menghela nafas. Akhirnya ia menjawab. Dia kembali menunduk, ingin melanjutkan acara makan, poni ratanya yang tebal sedikit menutupi sebagian wajah atasnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tadi bertanya. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Ia mengulang.

"Tidak apa, Sasuke-_kun_. Tadi pagi aku lupa membangunkanmu."

Sasuke membisu.

Hinata pun sama.

Ia tau. Ia hafal karakteristik Hinata yang lama. Kalau di keadaan normal, wanita itu biasanya bereaksi lebih dari yang tadi. Menunduk tiap kali tatapan mereka bertemu, dan selalu menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang merona apabila sedang tersipu ataupun jengah. Bukan seperti ini. Bukan Hinata yang menunduk karena menyembunyikan ekspresi hatinya yang terlihat sakit.

Sasuke berdecak pelan. Ia tegakan posisi duduknya.

Apa Hinata sebegitu benci dengan dirinya... hanya karena masalah Sakura yang dulu?

**Sret.**

Terdengar suara decitan kaki bangku yang bergerak. Sasuke sedikit mengangkat wajah, lalu dilihatnya seorang Hinata Uchiha yang berdiri. Tak lupa sambil membereskan peralatan makannya yang telah ia pakai.

Sorotan mata Sasuke teralih ke pakaian yang saat ini dikenakan Hinata. Wanita bertubuh bak model itu tengah memakai sesuatu yang berbeda. Sebuah _sundress_ berlengan panjang yang terkesan santai, dan bisa digunakan ke mana saja. Yang jelas, itu bukan baju rumah.

Apa Hinata mau pergi lagi? Entah mengapa, belakangan ini Hinata lumayan sering bepergian ke sesuatu tempat yang tak diketahui oleh Sasuke.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Pertanyaan kedua dari Sasuke. Gerakan Hinata terhenti, dan perlahan wanita itu menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. Ada sinar keraguan, rasa sedih, dan juga kebahagiaan samar yang terpancar dari iris ungu pudarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dari tadi... Sasuke sedang peduli kepadanya, kan?

Setidaknya kedua mata Hinata sudah dapat sedikit berani memandang mata kelam Sasuke.

"Akhir-akhr ini, kulihat kau seringkali pergi sendirian. Memangnya kau ke mana?" Tukas Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih ditekan—layaknya sedang meneliti, dan benar-benar menginginkan jawaban serius. Sedangkan Hinata masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

"Hinata..."

"Aku tidak tau..." Dengan lesu, suara itu keluar dari bibir Hinata. "Aku belum memutuskan mau ke mana."

Yang jelas, ia tidak ingin terlalu lama berdiam diri di tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Apa itu artinya kau menghindariku?"

Kesimpulan Sasuke sontak membuat Hinata mengerjap. Buru-buru ia menggeleng. "Tidak."

Jawaban tegas yang memancarkan sebuah kebohongan.

Hinata berusaha fokus menyelesaikan urusannya di meja makan. Ia pun ke dapur, dan pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Pria berkulit pucat itu menghela nafas. Ia sandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, lalu mengamati Hinata yang lagi membelakanginya—berjalan ke dapur untuk menaruh piring-piring kotor ke tempat cuci.

Di keheningan ini, Sasuke memejamkan mata. Hidungnya menghirup udara dengan gerak lambat.

"Apa kau tau satu hal, Hinata?" Ucapannya membuat Hinata di kejauhan sana menelan ludah. "Walau samar, aku tau kau 'sengaja' berubah..."

Hinata tak bergerak.

"Iya, kan?"

**Srrrr...**

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah sengaja menyalakan keran. Mungkin ia lakukan itu agar tak dapat lagi mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia harap dengan lamanya suara air di sekitar mereka, bisa membuat Sasuke melupakan pertanyaannya tadi.

Tapi Hinata tetap tau, bahwa deru air ini tak dapat terlalu lama melindunginya. Pandangan Hinata mulai menerawang. Pikirannya kosong. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Tepat semenit semenjak ia menyalakan air, ia putar keran tersebut. Mematikannya. Disertai suara buliran air yang menetes pelan, Hinata pun berbalik ke belakang. Dan wajahnya pun segera menabrak dada bidang Sasuke—yang nyatanya sudah dari tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"—!"

Hinata terkesiap. Dengan bulu kuduk yang sudah meremang, segeralah ia melangkah mundur dengan gerakan refleks. Walau hal itu cuma membuat pinggangnya tertumbur _container_ dapur. Menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah sedekat ini dengan Sasuke, Hinata tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak gemetar. Nafasnya mendadak memburu dan hatinya diliputi oleh rasa cemas.

Ia harus menjauh dari Sasuke.

Dan ketika Hinata akan menghindarinya, pria itu sudah terlebih dulu menghalangi masing-masing sisinya dengan kedua tangan.

Hinata terjebak.

Ia memalingkan kedua mata lavendernya ke lantai. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"A-Ano..."

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"..."

"Jawab, Hinata."

Tak lagi bisa menahan ini, Hinata mencoba meletakkan salah satu tangannya ke dada Sasuke. Mendorongnya. "Permisi... aku harus pergi—"

**Set.**

"Tidak, sampai kau menjawab segala pertanyaanku."

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya sampai dahi mereka bertemu. Hinata nyaris memekik. Posisi Sasuke dengannya terlalu dekat. Bahkan tubuh bagian bawah mereka sudah saling menempel, karena Sasuke yang menghimpitnya seperti ini. Tampaknya ia melakukan itu supaya bisa mencegah Hinata yang ingin kabur.

"Tapi, taksiku sudah menunggu di bawah—"

Kalimat Hinata tersela oleh tangan Sasuke yang mendadak mengangkat dagunya.

"Aku suamimu, dan aku sedang bertanya kepadamu."

Suami.

Satu kata penuh makna itu membuat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Sebentar—karena Hinata segera ia menyingkirkan pandangan matanya. Sembari meneguk segala rasa takut terhadap pesona pria Uchiha yang satu itu, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya menjadi berat.

Seharusnya menghindari Sasuke Uchiha.

Agar dirinya tidak terlalu berharap lagi.

Agar dirinya tidak jatuh cinta lagi.

Tapi kenapa ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghindar?

Hinata menggigit permukaan bibir bawahnya. "Memangnya... apa yang Sasuke-_kun_ mau tanyakan?"

Ada jeda. Hening.

"Apa kau masih marah soal diriku dan Sakura di bulan lalu?"

Kalimat _to the point_ Sasuke tersebut membuat jantung Hinata semakin berdegup tak nyaman. Wanita itu menunduk, sangat menunduk. Kegelisahan kembali menyelimut dirinya. Sasuke juga dapat merasakannya, terutama dari gerak mendorong Hinata yang semakin terasa kencang.

"Sasuke-_kun_... aku pergi dulu, ya? Mungkin masalah itu bisa kita bicarakan di lain waktu..."

"Kapan?" Sasuke berdesis, tatapannya menyengit. "Kapan kau mau mendengarkan, dan juga mempercayaiku kalau apa yang kau lihat dulu itu adalah kesalahpahaman?"

Hinata terdiam. Cengkraman tangannya di pakaian Sasuke mengerat.

Terus terang saja, Hinata ingin mengetahui masalah itu... dari versi Sasuke.

Hanya saja, Hinata tidak bisa. Ia takut apabila Sasuke berbohong kepadanya, atau hanya menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia ketahui.

"Hinata? Dengarkan baik-baik. Waktu itu—"

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

Hinata menyela dengan cara memanggilnya. Pelan. Namun untuk detik ini ia mengadah dan kemudian menampilkan senyuman manis. Senyuman terbaiknya—di tengah usahanya menahan tangis. Senyum pertama Hinata sejak insiden di taman.

"Aku pergi sekarang, ya?"

Sasuke tak berkomentar apa-apa. Senyuman Hinata yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat dirinya terhenyak. Bahkan ia sampai tidak sadar saat wanita itu mendesak tubuh agar dapat mundur, lantas pergi begitu saja keluar apartemen—setelah ia mengambil mantel beserta tas kecilnya dari ruang tamu.

**Blam.**

Sesudah keluar, Hinata menutup pintu apartemen rapat-rapat, lalu membiarkan punggungnya beristirahat ke badan pintu. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Walau ia tak menangis, ia tau bahwa kelopak matanya sudah dibasahi oleh genangan air mata.

Di lain sisi, hampir sama dengan Hinata, Sasuke yang masih melamun di dapur pun menghela nafas. Tidak tau kenapa dirinya merasa kesulitan untuk menjelaskan permasalahan yang terjadi mengenai dia dan Sakura. Terlebih lagi kalau keadaannya seperti ini; Hinata terus-terusan menjaga jarak dengannya.

Sasuke pun mengerang pelan. Rasanya syaraf-syaraf di otaknya berdenyut nyeri.

Tak ingin berpusing-pusing lebih lama, segeralah ia mengambil ponsel, dan menelfon Itachi Uchiha, kakaknya.

"Itachi, kau di mana?" Ia bertanya setelah sambungan itu terjawab. "Sebentar lagi, aku akan ke sana."

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

"Jadi, Sasuke..."

Di ruang kerjanya, Itachi Uchiha mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau sudah putus dengan Sakura?"

Pria bersurai panjang yang sebelumnya hanya diam mendengarkan, kini mengarahkan manik matanya ke Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa. Jika dilihat dari pandangan mata Uchiha sulung itu, anggap saja Itachi sedang luar biasa terkejut.

"Hn."

Beberapa saat berselang setelah jawaban singkat Sasuke, Itachi mengendurkan lagi wajah tegangnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Itu berita bagus." Katanya. Sebab pihak Uchiha memang sudah tak merestui hubungan Sasuke dengan wanita bermarga Haruno tersebut. "Sejak kapan kalian berpisah?"

"Tiga minggu yang lalu."

Itachi mengangguk pelan, lalu ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Detik demi detik dilewati oleh kesunyian. "Aku cukup tersanjung kau mau mencurhatkan masalah ini kepadaku."

Mendengar kata 'curhat', Sasuke merasa tersindir. Kedua irisnya menajam. "Aku bukan curhat. Aku hanya meminta penyelesaian."

"Iya, iya... aku hanya bercanda, _Otouto_." Itachi tertawa pelan. Layaknya anak kecil, Sasuke memang mudah sekali untuk digoda. "Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Kalau boleh tau... dari mana kau memiliki keberanian seperti itu?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak." Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya tak menyangka kau berani menyudahi hubunganmu dengan Sakura. Padahal dari awal kau dijodohkan dengan Hinata, kau masih tetap bersikeras mempertahankan hubungan kalian."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar.

"Bukan aku..." Dengan nada malas, Sasuke meralat kalimat Itachi. Meski harga dirinya bisa sedikit turun, ia masih memilih untuk jujur kepada kakaknya. "Tapi Sakura yang melakukannya."

Itachi menaikkan kedua alisnya. Heran.

"Sama seperti kalimatmu yang dulu. Sakura bilang, aku harus beralih ke satu orang. Bukan dua—bukan dia dan Hinata. Aku harus memilih."

Itachi menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Perlahan, pria itu pun segera berdiri. Sambil berjalan menelusuri ruangan kerjanya yang luas, ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal akibat terlalu lama duduk. "Lalu, apa kau sudah memastikannya?"

Sasuke menoleh. Dilihatnya lagi Itachi yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Tampaknya pria itu akan mengambil salah satu buku tebal yang terjejer rapi di sana.

"Memastikan apa?"

"Supaya bisa fokus 'hanya' ke Hinata."

Pria beriris _onyx_ itu menahan nafas, lalu memejamkan mata. Ia hela nafasnya panjang-panjang, lalu menjawab pelan. "Entahlah. Tidak bisa semudah itu."

"Hn?" Itachi memandang adiknya dari ekor mata. "Kenapa?"

"Sesudah Sakura mengakhiri hubungannya denganku, ia menciumku sebagai ucapan perpisahan. Dan..."

"...Dan Hinata melihatnya?"

Sasuke mengusapkan jemarinya ke poni—menyisir helaian biru dongkernya ke belakang. Terlihat keresahan dari raut wajahnya.

"Ya."

Itachi mendengus geli. Sebuah tawa ironi yang ia tunjukan hanya untuk menertawakan Sasuke. "Aku yakin, Puteri Hyuuga yang lemah lembut sepertinya akan sakit hati sekali."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Mau tidak mau, ia mengakuinya di dalam hati.

"Aku tak heran; kau bisa langsung kehilangan dua wanita—yang dulunya selalu ada di sampingmu—secara bersamaan. Mungkin _Kami-sama_ sedang memberikanmu karma."

Pria _raven_ itu tidak menjawab. Sasuke malah berdecak, lalu membanting tubuhnya ke samping, membiarkan punggung dan kedua kakinya yang semula tertekuk menjadi lurus—akibat berbaring di atas permukaan sofa. Ia tutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

Tidak tau kenapa, kalimat terakhir Itachi benar-benar menusuknya.

Tampaknya ia jadi sedikit menyesal karena telah menceritakah hal sesentimental ini kepada kakaknya. Tapi kalau bukan ke Itachi, siapa lagi yang bisa ia tanyai pendapat mengenai kisahnya dengan Hinata?

Tidak mungkin ke Fugaku ataupun Mikoto, kan?

Melihat Sasuke yang seperti mengalami depresi ringan, Itachi langsung menghampirinya. Tak lupa dengan sebuah buku yang baru diambilnya dari rak.

"Sekarang..." Itachi berujar. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menempatkan posisinya di samping sofa. "Katakan kepadaku; apa sekarang kau mau fokus hanya ke Hinata?"

Hening.

"Aku bertanya, Sasuke."

"Untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Karena kau ke sini untuk meminta bantuanku, iya kan? Dan aku akan membantumu—kalau kau memang membutuhkan bantuan." Jawabnya dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan.

Sasuke menghela nafas dengan cepat. Tak perlu berlama-lama, Itachi tau kalau Sasuke hanya sedang malu untuk mengakuinya. "Hn."

"Itu jawaban atau sekedar tanggapan?"

"Terserah."

"Pilih satu"

"Tsch, jawaban." Sasuke berdecak.

"Kalau begitu, berikan alasannya. Alasan pribadi kenapa kau mau fokus ke Hinata."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia biarkan setengah menit terlewat begitu saja.

Dan ketika Itachi akan bertanya ulang, Sasuke pun membuka suara.

"Sekalipun aku masih tidak tau perasaanku kepadanya, aku ingin mencoba..." Ia menghela nafas, mengingat momen di mana ia berjanji untuk tidak membuat Hinata sendirian lagi. "Seharusnya aku menyadari dari dulu, kalau ia adalah wanita yang pantas dibahagiakan."

Itachi tersenyum, kali ini lebih lembut.

"Ya. Memang." Ucapnya, menanggapi. "Sayangnya dia harus dibahagiakan oleh orang sepertimu."

Sasuke menarik tangannya dari wajah, lalu ia buka kedua matanya. Mulanya ia ingin melemparkan _death glare_ ke Itachi, namun sayangnya ada sebuah buku tebal yang terlebih dulu menjatuhi wajahnya.

**Bukh.**

"Itachi, apa-apaan kau ini!?"

"Itu buku." Itachi kembali berjalan ke mejanya. "Bacalah, dan pelajari."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, lalu ia lirik sederet judul yang terpajang besar di permukaannya.

_The Perfect Husband_.

"Ini..." Ia terheran-heran. Pemikirannya bercampur aduk, di antara penasaran dan juga jijik. "...Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu buku panduan menjadi suami yang sempurna. Disertai penjelasan dan juga tips. Mungkin kau bisa menerapkannya di rumah."

**Set.**

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri. Dengan wajah datar, pria itu menatap Itachi yang sudah duduk lagi di bangku meja kerjanya. Tak lupa, Sasuke menggunakan tatapan tajam. "Aku tidak butuh buku murahan seperti ini."

Segeralah pria itu berjalan pergi dari ruangan.

**Blam!**

Setelah pintu tertutup dengan bantingan, Itachi terdiam. Bukan—pria itu bukan lagi tersinggung atas kelakuan semena-mena dari adik bungsunya. Melainkan, ia terdiam karena mengamati sikap Sasuke yang sedikit mencolok di matanya.

"Bilangnya tidak butuh, tapi nyatanya buku itu dibawa pergi..."

Sasuke menjadi... sedikit lucu.

Itachi tertawa pelan. "Mungkin dalam beberapa hari ke depan, rumah tangga keluarga Uchiha yang itu akan menjadi lebih seru."

Ya, semoga saja...

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

**Cklek.**

Sasuke telah sampai di apartemen. Dan yang seperti dugaannya—semenjak Hinata lebih sering keluar—tak ada satu orang pun yang menyapanya dari dalam. Hanya terdapat ruangan sepi, tanpa penghuni dan juga satu pun suara.

Sepertinya, perlahan-lahan Sasuke mulai merindukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang merupakan seorang wanita, yang selalu menampilkan pipi merona tiap kali menyambut kepulangannya. Tidak peduli selarut apapun dirinya baru datang ke apartemen.

Hinata Hyuuga. Istrinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Pria yang saat ini duduk di tepi ranjang mulai merenung tanpa ekspresi. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu kaget kalau sekarang Hinata berubah menjadi dingin; seolah tak mau menganggapnya ada. Ia tau bahwa dirinya telah merobek hati rapuh Hinata secara sadar maupun tidak sadar. Dan itu bukan hanya sekali, melainkan berkali-kali.

Oleh sebab itu, ia tidak heran lagi apabila Hinata mulai sering meninggalkan rumah dengan berbagai macam alasan.

Untuk destinasi yang setiap hari Hinata datangi, Sasuke memang kurang tau. Tapi yang jelas, Hinata seperti berusaha keluar kalau ada dirinya di apartemen—seperti hari Sabtu dan Minggu, di mana ia libur kerja. Menyerupai pagi tadi, Hinata pergi begitu saja, dan pastinya akan pulang di malam nanti. Dan Hinata melakukan hal itu secara rutin.

Tanpa berpikir pun Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Hinata sudah tidak betah lagi tinggal bersamanya.

Si Uchiha bungsu menatap jam dinding yang terpajang di dinding kamar. Kedua jarum jam hitam tersebut sedang membentuk formasi pukul 11.53—siang. Itu tandanya hampir 4 jam semenjak Hinata pergi dari sini.

Sasuke mengira-ngira apa yang saat ini dilakukan oleh wanita sepertinya di luar sana...

_Shopping_?

Mungkin... tapi sepertinya tidak. Hinata adalah tipe wanita yang sederhana. Jarang sekali ia mengurusi masalah _fashion_.

_Sight-seeing_ atau sekedar duduk di salah satu _cafe_ _mall_?

Bisa juga. Tapi rasanya ada yang kurang pas.

Ke klab malam?

Yang itu mustahil.

Sasuke berpikir keras. Tanpa sadar keningnya mengerut sendiri.

Hinata tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap ataupun _part time_. Teman? Entahlah. Sasuke tidak tau siapa saja orang-orang yang pernah menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengan Hinata. Dan kalau ditilik baik-baik, wanita itu tidak memiliki media telekomunikasi seperti ponsel pribadi dan juga _notebook_—meski mudah bagi istri seorang Uchiha sepertinya untuk membelinya, bahkan secara tunai sekalipun. Ia lebih suka merawat tanaman di kebun kecilnya di balkon apartemen, membaca buku, melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, atau sekedar mengisi harinya dengan menonton TV.

Jadi itu sudah cukup menyimpulkan kalau Hinata sedikit anti-sosial, ia jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang selain dirinya.

Lalu... untuk apa dia pergi terus setiap hari? Apa dia sudah menemukan kesibukan baru di luar sana? Seperti... jalan-jalan dengan seseorang?

Kalau iya, siapa orangnya...?

Mendadak, ada sebuah nama yang merasuki benak Uchiha Sasuke.

Ada.

Hinata punya teman.

Setaunya, kalau tidak salah, ada salah satu teman Hinata yang sudah diketahui oleh Sasuke.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Mengingat rupa manusia ceria itu, ia langsung berdecak. Telapak tangan Sasuke menopang kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia lumayan kenal Naruto. Pria pirang tersebut sangat berbakat menghancurkan _mood_-nya dalam sekali pandang.

Sasuke berdecih singkat. Ia putuskan untuk tak lagi mengurusi Hinata yang mungkin sedang bersenang-senang dengan kegiatannya. Sembari menghela nafas panjang, ia membanting permukaan punggungnya ke atas kasur. Ia pandangi langit-langit kamar.

Lama terdiam, Sasuke jadi teringat sebuah buku yang Itachi berikan kepadanya. Berhubung buku itu masih dia pegang, Sasuke mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku tersebut, lalu memasang raut kesal.

Dia pandangi buku tersebut—buku yang telah di-_hard cover_ dengan desain yang cukup baik dan mencolok. Apalagi judul _The Perfect Husband_-nya yang tercetak besar di permukaan judul. Agak menggelikan, memang. Namun apabila disuruh jujur, Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa dirinya lumayan penasaran dengan isi buku tersebut.

Tapi...

**Brukh.**

Sasuke melempar buku itu ke samping, membiarkan buku itu tergeletak dengan posisi terbuka.

Benar-benar memalukan. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke membaca buku seperti itu. Terlebih lagi saat ia sedang dilanda masalah dengan istrinya. Kalau saja bawahan atau keluarganya—selain Itachi—tau, bisa-bisa kehormatannya turun karena dianggap menjadi seorang suami yang... lembek. Tapi jika ia tidak membaca buku itu, maka tak akan ada yang bisa lagi menolongnya.

Pertarungan sengit di batin Sasuke berlangsung selama bermenit-menit. Dan ketika ia telah menemukan keputusan akhir, pria itu segera berbalik, memutar tubuhnya menjadi telungkup, dan kemudian mengambil kembali buku itu untuk dia taruh di hadapannya. Pertamanya, ia mengedarkan dulu pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar—memastikan bahwa tak ada tanda-tanda orang lain yang melihat. Baru setelah merasa situasi bersih, Sasuke pun membuka satu per satu lembarannya.

Beberapa halaman pertama; kata pengantar, dan kemudian yang keduanya; daftar isi.

Di daftar panjang yang tertulis di sana, terjejerlah segala rumusan masalah yang dideretkan sesuai tingkat kesulitan. Ada yang dari masalah tersederhana, sampai ke masalah terumit.

Kedua mata Sasuke tanpa sadar langsung menyipit. Hal yang pertama ia baca di sana adalah 'Bab XXII. Tanda-Tanda Apabila Sang Istri Ingin Bercinta... 204'.

Dia lirik halaman nomor tersebut, dan berniat membukanya.

Namun sebelum jarinya bergerak membuka halaman, ia berhenti. Wajahnya berubah datar, namun alisnya mengerut. Dia itu bodoh atau apa sih? Kelihatannya Sasuke sedang merutuki pikirannya, yang dengan seenaknya saja melompati perkara utama yang harus ia selesaikan. Lagi pula, bagaimana caranya ia mendadak terpikir untuk 'berhubungan' dengan Hinata? Padahal untuk memandang matanya saja, Hinata sudah sangsi.

Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu ia pun mencoba untuk membuka asal bab-bab awal.

Lalu di halaman belasan, ada sebuah sub judul yang menarik perhatiannya.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cara Meluluhkan Sang Istri yang Sedang Marah;<strong>

1. _Apabila sang istri bekerja atau pergi keluar hingga larut, coba sekali-sekali Anda tetap berdiam diri di dalam rumah. Sehingga saat ia pulang, Anda dapat menyapanya di depan pintu. Jangan lupa, tersenyumlah, dan ucapkan selamat datang._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**~i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Di sebuah jalanan luas di kota Tokyo, terdapat sebuah taksi kuning yang sedang melaju di bawah naungan langit jingga kehitaman. Di sana, Hinata duduk di bangku belakang. Dia baru pulang sehabis menghabiskan waktunya dari perpustakaan.

Merasa bosan, ia hembuskan nafas panjang. Iris lavendernya melirik ke arah jam digital yang terpajang di layar ponsel _flip_-nya. Sekarang sudah jam 19.00—pantas saja di luar sudah gelap. Ia jadi teringat harus mengambil me-_laundry_ beberapa pakaiannya di sebuah tempat khusus di apartemennya. Lalu tiba-tiba, ada hal lain yang melintas di otak Hinata.

"Ah... aku juga lupa memasakkan makan malam untuk Sasuke-_kun_..."

Hinata pun mengatupkan kedua bibir tipisnya. Ia berpikir. Memikirkan Sasuke yang duduk di meja makan tanpa kehadiran lauk pauk dan nasi saja telah membuatnya cemas seperti ini. Wanita itu segera menelan ludah. Dia menatap lurus ke supir taksi yang sibuk mengemudi. Tak ada salahnya juga kan meminta untuk mempercepat laju mobil ini?

"_Jisan_, bisa tolong—"

Namun, Hinata tiba-tiba saja menahan kalimatnya dengan cepat. Dia menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Ya? Ada apa, Nona?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya, lalu ia menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Hinata terdiam. Kepalanya sengaja ia senderkan ke permukaan jendela.

Untuk apa dia memedulikan Sasuke?

Sasuke pasti sudah makan di luar. Di restoran mahal, misalnya. Dan kemungkinan besar, ia ke sana bersama Sakura. Atau bisa juga, dia sedang menginap di apartemen wanita bersurai _pink_ itu, lalu makan malam bersama dengan sebuah hidangan spesial buatan sendiri.

Dan juga, untuk apa juga ia memasak untuk Sasuke lagi? Seenak apapun masakan yang Hinata buat, jarang sekali Sasuke mau memakannya. Kalaupun makan, Sasuke takkan pernah menghabiskannya. Selalu ada sisa di mangkuk nasi milik pria itu. Dan kalau membayangkan situasi hubungannya dengan Sasuke di saat ini, Hinata mempunyai firasat bahwa Sasuke tak akan sudi menyentuh makanannya.

Sama seperti yang dulu.

Seingat Hinata, saat mereka masih berstatus pengantin baru, Sasuke masih teramat sangat membenci kehadirannya. Tiap masakan yang ia buat untuk Sasuke, ujung-ujungnya akan menjadi makanan dingin dan basi yang mendekam di perut tong sampah.

Dan mungkin saja hal itu akan terulang, kalau nanti ia membuatkan makanan kepadanya. Toh, tadi pagi ia sudah bersikap kurang ajar ke Sasuke—asal meninggalkannya begitu saja. Pasti Sasuke sedang marah besar.

Tapi Hinata berusaha memaklumi.

Toh, Sasuke tidak pernah mencintainya. Ia hanya mencintai Sakura Haruno.

Tanpa sadar, hidung Hinata memanas. Ia pejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Kenapa... dia jadi ingin menangis lagi?

Seharusnya ia tak memikirkan pria itu secara berulang-ulang...

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

"_Okaeri_..."

Hening sebentar.

"_Oka...eri_."

Hanya ada wajah datar Sasuke yang terefleksi di cermin meja rias milik Hinata.

"Ck. Nadanya aneh." Sambil berdecak, Sasuke mencengkram pelan rambut _raven_-nya. Dia lirik lagi sebuah halaman buku—berjudul _The Perfect Husband_—yang sudah ia batasi dengan ibu jarinya. Ia baca bait per bait kalimat yang tercetak di sana.

Setelah membaca ulang, ia segera mengarahkan wajah tampannya ke cermin. Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya dengan cara mengerutkan kening. Ia harus bisa serius. Ia harus bisa menyapa kepulangan Hinata nantinya.

"..._Okaeri_."

Sasuke bergumam sebentar. "Sepertinya nada dari kata '_okaeri_' yang tadi sudah lumayan."

Ia berpikir. "Hn..."

Lalu setengah menit kemudian, ia tersadar.

**Trak!**

Buku tebal itu terbanting ke atas permukaan meja. Ada beberapa peralatan _make up_ sederhana milik Hinata yang tersenggol sampai jatuh karenanya.

"Tsch, sial. Gara-gara buku sialan ini, aku jadi harus akting menjijikkan..." Pria bertubuh tegap itu menggeram emosi. Dirinya segera berdiri, lalu mata obsidiannya melirik ke arah jam yang terpasang di dinding.

_Great._

Nyatanya dia memang sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk latihan tak bermutu ini. Hanya untuk ucapkan '_okaeri_' ke istri saja bisa membuat dirinya menjadi menyedihkan seperti itu. Benar-benar memalukan.

**Krrrt...**

Dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi, di sela gerutuan yang ia lancarkan di dalam hati, mendadak perutnya berbunyi.

Sasuke segera duduk di bangku depan meja, lalu mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya. Hari ini ia memang lagi di ambang masa labilnya; bagaikan seorang remaja yang baru akan menyatakan suka ke perempuan yang disukainya.

"Cih."

Masih kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, Sasuke segera keluar kamar. Dia lewati ruang tengah, lalu menetapkan kedua kakinya untuk berdiri di depan kulkas. Dia buka pintu benda pendingin itu, dan memperhatikan segala bahan makanan yang tersedia di sana.

Ada daging, ikan, ayam, sayur, buah, telur, selai dan segala macam makanan pokok yang sangat bergizi terjejer rapi. Sasuke membeku di tempatnya. Sekalipun banyak hal yang bisa dia buat dari bahan mentah tersebut, Sasuke tetap tak menggerakkan tangan untuk mengambilnya. Tentu karena... ia tak mengerti cara memasak itu semua.

Palingan hanya telur. Tapi mana ada telur yang bisa membuat perut elitnya itu menjadi kenyang?

**Brakh.**

Sasuke menutup pintu kulkas.

"Hh..." Dia menghela nafas sesaat. Baru ia sadari kalau untuk urusan hidup di dalam sini, dirinya telah bergantung banyak ke wanita itu; Hinata Uchiha.

Malas berpikir banyak, akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk makan di restoran apartemen yang berada di lantai bawah. Tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara, Sasuke segera mengambil dompet, lalu ia bergegas ke pintu keluar.

**Cklek.**

Ketika Sasuke 'baru sekedar' menggenggam kenop bulat pintu apartemen, suara itu terdengar—bulatannya yang terputar. Sontak saja Sasuke langsung membeku di tempatnya. Kedua matanya sedikit terbelalak dan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

Orang yang baru datang ini... pasti Hinata.

**Set.**

Sasuke langsung menahan pintu itu agar tak terbuka. Refleks. Sebab _timing_ yang tepat di antara mereka berdua telah membuat Sasuke menjadi canggung secara otomatis—mengingat pelajaran yang telah dibacanya di buku pemberian Itachi.

"Eh?"

Suara itu terdengar pelan, membuat Sasuke semakin kaku.

"Ke-Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?"

**Deg.**

Hanya untuk Sasuke, suara itu mulai membabi buta. Segeralah ia berdecak singkat, lalu memukul dadanya sendiri.

"Brengsek..." Bisiknya, kesal.

Mengapa dia jadi gugup seperti ini?

**Cklek!**

Kali ini, Sasuke langsung membuka lebar pintu tersebut dengan sebuah tarikan kencang. Hinata yang berada di hadapannya tersentak. Terutama karena dirinya sudah dari tadi memegangi kenop pintu bagian depan.

Dan saat mereka berdua sudah saling berhadapan, Hinata terdiam. Kedua matanya masih menyiratkan sebuah keterkejutan atas perbuatan Sasuke yang barusan. Kalau saja wanita itu sedikit lambat dalam menanggapi pergerakan pintu, mungkin dirinya sudah akan terjatuh tersungkur ke depan.

Sambil mengerjap pelan, wanita berponi rata itu sedikit mengadah. Ia pandangi wajah Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Sedangkan di tempatnya, Sasuke pun melakukan hal serupa. Ia malah memandang istrinya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Hanya pandangan mata mereka yang saling berpandangan, memberi tatapan meneliti yang ditunjukkan dari masing-masing individu.

Sampai akhirnya, Hinata menyerah. Ia memalingkan wajah. Tentu saja, tanpa senyuman ataupun rona merah yang biasa menghiasi pipinya.

"_Sumimasen_, Sasuke-_kun_..." Ia berbisik pelan. "Boleh aku lewat?"

Bahkan, tak ada lagi gagapan yang sering ia dengarkan dari bibir Hinata.

Kedua mata Sasuke memicing.

Menyadari pandangan Sasuke yang mulai menajam, Hinata mengadahkan wajah.

"Bolehkah...?"

Sasuke menahan nafas. Ia tetap biarkan tangannya tetap membentengi celah pintu agar Hinata tak bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Tidak."

Hinata terdiam.

Jadi... apa Sasuke... baru saja mengusirnya?

"...Kenapa?"

"_O_..."

"Eh?"

Sasuke menunduk. Helaian poni tajamnya itu menutupi pandangan matanya.

"_Oka_..._eri_."

Bisikan itu tak terdengar oleh Hinata.

"Kenapa—?"

"_Okaeri_."

Sasuke memandangnya. Kali ini suara itu tegas dan jelas.

"_Okaeri_, Hinata."

Di detik yang sama, gadis berkulit putih pucat itu termangu. Ia... sangat terkejut—walau tak begitu ia tampakan lewat raut wajah. Ia merenungi kata yang barusan Sasuke ucapkan.

Dia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di hatinya.

"_T-Tada_..." Tanpa sadar, Hinata terbata. "_Ta-Tadai_..."

_Tadaima_.

Sasuke-_kun_, _tadaima_.

Aku pulang.

**Brukh.**

Suara itu bukanlah pelukan yang Hinata berikan kepada Sasuke.

Hinata malah mendorongnya. Ia mendorong tangan Sasuke yang terbentang dengan sekuat tenaga. Lalu menerobos untuk masuk, melewati Sasuke yang menghalanginya.

Dengan wajah pucat, Hinata menggeleng. Perutnya dialiri sensasi geli. Sensasi yang menunjukkan dirinya senang dan merasa bahagia atas perilaku Sasuke yang menyambutnya. Namun cuma karena prinsip yang telah Hinata pegang dari awal, wanita itu mati-matian menahan luapan emosi itu.

Tidak.

Ia tidak boleh luluh.

Ia tak boleh mengharapkan kasih sayang ke pria itu.

Hinata pun berjalan cepat ke kamar, mengabaikan Sasuke yang terdiam di ambang pintu. Ia membeku.

Ternyata, rencananya gagal.

Bahkan, Hinata tak menanggapinya sama sekali—malahan, tadi wanita itu mendorongnya dengan berani.

Apa jangan-jangan dia memang tidak bisa melakukan ini; meluluhkan hati Hinata?

"Ck." Sambil berdecak, Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Sepertinya... belum.

Ia belum gagal.

Segala tips yang dia ketahui dari _The Perfect Husband _belumlah habis.

Ia harus mempraktikkan yang lainnya.

Tapi... apakah Sasuke bisa?

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Haaaaa... kepalaku rasanya pusing pas ngebanting fict Hurt/Comfort ini menjadi Humor ringan (tolong banting aku #pok). Ya pokoknya begitulah. Maaf ya bagi readers yang ngga seneng sama Humor. IBWFY udah mau tamat sih. Jadi susah rasanya kalo chap anti-klimaks kayak gini diisi sama yang sedih-sedih mulu.**

**Terus, kan Sasuke lagi berusaha untuk menjadi suami yang baik, jadi kira-kira tips apa aja nih yang bakalan Sasuke lakuin ke Hinata, ya? Ada yang mau menebak atau memberikanku ide? (Siapa tau ada jawaban kalian yang bisa kupakai untuk bahan cerita, ahaha) :D**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**saerusa, CleoNdy OnyxCherry, Echi, Qren, nitachi-chan loves itachi, indigOnyx, Kureijii, kertas biru, afaridha07, yozorasan, Yhumi Yuu, Ageha haruna, sabaku no ligaara, FP gudang FF SH, Minji-blackjack, Dewi Natalia, Welly, Kazuko Dewi Al-Uchiha, Indri-yani-16718979, widhyie-shelawashe, LovaRoon, Guest, keiKo-buu89, s0rachan-shifansxHinAtaHime, nandalia-floeriska, demikooo, aiyu-elfishypinocchiosuju, Putri, Aisanoyuri, Jambu Biji, aiko, guest, gece, Ms. KuDet, Guest, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Mungkin Abstrak, Ann, Bulu Ketek, I-My-Me, aam tempe, White Rose, Kirei murasaki, BrilliBerry Kurosaki, melyarahmawinarti, Date, Guest, Hime no Rika, Uchihyu chan, yafa mut, TheOnyxDevil, arpp2424, Hazena, Little Wolf and Cherry Blossom, g, Hyuuchiha Prinka, Fumiko Yamazaki, Hima Sakusa-chan, HaruHaruin, lavenixs-chan, chocochipz, Diane Ungu, I-E-O, leesoel, flaiera, Ms. RavenVioleta, Beauty Melody, ryuu matsuda, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Flay Allstar, kojiharu-hime, Luluk Minam Cullen, Mapple latters, K, n, diya1013, Uchipon, Pompon, Aethria1389, Evil, astia morichan, Hasegawa Nanaho, Hanazono Shimizuka, Yeoja1004, Amth Sunrise, pearlite, Guest, hoshinoxxsai, kakakyu, suri, Naomi JA, nashi fairy tail, FaffaHany, Guest, Guest, aiko, iyam-ulfah, Airawliet2327, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, Luscania'Effect, Rini, GoldWins, Sixth, Meong, lavender hime chan, arioschan, HanYessie3424, Minri, Guest, Mia Cho, TheOnyxDevil, Rini Andriani, cassiewol, Yuzuki Yukari, hyuga melinsta, kmd, semy, chasanahputri, ayunsoraya, nazuka hanami, hyugauchiha chan, pm, putri, Naisa, minnahime, chan, Bekinde Nian, dlestarie152, guest, itto chan, hakuna, Miceash, rinnriny, Guest, Booya-san, hyugachan, mewluvly, lalala, Guest, Kazumi Haruka, Guest, Guest, Yamashita Kumiko, Guest, seta citara, kensuchan.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Baca chap 11 jadi emosi sendiri. **Semoga di chap ini ngga, yaa. **Sasuke PHP sejati. **Memang. **Bisa bikin Sasuke tersiksa secara mental, ngga? **Untung musingin sikap Hinata sih bisa. **Sakura antagonis? **Antagonis kan ngga selamanya jahat. Tapi toh, SasuSaku-nya udah ngga gitu dominan. **Buat Sakura bahagia. **Iyaa. **Nanti bikin Sasuke ngejar-ngejar Hinata, ya? **Kalo untuk ngebuat Hinata luluh, udah termasuk ngejar-ngejar, belom? **Love in Boarding jangan lupa. **Bentar lagi update. **Setelah 7 bulan, akhirnya chap 11 update. **Ini ngga sampe 7 bulan, kan? :)) **Chap 11 H/C-nya kurang. **Chap 12 juga udah mulai ngurang nih H/C-nya. **Hadirkan Gaara di antara mereka. **Pengennya sih gitu, tapi ngga bisa wkwk. **Di chap 11 Hinata kuat ya gendong Sasuke ke kasur? **Kan ditarik dengan kekuatan bulan (?). **Apa di chap 12 Hinata bakal cuek abis-abisan ke Sasuke? **Dia sedang berusaha. **Apa Hinata akan hamil? **Sepertinya tidak deh. **Mulai kurang greget. Kayaknya harus ditambahin orang atau konflik. **Hmm, berhubung ini udah menuju ending. Palingan konflik terakhir cuma penyelesaian kesalahpahaman ini. Hehe, gomen. **ItaIno-nya ke mana, ya? **Kayaknya mereka udah ngga ada lagi (?).

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Kau masih suka artis barat itu?"

"Jangan... menciumku."

"Aku menangis hanya karena perasaan haru."

"Kukira Sasuke-_kun_ tidur. Jadi aku..."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	13. Nostalgia

**Previous Chap :**

Hinata tak menanggapinya sama sekali—malahan, tadi wanita itu mendorongnya dengan berani.

Apa jangan-jangan dia memang tidak bisa melakukan ini; meluluhkan hati Hinata?

"Ck." Sambil berdecak, Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Sepertinya... belum.

Ia belum gagal.

Segala tips yang dia ketahui dari _The Perfect Husband _belumlah habis.

Ia harus mempraktikkan yang lainnya.

Tapi... apakah Sasuke bisa?

.

.

**Normal POV**

Mengingat respons Hinata saat ia menyambut kepulangannya, Sasuke merenung. Ia sendiri terheran. Apa dia berbuat salah? Tapi kenapa Hinata malah mendorongnya, dan pergi begitu saja dari depan pintu—meninggalkannya tanpa membalas sepatah pun kalimat?

Seingatnya ia hanya mengucapkan selamat datang, lalu sikap Hinata berubah aneh. Memangnya ada apa dengan kata '_okaeri'_ yang tadi dia ucapkan?

Apa ini gara-gara tips sial dari buku _The Perfect Husband_ itu?

Tsch.

Sasuke benar-benar dibuat frustasi hanya karena hal sepele ini.

**Cklek.**

Ia menutup pintu dengan gerak pelan. Dirinya berbalik. Dia pandangi Hinata di daerah dapur, mengambil air putih ke dalam tempat minum berukuran sedang. Lalu ia hendak berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Sebenarnya itu peristiwa biasa, namun Sasuke malah melihatnya dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak. Kalau tidak salah, dirinya meninggalkan buku ber-_cover hitam_ itu—_The Perfect Husband_—di atas meja rias. Jadi dapat ia pastikan Hinata akan menemukannya di dalam kamar.

Di bayangannya, Sasuke yakin Hinata bisa tertawa sambil menghinanya jika ia mendapati buku itu adalah milik suaminya. Terlebih lagi Sasuke sengaja membaca buku tersebut untuk meluluhkan hatinya.

Walau sebenarnya itu sedikit tidak mungkin. Yah, tersenyum untuknya saja Hinata sudah enggan.

Tak ingin banyak menghabiskan waktu, Sasuke segera bertindak cepat. Sebelum Hinata membuka pintu kamar mereka, pria itu langsung menahan tangannya.

"Jangan masuk."

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjap, lalu memandangnya dengan tatapan ragu. "Kenapa?"

Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya secara frontal. Karena itu ia memilih untuk menarik Hinata kembali ke ruang tengah, memaksanya duduk di bangku meja makan. "Diam di sini. Aku akan... ck, pokoknya jangan ke mana-mana." Kemudian Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamar.

Tentu saja ia harus menyembunyikan dulu buku yang Itachi pinjamkan ke tempat yang aman.

.

.

.

**I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU**

"**I'll Be Waiting For You" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**THIRTEENTH. **Nostagia

.

.

Sesudah menyelipkan buku _The Perfect Husband_ ke dalam brangkas besi—yang biasanya untuk menyimpan dokumen berharga perusahaannya—Sasuke berdecak pelan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, entah kenapa dia merasa semakin _out of character_. Menjadi aneh.

Namun bagaimanapun juga ia sudah memastikan dirinya untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan Hinata. Terserah dengan cara apa; entah menggunakan segala saran dari buku itu, atau sekedar mengganti sikap dingin yang sedari dulu tertempel lekat dengan imejnya. Mau tidak mau ia harus tetap berusaha.

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar. Dia pandangi sosok Hinata yang sedang duduk dengan wajah bingungnya di depan meja makan. Menyadari kedatangan Sasuke ke dekatnya, Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepala.

Lagi, suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Seperti tadi pagi.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu bangku. Dia amati penampilan Hinata yang sedang menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Kenapa menyuruhku duduk di sini... Sasuke-_kun_?"

Pertanyaan Hinata menyadarkan Sasuke. Benar. Kan dia yang meminta wanita tersebut untuk menunggunya—maka dari itu, seharusnya dia yang memulai topik obrolan. Sasuke memejamkan mata dan berpikir. Kira-kira apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Apa dia butuh berbasa-basi—lagi? Palingan Hinata tidak akan menanggapinya.

"Jika tidak ada yang mau diomongi... aku akan ke kamar."

"Tunggu." Untuk yang kedua kalinya Sasuke mencegah Hinata. Namun kali ini ia sengaja. Ia tidak ingin sikapnya dicurigai.

"Kenapa?"

Terlintaslah sebuah pikiran di otak Sasuke. Salah satu tips dari _The Perfect Husband_ yang dibacanya tadi—sebelum Hinata pulang.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cara Membuat Sang Istri Terpana;<strong>

_5. Buat Anda yang jarang memasak, coba buatkan hidangan spesial hanya untuknya._

* * *

><p>Cara itu sepertinya bisa dicoba.<p>

"Aku akan membuatkan makan malam."

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Hinata, Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri kulkas. Mengabaikan sebuah fakta bahwa dirinya tidak bisa memasak, tanpa ragu Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa bahan yang didapatinya dari lemari pendingin. Daging sapi, telur, dan beberapa bumbu dapur.

Dari tempatnya terduduk, Hinata memperhatikan punggung Sasuke yang membelakanginya—karena menghadap ke meja dapur yang memanjang. Sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut saat mendengar kalimat itu dari Sasuke. Kesannya terlalu mendadak. Tapi di satu sisi ia merasa tersanjung.

Wanita itu mengamati Sasuke dengan senyuman yang teramat tipis. Baru ia sadari bahwa sejak pagi sikap pria itu berubah. Menjadi lembut dan baik. Seperti contohnya, Sasuke semakin sering mengajaknya berbicara duluan dan menyambutnya di depan pintu. Tak lupa, saat ini Sasuke malah berniat memasakkan sesuatu.

Tapi ada sebuah keraguan yang hadir.

Sebenarnya semua perbuatan itu Sasuke lakukan untuk apa? Apa ada maksud di baliknya?

"Mau makan apa?" Dari dapur Sasuke bertanya. Hinata terkesiap.

"Eh...?"

"Jawab aja."

Ia berpikir sebentar. "Sepertinya... sup."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Sup? Aku tidak bisa masak sup." Tolaknya lanngsung.

"Memangnya... Sasuke-_kun_ inginnya apa?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk merendam daging setengah beku dengan semangkuk berisi air. Lalu diambilnya wajan penggorengan dan sebuah telur.

"Sasuke-_kun_—?"

"Diamlah. Aku sedang berpikir." Ia terdiam sesaat. "Yang jelas ini makanan."

Mematuhi perintah pria berkulit pucat itu, Hinata terdiam.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Sasuke sedang diliputi rasa kesal yang tak bisa dia lampiaskan. Ia sudah terlanjur bilang akan membuatkan makan malam ke Hinata, namun sampai detik ini ia sama sekali tidak tau harus membuat apa. Membuat telur mata sapi pun ia ragu. Pasti rasanya hambar.

Oke, sebut saja Sasuke itu semi-buta rasa. Ia dapat mengecap berbagai macam cita rasa, namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa menafsirkan bahan apa saja yang terkandung di dalam makanan tersebut.

**Ctek.**

Sasuke menyalakan kompor. Api kecil telah memanaskan penggorengan anti lengket yang sudah ia letakan. Dirinya mengetukkan cangkang telur ke sudut meja agar bisa mengeluarkan isinya. Namun Sasuke malah mengernyit.

Cangkang telur tersebut tidak bisa terbelah dua. Dia tekan jarinya ke permukaan telur yang lain. Seingatnya ini adalah pekerjaan yang cukup mudah, tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa?

Apa ia harus menguatkan tenaganya—?

**Trek!**

Telur tersebut pun terpecah di telapak tangannya. Berhamburan.

"Tsch, sial..."

Cairan kental itu mengalir sampai ke ujung siku. Untung saja saat ini ia sedang mengenakan kaus abu yang lengannya tidak panjang. Jadi ia tidak perlu mengganti bajunya lagi untuk melanjutkan ini.

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ baik-baik saja?"

"Diam di sana." Ia berujar, membatalkan niatan Hinata yang ingin mendatanginya. "Aku bisa."

Sasuke berdecak sinis. Sambil mengelap asal tangannya, ia pandangi cairan tak berbentuk yang tergenang di permukaan wajan. Ternyata ada beberapa kerak telur yang ikut masuk ke sana. Segeralah ia membuang cairan itu ke tempat cuci dan mengambil telur yang baru. Dan...

**Trek!**

Percobaan kedua hasilnya masih sama. Bagaikan _deja vu_, telur itu pecah dengan berantakan dan mengaliri tangannya. Sasuke pun berdesis jijik.

"Jadi Sasuke-_kun_ mau memasak... telur?"

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke samping. Ia pandangi Hinata yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Wanita itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tanya, sedangkan dari sudut pandangan Sasuke sendiri, ia merasa Hinata seperti sedang menghinanya. Walau—lagi-lagi diingatkan—itu tidak mungkin.

"Ya. Telur dan daging."

Hinata melihat daging mentah yang belum dibumbui di mangkuk besar. Mungkin kalau hanya digoreng dengan minyak, rasa daging itu akan campah dan keras. Hinata menggeleng pelan. Dari segala bahan beserta isi dapur yang sudah seperempat berantakan, Hinata dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke tidak bisa memasak.

"Cara Sasuke-_kun_ salah." Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu perasaan yang membuat Hinata ingin tersenyum. "Tapi terima kasih karena sudah mencoba..."

Ia ambil dulu lap bersih yang ada di laci, membasahi bagian ujungnya dengan sedikit air, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Pinjam sebentar tangan Sasuke-_kun_, ya..."

Hinata menyentuh tangan Sasuke. Sentuhan yang awalnya sedikit lemah karena perasaan sangsi, namun kian mengerat seiring detik. Perlahan-lahan, ia bersihkan segala cairan lengket yang melapisi permukaan kulit Sasuke.

"Nah, sekarang coba Sasuke-_kun_ perhatikan baik-baik..."

Setelah kain itu diambil alih oleh Sasuke, Hinata mengambil sebuah celemek dari gantungan dapur dan mengenakannya. Sambil menggulung satu per satu lengan bajunya, ia mengambil dua butir telur. Hinata memulai acara memasaknya dengan gerak cekatan. Dimulai dari mentega yang dia taruh ke atas nampan, telur yang dia pecahkan dengan sempurna, dan juga beberapa taburan garam, dan keju parut di atasnya.

"Menu makan malam ini _yakimeshi_—nasi goreng—telur aja tidak apa, kan? Kebetulan masih ada nasi pulen..."

Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Kedua mata beriris _onyx_ itu tidak sedang menyorot ke penggorengan, ia malah memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata seorang. Wanita berponi rata itu memasak dengan telaten. Matanya, hidungnya, serta bibirnya. Lalu tiba-tiba pandangan Sasuke menerawang. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat paras lembut di wajah wanita ini?

Di tengah kesibukan Hinata, Sasuke mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tadi siang kau ke mana?"

Hinata terdiam sebentar. Sepertinya sedikit kurang ajar kalau di saat-saat seperti ini ia mengabaikan Sasuke. "Perpustakaan."

"Untuk apa?"

"Membaca novel terjemahan."

"Kau suka novel?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Kalau kemarin?"

"Sama, aku juga ke perpustakaan."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Apa kau tidak pernah keluar bersama temanmu?"

"Mm... aku tidak memiliki banyak teman." Jawabnya lirih, namun sudut bibirnya sedikit meninggi—membentuk senyum simpul. "Tapi aku lumayan sering menjumpai Naruto-_kun_, Neji-_nii_, dan juga _Otousan_." Hinata membalik telur dan menuangkan nasi ke penggorengan. "Tapi karena terlalu sering menghampiri mereka, aku takut merepotkan. Karena itu aku lebih suka ke perpustakaan."

Dugaan Sasuke ternyata benar. Hinata hanya memiliki segelintir orang di dekatnya.

"Apa yang menarik di perpustakaan?"

"Banyak." Tanpa sadar, Hinata menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya—ia melupakan pertahanannya untuk terus berwajah dingin. "Tadi aku sempat menemukan biografi artis favoritku."

"Biografi?"

"Iya. Riwayat kehidupan."

"Siapa?"

"Biografinya Johnny Depp."

"Hn?" Sasuke menatapnya. "Kau masih suka artis barat itu?"

Di detik tersebut, Hinata terbelalak. Dirinya lumayan kaget saat mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang tadi. Ia bahkan sampai menghentikan gerak tangannya yang sedang memegang spatula.

"Ba-Bagaimana... k-kau bisa ingat?" Hinata memandangnya, sendu.

Pria berambut _raven_ itu mengamatinya tanpa berkedip. Sekarang lebih lama. Walau kedua mata Hinata mencerminkan kesedihan, ada sebuah rona merah yang melintasi kedua pipi gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sebelum kita menikah, kau kan sempat bilang akan dinikahkan dengan pria yang mirip Jhonny Depp..." Ucapnya tanpa berpikir. Ia hanya perlu mengingat momen-momen pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. "Seharusnya kau sadar, pada saat itu kau sangatlah bodoh."

"Eh...? I-Iyakah?"

"Hn. Terlebih lagi kau malah menangis dan pingsan begitu saja saat tau aku lah calon suamimu yang sebenarnya." Sasuke mendengus, lalu ia melanjutkan dengan nada datarnya yang khas. "Dan ketika aku membawamu ke ruang rias, banyak yang terheran. Karena itu aku berbohong. Aku bilangnya kau pingsan karena aku yang mendadak menciummu."

Hinata lebih menunduk.

"Anehnya kau tidak sadar-sadar, padahal pernikahan sudah harus dimulai. Hiashi-_jisan_ panik sendiri. Tapi akhirnya dia malah memaksamu untuk melangsungkan prosesi pernikahan walau kondisimu masih seperti itu."

Ternyata Sasuke masih ingat.

Ia masih ingat serangkaian masa lalu tidak penting yang sudah berlalu itu.

Bukannya dulu Sasuke membencinya?

Lalu kenapa kejadian itu masih bertahan di ingatannya?

Sasuke pun menyampingkan tubuhnya, lalu ia melanjutkan. "Abis itu kau—"

"Hiks..."

Isakan Hinata terdengar, dan Sasuke pun membisu. Ia terdiam tak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menangis. Air mata gadis itu jatuh bertetes-tetes. Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajah. Sambil mematikan kompor, ia segera berbalik dan mencoba mengambil tisu bersih yang ada di atas meja dapur.

Suasana di dapur menjadi sepi. Sasuke mengamati Hinata dan wanita itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke bertanya. Apa jangan-jangan itu karena dirinya yang telalu banyak bicara?

"Ti-Tidak. Tidak apa." Hinata menghapus air matanya yang entah kenapa terus mengalir. "Aku cuma h-heran, mengapa Sasuke-_kun_ masih mengingat kejadian itu..."

Isakannya semakin memilu. Ia terlihat teramat sangat sedih.

"Padahal... a-aku sudah mencoba m-menahan diri untuk tidak nangis." Suaranya kembali pecah. "Ta-Tapi rasanya sulit. Itu tidak bisa kulakukan..." Ia menutup wajahnya. "Ini terlalu mengejutkan..."

Dan membahagiakan...

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya lewat hidung. Hinata sempat mengira Sasuke akan mengeluarkan komentar pedas mengenai dirinya yang begitu cengeng. Namun ketika ia mendapati uluran tangan Sasuke yang akan menyentuh wajahnya, Hinata terpaku. Jantungnya bagaikan tak berdetak lagi

Ibu jari Sasuke menghapus air matanya. Sentuhannya yang begitu pelan seolah menciptakan sengatan listrik tiap kali mereka bersentuhan.

Tapi bukan hanya itu. Tubuh Sasuke pun ikut mendekat, pria itu merendahkan wajahnya. Menyatukan kening dengan kening, lalu hidung dengan hidung. Nafas mereka saling beradu. Hinata sedikit mengadah dan kemudian...

**Set.**

Baru saja bibir mereka bersentuhan, Hinata mendorong Sasuke, menjauhkan pria itu darinya. Walau saat ini penolakannya jauh lebih lemah dibandingkan kejadian di pintu tadi—saat Sasuke menyambut kepulangan Hinata.

Hinata yang masih menangis mempertegas wajahnya. Paras rapuh yang sebelumnya menghiasi wajahnya kini sudah ia kembalikan seperti pagi tadi—ekspresi dingin.

Dia bukannya marah dengan Sasuke. Hinata hanya baru ingat bahwa dirinya harus menutup hatinya ke Sasuke. Ia tidak boleh menerima Sasuke untuk kembali mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Seperti contohnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Otomatis ia tidak menyesal telah mencegah pria itu yang hendak menciumnya. Bila saja ia membiarkannya, mungkin Hinata akan hanyut dan membalasnya dengan pagutan lain.

"Ini... kenapa lagi?"

Sasuke bertanya, suaranya merendah. Tampaknya segala penolakan yang hari ini dilakukan oleh Hinata telah membuatnya jengah.

"Jangan... menciumku."

"Apa alasannya?"

Masih dengan mata yang basah, Hinata menatapnya lurus-lurus. Dengan gerak pelan, telapak tangan Hinata terangkat. Ia menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Mereka berdua lama terdiam di posisi itu. Sasuke mengamati Hinata, dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Sampai tiba-tiba jari kecil Hinata bergerak, destinasinya adalah permukaan bawah bibir Sasuke.

"Bukannya bibir itu adalah milik Sakura-_san_?"

Pandangan Sasuke menajam. Sudah belasan kali Hinata membahas kesalahpahaman itu. Oleh sebab itu, kini bisa ia simpulkan sendiri penyebab utama Hinata berubah 180 derajat. Kalau bukan kejadian di taman saat Sakura mencium bibirnya, memangnya apa lagi?

"Karena itu..." Hinata melepaskan sentuhannya dan berbalik. "Lebih baik simpan aja bibirmu untuk—"

**Grep. **

Sasuke menarik pundak Hinata, lalu memandang lekat wajah istrinya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau mendengarkanku atau tidak, tapi yang jelas, kau harus mengetahui kejadian waktu itu di taman. Bulan lalu aku membiarkan Sakura menciumku sebagai ucapan terakhir karena aku sudah putus dengannya."

Hinata bungkam dengan mata yang terbelalak. Ia baru tau kalau Sasuke dan Sakura sudah mengakhiri hubungannya.

"Sakura pun sadar kalau perasaanku padamu mulai membesar."

Ia tak lagi bergerak. Otaknya bekerja keras mencerna kalimat Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke menarik Hinata ke rengkuhannya. Memperdekat jarak di antara mereka.

"Karena diriku yang sudah terbebas, aku mulai berubah. Kuusahakan untuk terus fokus kepadamu. Aku mencoba untuk menyukai dirimu secara keseluruhan. Dimulai kau yang selalu menyendiri, kau yang lemah, dan kau yang mudah menangis."

Hinata tak bisa menahan keterkejutan yang saat ini ia rasakan. Ia sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata ataupun bergerak. Tubuhnya seolah bergetar. Kedua tungkai kakinya melemas dan bola matanya kian memanas.

Tapi lama-lama Hinata menunduk.

"Tapi hanya karena masalah salah paham, kau malah berubah seperti ini."

Hinata meyakinkan dirinya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia harus menjawab segala kalimat Sasuke—entahlah itu salah atau benar.

"Aku berubah? Seperti apa...?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada pelan. "Aku t-tidak tau Sasuke berbohong atau tidak... tapi..." Hinata mencoba tersenyum lirih. Ia menepuk pelan punggung Sasuke dengan telapak tangan. "Sayangnya... ini semua terlambat. Aku sudah menutup hatiku untuk Sasuke-_kun_."

Kalimat Hinata membuat Sasuke menahan nafasnya.

"Tadi aku menangis... bukan karena aku menyukai Sasuke-_kun_ lagi. Aku menangis hanya karena perasaan haru."

Saat ini Hinata menyentuh tangan Sasuke, melepaskan tangan pria yang semula memegang pinggangnya.

"Aku sedang berusaha agar tidak lagi mencintai Sasuke-_kun_... walau itu sulit."

Hinata pun tersenyum lemah. Meski mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman, tetap terlihat kegundahan yang terpancar dari matanya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sebentar. Padahal ia masih mengingat dengan jelas... dulu Hinata pernah mengatakan 'kapan kau mencintaiku?' kepadanya. Tapi kenapa di saat ia mulai melunak kepadanya, Hinata malah menghindar darinya?

"Kalau begitu... mulai detik ini kita bersaing."

Hinata menatapnya. Sekarang Sasuke menggunakan ekspresinya seperti biasa. Tanpa ekspresi—yang malah terkesan lebih dingin.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang. Aku atau kau."

Ya. Sasuke yang bisa membuat Hinata kembali kepadanya, atau Hinata yang bisa mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak jatuh hati ke pria itu.

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Malam harinya, Sasuke berada di kamar dan Hinata di ruang tengah. Tak peduli bahwa jarum panjang jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 tepat, ia tetap berdiam diri dengan sebuah novel pinjaman yang ia letakkan di pangkuan paha.

Namun bukannya membaca, Hinata malah melamun. Tampaknya Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar berhasil membuatnya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan ucapannya yang tadi.

'_Kalau begitu... mulai detik ini kita bersaing.'_

Hinata menghela nafas. Sesungguhnya ia masih tidak mengerti apa maksud kalimat itu. Terlalu kurang jelas dan terkesan ambigu. Hinata segera menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa, membiarkan tubuhnya rileks selama beberapa detik. Dia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, menatap lurus ke arah pintu kamar yang tertutup.

Sejak pembicaraannya di dapur, Sasuke masuk ke kamar dan tidak keluar-keluar. Padahal _yakimeshi_ yang dia buat sudah ia tersaji sejak jam 30 menit yang lalu. Mungkin saat ini makanan itu sudah menjadi dingin.

Hinata menutup novelnya. Dibandingkan membiarkan pria itu kelaparan saat malam, ada baiknya ia memanggil Sasuke.

Hinata meletakkan bukunya di sof dan berjalan menuju kamar. Di sana ia temukan sesosok pria Uchiha yang tertidur dengan posisi telungkup. Selimutnya dia tiban dan wajahnya sengaja dia benamkan ke bantal.

Karena takut mengganggu Sasuke yang lagi beristirahat, Hinata segan mendekat. Namun saat ia mengingat apa alasannya ke kamar, ia pun mencoba berani.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Hinata memanggil. Jari telunjuknya menusuk pelan lengan Sasuke. "Makan dulu..."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Nanti."

"Nanti sakit perut..." Hinata berusaha agar nadanya seperti tidak mengandung kepedulian.

"Ngga akan."

"Kalau tidak di makan, nanti _yakimeshi_-nya nangis."

Hinata menasihati Sasuke layaknya anak kecil. Sasuke pun menoleh dengan kerutan di keningnya. Kedua mata mereka yang berwarna kontras itu saling berpandangan. Menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang melemparkan pandangan sinis, Hinata mengerjap gugup.

"Kau..."

"Eh? Kenapa...?"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Tadi."

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku makan bersama, hah?"

Walau tak terlalu terekspos, jelas kalau pria itu sedang kesal. Bisa diduga ngambek, mungkin. Siapa tau sejak dia di kamar, Sasuke menunggu Hinata mengajaknya makan bersama.

"Kukira Sasuke-_kun_ tidur. Jadi aku..."

"Dari mana aku tidur? Jelas-jelas aku masih sadar."

"A-Aku kan tidak tau." Suara Hinata kian mengecil. Kenapa jadi dia yang disalahkan?

"Hh, terserahlah." Sasuke beranjak. "Aku makan."

"Ah, aku akan memanaskannya dulu..."

Di dapur Hinata memanaskan makanan tersebut sementara Sasuke duduk diam di meja makan. Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang memperhatikan punggung istrinya di dapur.

Mengingat kalimat yang Hinata ucapkan sejam yang lalu kepadanya, Sasuke berpikir.

Apa Hinata serius menutup hatinya?

Dan apakah Hinata benar-benar tak memiliki perasaan lagi kepadanya?

Sasuke mendesah malas. Entah mengapa ia merindukan ekspresi lembut yang sering diperlihatkan oleh Hinata. Padahal dari dulu gadis itu selalu merona tiap kali mata mereka berpapasan.

"Ini makanannya."

Asap berwarna samar mengepul dari _yakimeshi_ hangat yang telah disediakan Hinata. Sasuke menerimanya. Selagi Sasuke makan sambil menonton berita malam di TV, Hinata beralih ke kamar—wanita itu sengaja tidak menemani suaminya makan. Ia takut kalau Sasuke kembali menanyakan hal-hal aneh yang tidak bisa ia jawab.

Menyadari bahwa dirinya belum mandi, Hinata segera mengambil piyama dan juga handuk. Ia memasuki kamar mandi apartemennya yang terpisah dari ruang tidur; namun tidak terlalu jauh.

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Dan sekarang malam pun tiba. Setelah Hinata mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan _hairdryer_ di kamar mandi dan keluar. Wanita itu memandang lurus ke arah Sasuke yang berbaring di tengah kasur. Pria berkulit pucat itu sudah meniban selimut dengan posisi semena-mena, tentu bersama _iPod_ yang dimainkannya.

Hinata yang tak bisa protes cuma berdiri di samping kasur dengan wajah bingung. Dia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah, tapi sayang Sasuke terlalu mendominasi. Meski tubuhnya kecil, agak aneh juga kalau tiba-tiba dia nyempil di bagian ujung, kan?

Jadi lebih baik ia berbasa-basi. Siapa tau Sasuke bisa pergi sebentar dari kasur. "Sasuke-_kun_ sudah makan?"

"Hn."

"Sudah mandi?"

"Malas."

Nah, ia tidak tau harus bertindak seperti apa lagi. Padahal ia ingin cepat-cepat tidur.

**Sret.**

Sasuke sedikit melirik tajam saat Hinata mengambil salah satu guling yang ditiban kakinya. "Kau mau apa?"

Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan polos semi-cemas. "Tidur di sofa..."

"Tidur di sofa? Kau itu siapaku, hah? Pembantu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu tidur di ranjang."

Hinata menelan ludah. Perubahan Sasuke yang begitu mendadak ini membuatnya kesulitan untuk bertindak. Tampaknya Sasuke benar-benar serius mau mengembalikan perasaan Hinata kepadanya.

Tapi karena sekarang Hinata sudah tau apa tujuan Sasuke, ia sendiri harus berpedoman pada niat awalnya. Seperti kalimat Sasuke yang itu, mereka harus bersaing. Hinata tidak boleh terus-terusan menuruti pria itu.

"Ti-Tidak mau..."

Ia tidak mau terpikat lagi pesona Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam saat mendengarnya. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku tetap akan tidur di sofa..." Jelasnya sambil berjalan menuju sofa, tentu dengan memeluk gulingnya.

"Sekali lagi kau melangkah ke sofa di sana, aku akan menendang sofa itu sampai terbalik."

Hinata tak bisa berpikir saat mendapati kalimat itu dari Sasuke. Ia mengerjap pelan. "Ja-Jadi aku tidur di mana—?"

"Jangan membuatku mengulang kalimatku, Hinata."

Wanita berparas manis itu mengerucutkan bibir. Karena sedikit cemas dengan ancaman Sasuke yang terus menjeratnya, Hinata pun mengangguk, mematuhi perintah suaminya.

Kini, dia tatapkan dirinya di sebelah ranjang. Pria itu sudah sedikit bergeser, memberikan tempat untuk Hinata berbaring. Ia pun duduk di tepi. Namun Hinata belum tiduran, ia masih memunggungi Sasuke. Walau keadaan kamar berada di kondisi sepi, dapat ia rasakan kehadiran dua manik mata Sasuke yang melihatnya dari belakang.

Hinata memejamkan mata. Kalau saja ia sanggup, mungkin ia akan berdiri, berbalik, lalu memohon kepada pria itu agar dapat diizinkan tidur terpisah darinya. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup jika ditempatkan seranjang dengan Sasuke—paling tidak untuk saat ini. Bisa-bisa ia tak akan sanggup tidur nyenyak selama semalam.

Namun karena kelamaan berpikir, Hinata terkejut saat ada sebuah tangan yang menariknya tubuhnya. Kencang.

**Brukh!**

Ranjang bergoyang pelan. Kedua mata Hinata melebar tatkala ia menyadari bahwa dirinya baru terbanting dengan posisi menyamping. Salah satu tangannya meniban tubuh Sasuke, sedangkan tubuh beserta tangannya yang lain menghantam permukaan kasur.

Belum sempat Hinata menyadari bahwa wajah Sasuke berada di hadapannya, pria itu terlebih dulu menarik pinggangnya. Memberikannya sebuah dekapan hangat. Wajah Hinata terbenam di leher Sasuke, sedangkan tubuh mereka menempel erat.

Hinata sedikit memberontak dengan wajah memerahnya. Namun gerakan-gerakan kecil yang tercipta dari tangan dan juga kakinya dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Sasuke. Ternyata dari dulu sampai sekarang, seorang Hinata tidak akan pernah bisa mengimbangi tenaga suaminya. Terutama kalau pria itu lagi ada maunya.

Karena itu, Hinata terdiam kaku. Pipinya yang mulus nan putih itu sedikit mengembung akibat ketidakberdayaan dirinya. Terutama karena Sasuke sama sekali tak menanggapinya. Pria itu hanya membiarkan Hinata bergerak bebas tanpa memberikannya peluang untuk terlepas.

Akhirnya Hinata pun menyerah. Dia pandangi Sasuke yang kedua matanya terpejam.

Meski Sasuke terlihat seperti tertidur, Hinata yakin itu hanya kepura-puraannya semata. Lihat saja, pelukan Sasuke masih erat memenjaranya—tidak lemas.

Hinata segera menghela nafas dan memaksa dirinya supaya bisa ikut tertidur. Di dalam hatinya, ia tetap memastikan dirinya untuk tetap berjuang agar tidak jatuh hati untuk yang kedua kalinya ke pria ini.

_Aku... tidak ingin jatuh lagi... untuk yang kedua kalinya—_Hinata membatin.

Ia harus bisa.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Update-an fict ini udah agak cepet kan, ya? Hehe. Aku berharap kalian jadi seneng karena perubahanku (?). Karena selain fict ini udah kujadiin prioritas sampe tamat, di chap ini aku ngeubah gaya penulisanku (diksi). Hmm, lebih tepatnya, aku udah ngembaliin diksiku ke jaman awal aku nulis fict ini. Soalnya pas ada yang bilang IBWFY mulai ngebosenin, aku coba baca ulang IBWFY—terutama di chap-chap belasan. Dan ternyata bener, hehe. Aku baru sadar kalo gaya penulisanku makin lambat. Makanya sekarang udah agak kucepetin dan perbanyak scene-nya.**

**Tapi tenang aja. Soal kritikan itu aku ngga tersinggung kok. Malahan berkat komentar jujur kalian, aku mencoba intropeksi diri dan sepertinya—moga aja—sedikit berhasil. Jadi aku harap kalian kembali mendapatkan feel IBWFY-nya, ya. I heart you all... :') **

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**mokedja, Little Wolf and Cherry Blossom, bluerose, azzahra, Wely, Umie Solihati, Yamashita Kumiko, KumbangBimbang, Jun30, Kazumi Haruka, aiyu-elfishypinocchiosuju, Dewi Natalia, kensuchan, diya1013, Tinker Bell Lulu, babyHaniudaAmu, Guest, Luscania 'Effect, kuningkelabu, Syura, Hyou Hyoichiffer, Shura Hiyoniraga, aam tempe, Minri, Beauty Melody, suzu Aizawa Kim, Minji-blackjack, dlestari152, Kureijii, Aisanoyuri, zae-kim, Animea Lover Ya-ha, Yomu-chan, aiko, guest, Chan, noverius2012, i am guest, readers, reader, Hyuuga White Haruka, Syura, guest, Aisanoyuri, Fibonancy Jacquinn, lightning chrome, FujiwaraYumi24, Hasegawa Nanaho, n, ilhyn chan, Nanairo Zoacha, Guest, OraRi HinaRa, akaira-hime-chan, farla, ck mendokusai, puckleberry, Airawliet2327, hinatauchiha69, aizy-evilkyu, Na'cchan Tsuki No Me, Guest, marina, melyarahmawinarti, yozorasan, uchiha feltson, Sweety Nime, iyam-ulfah, Hellicahead, Guest, Hiroyuki Michio, guest, amu, Putri Hyuuga, Clara-AVRIL, rini andriani uchiga, tomatma, chasanahputri, siput puput, mona-likha-7, Freyja Lawliet, lavender hime chan.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Chap 12 ngingetin aku ke fict Smile SasuHina ratem. **Ah, aku tau fict itu. Tapi sayang aku ngga bisa bikin Hinata terlalu dingin :D **Sasuke agak OOC. **Haha, soalnya kalo Sasuke dingin mulu kapan comfort-nya. Tapi moga aja chap ini OOC-nya ngga bikin ilfil. **Semoga ItaIno-nya ngga ilang gitu aja. **Semoga. **Di chap sebelumnya kalo ngga salah ada Sasori yang suka Hinata, tapi kok Sasori-nya ngga muncul-muncul? **Aku ngga pernah bilang akan munculin Sasori. Mungkin kamu baca fict yang lain :D **Pengen Gaara hadir. **Aku juga pengen. Tapi kalo dimunculin, chap-nya jadi makin panjang. **Kuharap ngga akan lama update lagi. **Amin. **Bentar lagi mau ending, kan? **Iya. Chap 15 tamat. **Naruto kok ngga muncul? **Nanti bakalan ada. **Aku pengen Sasuke masak makan malam yang ancur-ancuran. **Terima kasih atas idenya :Dd **Sakura bantuin hubungan SasuHina dong. **Hehe. **Tips The Perfect Husband kamu buat sendiri, ya? **Iya. Makanya agak nyeleneh. **Hinata naik taksi berapa jam? Cuma muter-muter doang tuh? **Haha, terima kasih ralatnya. Karena kamu aku nambahin deskrip dia ke perpus. **Chap kemaren aku banyak skip karena kebanyakan Sakura-nya. **Chap 12 & 13 full SasuHina kok.** Nanti keluarga Uchiha-Hyuuga bakalan tau ngga konflik keluarga SasuHina? **Liat nanti aja. **Kenapa chap 11 keisi chap 7? **Wah, gomen. Mungkin sempet ke-_replace_. **Saya menunggu ending yang greget. **Aku sudah menyiapkannya. Semoga sesuai keinginan, ya? :) **Di RL aku juga gitu, menghindari dia karena tidak ingin jatuh ke pesonanya. **Baguslah. Berarti tindakan Hinata manusiawi.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Kalau berdarah kau harus 'tanggung jawab' menegakkannya."

"Tidak sebelum kau menciumku."

"Seingatku kita pernah 'melakukannya'..."

"Apa menurutmu... mengenai perceraian?"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	14. Perpisahan?

**Previous Chap :**

Akhirnya Hinata pun menyerah. Dia pandangi Sasuke yang kedua matanya terpejam.

Meski Sasuke terlihat seperti tertidur, Hinata yakin itu hanya kepura-puraannya semata. Lihat saja, pelukan Sasuke masih erat memenjaranya—tidak lemas.

Hinata segera menghela nafas dan memaksa dirinya supaya bisa ikut tertidur. Di dalam hatinya, ia tetap memastikan dirinya untuk tetap berjuang agar tidak jatuh hati untuk yang kedua kalinya ke pria ini.

_Aku... tidak ingin jatuh lagi... untuk yang kedua kalinya—_Hinata membatin.

Ia harus bisa.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Keinginan Hinata untuk menghindari Sasuke membuahkah hasil. Dimulai dari menjaga emosinya agar tetap stabil, sampai berusaha agar tak terbuai oleh bujuk rayu implisit milik Sasuke. Semuanya sukses Hinata abaikan.

Ia masih ingat beberapa hari yang lalu, di mana Sasuke mengucapkan sebuah kalimat tantangan kepadanya. Pria itu ingin membuatnya jatuh cinta—lagi, ingin memenangkan hati Hinata yang sempat tertutup. Dan karena itulah Hinata harus tetap seperti ini.

Sebab hubungan mereka selalu tidak sehat apabila hatinya jatuh ke seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Sekalipun bagi Hinata pesona Uchiha sungguh tak terelakkan, sulit ditepis begitu saja, terkadang masih ada perilaku Sasuke yang membuat rongga perutnya serasa panas dan pipinya merona. Tapi Hinata mengharamkan diri untuk menunjukkan hal itu secara frontal kepadanya.

Barangkali itu terjadi karena Sasuke juga sedang berupaya. Semakin Hinata menjauh darinya, semakin keras juga usahanya untuk mendekati wanita bersurai biru gelap itu. Dan dengan mempertaruhkan harga diri dan martabat sebagai seorang suami, ia mencoba segala hal yang tertulis di buku '_The Perfect Husband'_-nya tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

Seperti contohnya saat ini. Ketika pagi menjelang, ada tubuh seseorang yang menimpa sebagian diri Hinata Uchiha. Pinggangnya diusap dan tengkuknya dikecup. Hinata—pihak yang menerima serangan lembut tadi—sontak terbangun. Ia pun menekan leher belakangnya dengan telapak tangan seraya memekik.

Itu ternyata kerjaan suaminya...

"S-Sa-Sasuke-_kun_..."

Sasuke yang terbaring hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan malas. "Apa?"

"Ke-Kenapa... main c-cium?"

"Aku cuma memberikan ucapan selamat pagi. Ada yang salah?"

"Te-Tentu saja salah... t-tidak sopan kalau langsung mencium seperti itu." Katanya sambil mundur beberapa langkah. Kalau sudah main sentuh seperti ini Sasuke memang harus dihindari.

Sasuke berdecak pelan. Otaknya berpikir. Lalu ia lirik lagi Hinata yang saat ini menghela nafas dan berniat turun dari ranjang—akan menyiapkan sarapan, mungkin. Tidak ingin menyerah terlalu cepat, Sasuke menarik tangannya.

Lagi pula cara ini belum berakhir.

.

.

.

**I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU**

**"I'll Be Waiting For You" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Semi-M, etc.**

.

.

**FOURTEEN****TH.** Perpisahan?

.

.

**Set.**

Hinata terkejut. Punggungnya kembali terbanting di kasur dan tangan kanannya sudah ditahan oleh Sasuke. Wanita imut itu mengadah dan kemudian menemukan wajah _stoic_ Sasuke yang berjarak sejengkal darinya.

Ia ingin memohon untuk dilepaskan, tapi ia sadar bahwa pagi ini ia belum minum air putih ataupun sikat gigi. Takut nafasnya bau, Hinata segera menutup rapat bibirnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_... p-pagi ini kenapa sih?"

Ia berbicara tanpa membuka kepalan tangan dari depan mulut. Awalnya Sasuke heran, tapi setelah ia mengambil tangan Hinata dan menemukan wanita itu yang mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat sambil memejamkan mata, lama-lama Sasuke mengerti.

Sasuke mendengus, kali ini lebih ke arah geli melihat tampang Hinata. "Kau pikir acara kita sudah selesai? Aku masih ingin main-main denganmu."

Hinata mencium aroma _mint_ dari nafas Sasuke. Wangi—dan dia pun semakin minder untuk berbicara. Karenanya ia hanya menggeleng asal.

"Bibirmu kenapa, hn? Tidak mau berbicara atau menolak?"

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Ngg... a-aku baru bangun. Nafasku bau. Ja-Jadi lebih baik Sasuke-_kun_ menghindar..." Hinata berbisik gentar. Kedua tangannya menahan wajah Sasuke yang kini mendekat.

"Aku tidak mencium apa-apa." Sasuke berucap pelan. Lalu wajahnya mendekat. "Kau ini tidak bau."

Hinata semakin gugup.

"Apa perlu kubuktikan?"

Hinata memejamkan mata saat ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Hanya menempel, memang. Tapi Sasuke memiringkan wajah, lidah Sasuke membelai pelan permukaan bibirnya.

Lidah itu akan masuk...

Benar-benar cobaan. Jelas-jelas Hinata sedang tidak percaya diri dengan aroma nafasnya, tapi Sasuke malah mengajaknya bergulat lidah seperti tanda-tanda awal ciuman yang satu ini.

Tapi haruskah ia pasrah? Sepertinya tidak.

**BUKH!**

Refleks insting pertahanan Hinata berjalan. Sikut kakinya tertekuk secara spontan dan lututnya menabrak sesuatu... yang merupakan 'adik' Sasuke di balik celananya.

"Ukh!"

Sasuke terguling—dan tak ia duga, sebelahnya sudah merupakan bagian ujung ranjang. Sehingga ia terjatuh ke lantai dan membeku di sana sambil memegangi pangkal celananya. Hinata panik seketika. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sibuk meringis. Kedua matanya saja sampai terpejam rapat.

"Sialan..."

Geraman Sasuke membuat Hinata menelan ludah. Buru-buru wanita itu menuruni ranjang dan duduk bersimpuh di sebelahnya yang masih terbaring. "Apa Sasuke-_kun_... baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak."

Ya. Mana mungkin tidak sakit kalau bagian 'itu'-nya ditendang dengan lutut? Kencang pula—walaupun jujur saja tidak sengaja. Ternyata wanita selemah Hinata pun bisa membuat Sasuke nyaris kehilangan nafasnya.

"A-Apa masih sakit?"

"Kau tidak bisa membaca ekspresiku, hah?"

Hinata mengusap lengannya. Iris lavendernya berpaling ke samping atas—tanda ia berpikir. Sebenarnya sih menurut pendiriannya saat ini, ia tidak boleh mengkhawatirkan pria itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi kalau kejadian tadi adalah kesalahan pribadinya?

"_Gomen ne_..." Sambil bercicit pelan, Hinata mencoba membantu Sasuke untuk duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kaki ranjang. "Ng... m-memangnya itu... m-maksudku, 'itu'-nya Sasuke-_kun_... biru, berdarah atau bagaimana? K-Kok Sasuke-_kun_ sampai seperti ini?"

Sasuke berdecih. Agak ngeri juga kalau membayangkan adiknya yang satu ini terluka. "Kalau berdarah kau harus 'tanggung jawab' menegakkannya."

Hinata terdiam sebentar. "Kalau begitu... aku akan tanggung jawab."

Jawaban langsung dari Hinata membuat Sasuke memandangnya—masih dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Namun kali ini alisnya naik, ia sedikit heran. Apa jangan-jangan Hinata mengerti apa maksud kotor Sasuke di balik kalimatnya? Padahal ia hanya bercanda.

Wanita itu langsung berdiri. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku ambil obat merah dan plester dulu—"

Baru kali ini Sasuke _sweatdrop._

"Kau gila." Dengan wajah _flat_ Sasuke menahan tangannya. Ternyata Hinata tidak nyambung. Lalu apa-apaan tadi? Masa iya 'itu'-nya akan ditempeli plester? "Bukan itu caranya, Bodoh."

"Lalu..." Hinata memandang Sasuke. Heran. "Bagaimana?"

"Buka celanamu. Kita main di ranjang."

Hinata tersentak dengan wajah memerah.

"_He_-_Hentai_!"

Ditepisnya pelan tangan Sasuke lalu ia pun berlari meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar. Di sana pun Sasuke mendecakkan lidah. Ia merasa kesal karena 'pancingan' yang baru ia pelajari malam tadi tak berlaku untuk Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata tidak mempan dengan pendekatan fisik

Jadi cara apa lagi yang harus dia pakai?

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Di depan cermin kamar, Sasuke menghela nafas. Dasi yang barusan ia pakai sudah terikat dengan rapi. Setelah memastikan tak ada debu yang menempel di seragam kantor mahalnya, ia melirik suasana di ruang tengah, memandangi Hinata yang sedang membaca buku resep makanan di sofa.

Dia tak henti-hentinya membaca. Bahkan suaminya saja sengaja ia cueki sampai seperti ini.

Sasuke berjalan dan menatap Hinata dari dekat. Wanita berponi rata itu membaca dalam diam. Kedua matanya terus sibuk, mengabaikan Sasuke yang memperhatikannya dari tadi.

Merasa tak diacuhkan, Sasuke mengambil buku tersebut sampai membuat Hinata terkejut. Protesan kecil sudah akan terucap di ujung lidah, namun kalimatnya tertahan akibat melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan sebuah kernyitan sinis—walau samar

"Ada... apa?" Hinata bertanya, ragu.

"Aku mau pergi kerja."

"Mm, kalau begitu... dadah..." Ia masih menatap Sasuke dengan rasa heran yang besar. Apalagi karena Sasuke tak langsung pergi, padahal ia telah melambaikan telapak tangannya. Pria itu seolah-olah menunggu sesuatu. "Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak berangkat?"

"Belum."

"Eh? Ada barang yang tertinggal, ya?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata. Kening mereka bersentuhan dan puncak hidung mereka saling menempel. Baru saja Sasuke akan menyerang bibir tipis Hinata, sudah ada telapak tangan yang menengahi. Jadinya ia malah mencium jari-jari kecil milik istrinya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Sasuke kesal sendiri.

"Sasuke-_kun_ yang kenapa..." Raut memelas Hinata tampak. "Aku t-tidak mengerti... akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-_kun_ jadi sering main cium..."

"Karena memang itulah kegiatan umum suami-istri." Pria itu tidak niat menjelaskan. "Lagi pula apa susahnya sih menerimanya tanpa protes? Jelas-jelas waktu di Ame kau pernah menerima ciumanku dengan tenang."

Hinata cemberut. Padahal saat ini ia ingin mengatakan 'tidak mau' kepada pria itu, tapi rasanya kurang sopan. Makanya ia harus mencari alasan lain.

Ia menoleh, melihat jam dan mencoba berakting kaget. "Ah, ini sudah hampir jam 09.00... Sasuke-_kun_ bisa terlambat kalau masih terus di sini..."

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menciumku."

Hinata menunduk seraya memejamkan mata. Dirinya menggeleng. "Aku—"

**Cup.**

Malas mendengar penolakan Hinata, bibir Sasuke langsung mengenai kening Hinata. Jantung kecilnya berdegup kencang.

"Eh?"

Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong. Sasuke sama; datar.

**Cup.**

Tapi Sasuke lagi-lagi menciumnya. Sekarang pipi. Mendapati Hinata yang tidak menolaknya—karena mematung—Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata, lalu kembali mengecup pipinya yang lembut. Tiga kali, dan yang terakhir mulai mengenai sudut bibir.

Dilatarbelakangi oleh suara degupan gugup, Hinata memejamkan mata dan memundurkan wajahnya. Tapi tidak bisa, tangan dan sandaran sofa menghalanginya agar bisa menghindar. Jadilah ia menunduk, namun pipi tembamnya masih menjadi sasaran Sasuke untuk menjatuhkan kecupannya.

"Aaa... Sasuke-_kun_..." Hinata menggumam pelan. Hinata terlihat ingin menjauhkan Sasuke darinya, tapi dari suara yang didengar oleh Sasuke, Hinata malah terdengar seperti erangan manja.

"S-Su-Sudah..."

Sasuke enggan berhenti. Suara kecupan terus mewarnai ruangan sampai wanita itu menggeleng.

"Sekali aja..."

Masih dengan bibir yang tertempel di kulit lembut sang istri, Sasuke mendengus. Hembusan nafasnya mengenai wajah Hinata yang memerah. Kalau saja Hinata tidak mengucapkan kalimat manis itu, mungkin Sasuke akan benar-benar memaksakan diri untuk mencium bibirnya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Akhirnya Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia beranjak dan berjalan keluar apartemen.

**Cklek.**

Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata yang sendirian di apartemen. Tangan wanita itu masih memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas akibat sentuhan bertubi-tubi dari Sasuke—yang tanpa terasa malah sangat dinikmatinya. Tubuhnya saja sampai bergetar.

Hinata memegangi dadanya—letak di mana jantungnya berada. Berdegup, degup dan berdegup. Tak henti-hentinya memberikan irama yang beriringan.

"Uhh..." Hinata mendesah pelan. Kedua alisnya menukik turun. "Seharusnya aku menolaknya..."

Kalau begini terus dirinya bisa kalah. Bisa-bisa dia jatuh cinta lagi ke pria itu.

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Di dalam apartemen Hinata merenung di ruang tamu. Siaran _talkshow_ siang dari televisi yang menyala menemani kesendiriannya. Tapi Hinata yang lagi duduk dengan bantal di pelukannya tidak sedang menonton. Ia cuma melamun, tentu dengan pandangan kosong.

Pikirannya melayang-layang ke angkasa. Memikirkan Sasuke Uchiha, suami sahnya. Tidak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering memberikan kejutan. Dimulai dari tingkah laku, perbuatan dan berbagai macam cara pendekatan yang dilakukan pria itu kepadanya. Dan jujur saja, sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak dirinya merona dan tersanjung oleh Sasuke.

Lihat saja kejadian pagi ini. Kecupan manis di pipinya serta godaan manis yang mampu membuat dirinya _blushing_ tak karuan. Semua itu terus terngiang-ngiang di otak. Membuat Hinata langsung mengerucutkan bibir dan menabrakkan wajahnya ke bantal. Pipinya memanas.

"Habisnya Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ begitu sih... a-aaa..."

Ia mengeluarkan suara pelan yang disertai gerutuan. Terus terang saja, Hinata merasa malu sekaligus senang. Soalnya Sasuke memang telah berubah dari yang dulu. Sekitar 90 derajat malah. Sasuke, pria yang awalnya selalu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, perlahan membuka diri. Cara bicaranya pun juga sudah berbeda. Mau itu nada, suara, kalimat—semuanya.

Entah dari kapan, sepertinya sudah cukup lama, Sasuke menjadi lebih perhatian, baik dan begitu memabukkan.

Hinata mencoba mengangkat kedua kakinya ke sofa. Menekuknya—membiarkan telapak kakinya menginjak permukaan sofa—dan ia pun memeluk kakinya. Masih dengan bengongan yang sama, ia meletakkan dagunya di puncak lutut.

"Ada apa dengan diriku?" Lirihnya. "Seharusnya aku tidak terpengaruh olehnya..."

Hinata memejamkan matanya sesaat, meresapi segala keheningan yang ia dapatkan di ruangan sepi ini. Dimulai dari suara detikan jam, obrolan di televisi, dan juga degup jantungnya yang berdetak di dalam dadanya.

Kelopak mata Hinata terangkat, menampilkan sebuah iris lavender indah yang mengintip dari balik pelupuk mata.

Padahal dulu dia bisa untuk bersikap tak acuh. Tapi giliran Sasuke mengajaknya bersaing dan selalu mencurahkan segala perhatiannya kepadanya, dengan mudahnya ia hanyut ke pesona sang Uchiha.

Hinata meringis. Ia sebenarnya heran. Seluruh pertahanan dirinya luntur seketika dan ia kembali menyenangi perbuatan Sasuke. Dan yang paling membuat Hinata harus keras-keras menutup wajah memerahnya; ialah karena diam-diam Hinata malah berharap bahwa tiap hari Sasuke akan menyentuhnya atau menggodanya lagi.

Aneh, memang.

Namun sangat manusiawi.

Bagaimanapun juga Hinata tetaplah seorang wanita biasa yang dulunya pernah sangat mencintai Sasuke Uchiha.

"Fuh..."

Ia mendesah pelan dan kemudian menegakkan tubuh.

Hinata mencoba berdiri tegak. Sambil membulatkan kedua telapak tangan, ia ambil oksigen banyak-banyak melalui hidung. Dadanya ia busungkan dan ia menahan udara itu sampai beberapa detik di paru-parunya. Dan setelah lima detik terlewat, ia menghembuskannya seraya membuka mata.

"Hinata, kamu tidak boleh begitu..." Ia bermonolog. "Kalau ada Sasuke-_kun_ yang menyentuhmu... kamu harus mendorongnya. Seperti ini..." Dengan raut serius Hinata menghadapkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan dada, lalu ia memajukannya secara bersamaan.

"Kalau dia merayu, segera tutup telinga..." Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya ke masing-masing telinga. Lalu Hinata sedikit mengadah—menatap lurus ke depan. "Dan kalau dia mendekat, menghindarlah secepat mungkin."

Hinata berdiri, mempertegas wajah imutnya agar telihat berani. Tapi sedetik kemudian tubuhnya kembali lemas dan bokongnya ia hempaskan lagi ke sofa. Ia duduk diam dan tercenung.

"Yang terakhir..." Lanjutnya, lirih. "Kalau seandainya dia sudah jera mendekatimu..."

Hinata memejamkan mata. Terbayang wajah Sasuke Uchiha di benaknya. Namun bukan dia yang sekarang, melainkan dirinya yang dulu. Sosok itu. Sosok yang awalnya selalu menatapnya dengan paras dingin nan angkuh.

Wanita tersebut menggeleng. Lamunannya buyar dan ia kembali fokus.

"Dan kalau seandainya dia pergi menjauh... seperti yang itu..." Jantungnya berdegup pelan. Sangat pelan dan terasa menyesakkan. "Jangan menangis..."

Hinata menunduk. Anak rambutnya juga ikut tergantung. Ia letakan jari-jarinya ke kelopak mata yang tertutup dan menepuk-nepuknya beberapa kali

"Po-Pokoknya... jangan terlihat lemah..."

Ia berbisik.

"Hinata Uchiha harus tegar... kalau bisa terus begitu sampai..."

Perlahan, Hinata membuka matanya.

Ya, sampai kapan?

Sampai kapan ia akan terus seperti ini ke Sasuke?

'_Hinata-san... apa kamu... tidak meminta cerai?'_

Tak ia sangka-sangka kalimat barusan terbayang. Bahkan suara dan nada Sakura juga ikut menyertai. Tanpa sadar Hinata terdiam. Tatapannya semakin kosong. Dan setelah berdetik-detik tak bersuara, Hinata menunduk lagi sampai dirinya membungkuk. Ia merasa ada sebuah perasaan mengganjal, seolah saluran pernafasannya tersumbat.

Kelopak matanya pun tertutup pelan.

"Kenapa aku... begitu bodoh?"

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Setelah mengalami permasalahan yang cukup berat di otaknya, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk mencurahkan sebagiannya ke Naruto. Siapa tau pria jabrik itu bisa membantunya seperti biasa.

Tepat di hari ini, hari Minggu, Hinata pergi bersama Naruto. Aslinya dia ingin mengundang Naruto ke apartemennya—lagi. Tapi wanita Uchiha itu takut suaminya tau. Akhir-akhir ini kan Sasuke suka pulang cepat. Tidak terbayang bagaimana interaksi Sasuke dan Naruto bila dipertemukan kembali di satu ruangan.

Makanya ia putuskan destinasi lain sebagai tempat ketemuan. Alun-alun kota, tepatnya. Berhubung saat ini sedang diadakan festival kecil-kecilan, tak heran banyak _stand_ makanan yang mengisi pinggiran jalan yang mereka berdua—Naruto dan Hinata—lewati.

"Bukannya itu bagus, Hinata-_chan_?"

Naruto yang berada di sebelah meliriknya. Kedua kakinya masih melangkah pelan, berjalan lurus mengikuti _rute_ yang tersedia. Hinata menunduk lesu.

"Seharusnya kau menerima Sasuke yang mulai baik dong..." Naruto membuka sekaleng soda yang sempat dia beli, dan kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke bangku taman yang ditutupi oleh pepohonan rindang. "Ke sana yuk."

"Mm..."

Naruto pun duduk. Punggungnya bersandar. "Tapi sumpah aku heran; kenapa kau malah menghindar darinya saat dia mendekatimu?"

"Soalnya... ini tak semudah apa yang kamu bayangkan, Naruto-_kun_..." Lirihnya pelan. "Aku tidak berani."

"Kenapa tidak berani? Karena Sasuke punya pacar, ya?"

Hinata terdiam. Dia lupa memberitahu Naruto tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura yang telah berakhir—itu kalau dilihat dari versi Sasuke. Habis kalau diterka dari kedua mata kepalanya sendiri, dulu Hinata mengira bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bermesraan di taman saja sih.

"Mereka sudah berpisah."

"Siapa?"

"Sasuke dan pacarnya."

Naruto terbelalak. Ia menegakkan posisi dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Hinata. "Berita yang keren! Ini kesempatan emasmu, Hinata-_chan_! Apalagi si Sasuke lagi baik-baiknya!"

"Ta-Tapi..." Hinata menelan ludah. Dirinya semakin dibuat terpuruk dengan pemikiran negatif yang merasuki hatinya. "Malah itu bagian sulitnya..."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Aku takut... jika Sasuke-_kun_ hanya menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan. Karena dia diputusi oleh pacarnya, ia b-beralih 'sementara' ke aku." Hinata mencoba tersenyum lemah. "Kan aku istrinya. Dia bisa melakukan apapun denganku..."

Naruto memperhatikan sahabatnya tanpa berkedip.

"Jika benar begitu... rasanya seperti tempat pembuangan akhir..."

Hinata memejamkan mata.

"Lalu... kalau suatu saat nanti Sasuke-_kun_ menemukan wanita lain..." Ia menggeleng pelan. "A-Aku takut jatuh cinta. Aku takut Sasuke-_kun_ meninggalkanku lagi..."

Hinata menarik nafas, mencoba tegar.

"Kalau boleh jujur, a-aku sudah sangat jera disakiti olehnya."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas. Mata _sapphire_-nya tak lepas dari mata mutiara milik Hinata. Terutama saat bibir tipis itu bergerak dan memberikan penjelasan mengenai kegundahan hatinya dalam menghadapi Sasuke.

Mencoba mengerti perasaan Hinata, Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia menepuk pundak sahabatnya dengan pandangan iba.

"Kenapa takut?" Wajah itu mendekat, menatapnya lekat. "Ini mungkin hanya sekedar cobaan ringan yang harus kamu lalui untuk mencapai kebahagiaan."

Hinata menatapnya. Si jabrik mengeluarkan senyumannya yang meneduhkan.

"Ta-Tapi... aku sudah berpikir berulang-ulang. Rasanya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyerah—"

Buru-buru Naruto menggeleng. Suaranya memelan. "_Kami-sama_ akan selalu menyertai manusia berhati malaikat sepertimu. Jangan menyerah. Kalau nanti kebahagiaanmu baru datang sesudah cobaan ini, kasihan Hinata yang dulu sering disakiti oleh Uchiha Sasuke dong? Masa pengorbanannya sia-sia?" Ia tertawa kecil. "Iya, kan?"

Hinata menarik nafas. Meski hatinya masih terasa pengap, setidaknya segala kegalauannya sudah menguap keluar. Pergi dan kian membuat hatinya menjadi ringan dan tentram.

Dia merasa nyaman bersama Naruto. Pria itu benar-benar baik kepadanya.

"Sekarang... ayo senyum." Naruto beranjak. Ia datangi bangku Hinata dan menariknya untuk berdiri. Wajah wanita itu ia angkat, tubuhnya ia tegakan. "Untuk sekarang, mumpung Sasuke sedang berbaik hati kepadamu, gunakanlah kasih sayangnya. Buat hubungan kalian dekat dan buatlah Sasuke menyesal karena dulu ia pernah mengabaikan cintamu yang tulus..."

Hinata terdiam. Tak terasa hidungnya memanas sendiri. Iris lavendernya terus memandangi Naruto yang berada di hadapannya. Tanpa berkedip. Tanpa tangisan. Tanpa mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sebab tujuan Hinata hanya satu; ia hanya ingin tak menangis. Dia berusaha kuat walau menahan rasa haru ini dengan susah payah.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Tiba-tiba saja pria tampan berkulit _tan_ itu tersenyum lebar dan membentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Butuh pelukan...?"

Suaranya membuat bulu kuduk Hinata meremang. Seolah menggoyahkan pendiriannya. Keyakinan dirinya untuk tegar seolah hilang, digantikan oleh bibirnya yang bergetar, tetesan air mata yang jatuh secara otomatis dari sudut matanya. Ia terisak dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Sa-Sangat..."

Wanita itu berdiri dan memeluk Naruto. Erat. Dan bukannya mereda atau apa, tangisannya justru kian membesar. Kesedihan yang selama hari ini sudah ia tahan-tahan akhirnya pecah dengan sendirinya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas dan kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hinata yang masih sesenggukan itu mengadah. kulit wajahnya yang memerah telah dilapisi oleh campuran keringat dengan air mata.

"A-Aku akan mencoba saranmu, Naruto-_kun_. D-Doakan aku..."

"Iya. Pasti." Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Rupanya sahabat kecilku sudah dewasa..."

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Beberapa saat terlewat dan Hinata sedang diantarkan pulang oleh Naruto. Untungnya saat ini pria itu sengaja membawa mobil, jadi Hinata tak perlu repot-repot menunjukkan wajah kusutnya ke muka umum. Saat ini Naruto menyetir, dan Hinata yang berada di jok sebelahnya sedang sibuk mengelap sisa linangan air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan oleh pria pirang tersebut.

"Sudah selesai nangisnya?"

"M-Mm... _gomen_..."

Ia tertawa. "Kenapa harus minta maaf? Wajar kalau perempuan curhat sambil nangis."

"Iya sih..."

Hinata mengerjap sebentar. Ia pun memandangi sapu tangan berwarna abu yang sedang dipegang olehnya. Wanita itu segera menarik-narik kain jaket Naruto di bagian sikut.

"Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata menunjukkan sapu tangannya dengan wajah sedih. "M-Maaf... ini jadi kotor..."

Naruto terkikik geli. Tampaknya Hinata merasa bersalah karena telah memenuhi sapu tangannya dengan air mata yang telah bersatu dengan ingus. Ia yang wajahnya teramat sangat memerah cuma memasang _puppy eyes_; memohon untuk dimaafkan.

"La-Lalu di taman juga aku sempat mengotori jaket Naruto-_kun_—"

"Sudahlah..." Tangan Naruto dengan gemas mencubit pelan pipi kecil itu. "Kau ini selalu tak enakan hanya karena hal tak penting. Kebiasaan..."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir. "Naruto-_kun_... lepas aja jaketnya. Nanti biar ku-_laundry_."

"Tidak perlu. Jaketku mudah kering kok."

"Ka-Kalau begitu sapu tangannya aku bawa ke rumah, ya?"

"Silahkan." Si jabrik mengangguk. "Kau masih membutuhkannya, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Oh, iya, Hinata-_chan_..." Naruto memanggilnya. Meski kedua manik matanya terus menghadap ke depan—menyetir dengan fokus menelusuri jalanan kota Tokyo, senyum manis terpajang di bibirnya. "Aku lagi dekat sama seseorang..."

"Siapa?" Hinata mencoba menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya. "Perempuan?"

"Iya. Namanya..." Pandangan Naruto menerawang. Di benaknya terbayang sebuah sosok wanita cantik bersurai merah muda.

Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Adik kelas—di universitas—yang semakin hari semakin akrab dengannya.

"Ah." Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil menahan tawa malu. "Aku masih belum sanggup menyebut namanya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Dia _kohai_-ku di kuliah. Aku baru kenal beberapa bulan dengannya. Jadi rasanya terlalu cepat kalau menganggap hubungan kami sudah dekat." Naruto tertawa hambar. "Lagi pula dia belum 100% melupakan mantan pacarnya."

Hinata menggeleng. "Kurasa itu tidak masalah. Perasaan manusia bisa berubah seiring waktu. Iya, kan?"

"Iya." Naruto tertawa senang. "Semoga saja agar aku bisa membuatnya bahagia."

"Pasti bisa, Naruto-_kun_..."

"Kau juga..." Ia nyengir lebar. "Coba kutanya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat Sasuke pulang dari kantor?"

"Menyapanya."

"Bagus."

Mereka berdua saling membagi senyum.

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Tepat di jam 22.00 Sasuke baru pulang. Matanya berat dan ekspresi datarnya semakin terlihat kentara ketika tubuhnya lelah. Saat di depan pintu apartemen pun ia—yang hampir selalu kelupaan membawa kunci—terdiam. Dia tekan bel dan menunggu sosok Hinata yang akan membukakan pintu.

**Cklek.**

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok seorang wanita manis bersurai indigo yang menyapanya. "Sasuke-_kun_... kamu sudah pulang."

Sasuke berjalan memasuki apartemen. Kedua matanya yang sedikit berat memandang sekilas ke arah Hinata yang barusan ia lewati. Jas ia lepas dan dasinya ia longgarkan.

"Tumben kau menyambut kedatanganku dengan kalimat."

Hinata yang baru saja menjalani saran Naruto menelan ludah. Seperti dugaan sebelumnya, pasti Sasuke—walau terlihat tak acuh—bertanya mengenai perubahannya. Wanita itu berusaha jujur dengan samar.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin..." Jawab Hinata. "Ah, aku sudah menyiapkan kopi."

"Hn..."

Dia meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di meja makan. Mata lelahnya menatapi genangan kopi hitam yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap dari cangkir.

"Kau sudah masukan gula?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Hinata panik. Ia baru tau kalau Sasuke suka kopi dengan gula. Tanpa ba-bi-bu wanita itu langsung bergegas ke dapur. Mengambil wadah gula dan membukanya. Dengan tampang serius yang di pandangan Sasuke terlihat seperti chibi, Hinata menyendokkan gula ke cangkirnya.

"Berapa sendok?"

"Satu."

"I-Ini... silahkan."

Sasuke berpikir sebentar. "Sepertinya kurang. Tambah lagi dua sendok."

Hinata membuka penutup gula dan menuruti permintaan Sasuke.

"Lagi. Tambah seperempat sendok."

Hinata mengerjap. "Apa tidak terlalu banyak?"

"Tidak."

Hinata cuma bisa mengangguk

Sasuke pun memandang Hinata dengan tatapan mata yang sedikit mengernyit. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan istrinya. Selain hari ini ia menyambutnya, Hinata bahkan membuatkannya kopi. Benar-benar suatu perbedaan yang kontras. Ini seperti kembali menemukan Hinata yang dulu. Hinata yang pemalu dan masih teramat sangat mencintainya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Geli. Hinata ternyata lucu kalau dikerjai.

Dan tampaknya sudah ketahuan siapa pemenang dari persaingan ini.

"Tidak jadi. Aku mau tidur."

Sasuke beranjak dan berjalan ke kasur. Hinata menatapnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut—padahal ia kira Sasuke akan meminum kopinya. Dan ternyata benar, seperti dugaan Sasuke, Hinata berjalan mengekorinya bagaikan anak itik.

Diam-diam Sasuke mendengus kecil. Lucu melihat Hinata yang mudah ditebak seperti ini.

**Brukh.**

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dengan sengaja ke kasur. Matanya langsung ia pejamkan.

"Eng... Sasuke-_kun_..."

Alunan lembut nan merdu itu memanggil namanya.

"Seharusnya ganti baju dulu baru tidur..."

"Kapan-kapan kan bisa?"

Hinata kembali menampilkan wajah sedih. Sasuke mengetahuinya, karena itulah ia mengulurkan tangan. "Angkat aku."

"A-Aku mana kuat..."

"Coba dulu."

Dengan ragu Hinata menyentuh tangan Sasuke. Ia menggenggamnya menggunakan dua tangan dan kemudian menariknya keras-keras.

"Hmmph... b-berat.."

Tarikan Hinata berlangsung. Matanya terpejam rapat dan pipinya memerah. Sialnya sekuat apapun Hinata mencoba, Sasuke sama sekali tak bergerak. Pria itu menyeringai kecil.

**Sret!**

Sebuah tarikan membuat tubuh Hinata limbung ke depan. Ia menjatuhi dada bidang Sasuke. Hinata terkesiap, terutama saat ia menyadari bahwa wajahnya sampat terjembab ke dada bidangnya.

"Ma-Maaf..." Bagai marmut yang ketakutan, Hinata langsung memundurkan kepalanya agar dapat menjauh. Sampai akhirnya gerakan tadi terhenti akibat suara Sasuke yang mendadak muncul.

"Akhirnya muncul lagi..."

"Eh?"

Hinata menatap lurus _onyx_ Sasuke yang menatapnya. Tatapan datar itu terkesan lembut.

"Apa yang muncul?"

"Pipi itu."

Sasuke kembali menarik wajah Hinata agar dapat mendekat. Nafas mereka beradu dan keduanya pun larut pada tatapan mata satu sama lain. Detikan jam seolah berhenti bergerak. Hinata tak bisa lepas dari kharisma Uchiha yang menyengatnya.

Namun ketika bibir mereka akan saling menempel, Hinata menggeleng, berniat membatalkan niatan Sasuke. Sayangnya Sasuke tak bisa seperti Hinata. Ia menginginkan Hinata. Sangat menginginkannya, bibirnya, kehalusannya, suara lembutnya, cintanya.

Tak kuasa menahan segala emosi sentimental yang berkecamuk, Sasuke menahan keras tangan Hinata. Dipersatukannya bibir mereka dengan sebuah dorongan tegas.

Jantung Hinata bagai melompat dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya merinding dan keningnya otomatis mengerut. Kecupan yang dalam dari Sasuke membuatnya terbuai. Sebuah decapan terdengar dari sela bibir mereka. Ia pun melenguh dan sedikit tersadar.

Ia buka kedua mata yang semula tertutup, tak lupa memisahkan persatuan bibir mereka. Tangan mungilnya memukul-mukul pelan tubuh Sasuke yang berada di depannya. "Enh... le-lepas Sasu... lepas..."

Susah payah Hinata menghindar, sementara pria itu menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam sambil berdecak kesal. Mungkin kalau begini terus ia bisa melancarkan serangan paksa ke wanita tersebut.

"Apa lagi? Jangan bilang kau menolak karena tak ingin jatuh cinta kepadaku." Tanyanya langsung.

Hinata yang sudah duduk di tepi meringis pelan. Ia memegangi dadanya yang sedari tadi tak bisa tenang. "Bukan. Bu-Bukan itu..."

Sasuke menoleh.

"A-Aku... hanya belum terbiasa." Hinata sedikit menunduk. Dalam diam ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri—mencoba menghilangkan sensasi geli dari sentuhan Sasuke yang bertahan di sana. "Padahal... aku s-sedang membuka hatiku lagi ke Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Membuka hati?" Sasuke bertanya. Manik matanya yang setajam elang memperhatikan Hinata.

Jadi Hinata sudah berubah pikiran? Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa bisa secepat itu?

"A-Aku kan baru mencoba." Sergahnya pelan. "Habis Naruto-_kun_ bilang... mungkin akan jauh lebih baik kalau aku kembali membuka hati kepadamu."

"Naruto?" Merasa tak suka saat nama itu disebut, Sasuke mengernyit. "Jadi Naruto yang menyuruhmu?"

"Mm..."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau mematuhinya?"

"Ka-Karena dia memberikanku saran untukku. Jadi..." Saat Hinata menoleh, dilihatnya paras wajah Sasuke yang sudah berubah. Dia terlihat kesal.

"Kau menceritakan permasalahan rumah tangga kita kepadanya?"

Pertanyaan sinis dari Sasuke membuat Hinata kaget seketika. Apa dia salah bicara sampai Sasuke menggunakan nada seperti tadi? Hanya karena intonasi dan juga tatapan Sasuke kepadanya, Hinata sampai tak tau harus menjawab apa. Sebesit dari tutur kalimatnya, sepertinya Sasuke bisa terduga cemburu. Atau mungkin marah—bisa jadi. Tentunya karena Hinata mencurahkan masalah kehidupan privasi mereka ke pria pirang itu.

Takut, Hinata memilih beranjak dari ranjang. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin keluar dari kamar. Sasuke mencegah Hinata pergi dengan cara menahan kedua tangannya.

"Mau ke mana? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Hinata menelan ludah. Kedua matanya berpaling. "Pe-Pertanyaan apa?"

Atmosfer di ruangan ini semakin tidak enak.

"Apa kau menceritakan masalah rumah tangga kita kepadanya?"

Hinata takut menjawab, tapi di lain sisi, ia juga menolak untuk berbohong. Ia telan dulu segala ludah yang rasanya tersangkut di kerongkongannya, dan kemudian ia pun segera menatapnya—meski tak sampai ke matanya.

"Y-Ya."

Sasuke menahan nafas. "Semuanya?"

Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Dari awal pernikahan kita?"

Terkenanglah masa-masa di mana ia pernah menceritakan beban awal pernikahannya ke Naruto. Di kala Sasuke masih tak mempedulikannya dan lebih memilih Sakura, Naruto lah yang menampung segala luapan tangisnya.

Dan ketika mengingat masa itu, sontak saja rasa gentar Hinata terhadap Sasuke hangus seketika. Kali ini ia memandang mata Sasuke tanpa takut.

"Ya."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke berdecak. Ia cemburu—meski hanya sedikit. "Kenapa harus Naruto?"

Hinata membisu. Tatapannya masih lurus.

"Kenapa harus pria bodoh itu yang kau jadikan tumpuan? Kau kan bisa cerita ke temanmu yang lain?"

Mendapati hinaannya, Hinata ingin berbicara namun tercekat.

"Apa kau tidak ingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu? Saat dia kerumah orang tuaku, hah? Dia itu laki-laki tanpa etika! Kau seharusnya tidak boleh berteman terlalu jauh dengan orang yang—!"

"Tolong jangan hina Naruto-_kun_!"

Kalimat Sasuke salah. Kalimat yang sangat egois dari sisi si bungsu Uchiha.

"Ke-Kenapa...? Tidak boleh ya kalau aku bercerita ke Naruto-_kun_?" Tak terasa hati Hinata dipenuhi oleh kesesakkan yang pekat. Bagaikan kapas hitam yang menyumbat pernafasannya.

Mendadak terlintas sebuah bayangan di benak Hinata. Sosok seorang Hinata Uchiha yang 'sewaktu dulu' memandangi kemesraan Sasuke dan Sakura dari balik kaca transparan. Ia yang pada saat itu cuma bisa mencoba tersenyum, dan kemudian berjalan pergi tanpa protes.

"Ka-Kalau bukan Naruto, aku harus bercerita kepada siapa?"

Tanpa diminta air matanya jatuh.

"Memangnya a-aku tidak boleh mempunyai teman?"

Hinata menangis.

"Memangnya... aku tidak boleh memiliki seorang sahabat... y-yang bisa menghapus air mataku ketika aku menangis karena dirimu?"

Hinata benar-benar menangis. Puncak hidungnya memerah. Kulit pipi yang ada di sekitarnya apalagi. Sementara keningnya berkerut, kedua matanya masih bersusah payah memandangi Sasuke.

"Pa-Padahal waktu itu Sasuke-_kun_ kan selalu bersama Sakura-_san_... a-aku hanya sendirian di sini..." Nadanya memelan. "Sasuke-_kun_ memiliki Sakura-_san_, sedangkan aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa..."

"Di luar apartemen, Sasuke-_kun_ bisa berbicara dengan rekan bisnis, pacar yang cantik, dan juga teman-temanmu di luar sana. Tapi... kalau aku... apa? Bagaimana denganku?"

Ia menghapus air matanya dengan lengan baju. Air matanya terus keluar tanpa henti.

"Aku tidak punya banyak teman. Keluargaku jauh. Dan di sini pun a-aku tidak tau akan mengeluarkan suara untuk apa..."

Ia menangis, menghapus air matanya yang mengalir dengan punggung tangan.

"Sa-Saat aku menyambut kedatangan Sasuke-_kun_, dulu kamu tak pernah menjawab. Melirikku pun tidak. Saat kubuatkan makanan, kamu lebih memilih mendiamkan makanan tersebut sampai dingin, lalu kembali pergi bersama Sakura-_san_ untuk makan di luar..."

Ia menelan ludah. Tak peduli apakah Sasuke yang masih di depannya ini mendengarkannya atau tidak.

"Lalu apa yang selama ini kulakukan? Aku hanya diam. Sendirian. Aku kebingungan. Serba salah. Tidak tau harus melakukan apa."

Ia menghapus air matanya.

"Padahal aku ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Membahas berbagai macam hal bersama-sama. Bertukar pikiran, tersenyum, tertawa. Walau itu tidak mungkin, dari dulu aku ingin sesekali mengeluarkan suaraku untuk ngobrol panjang lebar denganmu..."

Air mata terus berjatuhan. Bahkan lehernya menjadi tempat aliran buliran beningnya.

"Dan kemudian... tanpa kuminta Naruto datang, menyuruhku untuk mencurahkan semua hal yang mengganjal itu kepadanya." Suara Hinata semakin parau. "I-Ia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Orang pertama yang paling menghampiri saat hatiku dibuat sakit ataupun senang oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha..."

Ia kembali menatapnya dengan terisak.

"Dan sekarang... Sasuke-_kun_ menyalahkanku karena menceritakan itu ke Naruto-_kun_? Dan bahkan menghina Naruto-_kun_ tak beretika?" Tanyanya, sesak. "Lalu k-kalau tidak ada Naruto, aku mencurahkan semuanya ke siapa? ke bantal? Atau ke dinding?"

Itu bukan candaan ataupun lawakan. Hinata serius dalam mengatakannya.

"Seharusnya Sasuke-_kun_ tau, kalau seandainya tak ada dia, mungkin aku tak akan sanggup mencintaimu sampai selama ini. Pasti aku hanya akan terus menangis sendirian tiap kali kamu pergi kerja... entahlah sampai kapan..."

Akhirnya Hinata berhenti berbicara. Dengan dada yang kembang-kempis ia berupaya menenangkan dirinya sendiri walau sulit. Suasana pun berangsur-angsur menjadi lebih mending. Terlebih lagi karena Sasuke yang terdiam. Matanya terus memandangi Hinata yang kesulitan menghentikan tangisannya.

Uchiha Sasuke termenung.

Sebab ia baru menyadari satu hal yang teramat sangat vatal.

Ia baru tau... kalau selama ini Hinata sangat tidak bahagia hidup bersamanya. Ia tersiksa. Sejak dulu Hinata bukan hanya sekedar 'ingin' perhatiannya. Ia 'membutuhkannya'. Sebagai seorang istri yang telah menyerahkan apapun yang ia miliki ke suami satu-satunya.

Terlalu lama menyimpan karbondioksida di paru-paru, Sasuke menghela nafas.

Dia menarik tangan Hinata. Menjatuhkan tubuh ringkih itu ke pelukannya. Pelan dan erat. Telapak tangan pria itu mengelus pelan punggung kecil istrinya. Punggung yang teramat sangat lemah dan hangat. Sasuke dapat merasakan adanya kedua tangan kecil yang menggapai kemeja bagian belakangnya dengan keraguan yang pasti. Ia terlihat gentar; takut.

"Hinata..."

Wanita bersurai panjang itu tak menjawab.

Lima detik terlewat, Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Apa pendapatmu... mengenai perceraian?"

Sesuatu di dalam hati Hinata berotasi. Syaraf-syarafnya bergetar ngilu. Dan hal itu seolah menyalurkan sengatan listrik dari ujung kaki sampai ke ubun-ubun. Antara sedih dan juga resah. Ia memiliki keinginan untuk membantah kalimat itu. Tapi hatinya tidak. Salah satu sisinya memprotes.

Bukannya ini yang dia pikirkan tadi?

Batinnya sudah terlalu rapuh untuk disakiti lagi.

Karenanya di detik itulah Hinata tersenyum lembut—walau itu sangat sulit ia lakukan di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Pe-Perceraian... mungkin jalan terbaik u-untuk kita berdua..."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dan kemudian menghela nafas.

Panjang.

Seandainya dia bisa menarik kalimatnya yang tadi, ia akan menariknya sekarang juga.

Tapi tak bisa.

Dia sudah terlalu gagal menjadi suami dari seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

Ini harus diakhiri kalau dirinya tak ingin wanita itu menangis lagi.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Ngga kerasa fict ini udah mau tamat hahaha #dor. Semoga kalian suka. Chap depan adalah chap terakhir. Diharapkan sabar dan stay tuned, ya. Hontou ni arigatou huhu. Aku menyiapkan sesuatu yang (kayaknya) besar untuk kalian. Untuk Sasuke dan untuk Hinata... :')9**

.

.

**Thanks for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Amanda WaCha-chan, aam tempe, rini andriani, Minji-blackjack, Ren Misaki, The light Hunter, Ritta-Frijayanti, Lady Violeka, aiko, guest, Sasazaki mami, kensuchan, Eigar alinafiah, Hyou Hyouichiffer, astia morichan, marina, Chan, stillewolfie, mokedja, penelopi, lavender hime chan, diya1013, chibi beary, Guest, uchiha feltson, Guest, tutupakun, Aisanoyuri, Fumiko Yamazaki, Mellia Tsuzumi Taoru, nainachan, KuDet no login, Naomi Hana, sagaraa-widya, pu394, leesoel, Wely, Sana Uchiha, SHL, Katsumi, Misaki Takeru, Mikasazu, El Lavender, Guest, shawol21bangs, 3, Dewi Natalia, ria yamanaka, Fichanroyalcham, N2Abesties, Yamashita Kumiko, Zeri Nomi, Mutiara Fujisawa Uchiha, AdhelSJlovesasuhina, mona-likha-7, chasanahputri, sasuhina, FTISLAND, Guest, amu-b, Devil Macma, cassiewol, dlestari152, Evil, FujiwaraYumi24EXO, ichi, Guest, Rifvany Hinata-chan, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, Guest, sasuhina, Guest, Guest, momo, Fitria Toushiro, sasuhina, Guest, Guest, Guest, Ami, Sabaku no Yuki, emma-nyaaan, Akemi M-R, iyam-ulfah, Luvanime3, rini andriani uchiga, Hasegawa Nanaho, Penggemar SasuHina, altadinata, princess poetry, altadinata, hinatauchiha69, hinahime7, bluerose, SH Loverss, Guest, dianitautami1, uchiha hinata.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Udah dari dulu aku nungguin fict ini tamat. **Doain aja Januari awal udah tamat. **Kenapa aku belum menemukan chap 14? **Karena ini baru diupdate. **Ke-OOC-an Sasuke bikin gemes. **Syukurlah. **Buat Hinata tegar. **Iya, tenang aja. Hinata kuat kok. **Beberapa chapter kurang feeling. **Mungkin karena permasalahan yang monoton, kali ya. **Buat Sasuke POV. **Hmm, aku akan mencobanya—tapi bukan di fict ini. **Kalo aku jadi zo aku buat ini sad ending. **Gimana kalo sad ending yang happy? (?). **Aku ngga nge-flame, kan? **Ngga. Sama sekali ngga. Aku udah bisa bedain mana review mana konkrit. Thanks. **Yang menang siapa? Sasuke atau Hinata? **Persaingan SasuHina sebenernya ngga bakalan dibahas sampai dalam sih. Sampe chap ini stop. **Aku suka bagian Johnny Depp. **Terima kasih. **Aku lagi mencoba baca fict SasuHina. **Welcome! **Di sini kayaknya ngga ada bashing chara. **Insya Allah ngga ada. **Ini fict ter-fave di archive SasuHina.** Terima kasihh. **Rumah tangga SasuHina jadi lucu. **Hehehe. **Mereka bakalan cerai?**Liat di spoiler di bawah ini, ya.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Aku punya satu syarat..."

"Sebelum membicarakan perceraian ini ke orang tua kita masing-masing... bisakah kamu berpura-pura mencintaiku?"

"Aku ingin tau... bagaimana rasa bahagianya jika dicintai Sasuke Uchiha."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku berpikir... bahwa penantianku selama ini tak sia-sia."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	15. Akhir Penantian Panjang

**Previous Chap :**

"Apa menurutmu... mengenai perceraian?"

Sesuatu di dalam hati Hinata berotasi. Ada sebuah perasaan yang membuat hatinya bergetar ngilu. Antara sedih dan juga resah. Ia memiliki keinginan untuk membantah kalimat itu. Tapi hatinya tidak. Salah satu sisinya memprotes. Batinnya sudah terlalu rapuh untuk disakiti lagi.

Karenanya, di detik itulah Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Perceraian... mungkin jalan terbaik."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dan kemudian menghela nafas.

Panjang.

Kalau saja ia bisa menarik kalimatnya yang tadi, ia akan menariknya sekarang juga.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Kalau begitu... hubungan ini akan berakhir, ya?"

Mendapati kalimat itu dari bibir Hinata, pelukan Sasuke mengendur. Karena pipi Hinata masih menempel di dada bidangnya yang berlapis kemeja, dapat wanita itu dengarkan suara nafas Sasuke yang memberat. Ia seolah menyesali pertanyaan ucapan terakhirnya. Hinata tau. Tapi tak apa selama dirinya tidak ikut menyesal.

Ah, atau mungkin... belum menyesal.

Hinata melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Mendorong tubuh itu sebatas tangannya terulur, lalu mengangkat dagu, membiarkan iris ungu pudarnya yang sayu menatap lurus Sasuke yang terdiam. Terlalu lama bertatapan di keheningan ini membuat Hinata bergerak. Salah satu telapak tangannya terangkat, jari-jari halus menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang dingin.

"Karena Sasuke yang pertama kali mengajukan pendapatku soal perceraian, aku mau menambahkan satu hal." Ucapnya perlahan. "Aku rela Sasuke-_kun_ ceraikan. Tapi... aku punya satu syarat."

Sasuke diam sebentar. Sesuatu di kepalanya serasa bergeming. "Apa?"

Hinata tersenyum, deretan gigi kecilnya terlihat. "Sebelum kita membicarakan perceraian ini ke orang tua kita masing-masing... bisakah kau berpura-pura mencintaiku?"

Ia tak bereaksi.

"Sehari atau beberapa jam saja juga tidak apa..."

Ia tak berkedip.

"Aku cuma ingin tau... sebahagia apa rasanya jika dicintai Sasuke-_kun_."

Tapi ada dua hal yang Sasuke lihat di depan matanya saat ini. Hinata Uchiha. Istrinya yang mengucapkan syarat tadi tanpa tergagap. Tanpa rona merah di pipi. Hanya ada bulu mata yang basah, serta lekungan manis yang terpatri di bibir.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku berpikir bahwa penantianku selama ini tak sia-sia. Cukup itu."

.

.

.

**I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU **

"**I'll Be Waiting For You" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Semi-M, etc.**

.

.

**FIFTEENTH. **Akhir Penantian Panjang

.

.

**Trek. **

Pagi ini Itachi terbangun karena bunyi keras yang menghantam meja kerjanya. Pria _workaholic_ yang tak sengaja tertidur di sana menegakkan tubuh sambil membuka-tutup kelopak matanya yang berat oleh kantuk. Ada Sasuke Uchiha, adik bungsunya, tepat di sebelah dia terduduk. Heran, Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke benda persegi yang baru saja Sasuke lemparkan. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah buku '_The Perfect Husband_', buku panduan menjadi suami teladan yang sebelumnya Itachi pinjamkan.

"Kenapa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke malah menghela nafas. Di ruangan yang sepi ini tentu Itachi bisa menilai apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. Dia pasti sedang dibebani masalah. Tapi masalah apa? Itachi tidak bisa menebak.

"Kau sudah selesai menerapkan perintah-perintah di buku itu, hm?" Itachi menebak.

Sasuke berdesis. "Tidak ada yang mempan 100%."

"Kau coba semua sarannya?"

"Belum."

"Lalu kenapa kau asal menyimpulkan tidak mempan 100%?"

"Hinata malah minta cerai." Ujarnya sarkastis. Itachi menaikkan alisnya, kaget. Tapi ia tahan tak bertanya agar Sasuke menyelesaikan omongannya. "Terlebih lagi, alasan utama dia minta cerai karena aku cemburu ke laki-laki yang mendekatinya. Padahal di buku itu ada tulisan 'cemburu itu tanda sayang'. Ck, perempuan memang merepotkan—"

"Tunggu." Itachi mengusap kening. Pening juga kalau sudah disodori masalah rumah tangga subuh-subuh begini. "Aku mau bertanya, kau yang meminta cerai atau Hinata-nya?"

Sasuke berpikir. Raut wajahnya masih datar. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya bertanya 'apa pendapatmu mengenai perceraian?', lalu ia malah menyetujuinya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyalahkanmu." Itachi memasang tampang bosan. Ia memilih untuk membereskan berkas-berkasnya yang bertebaran.

"Iya." Sasuke berdesis frustasi. "Aku yang bodoh."

Itachi meliriknya lewat ekor mata. "Kau menyesal?"

Sasuke ingin mengelak tapi suaranya tak keluar. Dirinya kaku. Dan benar saja, sejak obrolannya dengan Hinata semalam, ia benar-benar tidak bisa merespons banyak. Dia merasa kikuk. Bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menoleh perlahan. "Maksudnya?"

"Jadi kau menyesal?" Tagihnya. "Kalian serius mau mengakhiri hubungan?"

Pria berambut _raven_ itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia putuskan menjawab cepat. "Terserah dia lah. Lagi pula aku juga lelah dengan semua ini. Lebih baik aku menduda sampai 50 tahun ke depan."

Itachi tertawa sinis. "Kau terlihat frustasi, Sasuke. Tidak terbiasa dicampakkan perempuan, ya?"

Ia mendengus. "Yang penting aku tinggal berbicara dengan orangtua Hinata, lalu masalah ini selesai."

Sasuke menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi ketika ia menjelaskan perihal perceraian ke ayah dan ibunya. Terlebih lagi ke Hiashi Hyuuga—ayah Hinata. Mereka pasti murka. Ia yakin hal ini tak akan bisa dilewati semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Pasalnya Sasuke Uchiha lah yang berpeluang besar dihajar abis-abisan oleh kepala keluarga dari masing-masing pihak. Diungkit-ungkit masalah Sakura lah, jadi suami yang tidak peka lah, tampang judes lah. Berani taruhan Hinata tak akan disalahkan apa-apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong... dari cerita yang kudengar, sepertinya Hinata sedikit salah paham soal pertanyaanmu soal perceraian itu." Itachi membahas ulang dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Hn."

"Lalu kenapa tidak dijelaskan? Bilang saja kau tidak bermaksud—"

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke menyela. Nadanya sedikit meningkat. "Dari awal ini adalah perjodohan, kan? Kami berdua sama-sama tidak bahagia. Lebih baik berpisah dari sekarang, tak perlu diulur-ulur lagi."

Itachi menyesap kopi dinginnya, lalu ia mengernyit karena rasanya tak enak. "Alasan klasik."

"Aku serius, _Baka Aniki_." Sasuke mendesah malas. "Dan dia sudah memberitahukanku syarat terakhirnya."

"Syarat terakhir?"

"Syarat yang harus kami lakukan sebelum bercerai."

"Syarat apa?"

"Syarat untukku... agar bisa berpura-pura mencintainya. Sehari."

Terdengar bunyi dentingan ketika Itachi yang menaruh cangkir di cawannya. Itachi merenung selama beberapa detik.

Sasuke melihat jam. "Aku ke sini cuma karena ingin mengembalikan buku. Jadi sudah dulu... aku mau kerja."

"Dasar suami payah tak tau malu." Itachi berkomentar pelan saat Sasuke baru berbalik.

"Apa? Payah? Kau menghinaku, hn?" Sasuke menoleh. "Jaga ucapanmu, Itachi. Bagaimanapun juga kau belum pernah merasakan menikah, jadi kau—"

"Aku memang belum menikah." Kali ini Itachi menyesap air putihnya sesaat. Salah satu alasan kenapa bukan dia yang dijodohkan ke Hinata kan memang karena dirinya yang lagi sibuk-sibuknya mengurusi perusahaan. "Tapi aku tau perasaan Hinata."

Sasuke bungkam.

"Kalau aku berada di posisimu dan punya 'akal', aku akan mempertahankannya di detik itu juga." Ujarnya, sedikit menyindir. "Kau harus tau, Sasuke. Dicintai dengan perasaan sebesar itu adalah sebuah karunia terindah yang harus kau syukuri. Dan kau telah menyia-nyiakannya secara telak."

Sasuke menatap lurus mata kakaknya. Lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Ya, aku tau."

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

"Ja-Jadi hal itu benar!?"

"Iya." Di rumah yang lain, Hinata tersenyum ke Naruto. "Aku akan bercerai."

Di halaman depan rumah kediaman Uzumaki, Naruto dan Hinata berbicara bersama. Kedua insan berambut kontras itu duduk bersebelahan sambil memandangi taman di depannya.

Mendengar kalimat tadi, Naruto sedikit mengangguk—ia maklum, sangat maklum malah. Tapi di saat itu juga ia menggeleng. "Tapi kenapa mendadak seperti ini? Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia memukulmu?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak melakukan apa-apa..."

"Kau yakin, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Iya. Ini murni kemauanku."

"Tapi kenapa?" Naruto mengesampingkan wajahnya, menatap lekat wanita ayu bersurai indigo. "Kenapa di saat Sasuke sudah baik seperti ini kau malah mau berpisah?"

"Karena inilah jalan yang tepat untuk kami berdua."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir. Di undakan rumah yang terbuka lebar, capung-capung yang beterbangan di siang bolong seperti ini menangkap perhatian mata mereka. Diawali menarik nafas, Naruto menyentuh menyentuh pundak sahabatnya.

"Hinata... lebih baik kau batalkan perceraian ini."

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lemas. Tangannya masih sibuk memelintir rumput panjang yang tadi dia cabut di halaman keluarga Uzumaki. "Tapi aku tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk mempertahankan pernikahan ini. Aku tidak ingin mencintai Sasuke-_kun_ lagi. Aku tidak ingin sakit hati. Kadang aku merasa sudah saatnya beristirahat..."

Di detik itu Naruto terdiam. Wajahnya beralih memandangi orang-orang yang berada di taman sana. Sama dengan Hinata. Pria jabrik itu terdiam. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang merenungi sesuatu di otaknya.

"Ke mana... Hinata-_chan_ yang dulu?"

"Eh?"

Naruto mengadahkan wajah dan memejamkan mata. Bahunya mengedik. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya heran, di mana Hinata-ku yang tegar dan menyebalkan? Yang sering membela Sasuke, yang dulunya rela-rela saja membiarkan Sasuke bersama simpanannya dibandingkan dirimu."

Hinata tersenyum. Sepertinya Naruto sedang menyindirnya. Namun ia malah jadikan kalimat tadi sebagai lelucon atas masa lalunya yang begitu bodoh.

"Waktu itu aku sedang dipengaruhi 'sihir'. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku merelakannya." Sudut bibir Hinata berusaha naik, namun sulit. Akhirnya melengkung turun. Ekpresi sedih. "Aku terus bertahan sekuat tenaga agar bisa bertahan di sampingnya. Jadi Sasuke tetap menjadi suamiku walau ia tak mencintaiku. Sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar, bahwa sedari dulu Sasuke lah yang sebenarnya tidak bahagia bersamaku." Hinata teringat peristiwa dimana ia ditelfon Itachi. "Aku... benar-benar egois."

Ia usap pelan puncak kepala Hinata yang begitu lembut. "Aku sendiri tidak tau harus memberi masukan apa kepadamu. Tapi aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya. Terima kasih..." Wanita berkulit seputih susu itu menatap Naruto. Lama. Namun karena ia mendapati sebuah sosok di depan gerbang kediaman Uzumaki, ia terbelalak di detik itu juga. Jantungnya berdetak tak nyaman.

Tentu. Ada Sakura Haruno di hadapannya. Surai _pink_ yang pendek, serta iris seindah permata _emerald_ yang sangat kontras dengan kulit ala orientalnya. Reaksi Sakura pun serupa. Ia tampak terkejut saat melihat mereka yang duduk bersebelahan di bagian _outdoor_ rumah sederhana Naruto.

"Hinata-_san_?"

"Ah, Sa-Sakura-_san_...?" Hinata menelan ludah. Ia kembali tergagap. Ia segera berdiri dan memandang Naruto yang sedang terheran-heran. "Naruto-_kun_... ini... apa maksudnya?"

"Kalian sudah saling kenal, ya? Aku sama sekali tidak tau..." Pria berambut emas itu tersenyum lebar. Ia berlari ke depan untuk menggeser gerbang. Setelah Sakura masuk—masih dengan memandangi Hinata—Naruto menarik tangan Hinata lalu menghadapkan sahabatnya ke Sakura. "Kenalkan, ini Hinata Uchiha. Sahabat yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri." Katanya. Lalu ia menepuk pundak Sakura; memandang Hinata. "Dan ini adalah Sakura Haruno... ngg... siapaku ya?"

"_Baka_..." Sakura cemberut. Naruto terkekeh. Gadis itu pun tersenyum ke Hinata sambil menyodorkan tangan. Hinata terbingung.

"Sebenarnya kita sudah saling tau nama masing-masing, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk berkenalan ulang, kan?" Pintanya, ramah. "Aku Sakura Haruno, adik kelas Naruto Uzumaki di universitas. Salam kenal."

"Bukan, dia bukan hanya _kohai_-ku..." Naruto berseru jenaka. "Dia calon istriku!"

"Enak aja!"

Hinata memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang terlihat senang menggoda Sakura. Kadang Sakura melemparkan pandangan jutek kearah cowok itu, tapi kemudian semuanya melunak menjadi tawa. Persis seperti wajah cantik Sakura Haruno yang pertama kali ia temui sedang bersama Sasuke di _cafe_ ternama.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk. Hinata-_chan_ juga masuk lagi aja. Jangan pulang dulu..."

Hinata menggeleng. "Ti-Tidak, aku harus pulang."

"Kalau begitu baiklah. Aku mau menyiapkan cemilan dulu ya di dalam. Ayo masuk, Sakura-_chan_..." Naruto pun pergi masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hinata di sana tak langsung pulang. Ia diam dulu. Mata lavendernya mengamati Sakura Haruno dari samping. Gadis yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu merasa dilihati. Ia balas menatap Hinata sesudah ia melepaskan sepatu dan meletakkannya ke rak.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ba-Baik..." Hinata gugup seketika. Ia jadi ingat seharusnya ia pulang—tapi kenapa ia malah memperhatikan Sakura?

"Kabar Sasuke-_kun_ bagaimana?"

Hinata ingin menjawab, tapi suaranya tercekat. Ia malah terbayang kalimat yang sebelumnya pernah Sasuke jelaskan kepadanya. Mengenai hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura yang sudah kandas.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Sasuke. Apa kau tau itu?"

Itu dia jawabannya. Ternyata Sasuke tidak bohong.

Sambil menunduk Hinata mengeraskan genggaman tangannya pada tas jinjing. Matanya takut-takut menatap Sakura. Kenapa wanita itu seolah memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran?

"Kenapa S-Sakura-_san_ memberitahukan hal itu ke aku secara tiba-tiba?"

"Karena aku yakin Sasuke tak akan bisa jujur kepadamu. Sepertinya sih. Makanya aku yang jelaskan sekarang." Jawabnya enteng. Gadis itu mencoba tersenyum. "Lagi pula kan dia memang begitu. Pria dingin yang terlalu menjaga harga diri. Dia mana mau merendah atau malu."

Pandangan Hinata meredup. Belasan detik terdiam ia berkata. "Tapi kenapa...? Kenapa... tiba-tiba kau memutuskan hubungan kalian? Padahal... saat bersamamu... dia sangat —"

"Dia mencintaimu."

Hinata terbelalak. Jantungnya seolah ditombak dan pecah beruraian. Selaan Sakura benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku sudah membacanya. Aku lupa sejak kapan. Yang jelas aku tau. Dari perubahan tingkah lakunya, gerak-gerik, semua..." Sakura mencoba menjelaskan. "Dan karena tak bisa lagi bertahan dengan hubungan seperti itu, ya lebih baik aku lepaskan aja. Tidak baik juga berlama-lama menjadi kekasih gelap, kan?" Sakura mencoba tertawa, walau tersirat dari sorot matanya bahwa ia masih menyimpan kesedihan. "Tapi tenang saja, Hinata-_san_. Jangan khawatirkan aku maupun Sasuke. Kami sudah tak akan bersatu lagi. Sekarang dia milikmu seutuhnya." Ucapnya. "Sekarang aku sudah menjadi perempuan yang tegar loh. Naruto-_senpai_ yang bodoh itu juga membantuku untuk bangkit."

Hinata mendengarkan. Tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Lalu... apa kau mau kuceritakan apa saja yang kualami saat melihat fase perubahan sifat Sasuke-_kun_?"

Hinata menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Bolehkah...?"

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Sesudah membayar taksi sejumlah dengan angka yang tertera di agrometer, kuucapkan terima kasih kepada supir yang mengantar. Tanpa menunggu bapak itu menjawab, kudahulukan berbalik badan dan berlari kencang. Sol sepatu _boot_ yang kupakai tak henti-hantinya menghasilkan suara ketukan kala kutelusuri trotoar menuju apartemen keluarga Uchiha-ku berdiri.

Surai biru tua yang bergoyang, keringat membubuhi dahi, dan mulut yang terbuka sehingga mengeluarkan bunyi terengah. Aku terus berlari tanpa henti. Sebab aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku ingin menemui seseorang...

'_Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyadari ini. Aku merasa Sasuke-kun sudah tidak lagi mencintaiku.'_

Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke.

'_Padahal waktu itu perilakunya masih tetap lembut seperti biasa. Tapi aku yakin perhatiannya tak lagi terfokus kepadaku. Perhatiannya seolah terpecah.'_

Aku ingin bertemu dengan pria yang berstatus sebagai suamiku.

_'Sempat sekali aku mendatanginya saat ia tertidur di tempat kerja—sepertinya Uchiha memang terlahir sebagai workaholic semua. Lalu saat pundaknya kusentuh, coba tebak apa yang dia gumamkan...?'_

Ia ingin bertemu Sasuke...

'_Aku akan menjadi suami yang baik... begitu katanya.'_

Tak terasa air mataku tergenang, turun dan kemudian jatuh tepat di lantai yang aku lewati.

'_Sadar bahwa hubungan kami cuma tersisa ampas, aku pun putus darinya. Lalu sebagai salam perpisahan, aku sempat menciumnya. Gomen. Tapi aku janji; itu yang terakhir.'_

Beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika Sakura bercerita, banyak linangan air mata yang keluar dari sudut mataku. Dan aku pun yakin. Itulah pengorbanan besarnya dalam merelakan Sasuke padaku. Dan yang paling membuatku tertegun adalah saat Sakura tersenyum sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke udara.

'_Berjuanglah. Buat Sasuke-kun takhluk.'_

Aku yakin. Mau Sakura ataupun Sasuke, keduanya sama-sama telah berusaha memikirkan diriku. Memberikanku sebuah kesempatan emas untuk merasakan apa arti 'dicintai' yang sebenarnya. Ya. Dicintai oleh Sasuke. Mengutuhkan keluarga bahagia yang sedari lama kuidamkan.

Tapi nyatanya apa? Aku malah mengabaikan kesempatan itu. Aku tak mengacuhkan hati Sasuke yang terbuka lebar untukku, dan aku menyia-nyiakan kesedihan Sakura yang begitu besar saat mengenyahkan Sasuke dari kehidupannya.

Tanpa sadar dari tadi aku sudah menangis deras. Buliran bening ini terus terjatuh bersama langkah yang kupijak. Bahkan penghuni apartemen lain yang sempat berpapasan denganku saja sampai terheran.

_Kami-sama_, kenapa aku begitu... bodoh?

Saat sampai di depan pintu apartemen, pintu bisa kubuka mudah tanpa bantuan kunci. Aku menahan nafas. Itu tandanya ada orang yang berada di dalam apartemen.

Kuharap dengan keadaan pintu yang seperti ini ini, aku bisa segera berjumpa dengan Sasuke. Sekarang. Karena aku ingin minta maaf. Terlebih lagi segala permasalahan yang sempat terjadi di hari-hari lalu. Dan juga... kalau bisa, aku ingin membatalkan perceraian...

**Cklek.**

Pintu terbuka. Dengan cepat aku masuk dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sesekali kubuat punggung tanganku mengusap wajah, menghapus linangan air mata yang terus mengalir. Dan sewaktu kulihat pintu kamar yang terbuka, aku segera memasukinya. Tepat seperti dugaan pertamaku, aku melihat sosoknya. Aku melihat sosok itu.

Sasuke.

Dia sedang memandangi sebingkai besar foto yang sudah dari dulu terpajang di dalam kamar—lebih tepatnya di hadapan ranjang tidur. Bingkai yang sangat _familiar_ dan mencolok di mataku. Bingkai unik itu berisi foto _pasca-wedding_ kami. Memuat wajah dingin Sasuke Uchiha dan wajah cemas Hinata Hyuuga yang waktu itu dipaksa foto bersama.

"S-Sa-Sasuke..."

Susah payah aku memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh perlahan. Mata tajamnya mengenaiku sekilas, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Dapat kudengar hidungnya yang menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya..." Ia pun mengambil langkah—seperti ingin keluar kamar.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Ayo katakan...

Katakan bahwa aku tidak ingin bercerai darinya. Tak ingin berpisah.

Mohonlah satu kesempatan agar bisa dimaafkan...

Aku menaruh kepalan tangan lemahku ke depan dada. Mataku menyipit, suaraku berbisik. "Sa-Sasu... aku..."

**Puk.**

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh kepalaku. Ia mendekat dan kemudian berbisik. "Kenapa datang-datang sudah menangis?"

Suaraku terhenti. Air mataku semakin membanjiri mata.

Jika saja aku punya keberanian, ingin rasanya aku memeluknya dan mengucapkan maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu tidak berani. Aku terlalu... aku terlalu takut.

"Sasuke... a-aku..."

Tangan Sasuke kini yang bergerak, mengelus rambutku perlahan.

"Tenang... aku telah membicarakan perceraian kita ke Itachi. Minggu depan aku akan membicarakannya ke ayahku dan Hiashi-_jisan_."

Aku semakin kesulitan bernafas. Rasanya ada sebuah getaran di aliran darahku yang menjalar sampai ke ubun-ubun. Sebuah perasaan kaget dan sangat menyakitkan.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah..." Sasuke melanjutkan. Tanpa kuminta, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup keningku. "Hitungan hari, kita akan berpisah dan kau akan bahagia..."

Seandainya suaraku bisa kukeluarkan secara lantang.

Seandainya...

Uhk...

Aku menangis...

Aku cuma bisa menangis.

Air mata ini tidak bisa kuhentikan.

Kenapa kalimat itu tak terucap?

Aku tak ingin bercerai...

Aku tak ingin berpisah...

"T-Te-Terima kasih..." Bodohnya, aku malah balas memeluknya. "Terima kasih..."

Sasuke terdiam. Pelukannya mengerat.

"Soal syarat, aku akan melakukannya besok. Semoga kau bisa bahagia... untuk sekali ini."

Jika saja aku lebih mengerti lebih awal... pasti tak akan begini.

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Tak butuh menunggu lama, hari persyaratan yang telah ditentukan pun datang. Seperti biasa aku lah yang pertama kali terbangun dibandingkan Sasuke. Segala beban di pikiran ini menjadi faktor utama mengapa aku bangun sepagi ini. Aku cemas dan gelisah. Mataku yang sembab bisa dikatakan sebagai bukti kecemasanku.

Setelah membugarkan diri dan bangkit dari ranjang, aku melirik sebentar Sasuke yang masih terlelap. Menghela nafas, kubergegas keluar kamar. Tanpa membenarkan rambut yang acak-acakan, mandi, bertata rias atau apapun, dengan lesu aku mengenakan celemek dan ke dapur. Segala bahan di kulkas kukeluarkan. Di jam 06.00 aku mengawali acara masaknya.

Menu yang kupilih adalah _sandwich_ _bacon_. Menu yang paling mudah dibuat. Cukup memangang sisi-sisi roti dengan baluran mentega asin, irisan selada dan tomat, lalu meletakkan keju lembar dan daging matang. Khusus piring Sasuke, kutambahkan dua telur mata sapi dan sosis saus _barbeque_ agar mengenyangkan. Sambil menunggu minyak agak mendidih di teflon, aku menggunakan waktunya menekan botol saus tomat ke potongan roti, dan—

"Hinata."

**Cprt!**

Suara dadakan Sasuke mengagetkanku. Berkat botol plastik yang refleks ditekan, saus tomat meluncur ke atas dan mengenai pipi dan belahan bibirku secara tak sengaja. Aku gelagapan, berbalik seraya mengusap pipi dengan punggung tangan.

"Y-Ya? A-Ada apa?" Tanyaku, panik luar biasa. Menghindari kontak mata dari Sasuke, aku menjawab sambil berjalan menjauh. Tingkah lakuku sepertinya terbaca. Sasuke sampai menghalangiku saat aku mau keluar dapur.

Kutundukan kepala dalam-dalam sampai mataku tertutup poni rata. Wajahku terlalu belepotan untuk dilihat olehnya. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak ambil peduli, ia lanjut berbicara dengan suara datarnya yang khas. "Ada yang mau kubicarakan."

"Ka-Kalau begitu aku mau ambil tisu sebentar di—"

"Ini tak akan lama." Sasuke menyela. "Aku ingin bertanya mengenai persyaratanmu."

"A-Ah, syarat, ya...?" Cara bicaraku mencerminkan diriku yang tiga kali lebih gugup saat hal memalukan itu dibahas. "N-Ng... lebih baik Sasuke-_kun_ lupakan syarat itu..."

Sasuke terdiam. "Kenapa?"

"Waktu itu aku sedang sedih, jadi kalimat-kalimat soal persyaratan terucap begitu aja..." Ujung jariku saling menyentuh dan berputar. "D-Dan sepertinya a-aku terlalu berlebihan. Jadi lebih baik kita lewati hari ini dengan senormalnya aja—"

"Tidak apa. Aku akan melakukannya."

Aku berhenti berbicara dan mengangkat wajah. Ia pandangi Sasuke yang memasang ekspresi serius. Lurus nan tajam ketika menatap mataku. Tangannya menyentuh pipiku. Ibu jarinya mengusap bagian kanan belahan bibirku yang terlapisi cairan kental kemerahan; saus tomat.

"Mau bagaimanapun juga, syarat terakhir adalah syarat penentu..." Bisiknya. Kemudian terjadilah sebuah hal yang membuatku terpana. Bibir Sasuke bergerak. Dua sudutnya naik. Pria itu memberikan senyuman kepadaku. Senyuman yang bahkan membuatku menahan nafas dengan susah payah. Jantungku berdebar.

Sasuke tersenyum.

Senyuman yang terasa tulus hanya untukku.

"Jika aku memulainya sekarang... tak masalah, kan?"

Aku terpana selama beberapa detik. Disibukkan oleh dentuman detak jantungku yang begitu keras membahana tubuh. Sadar bahwa telah lama mematung, tanpa suara aku palingkan wajah dan memutar tubuh—kembali menghadap kompor. Aku memasak sambil mengingat wajah Sasuke. Garis bibir yang halus. Wajah tampan. Pandangan hangat.

Baru kali ini kusaksikan pemandangan itu. Pemandangan yang benar-benar membuat hatiku bergetar. Sudah lama sekali kudambakan senyuman manis dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Senyumannya yang begitu memukau. Dan yang paling mengagumkan dari semua itu, Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya.

Senyuman yang bukan lagi ke Sakura Haruno—seperti dulu. Melainkan kepadanya...

Ah, tapi...

**Ctek.**

Aku mematikan kompor. Diriku mematung di dapur sedangkan Sasuke mengisi bangku di meja makan sambil menonton televisi, menunggu hidangan disediakan.

Perasaan yang semula menenangkan kini menjadi dingin.

Aku hampir lupa. Syarat yang dia ajukan bukannya 'berpura-pura mencintaiku', ya?

Tandanya... semua yang Sasuke lakukan di hari ini adalah sebuah kebohongan, kan?

Cuma akting untuk membuatku bahagia.

Itu aja.

Giliran aku yang tersenyum. Tersenyum perih.

Menyedihkan...

"_Sandwich_-nya sudah jadi..."

Dua porsi _sandwich_ bacon bersama protein-protein lainnya telah tersedia di meja makan. Sasuke pindah tempat ke kursi di hadapanku. Wajah kami berhadapan, dentingan empat alat makan, dan tumben-tumbennya Sasuke menguasai pembicaraan. Tiap menit ia selalu mengeluarkan pujian. Di suapan pertama memakan sarapan buatanku, ia bilang _bacon_ yang kubuat benar-benar enak. Asin dan lembutnya pas. Terkadang ia juga mengeluarkan senyum dan tawa santai saat mengobrol.

Mengejutkan, memang. Perkembangan yang patut disyukuri. Namun lagi-lagi aku hanya tersenyum melihat itu semua..

Bukannya ini hanya pura-pura?

Kini aku tak bisa ikut tersenyum.

Bagiku pemandangan ini menjadi sebuah keperihan.

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Spesial sore ini, aku dan Sasuke sepakat berkunjung ke _mall _di tengah kota. Bagi pasangan suami-istri yang telah hampir setahun menikah, mungkin _mall_ adalah tujuan yang membosankan, namun tidak bagi kami. Sebab aku dan Sasuke memang tak pernah pergi ke _mall_ berdua. Karena itulah aku mengajukan permintaan agar bisa ke sana bersamanya. Aku ingin makan malam dan nonton bioskop. Kencan.

Sederhana, kan? Daripada mengikuti keinginan Sasuke yang berniat membawaku ke luar negeri? Bisa-bisa waktu sehari ini habis hanya karena menunggu perjalanan di pesawat.

Maka dari itu, terbalut dengan mantel _dress_ tribal selutut berwarna _pink_ muda dan serta blazer wol abu, aku berjalan di koridor megah Tokyo _Mall_, tepat di sebelah Sasuke Uchiha. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri mengenakan mantel hitam dongker dengan celana panjang berbahan katun putih.

Kadang aku mengamati berbagai macam etalase barang-barang mewah yang terpajang di depan toko yang kulewati. Kadang pula aku curi-curi pandang ke sosok Sasuke. Dari posisi samping seperti ini, baru kusadari Sasuke adalah pria dewasa yang sangat tampan. Garis mukanya sempurna. Perpaduan kulit putih, mata obsidian, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis miliknya benar-benar tak bisa tertandingi. Dia benar-benar rupawan. Pantas saja banyak perempuan yang menyukainya. Dimulai dari pengunjung _mall_ lainnya yang suka melirik ke kami, sampai wanita secantik Sakura yang rela dijadikan pacar gelap sekalipun Sasuke telah menikah.

Ah, Sakura. Mengingat nama itu, aku jadi teringat ke sebuah momen di mana melihat Sasuke dan Sakura bersama. Dulu. Waktu itu aku lagi mau belanja, dan di jalan aku melihat mereka berdua yang sedang jalan di trotoar, menuju sebuah _cafe_ dengan senyuman bahagia. Sedangkan aku cuma bisa diam, melihat dari jauh, memalingkan muka tanpa suara.

Satu pose yang kuingat dari Sasuke dan Sakura di saat itu... adalah berpegangan tangan. Sakura memeluk lengan Sasuke. Menyandarkan kepalanya. Wajah riang.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku...

Aku juga ingin seperti itu.

**Gyut.**

Jemariku memeluk kelingking Sasuke—tak bertindak lebih karena alasan takut ditolak. Itu pun aku sudah berdebar kacau di dalam hati. Si _raven_ pun melirikku. Awalnya sambil berjalan kami hanya menukar pandangan. Tak disangka, Sasuke mengetahui maksudku. Ia mendadak memegang telapak tanganku, menggenggamnya. Aku merasa hangat.

Apa bisa aku melakukan lebih?

Kutarik tangannya dan kemudian menyandarkan pipiku ke bahu Sasuke. Kupeluk erat lengan atasnya yang berisi. Seolah bantal tidur, aku memejamkan mata. Tak apa. Sasuke sama sekali tidak protes. Berkata-kata pun tidak.

Suka atau tidak, pasti Sasuke akan tetap menuruti kemauanku, kan?

"Boleh... seperti ini?" Tanyaku, berbisik lirih.

Sasuke melirikku sekilas.

"Hn."

Aku terdiam sebentar. Memandang lurus ke beberapa orang di _mall_ yang mengamati kami. Wajar, terlalu menempel sih. "Kau tidak malu kan jalan seperti ini bersamaku?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Ia menatapku, mencium keningku, lalu tersenyum. Dalam diam aku tersenyum pasrah.

Kenapa... lagi-lagi senyuman indah itu hanya pura-pura? Aku sebenarnya tau bahwa dia malu.

Kedua kalinya, ini merasa menyedihkan.

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

Malam menjelang dan aku baru saja menyelesaikan acara makan malam dan nonton bioskopku bersama Sasuke. Tadi acara yang kutonton ialah sebuah film romantis yang memiliki plot rupawan. Diceritakan ada seorang pria—suami—yang sangat mencintai istrinya. Dari awal mereka bertemu, pria tersebut mencintai istrinya apa adanya; melewati suka-duka bersama. Bahkan ketika tau istri itu mengkhianatinya di tengah jalan, mencampakkannya dan menceraikannya, pria itu sama sekali tak mengurangi rasa cintanya ke sang istri.

Membawa _ending_ yang sedih, terpacu pada kematian suami yang sebatang kara tanpa ditemani siapa pun, semua orang di dalam teater menangis. Aku pun menangis. Aku terlampau bersyukur Sasuke pernah membuka hatinya padaku. Aku tidak semengenaskan tokoh utama di cerita itu. Walau ujung-ujungnya, kurasa tak lama lagi aku akan sepertinya. Berpisah, sendirian, menjadi tua dan mati tanpa didampingi suami atau anak. Sepertinya begitu.

Aku keluar dari teater bioskop dengan raut wajah kelam. Sasuke yang masih menggandeng tanganku berjalan di sampingku. Dia masih datar. Tak ada setitik pun air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Ada kemungkinan besar dia tertidur saat menonton film picisan tadi.

"Selanjutnya... mau ke mana?"

Sasuke bertanya dan aku terdiam. Kulihat jam tangan dan ya, sudah jam 21.00—jadwal kami di hari ini sudah hampir berakhir. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka keliling _mall_ berjam-jam untuk belanja. Aku ingin pulang, beristirahat. Tapi aku tidak mau. Itu tandanya kami akan berpisah.

Karena hari setelah ini adalah mengurusi perceraian, bukan?

Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke.

Aku masih mencintainya. Tapi ini sudah sangat terlambat. Apa aku sangat menyedihkan? Harus kuucapkan kembali; iya, memang.

**Trek.**

"Ah!"

Tampaknya dewi fortuna sedang menjauh. Baru melewati daerah toilet bioskop, _heels_-ku patah, kakiku terkilir sampai berdenyut. Sasuke yang jalan duluan sedikit menoleh dan kemudian menghampiriku.

Aku yang berpegangan pada dinding cuma bisa diam.

Kenapa aku mengakhiri persyaratan ini dengan suatu kesialan?

"Ada apa?"

"Se-Sepertinya _heels_-ku patah." Aku mengangkat sepatu _heels_ bagian kanan dan kudapati bagian tumitnya yang bengkok. Hal yang seperti ini sama sekali tak bisa diperbaiki. Aku melirik Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_ duluan aja ke mobil..."

Dia mengernyit tak paham. "Kenapa kau menyuruhku ke mobil?"

"Tak apa. Aku akan menyusul... tapi dengan _heels_ yang kutenteng di tangan." Aku mencoba tertawa kecil menutupi rona merah di pipi. "Aku tidak ingin membuat Sasuke-_kun_ malu."

"Hanya karena itu? Aku bisa membelikanmu sepatu yang baru."

"Tak perlu. Kakiku terkilir. Aku susah jalan. Memakai sepatu _flat_ pun aku akan tetap kesulitan."

"Dan kau menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu sendiri?"

Kutegakkan tubuh. "Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi? _Sasuke-kun_ tidak mau kan dikira ke _mall_ dengan orang yang berjalan seperti nenek-nenek?"

Tau-tau Sasuke berjongkok. Ia menyentuh kakiku sampai aku mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kenapa sampai biru? Kau tak terbiasa memakai _heels_?"

Sembari menelan ludah, mau tidak mau kupalingkan wajah. Kalau sanggup menjawab, aku akan berkata 'iya'. Soalnya aku lebih terbiasa memakai sepatu bersol datar atau maksimal _wedges_. Padahal aku hanya ingin kelihatan lebih tinggi dan modis agar cocok berjalan di sampingmu, Sasuke.

"Harusnya kau tak perlu memaksakan diri." Ia memunggungiku. "Naik. Kau akan kugendong."

Aku nyaris terbelalak. "Eh? Me-Menggendongku? Di _mall_?"

"Kau mau apa lagi? Kutaruh di troli belanjaan?"

Aku menggeleng. Ide kedua lebih parah. "Ta-Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke-_kun_? Pasti Sasuke-_kun_ malu kalau ada melihat, kan? Aku tidak ingin membuatmu malu..."

Sasuke menghela nafas keras-keras. Ia berdiri dan menjelajahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Aku memperhatikannya. Tapi sama sekali tak siap saat pria itu mendadak bertindak.

"Ah—kyaa!"

Aku terjungkal ke depan—ke arah Sasuke telah merendahkan badan. Satu gerakan gesit tadi membuatku menempel erat di punggung Sasuke. Pria berambut biru gelap itu menaikkan diriku agar posisi kami jauh lebih enak. Kupukul gemas pundak Sasuke. Wajah ini memerah drastis. "Sasuke! Sa-Sasuke-_kun_! Tolong turunkan aku!"

Sasuke tak peduli. Tanpa sedikit pun rasa berat yang ia tanggung, Sasuke telah memasuki zona di mana banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku tersentak. Kusembunyikan wajah di belakang tengkuk Sasuke. Memilih diam daripada membuat sekuriti _mall_ mengira diriku diculik.

Dan sesuai dugaan, satu per satu pasang mata mulai memandang aneh diri kami berdua.

"Ih, Papa, lihat kakak yang di sana. Dia juga digendong..." Ada seorang anak kecil—yang tengah digendong papanya—menunjuk-nunjuk diriku. Aku pusing seketika. Mataku bergerak bagaikan spiral yang berputar. Aku benar-benar malu sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Kenapa Sasuke tidak malu sih dengan posisi seperti ini? Apa karena dia sudah tau aku lah yang akan diolok-olok sama orang lain sehingga ia tak acuh?

"S-Sa-Sasuke-_kun_..." Pintaku, lemas, nyaris menangis. Kepala ini telah kubenamkan dalam-dalam ke punggung Sasuke. "Tolong turunkan aku. A-Aku sangat malu... hiks..."

Di langkah yang entah ke berapa, Sasuke berhenti. Ia memeriksa keadaanku dengan cara menoleh ke samping. Walau tidak melihat penampilanku secara keseluruhan, dari tubuh yang bergetar, tampaknya Sasuke jadi sedikit kasihan.

Aku bodoh, ya?

Padahal Sasuke lah yang menggendong diriku. Bahkan ia juga yang memegang sepatu rusakku di tangannya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berterima kasih.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke mendesah kecil.

"Kalau begitu... aku yang akan menanggungnya, bagaimana?"

Aku sedikit mengadahkan wajah. Agak bingung dan berniat bertanya apa maksud kalimat yang tadi ia ucapkan. Tapi baru sedetik kalimat itu akan keluar, mendadak Sasuke Uchiha membungkuk. Aku memekik karena nyaris jatuh terjungkal ke depan. Kemudian di detik yang sama Sasuke kembali menegakkan badannya.

Tapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Tak kusangka, Sasuke... ikut menenteng kedua sepatu pantofel mahal yang sebelumnya ia pakai. Ia buang sepatu miliknya ke tong sampah, sementara _heels_-ku masih dipegang erat. Aku tercengang. Nyaris tak bisa bernafas. Sasuke yang setauku memiliki harga diri selangit itu kini menapakkan kedua kakinya di lantai _mall,_ cuma dengan terbalut kaus kaki hitam.

Dan aku terbelalak. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Sasuke melakukan ini?

"Biar aku yang menanggung malu."

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Masih dengan mimik wajah terkejut, Sasuke berjalan menuruni _escalator_. Terdengar suara bisikan orang dari belakang.

"Hei, lihat. Yang laki-laki tidak memakai sepatu..."

"Tampan-tampan kok miskin, ya?"

"Haha, lucu sekali..."

"Uangnya habis karena oprasi plastik, kali."

Aku mengatupkan bibirku yang bergetar.

Kini tak ada lagi yang melihatku. Kini aku dianggap tidak ada.

Hanya Sasuke yang mereka olok-olok.

Aku semakin menangis. Menangis lebih keras. Tapi di saat itu juga orang-orang semakin memperhatikan kami. Bergabung menjadi satu menjelekkan Sasuke dengan berbagai macam sindiran lelucon yang tak lucu.

Semuanya... ditanggung olehnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Aku berucap lirih saat kami melewati koridor lantai satu menuju pintu keluar _mall_. "Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"_A-Ari... Ari... ga..._"

_"Ari...?"_

Bukan. Aku bukan hanya mau berterima kasih.

Kukuatkan mental untuk mengucapkannya.

"_Anata ga_..."

_Daisuki. _

_Hontou ni... daisuki._

_Suki. Aishiteru_. Apapun.

"Mereka pasangan orang desa, kali ya? Dua-duanya sengaja tidak pakai sepatu. Tapi yang paling parah, apa-apaan pria itu? Cuma bisa modal tampang doang pastinya!"

"_A-Aishiteru_..." Aku meneruskan. Kuabaikan omongan orang-orang di sekitar dan memeluk lehernya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat sampai dadaku sesak. Air mataku berlinangan. Aku menangis deras. Aku menangis sedih dan juga bahagia.

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn. _Aishiteru_."

Aku menarik ingusku yang berlebih di hidung. "Sa-Sampai-sampai... kau sanggup melakukan hal yang seperti ini..." Tangisanku semakin kencang. Sasuke ikut merasakan aliran air mataku. "Menurutku berlebihan..." Kueratkan pelukanku. "Kau benar-benar pandai berakting."

Sasuke kembali mengatupkan bibir.

"Se-Seandainya... kau benar-benar m-mencintaiku sampai seperti ini..."

Sasuke memejamkan mata.

"Se-Seandainya k-kau mencintaiku yang dari dulu mencintaimu..."

.

.

**~zo : i'll be waiting~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Te-Terima kasih karena sudah menggendongku dari dalam _mall_ ke mobil. Mm, m-maaf kalau aku berat..."

Suara itulah yang Hinata keluarkan saat baru duduk di jok mobil Sasuke. Pria tersebut mengangguk datar sambil menginjak pedal gas. Ditelusurinya _basement_ _mall_ dan keluar. Dalam hitungan 20 menit, mereka berdua sudah kembali ke kawasan apartemen yang dingin dan tentram. Sewaktu turun dan berjalan ke kamar, membisulah yang bisa didapatkan, tak ada yang bersuara lagi. Cuma ada tangan yang mengeratkan mantel dan jaket masing-masing.

**Blam. **

Sudah sampai. 'Kencan' pertama dan terakhir ini... berakhir.

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ mau mandi?" Tanya Hinata setelah Sasuke menempati sofa dan menyandarkan kepala. Kulihat matanya yang terpejam.

"Ya."

"Akan kusiapkan air panas. Tunggu sebentar." Hinata ke dalam kamar mandi dan menekan tombol dari mesin _heater_ air. Sesudahnya ia terdiam. Tanpa diundang atau dipengaruhi, suasana hatinya memberat, berkecamuk.

Jadi... semua sudah selesai? Hari yang merupakan hari terakhirnya bersama Sasuke? Dan besok mereka harus membicarakan perpisahan mereka ke keluarga besar Uchiha-Hyuuga, mengurus berkas-berkas perceraian, lalu ke pengadilan untuk memutuskan hubungan pernikahan yang telah dirajut selama ini?

Wanita berponi rata itu menghela nafas panjang-panjang.

Apapun yang terjadi ialah takdir Tuhan. Ini juga 80%-nya akibat keputusan Hinata sendiri, kan?

Ia melangkah keluar. Berniat ke kamar dan mencoba melepaskan baju yang memakai ritsleting panjang di bagian punggung. Tangannya menggapai-gapai belakang.

"Hinata..."

Hinata tersentak ketika namaku dipanggil. Kutolehkan wajah dan menemukan Sasuke yang telah mendekat. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya terlihat kentara. "Butuh dibantu?"

"Bantu apa?" Awalnya Hinata mengedip tak mengerti. Lama-lama ia menangkap apa maksudnya. "N-Ng, ini? Ritsletingku?"

"Hn." Ia segera menarik ritsletingnya sampai ke batas pinggang. Ia berterima kasih dengan gugup. Rasanya malu. Kulit bagian belakangnya sedikit dilihat Sasuke. Tapi kenapa malu? Bukannya seharusnya wajar bagi seorang suami-istri? Toh, mereka juga sudah pernah melihat tubuh polos masing-masing—ah, tapi kan status itu sebentar lagi hilang. Mereka berdua akan menjadi orang asing.

"Dari tadi sudah selesai, Hinata. Kau menungguku mengangkat pakaianmu juga?"

Hinata memutar tubuh Sasuke, dua insan berhadapan. Dengan cemberut yang khas serta rona kemerahan di masing-masing pipi, Hinata memandang Sasuke yang tersenyum jahil. Sasuke mengusap pipinya sekilas, lalu membukakan pintu kamar.

"Mau masuk?"

Ia mengangguk. Kakinya melangkah.

"Kupikir Sasuke-_kun_ sudah selesai main pura-puranya..."

Itulah suara yang ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sasuke sesaat Hinata duluan masuk kamar. Lantas matanya melirik jam tangan yang melilit di lengannya.

"Ini masih jam 22.00..."

"Jadi kau mau menggenapkannya sampai tengah malam, ya?" Nada suara Hinata memberat.

Sasuke terus menatap Hinata. Keheningan malam tercipta di dalam ruangan. Tak ada suara jangkrik, kendaraan atau apapun. Cuma ada hembusan nafas beserta detikan jam dinding. Suara hening tercipta di dalam ruangan membuat keduanya tak nyaman. Kepala Sasuke berputar keras untuk menentukan topik apa yang akan mereka bahas saat ini.

**Srek.**

Tapi mendadak bunyi tadi membuat Sasuke menatap lurus ke Hinata yang berada di depan lemari. Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Tanpa malu seperti beberapa detik lalu, kali ini Hinata—yang tengah membelakanginya—menurunkan _dress-nya_ tanpa beban. Wanita itu juga mengganti pakaian dalamnya satu per satu. Sasuke terpaku sampai tak bisa bergerak. Ia perhatikan Hinata yang memakai dalaman baru serta gaun tidurnya yang biasa. Kemudian barulah ia berbalik untuk menaruh pakaian kotor ke tempat khusus.

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_..." Hinata berhenti saat akan melewati Sasuke.

"Ya?"

Wanita itu merilis senyum tipis. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Hinata menggeleng. "Sudahlah. Akhiri saja. Tak perlu bersandiwara lagi. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Terima kasih atas kepura-puraannya. Aku mau langsung tidur."

Nyeri.

Ada sebuah hati kecil yang merasa nyeri.

Wajah Hinata. Pandangan sayu itu. Nada suara itu. Tutur kata itu.

"Hinata..."

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mengambil jeda sebentar. "Kenapa... kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan tadi membuat Hinata yang berniat langsung berguling ke kasur pun jadi terhambat. Gadis itu merenung, memandangi seprai polos putih kamar dan menoleh pelan.

"Lalu sejak kapan kau mencintaiku sampai seperti ini?" Lanjutnya, membuat Hinata terdiam. Gadis itu kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang dan kemudian meggoyangkan kakinya; pelan.

"Entah. Aku pun bingung."

Sasuke tak mengerti. Ia dekati Hinata dan mencoba menyentuh kedua pipi Hinata yang tembam, mengangkatnya, menyuruh secara _non-verbal_ agar Hinata kembali memandangnya.

"Aku ingin tau jawabannya, kau pasti tau sesuatu."

Hinata menyipitkan mata, bibirnya ia gigit. Dari gerak-geriknya Sasuke sudah dapat menebak bahwa Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu. Rasa penasaran pria itu menguat. Sebab terus terang saja sudah dari dulu ia ingin menanyakan ini kepada Hinata.

"M-Maaf, _Sasuke-kun,_ aku benar-benar lupa. Itu sudah lama sekali, hampir setahun, jadi aku—"

"Tidak mungkin kau lupa." Sergahnya cepat. "Lagi pula ini hari terakhir kita."

**Set.**

Tau-tau Hinata berdiri di sebelah ranjang. Iris lavendernya dengan tegas menatap mata Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dalam-dalam. Tatapan mata sayu bertemu dengan pasangannya yang datar. Suasana hening kembali mereka lewati bersama. Sasuke diam menunggu apa yang Hinata lakukan. Apa dia akan menamparnya? Apa dia akan menghinanya sebagai 'lelaki pemaksa yang tak tau diri', atau apa—?

**Grep.**

Mendadak kerah kemeja Sasuke ditarik Hinata kuat-kuat. Ia banting pria itu keatas permukaan kasur. Dan sebelum Sasuke sempat bergerak atau mengeluarkan protesannya, Hinata terlebih dulu meniban pria itu—sekalipun tubuh mereka tidak bersentuhan akibat dua tangan Hinata yang menjadi tiang penyangga.

Sasuke tak mampu berkata. Ia memandangi wajah Hinata dari posisi bawahnya.

"Tunggu, apa... yang kau lakukan?"

Hinata terdiam.

"Aku bertanya, Hinata."

Hinata masih terdiam.

"Hinata—"

Hinata menarik nafas, lalu memajukan wajahnya ke Sasuke. Sasuke tak mampu menahan detak jantungnya. Posisi Hinata yang mendudukinya, tangan lembut yang mencengkram kemejanya, dan bibir merah serta parah cantiknya yang kian mendekat.

Hinata berbisik. "Maaf, sebenarnya aku menganggap pernikahan ini main-main..."

Sasuke terbelalak mendengarnya. Hinata memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke dengan tatapan datar.

"Karena... aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang kusayangi." Ia tersenyum. "Orang itu adalah kekasihku. Kekasihku yang bernama Sakura Haruno, bukan Hinata Hyuuga ataupun Hinata Uchiha."

Kalimat tadi ibarat penghenti waktu hidup Sasuke. Akibat rasa kaget yang membeludak, rasanya fungsi jantungnya seolah menghilang, tak berdetak lagi. Bulu kuduknya pun sampai meremang akibat sebuah perasaan merinding yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Hinata yang masih duduk di atas perut Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mengadahkan wajah. Tangannya sekali dua kali meremas kemeja Sasuke. Sesaat ia hela nafasnya lewat hidung. "Masih ingat momen kau mengucapkan kalimat itu padaku, Sasuke-_kun_?" Katanya, parau. "Mungkin sejak itulah... kau membuat hatiku patah... untuk pertama kalinya."

Ia memejamkan matanya. Ternyata bulu-bulu mata kecil yang ada di sekitar matanya sudah basah oleh airmata yang tergenang. Tanpa menghapus jejak-jejak basahan di bulu matanya, ia Hinata menunduk dan menatap Sasuke. Tak ia sangka juga ada setitik air matanya yang tumpah ke pipi Sasuke. Hinata berniat menghapusnya, tapi tak bisa, air matanya yang lain menyusul jatuh.

"W-Wa-Waktu itu... aku tidak menangis... tapi saat kau pergi meninggalkanku di kamar ini sendiri, hatiku iya. Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping..." Tak bisa menahan, ia terisak. "Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, mana mungkin hal itu terjadi, bukan?"

Merasa hidungnya memerah dan air matanya mulai mengalir. Hinata segera mengubah posisi, menggulingkan tubuhnya ke ranjang di bagian tepi kanan. Ia menyamping; memunggungi Sasuke yang masih kaku di tempatnya.

"Sa-Saat di _mall_... nyaris saja... aku juga ingin bertanya hal sama kepadamu; apa alasannya Sasuke-_kun_ mencintaiku?" Katanya, lirih. Ia semakin menangis. "Tapi aku lupa... itu kan hanya pura-pura..." Di sela tangisan ia memaksakan tawa pelan. "Aku m-memang bodoh. Terlalu terbuai."

Hinata kesulitan bernafas akibat hidungnya yang tersumbat. Ia hembuskan nafasnya lagi. Namun tak bisa semudah itu, tangisannya malah pecah, kian mengeras.

"H-Ha-Hanya saja, selama setahun ini perasaanku t-terus berkembang. Aku j-jadi mencintai S-Sasuke-_kun..._ bahkan sangat cinta..." Ia menangis dan terus menangis. "D-Dan kalau seandainya Sasuke-_kun_ bilang 'ada orang yang kucintai lagi'... di saat aku sudah sangat mencintai Sasuke-_kun_ seperti ini... aku tak tau apakah hatiku sanggup atau tidak menerimanya. Mungkin aku akan akan retak tak bersisa di detik itu juga..."

Sasuke masih bergeming dan Hinata menghabiskan lima menit untuk menangis dan menenangkan diri, kesulitan menenangkan dirinya yang sesenggukan.

"Ka-Karena itu, terima kasih untuk hari ini; terima kasih untuk hari terakhirnya. Aku sangat bahagia."

_Ya..._

_Aku sangat mencintai sasuke._

_Aku cinta Sasuke-kun..._

_Tapi sayang ini harus segera di akhiri..._

Sebuah perasaan sesak menghampiri, mengumpul dan membebani hati dan jantung dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Ibarat ada kapas yang menghambat jalur pernafasannya. Ibarat asap polusi yang memenuhi organ dalamnya.

Sasuke tidak tau kenapa. Tapi yang jelas ia menghembuskan nafas kencang dan bergerak.

"Hinata..." Sasuke memanggilnya. Tubuhnya maju. Ia pejamkan matanya. Tangannya menyelinap ke pinggang Hinata, merambat ke lekukan perut. Merasakan tubuh Hinata kini sudah berada di pelukannya yang erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata..."

Sepasang mata lavender terbuka lebar, tubuhnya bergetar. Tepat di tengkuk wanita itu, ada sebuah suara tarikan nafas berat terdengar.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Air mata seseorang meleleh turun.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Itu suara Sasuke. Pernyataan cinta. Berkali-kali. Bahkan lebih dari tiga, empat, lima, enam, sepuluh—belasan, bahkan dua puluhan. Kalimat itu terus Sasuke ucapkan. Hidung Sasuke mengendus bahunya, menciuminya dengan lembut. Hinata terkejut sampai ia menoleh. Sasuke terus mengecupnya. Mengecup leher, dagu dan bibirnya.

Sebuah perasaan sayang dan rindu akan sentuhan Sasuke membuat Hinata tak mampu menolak. Bersama matanya yang basah dan isakan kecil yang kadang keluar, Hinata tak melawan atau menolak. Ia menikmatinya. Menikmati kasih sayang ala Sasuke Uchiha yang terus melantunkan kalimat seindah itu. Sampai akhirnya Hinata merasakan kehadiran butiran bening air hangat yang membasahi lipatan lehernya.

Itu bukan air matanya lagi; bukan air mata Hinata. Itu air mata Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_... k-kenapa menangis? Apa karena terlalu menghayati kepura-puraanmu? To-Tolong jangan pura-pura lagi..."

Sasuke menahan diri. Air matanya terus menitik tak henti-henti. Nafasnya memburu dan bahunya berguncang pelan. Tangisan yang mati-matian ia cegah itu akhirnya tumpah. Menumpahi Hinata. Kedua geraham Sasuke saling menekan dengan tenaga yang kuat. Perasaannya serasa bergejolak, berputar, dan tercampur aduk. Semuanya tak jelas apa jadinya.

Sasuke pun memutar balikan posisi. Ia banting Hinata dan kali ini menibannya—berada di posisi atas. Ia perhatikan wajah memerah Hinata yang kini berada dekat dengannya.

"Kau... masih menganggap ini pura-pura...?" Ia berdesis. "Kau salah, bodoh... sepanjang hari ini aku cuma menjadi diriku sendiri... tidak kurang dan tidak lebih..."

Hinata menatapnya heran. Menatap air mata Sasuke yang mengalir di sela wajahnya yang mencerminkan rasa kesal. "Ta-Tapi Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Asal kau tau, sudah dari dulu aku ingin mengubah sikapku untukmu! Tapi kau tidak mengizinkannya! Kau yang menutup hatimu untukku!" Ucapnya, intonasinya meninggi. "Dan kalau aku pura-pura mencintaimu, kenapa tidak sejak tadi pagi saja kau kubelikan limpahan emas, baju dan mobil mewah, hah!?"

Mata Hinata menyipit, nafasnya terengah. Bibir Hinata yang bergetar terbuka, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang di ujung lidah, tapi tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Karena itu, jangan tinggalkan aku..." Sasuke yang mengeluarkan air mata disaksikan secara jelas oleh Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke memohon. Ia usap pipi Hinata dan menciumnya sekali. "Jangan berpisah... terus bersama... aku akan memperbaiki hubungan ini. Kita akan saling mencintai..." Ucapnya dan memberikan ciuman yang lain. Yang begitu lembut saat berjumpa belahan bibirnya. "Aku janji..." Ia terengah. "Karena itu, aku—"

Hinata menyentuhkan jarinya ke bibir Sasuke, menyelanya supaya ia diam, lalu menyentuh air matanya yang nyata memancarkan penyesalan.

"A-Aku m-mencintaimu juga Sasuke-_kun_. Lebih mencintaimu..." Jawabnya. "Aku ingin bahagia bersamamu..."

Hinata menangis, tubuhnya yang berkeringat dingin mulai menghangat. Ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke, menempelkan wajahnya yang lagi-lagi harus basah oleh air mata ke leher prianya, suaminya, Sasuke-nya.

Satu malam itu mereka habiskan sisa waktu persyaratan mereka dengan berduaan di kamar. Memeluk satu sama lain. Berbagi tangis dan kadang tawa kecil. Sampai keduanya terlelap dengan sendirinya.

Dan keesokan paginya Sasuke dan Hinata bangun dengan wajah kikuk. Tapi kemudian sasuke mengecup bibirnya. Tidak ada yang pura-pura, katanya. Dia tak berakting.

Lalu keduanya tersenyum dan membuat sebuah kesepakatan besar.

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

Berbulan-bulan kemudian, saat Hinata terbangun di atas kasur besar ini, suhu rendah dari udara kamar menyapanya. Masih dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, ia terdiam sebentar sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih polos. Setelah kesadaran Hinata telah terkumpul, ia menyingkap selimut dan kemudian terduduk.

Dia usap kedua matanya dengan jemari, lalu meregangkan tubuh sambil menoleh. Ia pandangi permukaan kasur di sebelahnya. Tempat itu kosong tak berpenghuni. Permukaan seprainya pun masih rapi.

Kali ini wanita bersurai lurus itu memandangi sebuah _frame_ hitam yang terpajang di dalam kamar. Matanya tak berkedip saat melihat foto yang terbingkai rapi di sana. Foto seorang Hinata Uchiha yang mengenakan gaun pengantin, serta Sasuke Uchiha sebagai pendampingnya. Wajah mereka saat itu tak ada yang tersenyum. Dua-duanya memasang wajah yang kontras dan tak biasa bagi foto _pasca-wedding_. Hinata yang seperti menahan tangis, dan Sasuke yang seperti menahan marah.

Hinata menghela nafas.

Tapi sayangnya, hal tadi tak akan lagi dia temukan di dalam hidupnya. Hinata sudah terlepas dari kenangan menyedihkan itu.

Ia pun berdiri.

Ia harus membuat sarapan pagi.

Sambil menguncir rambutnya tinggi-tinggi, Hinata berjalan dengan langkah terseret keluar kamar. Di sana suasananya sama. Sepi. Dia tekan saklar lampu dan cahaya terang mulai membanjiri ruangan.

Hinata berniat memasak, tapi hal itu dia tunda karena ia mengingat suatu hal. ia pun berjalan pelan ke sebuah ruangan yang sebelumnya hanyalah kamar kosong. Dibuka pintunya dan Hinata memandangi suasana di dalam.

Di sana terdapat sebuah _single bed_ berukuran kecil.

Sepertinya tadi malam Sasuke dia tidur di kamar Hisaki Uchiha.

Kalau ada yang bertanya siapa mereka, Hinata dapat pastikan ia akan menjawab; itu adalah keluarganya. Keluarga kecil yang dia sayangi.

Sasuke, suaminya.

Dan Hisaki, buah hati mereka. Seorang bayi berumur 16 bulan yang memiliki rambut indigo lembut—meskipun gaya mencuatnya diwarisi dari gen Sasuke.

Ya, mereka memang tidak bercerai. 'Tidak jadi', untuk lebih tepatnya.

Hinata tersenyum. Dia dekati Sasuke dan Hisaki yang sedang tidur berdua. Disentuhnya perlahan pipi Hisaki yang ronanya bagaikan buah plum. Lalu matanya beralih, ke arah Sasuke yang masih terlelap.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke-_kun_... pasti kamu lelah karena kemarin menjaga Hisaki." Hinata membelai kepalanya dengan senyuman. "

"Hm."

Hinata sedikit terkejut saat mendapati jawaban Sasuke. Pria itu masih terpejam namun sepertinya ia sudah terbangun sejak Hinata memasuki kamar. "Dia sangat menyebalkan saat bangun tiap malam..." Sasuke berdesis. Matanya yang baru terbuka beberapa mili itu terus memandangi Hinata dari posisinya terbaring.

"Namanya juga bayi." Hinata tersenyum geli. "Nanti malam giliran aku yang menjaga Hisaki di sini. Jadi Sasuke-_kun_ tak perlu khawatir..."

Sasuke menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata—lagi. "Terserah. Asal nanti siang kau menyempatkan diri untuk 'mengurusiku' dulu."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Boleh... asal Hisaki-_kun_ sudah tidur, ya..."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tangannya bergerak mengajak Hinata mendekat. Lalu ketika Hinata menurutinya, Sasuke menariknya dan membuka gaun piyama Hinata dengan mudah.

"K-Kyaa! Sa-Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Sstt, jangan bersuara, bodoh..."

Mendengar obrolan kedua orang tuanya, Hisaki kecil yang masih terlelap menggerakkan bibir merahnya dan mengesampingkan tubuhnya ke kanan. Sepertinya bayi kecil itu belum sadar, kalau dalam hitungan hari... mungkin ia akan mendapatkan adik.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Inilah chap terakhir dari I'll Be Waiting For You. Ya ampun berapa tahun ya aku namatin fict 15 chapter gini? Semoga kalian tetap ingat Zoccshan sekalipun aku ngga akan pernah lagi update fict ini. Jangan lupain aku huhu. Dan jangan bosan-bosan maksa aku untuk nulis fict SasuHina yang baru, oke? :')**

**Dan ucapan terakhir, terima kasih banyak untuk semua readers dan reviewers yang udah nyempetin diri untuk baca. Ini adalah fict pertama yang membuka wawasanku tentang FFn. Membuatku mengerti betapa berharganya menyenangkan hati readers seperti kalian. Mengenalkanku ke grup SasuHina Devil and Angel yang benar-benar keren. Membuatku merasa sangat betah di dunia maya maupun FNI. Terima kasih minna, terima kasih IBWFY, terima kasih juga SasuHina. Still love you all till end. See you next time! :')**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Aprilia Yasir, Misaki Takeru, stillewolfie, diya1013, Summist Moon, enrique, Dewi Natalia, Clara-AVRIL, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Arikashi, Uzumaki Shizuka, Chikuma Yafa-DamselFly, fujisawa, Rk-hime, flowers lavender, bluerose, Yukori Kazaqi, Aisanoyuri, Axx-29, Shin, Hinata Hikari, Lady Violeka, uchihyu chan, Katsumi, The light Hunter, rukaSH, Life, Cindilta, hantu ff, Ja, Guest, Treo fan, Guest, anda, nafita137, bubu, El Lavender, Eigar alinafiah, Dark Brown, Bee Hachi, Arsenal87, Aya, nazuka hanami, rui chan, saphi, FujiwaraYumi24EXO, Sasazaki mami, Ritta-Frijayanti, momo, Na'cchan Tsuki No Me, Hasegawa Nanaho, hakuna, hyunkjh, ligaara sabaku, TheOnyxDevil, keiKo-buu89, Renita Nee-chan, cecil hime, emma-nyaaan, kensuchan, hinatauchiha69, Guest, astia morichan, riekincchan, EviLLord, Minri, Vermthy, Uzumaki Roland, Uchiha Itaara, LotuS-Mein319, Guest, Nagajelek, hiru nesaan, aiska hime-chan, Fichanroyalcham, Crea, altadinata, momo haku, anita-indah-777, chasanahputri, KuDet, Aihara Meyrin, Amu B, Guest, shawol21bangs, Freyja Lawliet, aam tempe, rini abdriani, Guest, melyarahmawinarti, Amae hiroshida, Glow, audie-fryane, Date Kaito, oi, buddyz, riruru, ookami child, mugiwara eimi, leesoel, any, purplegrape, 123 Go Go Diego, kikoadryan 's, Aprilcom, panglima-perangcinta-7, Uchiha Hinata, N2Abestie, kobaysen, kirisakidaichi42, SMAN1SHLOVMHPxUztad, aili165, gannie, rini andriani uchiga, Via, Harukaaa-chan, BlackRed121, uzumaki please, ardiantysasuhina, mochi, kujyou-okira, dolche, EryukaELF, Guest, Guest, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Guest, rukayah, unyu chan, hana37, JojoAyuni, Guest, Luluchai10, karenina, Guest, Yamanaka Emo, yuniealysyantyymail-com, Guest, jiha, Young lady, Hyuugazan, Rh, daeTheReaderRanger, sushimakipark, Titan18, Uchiha Hinahime, Guest, rin, to Hyuugazan, ade-irma-5815.**

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**SasuHina ngga boleh cerai. **Ini ngga cerai. **SasuHina happy ending? **Iya :) **Aku punya firasat endingnya bakalan sad tapi happy. **Semoga ngga salah. **Maaf karena dulu aku ngerasa di pertengahan fict, IBWFY mulai ngebosenin. **Aku juga ngerasain hal yang sama. Tenang aja. **NaruSaku gimana endingnya? **Hmm, maaf kurang dibahas. **IBWFY cocokan berending sad. **:D **Aku senang review IBWFY tembus 1k. **Ini semua berkat kalian semua. Terima kasih :') **IBWFY fict fave-ku. **Terima kasih. **Menantikan ending yang greget. **Maaf kalo seandainya mengecewakan. **Kapan update Happily Ever After? **Sebentar lagi akan kutamatkan kok. **Aku berusaha beli pulsa untuk rnr IBWFY. **Thankyouu. **Ini semi-M-nya terlalu parah. **Ahaha, gomen. **Kok lebih banyak NaruHina-nya? **Entahlah. **Aku nangis gelonjotan baca IBWFY. **:') **Komplain. Janjinya update Januari? **Maaf, aku banyak tryout dan ulangan waktu itu.

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review? **

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
